


A Change in a Man

by Blondie2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Giant Dean, Giants, Growth, Height Differences, Season/Series 12, Shrinking, Size Difference, Tiny Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 105,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: Dean gets bitten by a monster. A monster the brothers have not faced before. Now the British Men Of Letters see Dean as a potential threat, the monster who bit Dean is still out there causing havoc. Can Dean control his new powers with the help from his family and friends? Set season 12 after Family Feud





	1. Chapter 1

Dean ran. Ran for his life. He charged through the woods hearing footsteps that shook the ground as each step was taken. Laughter roared out sending shivers down the hunter's spine.

The hunter came to an abrupt halt when everything suddenly went quiet. Too quiet . Dean looks round but he saw nothing but darkness. The hunter uses his trained eyes to see through the dark but forest trees were blocking the view.

"Sam!" Dean yells his voice echoes seconds after he says it.

No response came.

Dean gripped on to his shot-gun his brother still nowhere to be seen since they got separated by whatever the hell that thing was back there.

_Sammy please be okay._

Something leaps out of the tree pinning the older Winchester down to the ground. Dean grunts and tries to push the figure away but this thing was long and muscular. It looked human.

Dean swings a punch to the jaw sending the figure down next to him. Dean quickly got to his feet

They figure stands up tall he must have been Sam's height. It was too dark to see its face. Dean nearly thought it was his brother but the figure didn't have long hair.

The figure came into the light. It was human and he raised his hands showing a hint of fear.

"I'm sorry." The man says voice deep and gruff. "Trying to defend myself."

Dean winced. There had to be people out here when there is a giant, flesh eating monster crashing through the forest. The poor guy must have been scared and that's why he attacked him.

"What you doing out here late at night." Dean asks. "You need to get out of here."

The man relaxed slightly and gave the isn't it obvious look.

"Searching for the giant monster just like 's why you are out here...right?"

"You wanna get yourself killed?" Dean says with a snap.

"I just wanted to find the monster who's been killing the innocent people."

Dean growled. Always have to get them type of people.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?" The man asked.

"Dean"

"Colin . Nice to meet you."

"Wrong location for meeting though." Dean says his eyes scanning the forest again "Argh everything looks the damm same. I must be going in circles."

"No it's because you're in a forest. Everything looks the same in a forest."

"True. Colin have you seen my brother Sam? Your height, long hair."

"Nope sorry doesn't ring a bell."

"Okay well I want you to stay with me. Do not leave my side. Do you understand. "

"Wouldn't turn down a tag along with a man holding a shot-gun."

"Most people would make a runner if they saw a man with a gun."

"Yeah but I would choose you over a monster any day."

"Smart."

Both men walk through the forest. Dean stayed on high alert. Any sudden sound got his attention. A flap of wings caused him to whip round and aim his gun.

"Dude relax. Just a bird." Colin says .

"Uh..." Dean lowers his gun as he sees the bird flying on to a branch "Oh yeah...it is."

" Why you searching for the monster?"

"Like you said killing innocent lives. I don't understand."

"What?"

" I heard it. Going after me .Hell I saw its footprint printed in the damm mud. It was huge yet now everything has gone quiet I don't get it. "

"There has been some weird crap going on lately ones that are not even related to a giant."

Dean nods agreeing with him. He and his brother found cases all occurred similar time but each one was different. The first one was a victim's heart getting ripped out so the brothers assumed a werewolf. The second one the victim was found dead in her home but the doors and windows were closed the alarm never went off. The brothers came into conclusion it was a ghost or a demon or even an angel. The third one, the victim escaped. He claimed he saw a giant monster when he and his wife went camping in the forest. The monster killed his wife. Obviously reporting that to the papers no one is going to believe you.

Sam looked into past articles and found similar stories about a giant. Giants. That is a supernatural being the brothers thought that did not exist. Choosing between case one, two or three. They went for case number three a giant definitely sparked their interest. Dean wanted to see one because he didn't believe it. After what he witnessed tonight, now he definitely believes in them.

"You heard about the poor guy who's heart got ripped out. What the hell did that?" Dean answered with a shrug not wanting to give too much information . "That woman who died in her home all stabbed and argh can't even describe it. When you think about it my town is pretty messed up. We're gonna be a hotspot for Halloween."

"Whoever is doing it will not get away with it for long."

" Just because there is hunters in town everything is going to be okay and everyone can go back to their normal, peaceful lives like nothing happened. "

Dean paused. "What did you say?" He turns to his companion but he was gone. "Colin?"

A feeling of unease grew inside of him. He suddenly falls first into the ground. Dean goes to get up but he feels his hand being crushed.

"This town is now a hot spot for hunters. Oh goody. Always wanted to meet a hunter." Dean looks and sees a boot on his hand. His eyes shift up to Colin's smirking face. "I'll say I never thought a pretty boy like you would be a hunter. I imagined hunters to be fierce, scary looking, so scary it sends monsters crying out for mama." Dean reaches out with his other hand for his shot-gun. Colin notices and grabs the hunter by the jacket and flips him around so Dean was now on his back . Colin picks up the shot-gun "I really like this weapon but it's useless without a gun man."

He tosses the weapon into the bushes. Colin suddenly gets pulled back and gets pinned to a tree. Dean gets out his silver blade and puts it up against the man's throat.

"What are you?" Dean growls at him "You that werewolf that's been eating the hearts."

"On dear god no. Eating hearts gross."

"What the hell are you?"

"My name is Colin. I'm 25 years old." Dean punches him causing the man to cough. "That was quite a punch. I'll give you that."

"Answer the damm question."

Colin laughs "There is a giant monster out there yet here you are picking on me. Probably your brother has already been eaten might as well call it a night and go home."

_Shit I forgot about that._

Dean glances over his shoulder imagining a giant foot emerging from the trees. His brother is still out there. That thought terrified Dean.

Colin raises his boot and kicks the hunter in the stomach. Dean stumbles back but quickly grabs on to Colin's shirt so they both fall on to the ground. Colin puts his whole body weight on to Dean keeping the hunter glued down to the ground.

"I could have killed you when I attacked the first time but I thought why kill a hunter straight away what's the fun in that. So I decided I wanted to get know you. See what you hunters are like then kill you. I like you. No I do I really do. I think we would have definitely been drinking buddies. Unfortunately that will never happen due to our differences so how about this I give you a quick painless death I'll find your brother and do the same to him."

Dean pushes himself forward and sends them both into a roll. This time Dean is on top of Colin.

"Or how about I kill you." Dean says fury in his eyes.

"Eh I guess you could do that but then it's always hunter killing the monster. Why can't we do the other way round for a change. I the good-looking monster kills the big bad hunter." The man smirks "What am I Dean? I'm something you hunters have never encountered."

Dean was getting frustrated. He has a man in his grip and has no idea what he is, a brother who has gone missing and a giant. Could this night get any worse.

_One step at a time._

Dean picks up his knife ready to kill the unidentified monster. The sound of gun shots came from the distance followed by his name.

"DEAN!"

Dean looks in the direction he heard his brother's voice.

"Sam?"

Without the hunter noticing, Colin digs his teeth into the skin drawing out blood. Dean cries out in pain giving Colin a chance to punch him and get away.

Dean clutches his hand pain soaring up his arm. Although Dean has been through beatings and received lots of pain in the past. This pain has to go high up on his list as worst ever pains.

"Dean!" Sam emerged from the trees. His face turns to horror when his eyes set on his brother who was on his knees his weapons scattered over the ground. "Dean! " Sam rushes to his brother side. He notices Dean covering his hand. "Dean what happened?"

Dean opens his mouth to speak but a cry comes out instead. Sam grabs his brother's arm and gasps. On his hand was one nasty looking bite. Blood poured out of it staining Dean's sleeve.

"Sam...the giant."

"Did the giant do this to you?"

Dean shakes his head "Another...monster."

Sam looks at him alarmed. "Another one!"

Dean stands up. "Gotta...find him."

"No you're not. Dean that bite could get infected." Sam eyes widen thinking of the first case "Was it a..."

"Not a werewolf. He admitted that. The bite, his teeth won't sharp. It was normal human teeth."

"He got you deep. Dean we gotta go."

"Leave when there is Godzilla and some psycho out there hell no."

"Dean the giant is gone. I can't hear it. Must have lost us or gave up. This other one his gone to. Like I said that bite could get infected come on."

Dean sighs knowing there is no point arguing about this.

"Fine. Soon as I'm bandaged up we go back out here tomorrow. I wanna find the little bastard...and the big one."

Sam nods relieved Dean is letting him help.

"I'm driving. No way you could drive not in this state."

Dean huffs with annoyance. Again no point arguing. Sam picks up the weapons. Dean goes to take his weapons off his brother but Sam insists he should hold them. Dean again huffs and hugs his bitten hand close to his chest. The pain was unbearable but he couldn't show that the bite is bothering him. He didn't want to worry his brother more than he already has.

"Better have a beer for me when we get back to the motel. Gonna need it after a night we had."

Sam nods.

"We both need it."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the giant monster is random but don't worry it will make sense later on. The pieces of the puzzle will come together eventually :)
> 
> More SPN characters will pop up later :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stares at his bandaged up hand. The pain was more bearable now. His arm felt heavy. Throbbing .Sam did everything he could. Use the essential items alcohol, antiseptic, stitches, plasters. Hopefully it was enough.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked for the fifth time.

"Fine" Dean answered.

Dean did his best to keep his mask on hiding the pain he was in behind it. Sam had tried his best Dean didn't want to worry him.

Dean finished off his third beer. Sam gives him a look of surprise.

"You are going through the beers quick tonight."

"Kills the pain." Sam shrugs to say yeah you got a good point. "Anything on the Colin dude?"

" I umm been researching on the giant monster. How to kill it. Their strength and weaknesses. We were not prepared tonight."

"Dude we didn't know it was going to be enormous. I thought it was all horse shit and a big waste of time when we went in the forest. When it came into view my God. It could have killed us with its pinky."

"Although we didn't see its face, from what I saw it wore clothes , had human hands."

"Yeah but Sam. It may have looked human but it was certainly wasn't human it's a giant monster."

"So far I found nothing. Just fairy tales. Jack and The Beanstalk, The BFG. "

"That out there in the forest was definitely not a big friendly giant. He stomped his boot into the ground sending us falling on our asses. That's messed up man. Colin I don't what the hell he is."

Sam shuts his laptop and let's out a yawn.

"I'll continue research tomorrow. Need some sleep."

"You are not the only one."

Dean switches off the lamp and turns on to his stomach hugging his face to the pillow.

"Night jerk" Sam says with a grin as he lies down.

Dean grins back.

"Night bitch."

* * *

_Dean stood in the forest all alone and no weapons to help him defend himself . He looks round but it so dark he couldn't even see what was in front of his own face._

_"Sam?"_

_He feels round hoping he might touch his brother on the shoulder or even pull a lock of his hair._

_"Sammy?"_

_Thud thud._

_Dean froze. Someone or something was coming this way._

_Thud thud_

_Trees came crashing down as the enormous boot steps down sending tremors into the earth's ground._

_The colour drains from the hunter's face. The next wave of vibrations sends Dean falling on his backside. His eyes dart all directions but it was_ _pitch black_ _._

_High above him, two blue eyes lit up the forest. Dean stands up his mouth drops open. The giant eyes go forward straight at Dean._

_"Shit"_

_Dean didn't even have to see what the monster was going to do. Dean turns on his heel and runs into the darkness. With his trained eyes he did his best to not crash into any trees or rocks._

_He bumps into something soft and sweaty. The area lights up with a bluish glow . Blocking Dean's view was a car sized hand ._

_"Son of a bitch"_

_Dean turns to run another direction but_ _is met_ _with another wall of thick white skin. Fingers as long as tree branches start to wrap themselves around the hunter. Dean lets out a yelp and panics trying to get himself out of the grasp ._

_The more he tried, the tighter the giant's grip got. Dean rose from the ground heading into the sky. He met the two giant blue eyes. They were so big Dean can catch a full reflection of himself in it._

_The giant let out a laugh. A laugh that caused a mini earthquake. Dean swallows with fear. The blue eyes shift up and down eyeing the tiny hunter in his hand. The giant sniffs the bandaged hand and grins behind the darkness._

_"Interesting" The giant's voice booms across the forest going off in miles._

_Dean flinched at the deep, terrifying voice .The giant had smelt the blood. Now his definitely going to want to eat him . Dean's eyes close waiting for the_ _final_ _moments of his life to end._

_Nothing happened. Dean opens his eyes and finds himself upside down._

_"Until we meet again hunter." The giant says sounding amused._

_"Wait...what?" Dean gives the giant a puzzled look._

_The giant didn't respond. The fingers loosen around the hunter's leg. Dean falls going fast as a bullet._

_He screams sending birds flying out of their nests and animals running into a hiding spot. His eyes shut tight as he got closer to the ground ._

_He was seconds away from death when suddenly a voice yelled._

_"DEAN"_

* * *

Dean jolted awake and sits up sweat pouring down his face. His breaths faster than usual .The dark gloomy forest was gone. He was in the motel again . His brother was sitting beside him looking worried.

"Dean you okay?"

Dean looks down at his clothes that are soaked in sweat. His hand gripping the bed sheets . He gives his brother a shocked expression.

"Um..." He tells himself that it was a nightmare. It wasn't real. Eventually he started to calm down but still felt shaken up. "I'm fine."

"Fine? Dean you were screaming."

"Bad that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"What did you dream about?"

_Damm_ _it he won't back off_

"Sam I'm fine. Just a nightmare let's leave it at that. "

Dean abruptly got out of bed and hurries his pace to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Sam groans with frustration. He hates it when Dean won't tell him anything.

 _But hey that's how things work between us. Always have. Deal with it and move on._ Sam thought.

His phone suddenly rang. Mom flashed across the screen. Sam hesitates. The brothers haven't spoken to their mom since Dean threw her out after she confessed to working with the British Men of Letters. Both he and Dean were angry. Their mom was working with people who clearly can't be trusted. Sam was kidnapped by one of them and tortured yet she still works with them.

Mary has sent them text after text but both brothers didn't respond so Sam had to admit he was surprised that his mom has now decided to call him.

The phone kept ringing. Mary wasn't backing down. Sam eventually gave in and answered it. He immediately went to take the call outside. If Dean spots him talking to their mom he will not be happy.

 _"Hi Sam "_ His mom's voice comes through sounding both relieved and awkward.

"Hey..."

He couldn't even bring himself to say mom.

 _"How are you boys?"_ She asked.

"Um... "

_"I get it. Sam I'm sorry for everything."_

"I don't think... "

 _"Here me out please."_ she takes a deep breath " _I wanna show you what the British Men of Letters are like. What they do. I wanna show you that they_ _can be_ _trusted."_

"Trusted? "

_"Sam I know what they did to do was wrong but Toni is gone. The others they are different. Mick Davis would really like if you and Dean join and help clear America out so it would be monster free."_

It did sound a tempting offer. Having an America with no monsters the Winchesters could finally give up hunting and go into normal lives. Have normal jobs. Maybe even settle down into a relationship without having to look over their shoulder every minute. It did sound too good to be true.

"Can they really achieve that?"

_"Yes Sam you should see what they have done so far. They have made progress. So many monsters_ _have been eliminated_ _. Think of the lives that are now safe. But to_ _achieve_ _their goal they need help from hunters. More allies the better. "_

"If they are doing okay so far why need hunters? "

_"To help with knowledge and to go out and hunt the monsters. Sam you should see their weaponry. So much more advanced. Much better than the weapons we use. "_

"I don't know... "

_"They are having an annual gathering tonight. To celebrate how far they got and to discuss_ _future plans_ _. They want to show hunters what they do. They think this event will gain their interest. "_

"Like a presentation? "

_"Yes"_

"I assume you are going. "

_"I have to Sam. I want you and Dean to come. This is a chance to see what they do. I'm telling you working with them it will make our lives easier. Sam, you both can lead a normal life. That's why I'm working with them. I'm doing this for you both. I never wanted you in hunting so me doing this I feel I'm doing something right. So far I felt I haven't been able to do anything since coming back. "_

Sam can see where his mom is coming from. Mary has struggled since coming back from the dead. Mary didn't work with the British Men of Letters to turn against her sons, she just wanted to help her sons. Sam can understand why it took her long to admit it. She didn't want to upset them.

Dean however wouldn't listen .He would shut his mom down. This put Sam in an awkward position .He wasn't on either side that did make his brother angry. Dean made him pick but Sam refused.

_"You thinking about Dean. "_

Sam turns his attention back to his mom surprised she just read his mind.

"Yeah."

_"His not gonna come. Isn't he? "_

"Mom we have a case we can't really come. We're in Indiana."

_"Oh is it the case about the three victims. One heart ripped out, one murdered in their home and one killed by a giant. "_

"Yes that's one. "

_"Sam. They_ _have the equipment_ _to take down a giant. They can help. "_

Sam had to admit they did need help. After seeing Dean last night, Sam wasn't keen to take Dean back out there. He may not even survive the next one. The giant was huge. Two people wasn't enough they needed an army.

"I'll um...talk to him."

_"Thank you Sam. I'll text you the address."_

"Okay "

 _"Look forward to seeing you tonight. Don't forget to smarten yourself up. Gotta wear suits."_ She says trying to lighten up the situation.

"Okay we'll get some.

_" Great. Bye Sam. "_

"Um...bye mom. "

The call ended.

Dean steps out of the shower now feeling refreshed. Although physically he felt fine, mentally he was still shaken up by that dream.

_"Until we meet again hunter "_

Was that a warning? Dean shakes his head. No it can't be. Must have been a stupid dream. He puts new clothing on and gets out the first aid kit. His bite mark now stings since it made contact with the water. At least the bleeding has stop. He places a plaster on the bite followed by a fresh bandage.

He steps out of the bathroom pushing the dream to the back of his mind. He frowns when his brother is not there . He hears his brother talking outside. Dean couldn't help but see what his brother is doing.

"Um...bye mom."

Dean froze. He was talking to their mom. What happened to ignoring her. Sam puts his phone in his pocket and turns. He is faced with one pissed off brother.

"You were talking to her."

"Dean just listen."

"No Sam .You are talking to her after she betrayed us."

"Dean we can't ignore her forever."

"She could be a spy. Telling them son of a bitches are business."

Sam shakes his head "Dean. Mom is doing this for us."

Dean snorted "Us. Right okay good one."

"No Dean. Mom wants us to have normal lives. She is trying to achieve that. British Men of Letters they have the same goal. Ending the supernatural in America."

"Huh well they have a funny way of showing it. More like kidnapping and torturing people."

"Dean that was Toni. She's gone now. Mick didn't seem that bad."

"Sam . We can't trust them."

"Dean, mom really wants this for us. To get out of the hunting life."

" Us? or is she doing it for herself. " Dean shakes his head "I can't believe you are on her side."

"I'm not on anyone's side Dean. I think we should look into it. See what it's all about. There is an event tonight. All the British Men of Letters and hunters are gonna be there. It's a gathering."

"And?"

"Mom has invited us. I think we should we go."

"No"

"Oh come on Dean this is the perfect opportunity to see if these people are what they say they are."

"She is gonna be there .Right now I can't even look at her in the face. Plus we got a case to do we can't go anyway."

"About that. They are looking into it was well. I think that's a good idea."

"What! No that's our case."

"Dean you saw it yesterday it was massive. There is no way we can defeat that on our own. Not with guns or knives."

"Could use the grenade launcher."

"Yeah that will probably bounce off its chest. Dean if you don't wanna do it for mom at least do it for me."

Sam gave his best puppy eyes look. Dean looks the other way trying to avoid the eye contact but his eyes made its way back to his brother's face. Dean's face screws up and let's out a groan.

"Alright fine. I'll go. If I see anything that's off, I'm leaving."

"I would probably do the same."

Dean sighs.

"Suppose we better get ourselves some suits."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam got themselves two black suits with black polished shoes .They couldn't afford expensive clothing but these cheap suits were better than nothing .

For the rest of the day, the brothers spent most of their time on the laptop researching this mysterious Colin. Unfortunately there is a long list of men named Colin in the area.

Dean growled.

"Wish he said his surname."

"Maybe the British Men of Letters might have tracked him down."

Dean sighs and leans back in his seat.

"It's been bugging me. I wanna know what he is."

"Dean. How do you know he really is a monster did he show any signs. Super strength? Change in eye colour?"

"No. He didn't react to my silver blade."

"That's what I mean so how do you know?"

"He knew what hunters are."

"He might have heard it from somewhere. Things always pop up on the internet. Could be one of those who become obsessed and think they are something they are not. Obviously the giant thing must have got his interest so he went out there and..."

"How did he know we are hunters."

"Maybe he heard us in conversation. Might have spied on us in the forest."

"Nosy son of a bitch that is."

Maybe Colin was overreacting. He could just be a human messing about. Dean didn't feel certain. Colin showed no signs. He acted and looked human. Even had the strength and fight skills of a human. Dean couldn't drop this. This Coiln guy is not going to leave his mind until he finds him and finds out if his a monster or not.

Sam checks his watch and stands up.

"We better get going. It will be a few hours drive."

Dean sighs. He really did not want you go.

 _You are doing this for Sam_ He reminds himself.

"Okay suppose we get our monkey suits on then."

* * *

The British Men of Letters hired a mansion out for their annual gathering. It was in the middle of nowhere. When the brothers pulled up on the Impala. Their eyes widen at the grand place.

In the front of the mansion was a fountain with fish swimming in the water. The fountain was surrounded with multi colour flowers all gleaming in the moonlight. Leading to the main entrance was stairs made of marble. The mansion was bronze coloured and it looked old yet it still remained perfect. No cracks in the walls or windows and no dirt. The Winchesters thought they were looking at a picture from a magazine that's how marvellous it looked.

"Wow" Sam says with a gasp.

Dean snaps out of his trance and gets out of the car rolling his eyes.

"What do you expect. Of course the British snobs would hire a party here. This is their American Buckingham Palace."

Sam gets out and follows his brother to the door. The security guard raises an eyebrow at them as they approached the entrance.

"Names?" He asks.

"Sam. My brother Dean Winchester."

The guard looks through the list. After seeing their names and photographs, he nods and steps to the side to let them in.

"Take the stairs and turn right. Take you to the grand hall."

"Got it thank you. Sam says with a smile.

The brothers walk in and make their way up the stairs following the other guests. They turn right and enter the hall. The place was long and wide and filled with tons of people.

They spot their mom in the crowd wearing a long dark blue gown that showed her curves. Both brothers had to admit their mom looked beautiful. Her hair tied into a small bun, pale pink lipstick, mascara that brought out her eyes. She was gorgeous.

Dean smiles his anger towards her gone. He was about to approach her but then Arthur Ketch joins her side offering a glass a wine. The anger he had immediately returned his smile wiped off his face.

"You boys came." A familiar cockney voice comes from behind. The brothers turn around. Mick Davis smiles "Can't believe you accepted the invitation."

"Mick. Umm yeah we decided to come. Check things out. " Sam says.

"You made the right choice. You mother is a fine hunter. We need more people like her that's why I would really appreciate it if you both joined us."

"Join. Right yeah." Dean mutters with a sigh.

Dean's eyes set on the buffet. As Mick and Sam are talking about a topic Dean had no complete interest in, he walks over to the table and begins helping himself. One man eyes Dean up and down with a look of disgust. Dean looks at him his mouth full of food.

"You gotta a problem."

The sentence came out as a muffle. The man turns his nose in the air. Feeling too sick to look at the hunter's face.

"Talking with their mouth full." The man says his voice British and posh "Americans. They have bad eating habits. Disgusting."

The man walks off to another table . Dean swallows his food and glares at the man.

"Go and burn your mouth on your fancy teas. That will shut you up. "

"Sam"

Sam looks and smiles as his mom comes and joins him.

"Hi mom."

"Looking smart tonight."

"Uh yeah and you...you look beautiful."

Mary smiles. Mick sips his wine and decides to leave the pair. They needed time together. Things went awkward. Mary sips her wine trying to lower the tension. Wanting to relax herself.

"Dean is here. I saw him with you. Where did he go?"

Sam chuckles "Where do you think his gone"

They both look over at the older Winchester who had a plate with a pile high of a mixture of food.

Mary laughs.

" He loves his food doesn't he. "

"You can say that again."

It went quiet again. Mary gives her eldest son another look now frowning at him.

" I actually thought he wouldn't come tonight."

"It took convincing." Sam admits .

"Sam. I am again really sorry."

"Mom it's okay I get it. I do."

"Dean don't."

Sam sighs "He will get his head around it eventually."

"I hope so. I understand what his feeling but his missing out on a perfect opportunity. You both are."

"Well we'll here so we want to check it out."

"The presentation starts in five minutes."

Sam nods. Mary sips the last of her wine and goes to get another one. Dean groans when he couldn't find any beer. Only alcohol available was wine.

"Come on I want a beer."

"Someone wants a beer I hear?" Dean looks over his shoulder. Ketch stands holding two bottles of beers in his hands. He grins "Seems I have one right here just for you Dean."Dean frowns feeling suspicious. The look made Ketch chuckle "Oh Dean it is beer. Hasn't been tampered with. It's brand new. Come on you really going to let this go in the bin. A fresh bottle of beer straight out of a bucket of ice." Ketch holds out his hand towards the older Winchester. Dean hesitates but takes the bottle. Ketch opens his bottle and sips and let's out an ah shortly afterwards "See nothing to worry about." Dean sips his. It tasted fine. Maybe Dean was being paranoid about all this but he had to make sure . "Enjoying the party?" Ketch asks.

Dean shrugs "Food is okay."

"Having a feast I see." Ketch says as he notices the plate that was sky-high with food.

"Problem?"

"Oh no. I do not blame you. I helped myself to the sandwiches. The food is very irresistible." He frowns "Oh my. What happened to your hand?"

"Oh umm. I fell while on a hunt." Dean lies.

No way his telling Ketch he got bit. Knowing these lot they would think his bitten by a werewolf or vampire or something else. Although it was nothing. Dean hoped it was nothing. He started scratching it.

"Oh..."

"Got a nasty cut. Gotta keep it bandaged up. Stop it getting infected."

"Wise . Hope you recover quickly."

"Yeah."

"You are scratching it and that tends to be a good sign. Usually means it's healing."

Dean scratches it harder. The itching was annoying him. It wouldn't go away.

"Uh...yeah. Must be doing its bit."

"Still not talking to your mother?" Dean grits his teeth and puts his hand behind his back trying his best to ignore the sudden itching. Ketch shakes his head "Dean you can't ignore her forever. I get you are angry but you got to forgive her eventually. She did this for you. Wants you both to have a normal life. Hopefully after tonight you will open your eyes and see it and join us."

Dean gulps down his beer. Now bored by hearing the same thing. Someone announces that the event is about to begin. Dean felt relieved. Now he has an excuse to get away from Ketch .

"Thanks for the beer."

Before Ketch could respond Dean walks off and goes to the back of the crowd. He leans his back against the wall. Sam was more at the front with Mary by his side. Dean folds his arms the itching still driving him crazy. His head has started pounding. Like someone is drilling into his head.

Dean did have a headache earlier but he assumed it was due to not having anything to eat . Now it has resurfaced. Come back worse.

A woman walks on to the stage going to the podium.

Dean rolls his eyes.

_Great now my headache is going to turn into a migraine._

"Ladies. Gentlemen. British. Americans. We are thrilled you all have attended this very special night. A night to celebrate the progress the British Men of Letters have achieved during their time in the US. " the woman speaks her voice coming out clear through the microphone. She beams at the audience "Hunters. We would like to thank you for your cooperation. It has strengthened us Brits. Got us to where we are today."

The woman began showing slides of the current population of different types of monsters that are alive. People gasped to how low it was. Vampires, there was only small groups remaining. Sam is impressed. Mary wasn't kidding. They do make a difference.

"You see now Sam." Mary whispers "I told you they are helping. We should help them. America will be clear in no time." Sam didn't want to jump into accepting it yet. He needed more information. While Sam continued listening to the woman, Mary slips away from the crowd and joins Dean. She smiles "Hey Dean."

"Hi" He says his tone abrupt clearing showing he didn't want to talk to her.

Mary sighs but keeps a smile on.

"Quite a high number of vampires have been killed. Impressive right." Dean looks the other way. Trying to avoid eye contact with her. Mary let's out another sigh "Dean"

"I'm not buying it." He says still looking the other way .

"Dean .I been working these people. It is real. I have hunted these monsters."

"Oh yeah. Hunting them behind our back. Sneaking around with...Ketch. The hunting duo."

"Dean. I knew you would react like this that's why I didn't tell you. I don't like seeing you upset."

Dean glares at her.

"Upset. Mom I felt betrayed .You betrayed your own family. That makes me sick."

" I didn't betray you .I was helping you. Dean I'm trying to get you and Sam... "

"A normal life? Really mom or you doing this for yourself."

"Dean. What are you talking about?"

"You wanted out before. Even though you made a deal with yellow eyes you still gave it all up. You knew he was having to a trip to your house in ten years time yet you did nothing. Didn't even protect your own kids."

"Don't you dare bring my past into this."

Dean felt anger bubbling inside him. He let's it all out. Saying everything. He had no idea where it came from but he explodes like a bomb.

" Sam got demon blood because of you. Dad forced is into this life because of you. Everything that has happened in our lives all goes down to you. Now when you got given chance to redeem yourself you still go and screw it up. Working with the dicks who kidnapped your youngest son and tortured him. " Dean straightens up his eyes look straight down locking on to his mom's eyes "It makes you wonder who the real monster is." He eyes her up and down "Turns out the real monster has been in front of my eyes all this time."

"ENOUGH"

Mary's voice runs through the room causing the crowd to go silent. All eyes turn on the pair some looked annoyed and some looked with curiosity.

" Mom you okay? What happened?" Sam asks going to his mom side. He can see the hurt in his mom's eyes her lips wobbling like she was close to breaking down. Sam gives his brother a glare "What the hell Dean."

"I was just telling her facts."

"No Dean. I heard what you said. I thought I was hearing things. Monster really Dean .Mom is not a monster."

"Look what she has caused for us Sam. All these years..."

"It's nothing to do with that Dean. You are just pissed off because mom kept a secret from you."

"Can you not blame me. Sam she is working with the enemy."

"Dean . Have you been listening. Having you being seeing the work they have done."

"There is more than meets the eye Sam."

Sam shakes his head.

"We should help them."

Dean felt his received a punch in the gut. His headache was still driving him up the wall. He frowns at his brother.

"I can't believe you chose their side."

"No I haven't. I think you are being over dramatic about this."

"I'm unfortunately the one who had got my damm eyes open. You lot are all blind believing in this goal that can never be achieved. Thinking these Brits are your heroes to saving America." Dean looks left and right at the crowd and shakes his head "I should have not come. This has been a waste of my time."

As Dean was going to the door, a sharp pain suddenly goes through his body sending him to the ground .

"Dean!" Sam goes to his brother's side. Dean was on his knees hugging his torso gritting his teeth to prevent himself from crying out. "Dean. What's wrong?"

Dean felt spasms go through his body. His muscles twitching. He felt as though his body was on fire .

"Dean" Now Mary is on his side her anger replaced with concern. Dean doesn't say anything when her hand touches his face to examine him. "You gone white." She says with a look of horror.

Another pain shoots through his body. This time he cries out.

"I'll call for medical help." Mick says as he gets his phone out. " Hang in there Dean."

"Dean can you stand?" Sam asks.

Dean weakly nods. Sam helps his brother up. Dean again started scratching his hand.

"Get it off." He begs. He grabs on to the bandage and yanks it off. Both brothers eyes widen when they see the bite has vanished like it was never there. That is never a good sign for the Winchesters. Dean gives his brother a scared look "Sam."

"It's okay Dean. You are gonna be fine."

"AHHH SOMETHING IS HAPPENING TO HIS HANDS." A woman squeals .

Both brothers look down and notice Dean's hands increasing in size. Fingers escalating in length. Dean stares with horror as his watches his hands getting bigger.

Now Dean is terrified.

"Oh my God Dean." Mary covers her mouth as she watches her son changing.

Dean stumbles back against the wall keeping himself distance from the scared faces.

"W...what's happening to me?" He says his voice full of panic.

His shoes started to feel snug. His feet demanding for room. He looks down and sees his toes burst out of the top of the shoes. The sides started to tear apart as his feet expand in size.

Why was he getting bigger?

_What the hell am I turning into?_

"Sam!" He yells. His eyes shift to Mary. "Mom!"

Mary felt her heart break. She felt useless standing here watching her son go through whatever this was. Sam was panicking. He kept yelling at people to do something but no one even dared to go near the older hunter. Even Mick froze his phone pressed to his ear.

Ketch however was the opposite. He looked fascinated.

 _A cut indeed_ _hmmm_ _. I knew something was off._  He thought.

A little smirk crept in on the corner of Ketch's lips as he watched Dean who now was barefoot after his shoes spilt in half.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Dean screams now sounding urgent.

Before anyone could come up with an explanation, Dean started to grow.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean felt himself being pushed upwards. Moving away from the ground. He grew foot by foot. 8ft. 9ft. He couldn't stop.

"Sammy!"

He reaches out but quickly backs away again when he saw how big his hands have become. Too big. Too alien. His arms increase in length becoming as long as tree trunks. Dean's eyes widen as the crowd become smaller. He felt the stitches of his clothing starting to rip open.

_Stop. Stop_

He begs himself to stop at but his body disobeyed continued to grow. He was panicking so much, he didn't realize he was about 15ft.

"Oww"

He hits his head on the ceiling. That was one hard hit.

"Bitch" Dean mutters under his breath.

Now that hit has made his headache ten times worse. Sam saw his brother's face screw up with pain. Although they were ordered to stay back, Sam ignores them and rushes up to his now bigger big brother. Sam stops in his tracks as he looks up.

Dean now towered over him. The worse of it was he was still growing. It's been a long since Sam to look up to his older brother. The thought caused Sam to freeze. Dean looks down at his brother and winced.

 _He looks terrified_ Dean thought .

"Sam"

Split. Dean's jacket rips open from the back . Splitting in half from the middle . Buttons snap open revealing bit by bit of Dean's torso. Dean was running out of room. Sooner or later his head going to burst through the roof.

_Can't have that not while everyone is in here_

"Sam back up."

Sam jolts slightly at the sound of his brother's command. He looks at the big green eyes. Sam couldn't help but shudder.

"Uh..."

"Back up. Now."

Sam quickly nods and backs away as Dean sits his body now into a kneeling position. At least he can avoid the ceiling for now.

"Dean" Sam stands by his brother's hand that was still expanding in size. "How the hell is happening ?"

The familiar green eyes look down at him showing fear. Dean looked scared.

"I don't know. It's not stopping."

"Everyone out" The security guard yells.

"Call for back up." Ketch orders Mick who still had the phone to his ear. "

Mick snaps out of his shock and looks at the man with confusion.

"Call for back up?"

"We have to take him down."

"Kill him! Arthur that's Dean."

" You're not killing my son." Mary interrupts over hearing their conservation.

Ketch gives Mary an ensuring smile.

"Mary. We are not killing him."

"Then why are you calling for back up?"

"He is now dangerous. Needs to be taken care off before he hurts someone." He places his hand on Mary's shoulder "You heard the man. We have to go."

"I'm not leaving him here."

"I'm sure you will both reunite very soon."

Considering everyone was scared, Ketch was calm in this chaotic atmosphere. He looks at the older hunter who was well above 20ft now.

Dean can hear the floorboards creek under him. Making a cracking sound. Dean knew straight away where this was going.

"This place is gonna fall apart." He pokes Sam with his finger "Get out of here"

"What no. I'm staying with you"

Dean grunts in pain and tumbles into a sitting position. His long legs stretch out nearly reaching the other side of the room. His elbows hit both sides of the wall. He was making his way up towards the ceiling again.

" Go Sam" His says his voice starting to crack the pain coming through.

Sam stayed put. Dean watches the other guests leaving the room. Mick ends the call and gives Dean a worried look. Dean sees Mick's tiny eyes looking into his big green ones .After hearing another yell from the guard, Mick quickly joined the others and left.

Ketch tightens his grip on Mary's shoulder "Mary we really must be going."

"Not without my boys."

"Sam we must be going." Ketch yells to the younger hunter .

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam yells his back.

"God damm it Sam go." Dean says. He looks at his mom "You both go. NOW."

The sudden raise in Dean's volume shakes both Sam and Mary. Ketch didn't at all look frightened. He walks and grabs Sam by the arm.

"Come on Sam. Do as your brother says."

"Dean"

" Just go mom please .I don't want you and Sam hurt. "

Mary felt partly relieved that her son was still her son he hasn't gone dark side yet.

Dean filled up the whole room now. That was only one room. He still had the whole mansion to go. Walls began to crumble. Dean already felt his body pushing himself into the next room.

The hunter and the huntress both stared with their months open. Ketch and the security guard both grab the pair and force them out of the room.

"NO LET GO OF ME. DEAN." Sam screams out for his brother.

"Sam"

Sam looks at his mom's face who is stressed as well. They got to the main entrance and taken out to join the others who were standing where the vehicles are parked.

"They are in their way." Mick tells Ketch.

"Good" Ketch answers as he loosens his grip on Mary.

Sam wanted to run back in be there for his brother. He felt useless standing out here doing nothing. Chatter broke out in the crowd talking about the stories of giants eating people and killing them. These stories made Sam cringe. He couldn't imagine Dean doing any of those things.

"When is someone going to kill this monster." A young woman yells out.

Sam turns and glares.

"My brother is not a monster."

"I'm pretty sure that's what his turning into." A man says "Has the right trait for a giant. He had disgusting table manners."

Sam clenches his fist but Mary grabs his wrist.

"Don't Sam" She warns.

A scream broke out in the audience causing all eyes to focus back on the mansion. Dean's head pops out of the roof. He shifts his shoulders awkwardly causing the mansion to crumble.

Never in Dean's life would he thought he would be in a situation like this. Become trapped in a mansion due to being too big. He only needed the white rabbit then it would be the scene from Alice in Wonderland.

Although the growing was now over, Dean is scared to stand up. He didn't know big he has become. To be honest he didn't even want to know.

"DEAN!"

Dean looks across the area and spots a three-inch version of his brother standing next to his mom.

_They looks so tiny the hell._

Dean had to remind himself it's not them that's small it's him that's big.

_More than big by the look of it._

He brushes the stairs off his lap. The stairs he went up on earlier to go to the gathering. With a deep breath, he places his giant hand down on ground and slowly gets to his feet.

The mansion groaned and crumbled. As the giant stands up to his full height, the mansion came crashing down leaving piles of rumble.

Dean's huge shadow went across the path all the way to the guests. Dean gulps. He was as shocked as the guests. He wasn't big. He is enormous.

 _This_ _can't be_ _happening_

Dean closes his eyes shut hoping when he opens them he will be on the ground normal size blaming the alcohol for giving him the most messed up dream. He opens them but nothing changed.

He is trapped in a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

A few vans pull up. The doors burst open men all armed started making their way out. They order the guests to stay back. Sam did the opposite and approached one of them .

"Who the hell are you?"

"Relax Sam they are with us." Ketch answers.

Sam spots all this bizarre equipment coming out of the van. He glares at the armed men.

"Leave my brother alone."

"Sam. Mary. We have a method when it comes to dealing with bigger monsters. We are not going to kill Dean instead..." A giant syringe comes out of the back of the van . "We are doing something different."

"What are you doing with that?" Mary asks.

Ketch smiles "Mary you can trust us. Dean will not be harmed I promise you."

" I don't want you touching my brother. " Sam says.

Dean narrows his eyes as he spots the men that had similar clothing to SWAT come out holding guns, all types. He sees Sam arguing with one of the men and Ketch trying to get Sam to keep his distance.

Dean glares .His instincts to protect his family immediately kick in.

_You stay the hell away from him._

Dean steps out of the rumble. His foot hits the ground sending vibrations. Now people had a full view of the giant. His trousers now looked like tight shorts that clung to his skin, all his clothing for his top half of his body has been ripped apart. Dean was shirtless.

The men immediately sprung into action as the giant took his first step.

" SAM" Dean's voice booms across the area. Shortly afterwards Dean cringed at the sound of voice. Realizing how loud he sounded even the trees shook to his voice. He calls out for his brother again but lowering his voice this time "Sam"

Ketch nods at the men a signal to let Sam go forward . They let him go. Sam without hesitation runs. Ketch again looks at the men and smirks. Sam stops at Dean's feet .

"Dean?"

Sam had to blink twice. He thought back in there was bad this was a whole new level of crazy.

Dean winced. He couldn't blame his younger brother being scared.

 _I'm scared to_ He admitted in his mind.

Blocking out everyone else and forgetting about the army dressed men, Dean drops down to his knees so he wasn't towering over his brother.

"Sam" he says his voice low and gentle not wanting to frighten his brother off.

"Dean. I am so sorry..." He looks at the giant's hand where the bite once was "I'm sorry I didn't do anything to the bite .I didn't think nothing of it...I..."

"Sam" Dean cuts him off. "It's not your fault. How the hell were we know suppose to know I would become...this"

"I'm gonna fix this. Whatever the hell this is." Dean nods hoping for that to. Sam spots the huge syringe on a table being pushed by a group of men right towards the giant "DEAN LOOK OUT"

Before Dean could react, the needle plunges into the giant's ankle. Dean let's out a cry that nearly burst Sam's ear drum. Dean glares down at his leg and wraps his fingers around the syringe. He yanks it out. He examines it looking awestruck.

_Where the hell did they get a needle this massive?_

That was when Dean's attention turns back to the armed men. The giant quickly gets his feet. His appearance looming over the crowd. He did come across as very intimidating.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU INJECTED INTO ME!" Dean yells down at the crowd not even caring about his voice scaring them.

"Dean you have nothing to worry about. The drug in the syringe is beneficial for us" Ketch answers.

Dean looks at Ketch's tiny face. A face Dean would love to swing a punch at. He frowns at the Men of Letter.

"What do you mean beneficial?"

Even Sam and Mary both looked Ketch waiting for answer. Ketch gestures to the giant.

"You will see for yourself."

Dean's vision started to go blurry. A feeling of dizziness takes over him . The giant sways to side to side struggling to maintain balance.

"HE'S GONNA FALL" Someone screams.

Everyone went further back fearing the giant will fall on top of them. Dean's body sways to the left .He falls down and crashes onto the ground. Some people fell over by the force while others grabbed on to something to steady themselves.

Dean's eyes open and close. He couldn't move. His body felt heavy, his eyes felt heavy he was struggling to keep them open. Spots started to appear in his hazy vision but he caught two figures . The figures standing by his out stretched arm are his brother and mom both trying to comfort him the best way they could. Sam kept calling out for his brother but Dean's reply came out as a slur. He couldn't even form words now.

"Dean stay awake fight this." Sam says.

Although it was a drug to simply knock someone out Sam didn't want to his brother out cold. Both of them didn't want that.

Dean's eyes open and gives his brother an apologetic look.

"S...S...Sam...I'm...s...sorry"

Dean's world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's eyes open and close his surroundings slowly becoming clear. His eyes quickly shut when bright white lights hits his face.

"Sam did you have to turn the lights on." He mutters as he rubs his eyes feeling blinded by that unexpected light.

The older hunter let out a yawn and turns to the side not wanting to get up.

"Five more minutes."

He frowns by how uncomfortable his bed was. Motel beds are not luxury but this bed had no softness or comfort at all. He cracks an eye open and looks down . He is not lying on a bed, he is on the ground.

 _Damm_ _must have drank too much last night._

Dean sits up and rubs the back of his neck.

 _Definitely too much_ He thought as he touched his throbbing head.

Something was wrong. Dean sets his eyes on the white walls and frowns at the lack of furniture. Actually there was no furniture, he was in a plain white room with no windows or doors. It reminded him of a cell.

Dean stands up pushing the grogginess to the back of his mind. Now on alert, he looks round but there was no way to escape. Not even a small window to peer through and have air.

Where is Sam?

"Sam!" He calls out. He looks anxiously in all directions waiting for a response but nothing came. "Is anyone there?" Again nothing.

Dean growls with frustration. His mind still felt foggy.

_What happened last night?_

That's when he noticed his clothes. He had a plain black t-shirt on with black trousers to match and sneakers. Dean wrinkled his nose with disgust .

_Since when did I start wearing sneakers?_

If he is locked up in a cell, these clothing didn't seem very prison like . Then this didn't look a typical prison cell.

" _Winchester"_

Dean looks at the corner of the room and spots a speaker on the wall.

 _"Finally awoke from the land of nod I see."_ The same voice says. A voice that sounded familiar to the older hunter.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asks .

 _"He is_ _safe and sound_ _. Same goes for your mother. "_

_My mom?_

Dean frowns. He thought so hard trying his best to recall the events from last night but nothing came.

_"Looking confused Dean. "_

Dean glares at the speaker "How the hell did I end up here?"

 _"Oh Dean. You do not remember. "_ The voice chuckled  _"The drugs of course. Do not worry you will start remembering very soon."_

"Remember what? "

_"Dean because I know you very well. You are Mary 's son. I am going to help you. I'll tell you what happened last night. "_

Dean could have sworn he knew this voice but he couldn't dig into his memories to think who it was. If this guy is willing to give information, Dean will listen.

"What happened?"

The voice smirked.  _"In the right hand corner of the room there is a door. Go to it ."_

Dean gave the speaker a puzzled expression but did as the voice asked. He walks over and frowns at the wall .

"Where the hell is the door?"

_"Look down Dean. "_

The hunter did. On the wall down below was an outline of a door that blended in with the wall. The door must have been three inches tall.

Dean snorted "Is this a joke."

_"No Dean it's not. "_

"What's gonna pop up the table with the drink me bottle. Seriously I'm not in the mood for games. "

_"Dean. There is nothing wrong with the door. "_

"It's tiny." Dean says with the isn't it obvious look .

 _"Dean. The door is not tiny. You are too big. "_ Dean again becomes confused.  _"So big_ _the whole_ _mansion came apart. That was_ _quite_ _a splendid mansion indeed. The owner wasn't very pleased seeing his beloved mansion in ruins."_

"Mansion?...Big?...Mom?"

That was when the dam cracked and memories came flooding through hitting the older Winchester in one go. The gathering, the British Men of Letters, argument with mom, and...

Dean bit his lip as he looks down at himself again.

 _I grew_ He thought with realization mixed with horror.

He looks down at the tiny door again and compares the size difference. He is huge

_Fuck_

He checks the hand where the bite was still confused by how it vanished. His mind went back to the cell and the voice. He finally clocked it.

"Ketch"

_"Yes Dean. "_

Dean glares "You and your British son of a bitches kidnapped me. Drugged me."

_"No we removed you from the premises. There is a difference. "_

"You didn't have to drug me. "

 _"Dean we knew you wouldn't come willingly. You_ _are seen_ _as dangerous now. A threat to society. "_

Dean thought back to last night. How small everyone was. How easily he could kill them. Even his own voice caused tremors to the ground. Ketch has a point he is dangerous now.

_I'm a monster. I become the thing I hunt._

Dean leans on the wall. Now feeling scared of himself. Maybe Sam and Mary should stay away from him. They certainly wouldn't see him as family now. British Men of Letters letting him out, very low chance.

_"Your brother and mother we'll speak to you shortly. "_

Dean looks at the speaker with a frown. They are here. The British Men of Letters are going to let them speak to him. Dean sighs. Of course they will his mom works for them.

Would they want to speak to him?

Dean shakes his head. They will want to speak to him. Sam wanted to help him he said it last night. Dean couldn't help but feel nervous. He saw how his brother flinched he was sure Sam would show some fear towards him.

Dean slides down the wall until his butt touched the ground and he brings his knees up to his chest trying to make himself look small. Although he knew it wouldn't make much of a difference.

All he could do now is wait.

* * *

Sam and Mary have waited in a motel room the British Men of Letters have sent them to after Dean being removed. While Mary sat on the bed looking calm, Sam was pacing up and down the room. He asked the two men outside if he can see his brother but their answer was no.

"Damm it" Sam sits on the bed his head in his hands.

"Don't worry Sam. His gonna be fine."

"Mom. They took him."

"They had to."

"Like that. Knocking him out."

" Sam they had their reasons. " Sam glares at his mom. Of course she's going to defend them. "I heard you mention a bite."

Sam looks at his mom and sighs.

"Remember that case I told you about."

"Yes"

" Me and Dean went out there to investigate. We saw the giant. "

"Oh my God the giant is real. You saw it."

"Yes. We separated ran different directions. When I found Dean, he was pouring of blood. He said he got bit by this guy called Colin."

"What was he?"

"We don't know. Dean said Colin admitted he was a monster but we don't know what. He didn't show any traits Dean said he looked human but acted like a crazy guy. I didn't take much notice." He shakes his head "I should have done something. Took action but I did nothing. I just dismissed Dean assuming Colin was nothing to worry about. Now his become a..."

"Sam .It's not your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen."

"I don't understand how it happened. How can a bite turn you into a giant."

"Maybe it's linked. The giant you saw and Dean suddenly becoming one. There could be a connection."

"What is Colin then?"

Mary sighs. None of this made sense.

"We gotta find him. We can ask Dean to describe him. We can track him down. Right now." The huntress checks her watch. "You should get some rest. Have at least a few hours sleep."

" I can't Dean. "

"He is in good hands Sam." Sam wouldn't back down. Not until he knows Dean is safe. When Sam got taken by them all they did was torture him. What are they doing to Dean? Mary stands up and places her hand on her youngest son's shoulder. "Sam. I promise you. Nobody is gonna hurt him. I'll make sure of that. Trust me on this please."

Sam looks at Mary's ensuring expression. Although in the past there has been trust issues he felt he can trust her this time. Mary is their mom she wouldn't let anything happen to them. If they harmed Dean,Mary would surely get involved.

Sam did feel the need for sleep starting to take over. He ordered his mind to stay awake but his mom's comfort was causing him to stand down. Sam lies on the bed his eyes becoming heavy.

Mary stepped back unsure what to do next. She couldn't kiss him goodnight because his not a baby anymore his a grown man. She awkwardly tapped his bed and smiled.

"Night Sam"

Mary sits back on her bed and switches off the lamp causing the room to fall into darkness. She lies down with a gun next to her for in case of an attack.

_Worry about it in the morning._

She couldn't stay up worrying. She closes her eyes and eventually falls asleep.

* * *

Mary awoke to the sound of ringing. She reaches out and grabs her phone.

"Hello" She says keeping her voice low not wanting to wake up Sam.

_"Mary. Mick speaking. "_

"Mick. Is Dean okay? "

 _"He is awake. He is in one of our compounds. There_ _should be_ _a car outside waiting for you and Sam. I'll talk to you when you both arrive."_

"Thank you. Tell the driver we'll be out shortly. "

_"Okay. I'll see you soon. "_

Mary ends the call and stands up. As she was placing her shoes on, Sam sits up hearing everything that was said on the phone.

"We are seeing Dean?"

Mary turns to him not surprised his awake.

"Yes. Mick has organized the journey." Sam nods and puts his shoes on. Mary clears her throat "Did you sleep well? "

Sam shrugs and puts his jacket on.

"How about you?"

Mary doesn't answer. She opens the door. They both get into car and drove in silence. The worry of Dean on their minds . Sam did sometimes look in her direction wanting to apologize for what Dean said. Sam knew that hurt her. It felt it wasn't the right time to discuss this .That will be a conversation for another time.

They arrived at a small building surrounded by barbed wire fence and a few men guarding the premises. Mick stood at the entrance with his arms folded. The driver pulls up in front of him . The mother and son both get out .

"Where is he?" Sam asks.

" Right this way."

Mick leads them through the door and presses a button. The doors close.

_"Going down "_

The three of them felt the ground move under them. Going downwards.

"We rarely use this compound." Mick says " We use it for monsters who are more extreme than your average monster. This place doesn't take in vampires or werewolves they take in ones we never seen before. "

"You kill monsters. Why take them in?"

"It's research. You see Sam when we come across something that has not been identified or is impossible to kill because for example it's too big, we take it by using those men you saw and bring it here. We do tests, run experiments. Once we learn the strengths and weakness of the monster in case we ever come across another one, we put the monster down because it wouldn't be needed anymore. "

Mary looks at him surprised by this information. They never mentioned any of this to her. Even Ketch hasn't told her. She was left in the dark about this.

"Why was I not informed about this?" Mary asks.

"We thought you wouldn't need to know. This area is mainly researchers and people who are trained to deal with monsters that are an extreme threat to the world. This is not my area of expertise. But I do visit if a new one comes in."

"Your not running tests on my brother."

"We're not. We got him in one of our cells. I will say we have taken blood samples while he was unconscious and sent it to our research lab. There could be a match to other samples we have done in the past. Arthur told me about Dean's injury. He heard you mention a bite."

Sam felt uneasy to tell him but Mary gave him a look to say it's okay. Sam nods and started explaining about the hunt to find the giant, Colin, Dean getting bitten. Mick couldn't give a response. Same as Mary he did not have a clue.

The doors open revealing a laboratory full of people in lab coats running tests and building new weapons. Some of them eye the new arrivals down. One man grins at Mary. It slipped both Mary and Sam's mind that they still had their outfits on from last night.

"Just down here and take a left." Mary and Sam followed the Men of Letter in the directions he said. They arrive into a long hallway with rows of doors on both sides. "Each door leads to a cell. Each monster has their own separate cell. This is our access, the monsters get in using a different route. Dean is in room seven."

Mary pauses "You go Sam."

"Huh"

"Sam you go. He will wanna see you."

"Mom"

Mary frowns the argument still burned into her brain. She didn't want to cause an awkward atmosphere.

"It's okay I'll talk to him later. I'll start on the research."

Sam nods understanding why she didn't want to see him. He wasn't going to push her. Mick places his hand on the scan. The light goes green and the door slides open.

"You can go in." Mick says.

Sam takes a deep breath and walks in. Dean's eyes lower on the tiny person walking in. Sam gulps as he approaches the giant sneaker. His eyes shift upwards meeting the giant green ones.

 _Dean too much Dean_ Sam thought his eyes widen.

"Sam" Sam blinks. Dean shakes his head "I get it Sam. I'm big and scary."

Sam pushes down the shock and fear and clears his throat.

"No Dean"

"Sam. I don't blame you. It's weird for me seeing you as an action figure."

_It's weird seeing my brother Godzilla size._

Sam tried to push the weirdness to the back of his mind.

"How you feeling?" Sam asks.

"I'm feeling pissed." Dean answers looking round at the cell.

"I mean physically."

Dean looks back down at his brother. Sam gives him a stern look. The look to say don't even think about trying to hide it from me .

Dean sighs.

"Better than I was. Still got a few aches here and there."

"That's to do with the growth spurt you had."

Sam knows how painful that is because he went through a growth spurt . It's not pretty.

"Hurts like Hell." Dean mutters as he rubs his back. Sam gives him a sympathetic look. He felt so useless. This was not a problem they could get the first aid kit and alcohol. "Where's mom?"

Sam looks at the giant's frown.

"Mom is outside with Mick."

"Oh..."

"Yeah"

Both brothers went silent for a few moments thinking about the argument. Dean scratches the back of his neck.

"The Brits figured out what's wrong with me?"

"No."

"What ever the hell this is that son of a bitch Colin has part in it. "

"Dean how could a bite change you into..."

" A giant. No idea. "

"Hopefully we'll figure something out. They took samples of your blood."

"They did what!"

"To run tests. Find out what's wrong with you." Dean gave him a suspicious look. "Dean I seen it. They have laboratories. Scientists, researchers."

"Hmm"

"Dean." He furrows his eyebrows " I didn't notice before but where did you get the clothes? "

Dean shrugs "They must have a wardrobe full of clothes for giants I dunno." He shakes his head "Sneakers though seriously." he lifts his foot up "They are not even a pair I would pick." He lowers his foot back down and sighs "I just can't wait to get out of here...if I ever get out of here." He says the last part under his breath but he knew Sam heard that.

Mary watched from the control room her sons interacting. A heart broke seeing her eldest son in this state. Sam was so small compared to him. So vulnerable. But really Sam wasn't the vulnerable one here, Dean was. Mary couldn't even imagine how Dean must be feeling now. That's why Mary didn't go in, she didn't want Dean to feel bad than he already is.

"Didn't go in I see." Ketch says joining her side.

"It's not a good time." Mary says not taking her eyes off the screen. "Any news?"

"Not yet."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I can't answer that Mary. I will suggest that you should be careful. "

"No. Dean will not become a monster. He may be different at the moment but that doesn't mean he will turn evil."

"Mary I get he is your son as a mother you will not believe he will turn evil but you can't think like a mother in this you got to think as a hunter. Unfortunately if it does come to that day when he does..."

"He won't. We haven't even figured out what's wrong with him yet. Already you are being doubtful."

"I'm just talking from experience Mary. Werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters they all turn dark. What your son has become, he could go down the same path."

"He wouldn't. He wouldn't turn on his family. Arthur, for once you have to be open-minded."

"I'm just being rational Mary."

Mary stares at him until her focus sets on to Mick who was looking through the tablet.

"Dear Lord." Mick says with a gasp.

"What? What is it?" Mary asks.

Mick looks up from the tablet.

"Results from the blood test."

"Do you have an answer?"

"I need to speak with your son. Now."

Mick does the same process as before. The light goes green causing the door to slide open.

"Dean" Mick shouts as he steps in the tablet close to his chest.

Dean raises his eyebrow.

"Mick."

Dean looks over and sees Mary and Ketch following behind. He and his mom both look at each for a few seconds before breaking away to focus on the Men of Letter.

"You got something?" Sam asks looking hopeful.

Mick nods "The results came back .We found a match from a sample we did in the past. I was surprised by these results because we haven't encountered this for years . I mean years even before I became a member."

"What? What is it? What the hell have I turned into?" Dean asks.

Mick looks up at the giant.

"Dean, you're a sizeshifter. "

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm a what?"

"Sizeshifer" Mick repeated "It's like shapeshifter but instead of changing your appearance, you change your size."

"What? Is that actually a thing?" Sam asks looking puzzled "How come we never knew about it."

"They are rare. As I said before the British Men of Letters haven't come across a sizeshifter for years. I will say we never knew that getting bitten by a sizeshifter will turn you into one. That's new."

"Is there a cure?" Mary asks .

"I'm afraid not. With research maybe we could come up something but I wouldn't have your hopes up." Mick answers with a frown.

"So you are saying I'm stuck like this. Stuck as a giant."

"Dean. Mick said sizeshifters can change size if you are what the test results show, you should be able to do it to. " Ketch says.

"How do I do that?"

They all glance at each other but nobody couldn't come up with answer .

"We have very little information on sizeshifters. The last one that was brought in escaped." Mick says.

"Escaped?" All three Winchesters said in unison.

"Yes. Although there was high level security the subject escaped. Things are different now we got modern technology and gadgets. So far no monsters have escaped since. Unfortunately all the tests were not covered so we don't know what the strengths and weaknesses are on how to kill it. All we know us that they can change size whenever they want."

"That's a lot of information." Dean says sarcastically.

"This must mean Colin is a sizeshifter." Sam says.

"He was there on the night when we were hunting the giant." Dean had a thought "I will say it did go quiet after I met Colin. The footsteps ,the laughter I couldn't hear it anymore. Just went completely silent. "

"Same for me. It's like the giant vanished."

"Unless..." Both brothers look at each other.

"Colin is the giant" They both say .

"That would make sense. Could be why it hasn't been spotted after the victim reported it. There was searches in the forest nothing was found. Did the giant look human?" Ketch asks. They both nod. "There you go. The sizeshifter must have shrunk down and well you know the rest."

"So that little cocky bastard that bit me is the giant." Dean shakes his head looking bewildered. "I was gonna stab him with my blade, why didn't he grow and crush me under his boot."

"He could have. When I called you, I suppose he felt he didn't need to."

"He bit me Sam. He knew I was a hunter. Surely he would know I would come back kicking his giant ass."

"Dean. Did you experience anything before you grew?" Mick asks.

Dean thought back to his dream. The giant sniffing his bite and saying those words.

_"Until we meet again hunter."_

Maybe it was a warning? Dean didn't want to share his dreams to the group especially with the British Men of Letters listening in.

"No nothing."

Sam frowns. Dean had a nightmare yesterday morning. Sam looks at his brother's huge face.

 _Wonder if it was to do with the bite? "_ He thought.

"Can you describe Colin to us?" Mick asks.

Dean nods "Yeah sure"

Dean described his features and his age. Even described his attitude. Dean pulled a face when describing Colin. A face that Sam can tell Dean was trying to hold his anger in. Sam knows Dean must be fuming inside.

 _I would be to_ Sam thought.

Mick made notes . "This Colin fella we'll probably keep his head low. We'll keep our eyes out."

"What about Dean?" Sam asks.

"His staying here. Out of trouble." Ketch answers.

 _No way I'm staying here_ Dean thought "I'm not being your guinea pig to run tests on."

"We won't. I promise." Mick says "If we do need you for something that might help to make a cure we will ask you first. "

"Fair enough."

Mary rubs the giant sneaker and smiles at her firstborn.

"We'll do everything we can Dean. You will be normal in no time."

Dean looks at his mom with surprise but felt awkward to give a response. Mary backed away when the two green eyes set on her the awkwardness returning to the surface.

"Um...have you eaten?"

It was a random question but Dean needed to bring up something to break the awkward silence that's just occurred .

"No" Sam answers.

"Go and eat."

"Dean I'm fine"

Dean gives him a concerned look over. Sam sighs.

_God he still worries about me._

"You should get change .You probably wanna get out of that suit. I know I would." Dean says chuckling slightly.

Dean didn't want to admit it out loud but he did want some time alone. To process everything. Sizeshifter he still couldn't get over that was a real monster.

" Speaking of food. Breakfast is ready if you wish to take it Dean. " Mick says with a smile.

Dean raises his eyebrow "Let me guess you piled it with thousands of bacon and eggs. "

A section of the wall opened. A huge tray came through. Dean picks the tray up looking at with amazement.

The plate had the full English breakfast on it. A bigger version. A meal fit for a giant.

 _First the clothes now the food._ Dean thought.

He sits back down with the tray.

"How you doing all this?" Dean asks as he places his tray to the side.

" We have a machine that causes items to expand in size." Mick explains "You think we didn't let our subjects starve did you. We needed them alive for the experiments. Slabs of meat were used for food to feed monsters the bigger monsters."

" You used it to make the clothes and breakfast big."

"Exactly."

" No Dean we haven't poisoned it. " Ketch says with an eye roll.

Dean remained calm and ignored Ketch's comment. The group jolted by the sound of rumbling. Like thunder.

"That was me" Dean says patting his stomach smiling sheepishly at them.

 _I ain't gonna get used to this._ Sam thought. Mary was thinking the same .

"We'll leave you to eat in peace." Mick says again smiling.

"Seems you need the food more than we do." Ketch says "Hope you know that on the plate is the food not us."

Dean frowns. "I ain't a cannibal Ketch."

"I'm not saying you are. " He laughs "It's what you call a joke Dean."

"I didn't find it funny." Sam says glaring at the Men of Letter.

Ketch looks over at Mary for back up. She looks at him with disappointment.

"Americans" Ketch mutters under his breath as he walks through the door.

"Dean it's okay I'll stay."

"No Sam go. Get showered and fed I'll be fine. You to mom." Dean put on a small smile "You must wanna get out of that dress."

Mary laughs a little.

" I will come back I promise." Sam says .

Dean responds with a smile. Mary, Sam and Mick gave the giant one look before leaving the room. The smile drops from Dean's face.

_Way to go Dean getting yourself bloody bit becoming a giant freak._

This is not the first time Dean turned into a monster. He got turned into a vampire one time but luckily Samuel Campbell had a cure. But now, chances seemed low on returning to normal. Although the British Men of Letters are going to try, with Dean's luck they will probably fail.

The rumbling from his stomach snaps the hunter out of his miserable thoughts.

 _Eat first._ He looks down at himself  _Attempt the shrinking later._

If he does have the ability to shrink down to normal size, he will try and keep trying. He didn't even care if he shrunk down to 8ft. Better than nothing.

Dean picks up his knife and fork and starts eating.

For the rest of the day, Dean tried thinking to be small, jumping up and down, laid on his stomach, turned and laid on his back, even shouted orders out loud demanding for his body to shrink down. Nothing changed he is still huge and hurting.

Dean lies back down on the cold hard ground feeling defeated.

 _Must not_ _have the ability_ _. Guess I_ _am stuck_ _as a giant._ He thought sadly .

Dean lies back down on the cold, hard surface. He yawns feeling exhausted and fed up with the giant business. Despite the uncomfortable surface, Dean's eyes close and he falls asleep.

* * *

_Dean stood surrounded by darkness feeling confused and uneasy. He takes a step forward and hears a snap under his sneaker. He steps back and goes down on his knees feeling curious._

_On the ground was a tree about the length of Dean's palm broken in half._

_"Have I stumbled into some movie set for King Kong?" He stands back up and looks ahead._

_Rows of trees thousands of trees went off for miles. The trees didn't tower over him like last time. The roles_ _are reversed_ _now his the one towering over them._

_His in the forest again. This time as a giant. Great._

_"Really wish it was a movie set." He says with a sigh._

_Dean's ears pick up on the sound of screaming. His eyes lower and running through the trees are two figures. They look as though they were running from someone or something._

_Dean realized. They_ _must be_ _running from him. If they get out and report him to the police, he will be in trouble._

_"Hey" Dean calls out._

_His voice hits the trees like a wave. The two getaways let out another scream. Dean had no choice but to go after them._

_The couple jump_ _over the logs, dodge the rocks and bushes. They kept running their heart pounding against their chests. They hear the giant approaching. It's long strides catching up with them in seconds._

_Dean didn't stop his eyes_ _remain_ _glued to the two dark figures. He didn't want to scare them but he couldn't let them get away either. The chasing wasn't getting him anywhere so he had no choice but to grab them._

_Dean bends forward his arms stretched out. The two people cry out with horror as long, ridiculously long fingers wrap round their bodies. The giant straightens up his hands cupped together._

_The giant cringed feeling the tiny people struggling to get out of his grasp. Real, breathing life people are in his hands. That disturbed him._

_Damm_ _He thought._

_The cries and screaming stopped. Dean felt no movement from his hands. The giant's eyes widen._

_"Please don't say they are dead" He mutters as he slowly opens his hands dreading to see their scared faces._

_His hands open revealing nothing. Both of them are gone._

_"How?"_

_" Hello hunter "_

_Dean turns and faces another giant. The other giant smirks and steps into the light. Dean knew the face. Knew the smirk ._

_"Colin"_

_" Dean" he smiles "You finally figured out what I was .Took you long enough .I guess your growth must have increased your brain cells. Boost your thinking skills."_

_"You're the giant . You are the son of a bitch that chased me and my brother that night .Killed the man's wife "_

_"You mean this wife?" Colin opens out his hand revealing a woman wearing a blue coat and rucksack on her back. Dean's eyes widen. "The man well he got away" The giant points. Within the trees the husband ran his screams turning into sobs. The familiar screams caused Dean to realize that was the couple he was chasing. Had in his hands. Colin shakes his head "Lucky bastard got out of my grip. Do you know why he didn't look back?" Before Dean could respond, Colin closes his hand trapping the woman inside. "I crushed her with my bare hands" the giant clenched his fist crushing every bone in the woman's body._

_"No!"_

_Dean goes to make a grab but Colin quickly opens his hand. The woman is gone._

_"She's already dead Dean. Remember." The giant says with a chuckle. "You saving her would have made no difference."_

_"Why you doing this?"_

_"Because I'm a monster just like you."_

_"I'm not a monster. You. You did this to me."_

_"I'm surprised it worked. I bit you to get away from you not to turn you. I heard stories about if a human got bit by a_ _sizeshifter_ _they get turned into one. So I couldn't help but feel curious that's why I popped into your dream admiring the bite I did to you. "_

_"You came into my dream?"_

_"Yes turns out I formed a bond with you. I can visit your dreams_ _whenever_ _I like. For a first attempt I think I did pretty good. Was fun having a little hunter looking_ _scared stiff_ _in my hand."_

_Dean thought back to the previous dream. The two large menacing eyes that shook him to the core._

_Dean swallowed._

_"That was you?"_

_"Uh huh. You wouldn't think it was the same guy." His smile widens "Look at you now. All grown up. "_

_Dean glares "You made the biggest mistake in your life."_

_Colin raises his eyebrow looking amused._

_"Oh really"_

_"Targeting a hunter. Not very wise thing to do. I'll just hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands. See how you like it."_

_"Seems someone is_ _following the_ _path to becoming a monster. "_

_"I'm not a monster. I will never be like you. Hunting innocent people in the forest and killing them."_

_"When I ripped the man's heart out that wasn't in the forest."_

_Dean frowned "What?"_

_"The case, man got his heart ripped out. You accused me. Assuming I was the werewolf. As you are aware I'm not a werewolf but I did rip that fella's heart out dumping it somewhere .I didn't eat it_ _eww_ _. "_

_"That was you?"_

_"Yeah and the woman who was found murdered in her home that was me to."_

_Dean looked puzzled._

_"But"_

_"The doors, windows_ _were locked_ _and the alarm never went off. It was easy really. Shrink down to bite size and crawl through the gap of the door. Without the woman looking, I grew and strangled her from behind. Cops wouldn't be able to_ _identify_ _the killer because I had gloves on. No DNA was_ _left behind_ _."_

_"All those murders. They were all you."_

_" I wanted to confuse you hunters. Making you think you were hunting different things. " His face darkens "That is just the beginning hunter. Expect to see more victims. I have many more tricks up my sleeve."_

_Dean's face turns into rage. He charges forward to attack. Colin grins not moving from his spot . Dean was about to swing a punch, Colin looks into his enemy's eyes and says._

_"Wake up Dean"_

* * *

Dean sits up and quickly looks round. Colin was gone. The white walls were back in place. Dean is back in reality.

The giant takes several breaths, the adrenaline starting to fade. Once he was relaxed and his mind now clear to focus, Dean stands up and starts to walk up and down his cell.

All those recent murders. They were all Colin's doing. Him and Sam got fooled into thinking it was something else. This sizeshifter is smart. As he clearly stated in the dream, the killings are going to continue. Having tricks up his sleeve, Dean couldn't even imagine what this guy will do next.

"I can't do anything while I'm locked up in here." Dean says out loud.

His eyes shift to the speakers and cameras. Although he didn't trust the Brits, they are his only way to communicate to his family. With Colin still out there, his brother and mom needed to be told before anything bad happens to them.

The giant clears his throat and hoped there was someone behind that camera listening in. For once he actually wanted their attention.

"I need to speak to my brother and mom now."


	7. Chapter 7

"He is gonna kill more people. He said so himself. This son of a bitch is not gonna keep his head down." The giant explained to his tiny companions.

Sam and Mary are dressed in their casual clothing listening to him.

"Those murders, they were all done by him." Sam says looking awestruck.

"Yes. It makes you wonder what else his capable of."

"Dean. How do you know all this? Where did you get this information?" Their mom asks.

Dean hesitated but he couldn't hide this from them. Although Mick and Ketch are not present, he knows they are outside likely listening in.

"Dean"

Dean looks at his brother. His younger brother gave him the look. The look to say your hiding something.

Dean huffs and plays with his fingers. Although it was a simple thing Dean does, from his brother and mom's perspective it was weird yet fascinating watching the longer, stretched out fingers wrapping around each other almost in slow motion. The two big green eyes shifting slowly side to side showing a hint of anxiety.

"I been having dreams." The older hunter admitted out loud. "He's been entering my dreams."

"What do you mean entering them?"

"The bite has formed a bond almost like I'm part of his pack."

"A bond!" Mary says .

"Don't worry I don't worship him. Want nothing to do with him."

"He is getting into your head." Sam says " The dream you had yesterday. That was him wasn't it? " Dean said nothing but nodded. "Dean you should have said something."

" I brushed it off .I didn't think nothing to it. "

"Has he gave any hint or a message on where he might be next?" Mary asks.

"No .Just said expect more victims."

"We have to start search parties right away."

"No mom. No. Colin his dangerous. Who knows where you guys can start. You would have to look into every case going. He is a sizeshifter so he can be any size when you look for him. If you can look for him that is..."

"Dean a sizeshifter can't stay hidden forever. He will get found eventually." Sam says.

"The British Men of Letters have caught a sizeshifter before." Mary points out.

"I bet it wasn't easy. I need to go out there. He wants me."

Mary shakes her head "Dean we can't. We already have one problem we don't need another one. "

"I can fight him. If he sees me. He might come out of hiding. Also...I can protect you. The British Men of Letters fancy toys are not gonna bring that fucker down."

Although Dean is hating this size issue. At least he had one advantage. Colin can't step on him. Or crush him. Dean thought back to when he had Colin pinned down before. Although he has no weapons now to kill him, he had alternative methods in his mind.

_I'm gonna strangle him ._

He thought if this man could be a potential cure .

_I'll strangle him until he goes out cold . If he is useless then I'll kill him._

"The syringe." His mom suggests.

"Maybe...But he can change size and the syringe could miss him." Dean says. He sighs "Please I can't stay in here."

" Dean. The British Men of Letters are trying to help you. They need you for tests... "

"Mom. I'm gonna go insane being locked up in here. Especially when I know that monster is out killing innocent lives. He may even kill you or Sam."

" Dean"

" I'm sorry mom but after having that nightmare I want out. We'll go at night where it's dark no one can see me. "

"We could try." Sam says looking at his mom with full puppy force.

The younger hunter was hating his brother being locked up as a prisoner. Sam would prefer Dean hunting by his side. Mary gave in to the puppy eyes and sighs.

"I'll ask. I can't promise anything."

Mary looks at both of her sons and walks through the door. Dean leans back and shakes his head.

"I ain't gonna get out of here am I."

"Maybe mom can convince them"

Dean snorted "Ya think them British douches are gonna let me out."

Sam sighs and folds his arms.

"Hey umm Dean. We need to talk about mom."

Dean closes his eyes knowing where Sam is going with this.

"Sam..."

" Dean all that you said to mom. Did you mean it? "

"Sam...I...don't know what overcame me last night saying all them things. I just felt so angry ."

"Dean. I get you are mad about mom working with the British Men of Letters but bringing in the past...Dean that is even low for you."

" I know I'm sorry. I really am. I guess I just wanted to blame everything on her because she has worked behind our backs. I started seeing bad in her. I'm surprised she's still talking to me. "

"She's worried about you Dean. We both are. I know you are not a fan of the Brits but mom does want us all to have a normal life. A life that she feels she took away from us because of the deal and not protecting us that night."

Usually Dean would argue but for once he listened and thought about it. All the things that occurred recently now played out differently in Dean's mind. It was like he was seeing a new perspective. Anger has been his main feeling recently but now he is able to think carefully through each conversation. Yes he felt bad about last night .Seeing the memory of his mom's face after what he said made him feel guilty. Although he and Mary are talking, the awkwardness still remained between them both.

"You going to talk to her about it?"

Dean comes out of his thoughts and looks at his brother.

"Um...not yet. Maybe later." Sam said nothing but nods. He won't push neither his brother or mom to talk about it. One of them will open up eventually. Now wasn't a good time. "Hey umm Sam."

"Yeah"

"You don't suppose those Brits could slap up a meal can they? A double bacon cheese burger and fries would be good."

Sam chuckles slightly.

 _His appetite has definitely not changed._ He thought.

"Sure I'll ask. "

"Thanks. I don't wanna fancy British meal. I want real man food."

"You got it."

The brothers smile until Sam goes out of the door. The door slowly slides behind him.

* * *

It is early hours in the morning. Parked on the side of the road a couple were kissing passionately. The moonlight shone on them. The young woman's necklace sparked in the light.

The young man slowly moved his hands downwards his fingers curling under his girlfriend's t-shirt.

The woman felt his hands making contact with her skin. Her eyes widen and she breaks the kiss the enjoyment she was feeling now vanished.

"Sorry" She muttered . Blushing with embarrassment.

"No. No don't be sorry it's my fault." Her boyfriend says. The woman rubs her arms looking out at of the window. "Amy I'm sorry I should have not done that. I knew you were not ready yet I still..." He signs "I got carried away." He leans forward and places his hand on her shoulder "Amy..."

"Take me home Colton." She says not looking back at him.

Colton nodded not bothering to argue. He places his hands on the steering wheel ready to go when suddenly the ground below them shook.

"What the?"

The ground shook again louder than the first time.

"What the hell was that?" Amy says now having the same matching expression .

Colton opens his mouth but gets interrupted by laughter that boomed down the road going off miles.

Both of them look up as their car shakes by the sound waves. Colton looks out of the window but he saw nothing but darkness. Only a few street lights gave off a bit of glow.

"HELLO!" he yells.

The response was a thud. The thud sent its third mini vibration.

Colton debated with himself whether to go out there or not but Amy shakes his shoulder and screams at him to drive. He obeys and quickly starts the engine. Then drives down the road.

"What was that?" Amy repeats for the fifth time.

"I don't know like some earth quake or something."

"I heard someone laughing. It was so loud the car shook. That's...that's impossible."

"I don't know Amy maybe it was the wind."

Suddenly a giant boot slams down on to the road blocking the couple's view. Colton panicked and turns his wheel but the shock sends him spinning round and round and then crash. The car goes right into tree.

It went silent.

A little while later, Amy gasps and raises her throbbing head. She winced when she saw blood on her hands followed by cuts . The car windows are smashed . The car is rammed into tree .No way they are getting out of here.

"Colton?" She says weakly.

She looks down and finds her boyfriend face down on the air bag. Blood tricking down his head showing no response.

"Oh my God Colton!"

Amy touches his neck searching for a pulse. She signed with relief when she found a heartbeat. His alive. She quickly gets her phone out of her handbag and hopes there is signal.

Thud thud

There was it again. That noise. Panic arose in the young woman. She quickly started dialing the emergency services but stopped when she felt the car move. The car jerked side to side as it got raised in the air.

Amy screamed and begged for Colton to wake up but the young man remained unconscious. She is faced with two big blue eyes. So big one eye already took up the whole of the broken front window. Amy's eyes bug out. She wanted to scream but no voice came out. She is frozen with fear.

"Hey there." The giant spoke his voice nearly caused the woman to fall off her seat .

The giant chuckled with amusement. He pokes the car door causing the car to rock side to side. Amy swallows the vomit she felt rising in her throat. The giant's eye shifts and lands on to the comatose man

"Sleeping Beauty still knocked out. Maybe you should give him a kiss to wake him up.".

Amy still remained glued in her position. Her eyes wide as saucers. The giant turns his massive head around his eyes looking at his surroundings with fascination.

"I'm not from around here. I'm an Indiana boy. No not Indiana Jones I'm talking about the town." His eyes look straight back at the woman but she stayed silent. "A lot of things have happened back at home so I had to move." He grins. "Wanted to spread my enemies out not fun having them all in one area. Gets boring after a while. There is only so much you can do in one town. I decided to travel to Minnesota. Didn't take long. My long legs is faster than any other transport in America. Usually I would start ticking off my ways to kill people list but tonight you both live." The giant smiles wide "Awesome right."

Amy wanted to escape but how can she when she's high up in the air. Getting out of the car she will fall straight down to her death. She couldn't leave Colton especially in the state his in. He needed a hospital. Amy is so scared she didn't even want to use her phone in case the giant saw and reacted with rage. The young woman became confused when the giant said he will let her and Colton live.

_Why would a monster keep us alive?_

"I want you to do something for me. "

Amy's eyes shift upwards looking into the sapphire blue eyes again. The giant leans forward his skin pressing on to the front of the vehicle.

"I want you to forward a message. A message to Dean Winchester. Say a certain friend is waiting for him. This friend is very excited to see him but he better hurry. Longer he takes, more bodies pile up. Hoped to see him soon." The giant goes serious "You got that?" Amy blinks but no words came out. "I SAID YOU GOT THAT?"

The woman leaps nearly hitting her head on the roof.

"Yes." She says.

"Gonna have to say it louder."

" YES YES " she cries out tears steaming down her face.

The giant returns to his smiling face.

"Good." The giant lowers the car back down. Amy jumped slightly when the car returned to the ground . "No one is gonna believe what you saw tonight. " Amy looks up the giant's voice now above her. "They will think you only had a car accident. That does not matter. Local authorities are not my target. This message is to attract hunters. I want you to shout the message out nice and loud. You better get the ambulances here otherwise he will have an early funeral. "

Amy heard a couple of thuds going away from her then it stopped almost like the giant vanished. Amy is still speechless by what she encountered. Colton's breathing forces her to push that horrifying experience to the back of her mind.

"Colton I'm gonna call for help."

She immediately called for help. Minutes later she puts the phone down and holds her boyfriend's hand.

"Stay with me Colton. Please stay with me."

The couple stayed in this position until the ambulances arrived.

* * *

Sam woke up early wanting to get into research as soon as possible.

Last night was a failure neither him or his mom could convince the British Men of Letters to let Dean out. Mary gave up not surprised that they said no but Sam kept going. His mom forced him to drop it Sam didn't attempt to argue with her.

At least Sam did manage to get Dean a dinner. Dean certainly didn't complain when the burger and fries arrived on a plate just for him. Sam smiled seeing his brother eating in his usual messy way. The younger hunter informed his brother his going to go bunker to research. Dean didn't stop him he wanted his younger brother to rest and not stay round here all the time.

After a couple of hours of driving, the younger hunter returned home and went straight into research looking through every book and website he can find about sizeshifters. Unfortunately the search was so far not successful when Sam checked his watch and realised how late it was, he decided to sleep for a few hours he couldn't help his brother if his half asleep.

The alarm went off at 6am. Sam woke up and went through his morning routine. He made himself a cup of coffee and toast. Sam sat down in the library with his laptop and books and continued where he left off from last night.

He did try calling Castiel but the angel is too busy searching for Kelly Kline so the calls went to voicemail. Sam decided to leave Cas alone. Kelly Kline and Lucifer's unborn baby needed to be found. The baby must not be born. Who knows what the child could do when its born. Sam left a voicemail if Cas had time to call back that would be great for the hunter.

Crowley, Sam wasn't sure to ask him. Asking a demon for help on something is most of the time not a good idea .It always comes with a price. The brothers are not in Crowley's good books at the moment because they sent his son Gavin back to his time period to die. Although the Winchesters didn't want to do it, they had no choice. More lives would have died. Gavin was a brave man to go back and face his death he wanted to do the right thing. Crowley was furious. Sam is sure Crowley would not want help them.

Rowena, Sam couldn't get through to her either. She went off after Gavin got sent back to the past. She hasn't picked up her calls since. The witch wanted to be left alone and attempt to have a normal life.

Sam sighs. He hoped the British Men of Letters will come up with a cure.

The phone lit up on the table and started ringing. Without looking at the phone, Sam picks it up and presses it. He puts the phone to his ear.

"Hello"

_"Sam."_

Sam sat straight in his chair. His eyebrows furrowed .

"Donna"

_"So glad you picked up. I couldn't get through to Dean. He wasn't picking up."_

"Donna is everything okay?" He asks noticing the slight worry in her voice.

 _"I had a call last night. Car accident. Couple. Colton Jones and Amy Russell. According to Miss Russell, it wasn't just a car accident. She said she saw a giant."_ The Sheriff laughs a little _"I know what you thinking? Giant seriously?"_

"Giant!" Sam says louder than he was supposed to.

 _"Yes a giant. She said he had a message._ _A message for Dean."_

"What...what was the message?"

_"A certain friend is waiting for him. This friend is very excited to see him but he better hurry. Longer he takes, more bodies pile up. Hoped to see him soon."_

Sam turned pale. Although Donna didn't the mention the name of this friend he didn't have to work out who it was.

"Colin"

_" Sam?...Sam what's going on? Is Dean in danger? "_

" Donna. Whatever you do, do not go looking for it. His dangerous. "

_"The giant? His real! "_

I'll explain everything when I get there. Okay. I'll meet you at the station. "

_"Sam .What about Dean? What's going on with Dean? "_

The younger hunter sighs.

"I'll see you soon "

Before the Sheriff could answer .The call cuts off. Sam gathers his things together. The sizeshifter went from Indiana to Minnesota. Aiming to leave trail of bodies behind him.

Dean .Colin is going to kill lives just to get Dean's attention.

_His certainly going to have Dean's attention._

Sam looks through his contacts and clicks on his mom's number. The call went to voicemail. Sam curses and puts his phone away. His going to have go up to the compound himself.

Hunting a sizeshifter is not a one man job. It's a job that requires an army. Sam didn't care if they are not going to like this but he needed his brother out. He will get him out even if he had to do it by force.

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

Sheriff Donna Hanscum walks into the station in her usual bubbly, cheerful mood.

"Morning Sheriff" Her colleagues called out to her.

She turns and beams at them. Flashing her brightest smile.

"Good morning to you to." she says. A certain box on her desk caught her attention. She lifts the lid. Her face lit up, her smiling slowly turns into a grin. "Donuts" she picks one up "Who has decided to get the Sheriff these heavenly goods?"

"You can't have a donut without coffee"

Donna looks over her shoulder. Deputy Sheriff Doug Stover smiles as he holds cup of steaming hot coffee in his hand. The smell went up the Sheriff's nostrils. It smelt more heavenly than the food.

"Argh now we're talking."

She takes the cup and sips it. She couldn't help but let out a groan. It tasted so good on an early morning. The Sheriff sat down and took a bite out of the donut.

_One won't hurt for the morning._

"Your spoiling me Doug. " The Deputy chuckles at his boss. Donna raises her eyebrow "What?" Doug gestures to his mouth. Donna copies the action and gets white powder on her fingers. "Oh..." She quickly wipes her mouth with a tissue "Gone?" Doug nods. Donna looks at her half bitten donut and sighs " Only issue with these. They are absolutely delicious but they make one hell of a mess." The Sheriff leans back on the chair "So anything popped up?"

"There was a call last night. Car accident."

"Oh..."

"Yes. Car drove straight into a tree. There were two people inside. Colton Jones and Amy Russell. Both are in hospital. Miss Russell is not so bad, but Mr Jones suffered more horrific injuries. His currently in a coma."

"How did it happen? Were there any signs of alcohol?"

"No. No traces of alcohol or drug substances were found. Both of them were clean."

"There must have been something that caused this."

" Well Miss Russell was saying rather peculiar things."

Donna leans forward her elbows on the table now looking interested.

"What do you mean?"

"She was kept shouting out words. Not wasn't making any sense. The poor girl was a mess. I don't think she was thinking straight. Doctors think the crash might have made her muddled."

" Muddled or not I'm curious. What did she say?"

" She said things like huge, giant, scary, monster, we're gonna die, his here. She kept saying it over and over until her words started getting jumbled up then we had no idea what she was talking about. She was very frantic. "

Although the others dismissed it and agreed with the doctors that the accident is causing her to act like this, Donna wasn't sure. Why would someone say all that in the first place. Giant monster definitely got the Sheriff's attention.

 _Seems this case might be for my secret job._ She thought.

Donna leads a double life. To her local town she is the Sheriff but on the quiet she is a hunter. Not many knew her secret apart from the Sheriff of Sioux Falls and very good friend Jody Mills, the girls who have become like daughters to Jody Claire Novak and Alex Jones , and lastly the Winchesters.

Since finding out the supernatural is real, Donna decided to become a hunter to protect her town. She has done the odd vampire nests and werewolf hideouts. Some cases that were too much for one person to handle she usually calls Jody for back up. Sometimes it was the other way round. Jody and Donna have become quite the team and formed a great friendship.

Hunting had it downsides to. She couldn't risk telling anyone her secret not even her closet friends. Especially Doug. Donna adored Doug and she couldn't let a man sweet and innocent like him to be involved in something so dangerous. If he got hurt or killed she would blame herself. Donna didn't like lying to him, it's for the best to keep him in the dark. Doug is a cop and it's going to stay that way.

"I will like to speak to Miss Russell. I think I'll head up to the hospital now."

"Oh you want me to tag along?"

"No it's okay you don't need to come."

Doug frowned as his boss heads towards the door looking as though she wanted to get away from him. This isn't the first time Donna has been acting like this. Before Doug usually joined her in cases but now she's gone distant towards him. He wasn't sure what he might have done to upset her. He found it weird how quickly her mood changed.

"Hey umm...what about your donuts?"

"Just give them to the others. Doug thank you for the donuts and coffee."

"Donna. Is everything okay? Is there something going on that I'm not aware about?"

Donna pauses her hand on the handle.

"Umm..." She puts on a smile "Everything is super Deputy. I'll see you later" she winks at him and leaves.

* * *

"Sheriff Hanscum. I'm here to speak to Miss Amy Russell. Who I believe was involved in a car accident last night."

Donna flashes her badge.

The doctor nods "This way Sheriff"

They both walk down the hallway. They meet a couple who are waiting outside the patient's room. Looking at their clearly distressed faces Donna guessed they are the parents to the young woman.

"Mr and Mrs Russell?" The couple look at the Sheriff. The woman's eyes bloodshot and watery while the husband tried his best to keep his emotions together.

" May I help you? " Mr Russell says not sounding happy to see her.

Donna shows her badge "Sheriff Hanscum. I'm here because I want to speak to your daughter about last night."

"No" Mr Russell says "She's been through enough we don't need more cops bombarding her with questions."

"I will not take long. I'm only gonna ask a few questions."

"No"

The father of the victim glares at her. He straightens up trying to make himself intimidating and hoping this female cop will back off. Donna stayed put not bothered about the man's failing attempt on trying to look high and mighty.

"Our daughter is in no state to talk." His wife says "People tried asking her questions. They can't get anything out of her. You are going to have the same problem."

"We don't know if we don't try." Donna says.

"She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for that son of a bitch who crashed the car." Mr Russell looks down the hallway "Yeah I'm talking about the son of a bitch who's out cold. Your son. "

Donna turns round and sees another couple holding cups of coffee. Colton's father glares at the other man.

"Why don't you shut up." He says.

Mr Russell points his finger at the other couple.

"I never liked your son dating my daughter. I knew something bad was about to go down. Well seems I was right. It has. "

"How do we know your kid didn't cause this crash. "

" Excuse me . You are blaming Amy for all this. My daughter wasn't the one driving the car. He was. I hope he loses his license. After what he did, that boy should be banned from even step footing into a vehicle. "

"It was an accident. He didn't mean to." Mrs Jones says.

"I don't care if it was an accident. He could have killed her. I'm glad your son got the most shit. The little punk deserves it."

Mr Jones walks towards him.

"Hold it there asshole. You have no right to say those of things. "

"I hope your son doesn't wake up. My girl can move on and get a decent man. "

Now Mr Jones is fuming. Both men are about to charge at each other ready for a fight Donna puts her arms out and stops them.

"Enough. Stop it the both of you. Your children have just had an accident and this is how your behaving. You should be supporting your kids not out here having a punch up. Anymore of this behaviour I'll get the security to remove you from the premises. Understand." Mr Jones nods and steps back. Mr Russell continues staring at the Sheriff. Angry that she is blocking his way to ripping the other man's throat out. Donna gives him a stern look "Do you understand Mr Russell. "

"Martin" His wife says placing her hand on his shoulder giving him the look to stand down.

Mr Russell gives the Sheriff one last glare before stepping back. Donna looks at the doctor. She nods at the door a signal to say open it. The doctor nods understanding the message.

The doctor opens it.

"I am going to talk to Miss Russell. I want no interruptions." The Sheriff warns both couples.

Both couples remained quiet. Mr Russell wanted to open his mouth but his wife keeps him down. She did not want anymore drama than there already was.

Donna turns her back to them and walks into the room. Amy is sitting on the bed. Her face pale as a ghost. Her body is covered in plasters luckily she did not sustain serious injuries.

" Miss Russell? " Amy didn't respond. Donna sits on the chair making sure she kept a distance between them both. "Amy" Amy now looks at her. Her face lacking emotion. "I'm Sheriff Hanscum. I will like to ask a few questions if that's okay."

"Don't bother. " Amy said her voice hoarse due to the amount of screaming from last night. "You wouldn't believe me."

"You were in a very panicked state last night. People couldn't understand what you were saying. As you are much more relaxed now, I hope maybe we could try this again."

"How's Colton?"

Donna sighs and shakes her head.

"Still in a coma."

Amy's hands grip on to the bed her shoulders becoming tense.

"He did this." She spat out.

Seems the mention of her boyfriend has got the young woman to open up.

"Who did this?" The Sheriff asks.

"The giant monster." Donna frowns at her. Amy realizes what she's saying, she quickly clears her throat "See this is pointless you already don't believe me."

"No. Continue. I'm interested." Amy looked at the Sheriff with uncertainty. Donna holds the young woman's hand and gives her a comforting look. "I will listen to you. I promise. "

Amy eyes the woman up and down. This cop did seem different to the others. Amy can tell Donna did really want to listen not laugh it off like the others did. Amy takes a deep breath dreading to tell the story again but she knew she had to. The giant's threat still shivered her to the core.

" It all started with thuds. So loud we thought it was an earth quake . Then there was laughter. I was so scared I made Colton drive. Everything was okay until suddenly this giant boot came out of nowhere . It blocked the path and...and... "

"You crashed" Amy nods. "So your saying a giant boot caused the accident?"

"There's more. The monster he...picked up the car. We were in his hand. He wanted me to send a message to... Dean Winchester. "

Donna eyes widen. Dean Winchester what did he have to do with this?

"What...What was the message?" Amy shifted on her the bed now feeling nervous to say. "Amy what was the message?"

"A...umm...a certain friend is waiting for him. This friend is very excited to see him but he better hurry. Longer he takes, more bodies pile up. Hoped to see him soon."

Donna leans back on her seat. Did the Winchesters know about this? Are they in danger? Is this monster the girl described after the brothers after Dean? The thought of more victims worried the Sheriff even more.

"Dean...this is bad." She mutters under her breath.

"Sheriff, do you know who he is talking about?"

"Um...I have to go."

"What...what..."

"Thank you for the information. It will really help me."

"Sheriff, do you believe me?"

Donna stands up. She didn't want to answer and say yes. She couldn't say no either.

"I am going to look into it. Sort this out. I promise." She gives Amy a gentle squeeze "You get well and stay strong for you and Colton okay."

"Me and him ended on bad terms." Amy admits "If he doesn't wake up..."

"Don't say that. Do not even think that. You gotta stay positive honey. Negativity is not good for the mind." she taps her forehead and winks. Amy smiles a little. "Keep your hopes up and pray for him. That's all you could do now. I want you to not worry about last night. Colton and your family is all that matters now got that." Amy nods. "If you need me just give me a call."

Donna hands her a slip with a number. Amy takes it and puts it on the table.

"Thank you."

"See ya around Amy."

"Goodbye Sheriff."

Donna nods and smiles. She leaves the room.

"Well?" Mr Russell says.

The Sheriff looks at both couples who are eager to know what happened in there.

"I have to go. Gotta make a call."

Mr Russell glares at her "I want to know what you said to my daughter." Donna ignores him and starts walking "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU." Donna ignores the yells and continues walking. The man was about to go after her but the doctor warns him to stay back otherwise he will be removed. Mr Russell scowled "Cops these days. Bloody useless they are."

Donna heard but said nothing and continued walking. The man is angry and she can't blame him so she didn't take the comment to heart. She walks out of the hospital and makes a beeline to the car. She quickly gets in and searches for the older Winchester's number. She presses it and waits. The call went to voicemail. The Sheriff tries again. It again went to voicemail.

"Damm it"

She presses Sam's number and hopes he will pick up. If he doesn't then something has happened to them.

_I will be too late_

_"Hello"_

Donna presses the phone to her ear.

"Sam."

_"Donna"_

Donna sighs with relief. "So glad you picked up. I couldn't get through to Dean. He wasn't picking up."

_"Donna is everything okay?"_

"I had a call last night. Car accident. Couple. Colton Jones and Amy Russell. According to Miss Russell, it wasn't just a car accident. She said she saw a giant." The Sheriff laughs a little "I know what you thinking? Giant seriously?" She couldn't believe she was laughing to hide her nerves.

 _"Giant!"_ the younger hunter's voice raises causing the Sheriff to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Yes a giant. She said he had a message. A message for Dean."

_"What...what was the message?"_

"A certain friend is waiting for him. This friend is very excited to see him but he better hurry. Longer he takes, more bodies pile up. Hoped to see him soon."

There is a pause until the younger Winchester spoke up.

_"Colin"_

_Did he just say Colin?_ She thought with a frown.

Is Sam already aware of what is happening? Who the hell is Colin? By the tone of Sam's voice this did not sound good at all.

" Sam?...Sam what's going on? Is Dean in danger? "

_" Donna. Whatever you do, do not go looking for it. His dangerous. "_

Donna's mouth drops. This giant monster is real. It wasn't like she didn't believe the young woman but a giant she thought maybe that was going too far. Way out of her league.

"The giant? His real! "

_"I'll explain everything when I get there. Okay. I'll meet you at the station. "_

There is a giant monster in Minnesota

 _How the hell have I not seen it?_ She thought shaking her head with amazement.

It still puzzled her why this giant monster would want Dean?

"Sam .What about Dean? What's going on with Dean? "

She hears a sigh from the other end.

 _"I'll see you soon "_ he says.

Before Donna could answer the call ends.

"Damm it" she tosses the phone on the seat next to her and runs a hand down her face.

_Sam better get his ass down here cuz I wanna know_ _what the hell_ _is going on._

A monster in her town, she is definitely getting involved. Although this hunt could be beyond the ones she's done in the past, she could not sit this out especially that one of her friends are in danger. She thought whether to call Jody. If this monster is a giant they will need back up.

_No I'll see what the Winchesters say first._

She places her hands on the steering wheel.

_Better get back to the station._

* * *

Dean woke up with a groan.

 _Damm_ _these kinks_ He thought as he rubs his neck.

The British Men of Letters give him clothes and food yet they don't give him a bed. Surely they can enlarge a bed or at least give him a blanket. He couldn't even look at the window because there was none. There is nothing but four walls.

"You guys really should give this room a makeover." He says his eyes shifting towards the camera "Include the essentials. If you are gonna keep me in here at least give me something to sleep on."

He winced as he moves his body the muscles still aching from yesterday.

_Hopefully Sam slept._

Knowing his brother he probably didn't. The conversation he had with his mom still bothered him. He knew he had to talk about it eventually.

_Don't think about it now otherwise you're gonna get a headache next._

The door opens. Mick walks in. Dean gets into a sitting position as his tiny visitor walks in. The Men of Letter looked worried.

" Everything alright Mickey?" Dean asks his eyebrow raised. Sam walks in shortly afterwards also looking worried. Dean drops his humour and leans forward slightly not too much because he didn't want to invade their personal space. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"It's about the sizeshifter." Mick answers.

"What about him? Have you found him?"

"Something happened." Sam says.

"What did he do?"

"terrorized a young couple. He forced one of them to forward a message." Mick says.

"A message?"

"He wants you Dean." Sam says.

"Think I already knew that."

"He wants you. If you don't go to him, his gonna kill innocent lives. "

"When did this happen?"

" Last night, Minnesota. "

Dean looks at the Englishman "Minnesota? How the hell did he... "

"No idea he must have travelled there."

"Son of a bitch"

"I'm going down there to meet Donna." Sam says.

"Donna? "

"She called earlier. That's how I found out. I told her I'll explain when I get there."

The thought of one his friends involved worried the older hunter. If she gets involved Colin will certainly target her.

"I know what your thinking Dean and that's why I'm letting you out."

Dean looks at Mick with surprise.

"But..."

"It wasn't easy but we came to an agreement because there are lots of lives at risk by such a huge treat and there is no time to think of other options, we need to give the monster what he wants. What the monster wants is you."

"I'm bait is that what you're saying."

"Yes I guess you could say that but you are also our strongest chance on taking this monster down."

Dean sighs "Finally you Brits are using your damm brains for once."

"Dean. I didn't like having you in here I would have liked to let you out but it wasn't my command to put you in here. I have finally convinced them. This is urgent we can't waste time. We shall leave now."

"Now?" Both brothers say.

"Yes. You go down to speak to Sheriff Hanscum while Dean gets escorted to a safe place. Your mother and Ketch are in Indiana dealing with a case we thought it might have been the sizeshifter turns out it was just vampires. I already let them know about what's happening so they can meet us."

"Great"

Although Dean didn't want to work with the Brits. He had no other option. At least his going to be by his brother's side again despite the really massive size difference .

"Sam. I'll come with you to the station."

Sam frowns at Mick "You?"

"I hope that's okay. I just thought you might of wanted some help."

Sam looks at Mick's eager expression. The look that he wants to help. Sam looks at his brother who nodded but gave the watch your back look.

"Okay sure."

Mick smiles. Dean stands up and stretches his arms and legs. He rolls his shoulders a few times. He looks down at his tiny companions.

"Let's go to Minnesota. "


	9. Chapter 9

Sam and Mick entered the station. Doug looks up from his desk.

"Agent?" Sam looks round. Doug stands up and walks over to them "Hey you're the one who came to investigate the costume case."

" Uh...yeah. Yeah that's umm me. "

Doug looks at Mick.

"New partner?"

"Uh..."

"Yes." Mick says shaking the Deputy's hand.

Doug frowns "Your accent?"

"Uh yes I'm British."

"Ah yes I was gonna say you don't sound American. "

"Yeah. I'm a true Englishman man. Born and raised. "

"Oh. Why you working over here? "

"Fancied a change in scenery. Gets boring seeing the same old pubs and places. "

" I heard you English like your drink. "

"Most Brits like a pint of beer but I'm more a wine drinker."

The Deputy nods looking interested.

"So what you think of the USA?"

"Yeah it's alright. "

"You been to the landmarks. Statue of Liberty, Hollywood, Grand Canyon...Disney World." He laughs at the last part causing the Englishman to chuckle.

"No. Haven't had the time to go sight-seeing. Always working."

Doug sighs "I see what you mean. I rarely been out of the area. Too much work. Hey umm I heard you Brits have these slangs. "

"Cockney slangs."

"That's it. Name some."

"You wanna learn Cockney?"

"It's interesting to learn other cultures and languages."

Sam sighs heavily. They really had no time for this.

Mick nods "Alright then." He clears his throat "Bread and honey."

Doug furrows his eyebrows "That's the slang?"

"Hmm." The Deputy thinks hard. He shakes his head. Mick grins " It means money."

"Money?"

"Bread and honey...money. Notice something."

The Deputy repeats it to himself in his mind. He raises his finger "It rhymes."

"Yes"

"Oh I get it. Give me another one?"

"Um...okay I'll say this one as a sentence. I'm going up the apples and pears."

"I'm going up the apples and pears." Doug repeats his face in full contraction mode. "Think what rhymes with it.'"

" Apples and pears...What would I be going up? "

"You can go down it to. It's used on a daily basis. It's in almost every building you go to. "

"I'm going up the apples and pears...stairs?"

"Correct"

"Alright." Doug smiles proud of himself "How many slangs are there? "

"There is so many you wouldn't Adam and Eve."

"Believe? "

"Yes"

"I'm getting the hang of this now."

 _Dean would find all this dumb_ Sam thought.

"Sa...uh Agent"

Sam turns and faces Donna.

"Sheriff."

"Who's your friend?"

"Hey Donna. We got a Brit here." Doug interrupts.

Mick puts on a smile.

"Sheriff Hanscum. Pleasure to meet you." He shakes her hand. "Shall take this conversation into your office."

Donna shakes his hand her eyebrows furrowed.

_Where is Dean? Where did this guy come from?_

"Yes we shall. " she says.

"It was great to meet you to. " the Englishman says with a nod to the Deputy.

"Thanks for the little lesson." Doug says with a grin as he goes back and sits down.

The hunter, Sheriff and the Englishman walk in to take their seats. Donna quickly glances outside to check no body needed her for anything before closing the door to join the others.

"Okay. First of all. Who the hell are you?"

"Mick Davis. British Men of Letters."

Donna frowns "British Men of what?"

"That does not matter right. We need to talk about the giant." Sam says.

"Damm straight we are." She says leaning forward in her seat. "Where the hell has the giant came from has he climbed down the beanstalk or something and why does he want Dean?"

"His a sizeshifter. Like a shapeshifter but difference is he can change his size not appearance." Mick answers.

"Sizeshifter? That's actually a thing. Did you know about it Sam? "

"Only just found out they exist."

_His been a hunter for years and he didn't know what a_ _sizeshifter_ _is._ _Damm_ _wonder if Jody knows. I'm gonna tell her the next time I see her._

"What does a sizeshifter want with Dean?"

The two men look at each other then back at the Sheriff.

"Um...the thing is...um... something happened a couple of nights ago."

"What you do mean?"

Sam shifted in his seat. Telling someone his brother is a giant is definitely one of the weirdest things his ever done.

"Me and Dean were out hunting this sizeshifter but we didn't know it was a sizeshifter to be honest we thought giants were not real. We got seprated and...Dean got attacked."

"What! is...is he okay? Did he get taken. No he must have not taken otherwise the BFG wouldn't be looking for him."

If this wasn't a serious situation the men would have laughed at Donna's nickname for the giant. No one said anything.

Sam clears his throat dreading to tell the next part.

"The sizeshifter bit Dean."

"Bit? As in." She does a biting gesture with her mouth.

Sam nods "Yes that and umm...turns out if you get bit by a sizeshifter, you become one "

It went silent. Donna stared at him for a few moments before saying.

"So are you saying..."

"Uh huh."

"That his a uh..."

"Yeb"

"Holy cow." The Sheriff covers her mouth her eyes go as wide as saucers.

Mick raises his hand.

"Do not worry. It is still Dean. He may look like a monster but certainty does not act like one."

 _For now_ He thought.

"What do you mean look like one?"

"Lets just say his bigger than usual."

Donna looks at the Englishman processing the information his told her. It struck her.

"No"

"Yes"

"No. His not a..."

"He most certainly is. His in town somewhere where he will less likely be seen. "

Donna shakes her head looking bewildered.

"So your saying I got two giants here right now. One an absolute psycho and the other one your bloody brother."

Mick nods "Suppose that's a way of summarizing it."

The Sheriff rises from her desk and paces up and down the room.

"I thought my day couldn't get any weirder. " She says out loud. She pauses and looks at the men "What are we gonna do? "

Mick frowns "We?"

"Yeah we this is my town so this is my business. "

"Sheriff we only came to inform you on what was happening. We didn't plan on... "

Donna places her hands on the desk looking straight in his eyes.

"Listen here Nick."

"It's Mick."

" Whatever. Dean Winchester is a good friend of mine. If my town or my friend are danger for this case both are in danger then I'm involved. I don't care if this letter thingy your part of has problems cuz they ain't getting rid of me. I am helping this town and my friend whether you like it or not. Have I made myself that clear?" Mick stares at her. She leans forward into his face causing him to sink into his chair. "I said have I made myself clear." Mick nods quicker than usual. Donna smiles "Good. Now let's go and see Dean." She walks to the door. "You both coming or you wanna hang out here all day?"

"We're coming." Mick says.

Sam tried his best to not laugh at the other man who started to blush pink with embarrassment. The three of them left.

"Hey Donna. Where you heading?" Doug yells out.

"Oh Agents want me to confirm some details with them regarding a case."

" We want to show her a few things see what we have is correct. " Sam says.

"They needed a fresh pair of eyes." Donna teases.

"Oh okay well umm...I was gonna ask you do you fancy going for dinner after shift." Donna raises her eyebrow. Doug blushes "Not as a date just friends like just um...a casual dinner."

Donna laughs.

"Doug of course I'll come but not tonight I got a lot on my plate at the moment how about another day I'll let you when. Is that alright?"

"Uh...yeah that's fine by me. Take your time do what you need to do. I'll be free. I'm quite flexible."

 _I bet you are_ She thought grinning in her mind.

Shortly after, the Sheriff got into her car while Sam and Mick got into the Impala. Mick leans back in his seat.

"Well your friend is rather um...nice."

Sam chuckled under his breath. The younger hunter imagined his older brother would be smirking at Mick's reaction. He remembered why Dean couldn't be here. His good mood vanished.

 _Dean is gonna be fine_ He reminds himself.

Sam had to stay positive and hope Dean will have a cure. He had a thought.

"Any news on mom?"

Mick sighs with relief on the change of subject and checks his phone.

"Speaking of your mother got a text from Ketch. They should be here by tonight if not tomorrow morning. Bad traffic."

Sam sighs "Okay"

"Hey boys. What you doing in their making a cup of tea? I'm bet James Bond next to ya Sam loves his tea." Donna yells through the car window.

"Matter of fact I do. I'm planning on making a cuppa later with a couple of biscuits to dunk it in. Maybe I'll give you a British lesson like I gave your Deputy." Mick yells over Sam's shoulder with a grin.

Donna grins back "I'll think about it Brit boy."

She rolls down the window and drives on to the road.

Mick opens his side of the window for some air. He notices the hunter looking at him with a frown.

Mick frowns at him "What?"

Sam shakes his head "Nothing"

He starts up the engine and drives on to the road in front of the police car and listens to Mick's directions to Dean's hiding spot.

* * *

The plane carefully lands on the ground. The door slides open. Dean blinks a few times as the sunlight pours in. A group of military dressed British Men of Letters the ones from the night Dean first grew stood by the door weapons in their hands their eyes fixated on to him watching his every move.

Dean crawls out of the plane still amazed how they managed to find one that can fit a giant. The men back up slightly as the giant stands up to his full height. He frowns as he looks round at his surroundings.

"We're in the woods. Why the hell are we in the woods?" The men said nothing but stared at the giant. "Umm hello I'm talking to you. You can hear me from all the way down there right?" Again the men said nothing. Dean shrugs "Fine ignore me. I don't wanna talk to you dicks anyway."

He folds his arms as he looks up at the trees. At least the trees are bigger than him. They must have been around over 300ft. That made him feel normal. As soon as he looked down at the tiny army he was back to being a giant again. He sadly shakes his head and takes a few steps forward when suddenly the guns are aimed at his heart.

"Stay put." One of the men say behind their mask.

"Now you decide to talk."

"You stay put. That's the order." The same man says.

"If I don't." The men continued aiming their guns. Dean chuckles "You gonna shoot your toy guns at me. Oh I'm so terrified." he rolls his eyes "Not...but I'll stay only cuz my brother is working with you."

He sits down cross-legged

 _Not having anything happening to Sam_ He thought.

The Impala pulls up. Dean's eyes look straight at his beloved Baby. This is the first time he has seen her since his grown and he couldn't believe how small she looked from when he last saw her. The car had to be around the size of his foot. Dean had to admit the Impala looked adorable that size. He felt the urge to reach out to stroke the roof. The urge to reach out and give her a hug. He leans forward with his arms out his face looked as though he was in love.

"Dean!"

Dean pauses and looks at his brother who was standing next to Mick. They both stare at the giant with WTF expressions. Sam looks at the car then at Dean.

_Was he about to do what I think he was about to do_

He quickly looks back and forth again. The way Dean had his arms out with a boyish grin clearly said it all.

 _Oh my God._   _He was actually gonna hug the car_

Dean suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly leans back his eyes pretending to focus on something else. He clears his throat looking awkward.

"So...umm...how did it go with Donna?"

Before one of them could answer, a car door slams shut followed by a familiar female voice.

"Okay so where is the other Winchester?"

Dean's eyes widen as he sees the familiar blonde making her way towards them.

"Donna!"

Donna pauses and looks where she heard her name being called. She cranes her neck upwards and pauses. Looking back at her was two massive green eyes. The face she knew who it was she has known that face for a long time however this time it seemed too alien too big. Her eyes shift down then back up. His huge sitting down how big is he standing up. That thought horrified her.

"Donna?" Sam says eyeing her up and down with concern.

The Sheriff looks at both brothers and swallows.

"I get what you mean by bigger than usual now."

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Jesus. " Donna mutters under her breath.

Dean goes back slightly although it didn't make much difference he was still huge and terrifying.

"Donna." The giant says keeping his voice low. "Don't be afraid ."

Donna raises her eyebrow at him.

"I ain't scared I'm just...I don't know what to say .You're a God damm giant."

"Remember what I said. It's still him." Mick reminds the Sheriff.

"I know. Wow Dean what's the view like from up there."

Dean frowns.

 _That's your first question?_ He thought.

"Well umm I haven't been out here long but it's definitely umm weird. Me big and seeing Barbie and Ken."

"Hey. Just cuz I'm blonde that doesn't make me a Barbie." Donna scolded at him but smiled as well.

Sam gives his brother a bitch face for the Ken doll comment.

Dean chuckles ."It's true Sam. Or should I say you are more Jack the Giant Slayer obviously you won't kill me cuz I'm a good giant. " He winks at his brother.

"Okay. Can we get straight to business." Mick says feeling awkward.

"Sure thing Mickey Mouse. Quick question .Why am I in the woods?"

"Only place we can hide you. Trees are big enough to keep you hidden."

Dean sighs.

"Guess I'm still sleeping on the ground. Guys you know it's not good for my back."

"Your not going to be sleeping .I assume you wouldn't anyway. We are catching the sizeshifter tonight. Another reason we placed you here. Sizeshifters are mainly found in the woods to hunt their prey like I said the trees give them advantage."

"Colin will be here?" Sam asks.

"We have a high chance he will be."

"Good I'll be waiting for him." Dean says.

"These men will back you up. As I explained sizeshifers can change size. If he does shrink down to normal, they will capture him."

"Your Lilliput SWAT Team back me up? " Dean scoffs "They haven't exactly been showing they are on my side. Had their guns at my face as soon as I came out of the plane."

"They are following orders .Not my orders. They have been ordered to be high alert and cautious ."

"They are cautious about me."

"Yes. I am sorry but the Men of Letters see you as a monster. Not a human."

"Of course they do."

"Dean is not a monster." Sam defends glaring at the Englishman.

"Dean got bitten by one so he is classed as a monster. As long as Dean behaves these men will not shoot. Simple. "

"Dean is gonna be a good boy. Aren't you Dean?" Donna says looking at him with a wink. Dean grins. " I hope you boys don't think about shooting at him otherwise I'll arrest you for attempted murder. Dunno how but I will."

" There are witnesses." Dean teases.

"Like me ." Sam says joining in with the teasing .

Mick frowns . "I'm sure none of that will be necessary."

Donna bursts out laughing and slaps the Englishman on the back.

"Don't worry I ain't hurting him." She says to the armed men. "To be honest you should be cautious about me instead of Dean."

"She's feisty." Sam says with a grin.

"I see that." Mick says.

"But I'm serious. You should cuz if I see one innocent person get shot or killed, I will not hesitate to arrest you no matter how high authority you Brits are."

Mick smiles although his nerves still showed.

"The whole area will be closed off. No tourists or campers can come through. Only people who will be here is Dean, our army and Sam. Your mother and Ketch if they arrive here by tonight."

" I'll make sure it stays closed. Put some police borders round it. "

"That will be helpful. These men have been trained. They know who to target. I will ensure you everyone will be careful. "

"What is your part in all this?" The Sheriff asks.

"This is not my area of work. I usually stay at the compound. Tonight I will stay somewhere close just in case I'm needed."

"You promised me a cuppa with biscuits."

"Yes"

"You can come to my place and serve it up."

"Huh?" Mick says looking dumbfounded at the woman.

"You and me my house tonight. No need to pay to stay in a hotel and I can be updated on what's happening. "

Both brothers look at each other then back at the Sheriff and the Englishman.

 _Tea and biscuits?_ Dean thought looking puzzled.

Mick smiles " Okay. Happy to come. You stated earlier this is your town so you have the right to be updated. I'll make sure you know everything. "

Donna grins.

"Stop by at Sun down. Please bring chocolate biscuits not just plain boring ones."

"Okay."

 _Better go and clean the house_ She thought.

"I gotta go. Dean .I'm sure there will be a way to put you back to normal."

" I hope so. " He says.

"At least you got your looks. Gotta say you are the most handsome monster I ever seen since getting into this hunting business."

Sam face palms as Dean's smile widens.

"I know." The giant says.

"If the 50ft woman was around. I'm sure she will hit on you."

Now Dean started imagining it. Having sex with another giant.

 _Would have to use a pool cover as a condom_ He thought dreamily.

He imagined them both locking lips. Throwing each other's clothes landing on trees and houses. They would be rolling around on the grass with the moonlight glowing on them. Dean smiles picturing how beautiful the woman is with the moonlight on her. It would bring a glow to her skin.

"Damm" He says his eyes twinkling.

"DEAN!"

Dean looks at his brother. His hot imagery melting away in front of his eyes.

"Oh Sam umm..."

Sam and Mick look at each other. Both having the same thought on what the giant was imagining just now.

"Dean. You drifted off. You were so gone you didn't realize Donna left." Mick says.

"Donna is gone? Oh. Didn't hear her say goodbye. "

 _She went off giggling_ Sam thought sighing heavily.

Dean went back to being embarrassed. His cheeks blushing bright pink.

 _Good job Ketch is not here_ Mick thought.

Hugging the car and imagining giant porn, Ketch will make fun out of the older Winchester.

Mick clears his throat breaking the awkward silence.

"Shall we um...get everything ready for tonight. "

Dean nods quicker than usual.

"Yeah we'll do that."

* * *

The British Men of Letters spilt up and hid in areas around the woods. Sam stood with his brother who is crouched down trying to keep out of the other giant's sight so he can get him by surprise.

They all remained in their positions for a while. Dean stands up but keeps his back bent .He takes a few steps forward. Straight away he gets guns aimed at him .

Dean sighs.

"Just going to the toilet. " He walks a few more steps. The armed men begin following him. Dean pauses and frowns at them. "You seriously wanna watch me pee." The men don't respond. Dean folds his arms "Can't a man get some privacy here. Oh wait you don't see me as a man don't you."

"I'll go with him." Sam says giving the men a stern look to stand down.

"We have to watch him." One of the men say.

Dean rolls his eyes.

"You should be watching for Colin. Not Dean." Sam says.

"I keep telling them that. " Dean says with a sigh.

The men exchange glances. The man who just spoke sighs.

"Fine. He can do what he needs to do. Afterwards he better come straight back here. Understand."

"Copy that." The giant says.

The Winchesters walk off before the armed men change their minds. Dean kept his pace slow so his brother can catch up with him.

"You not really going to the toilet aren't you."

Dean smirks and shakes his head.

"Nope."

"If you did. Where would you go? "

Dean gives his brother a really look.

"You are seriously asking that?" Sam looks up at him with curiosity. Dean shrugs "I dunno the lake."

"Really. Dean. Animals and people use the lake. "

"Where else would I go? Can't exactly take a piss in a bush. I'll flood the damm thing. Anyway I think if animals or people see a yellow lake they would know to keep away." He signs "I just needed to get away. Staying in one spot is not gonna get us anywhere. I prefer to go out and find the son of a bitch myself. " Sam nods agreeing with him. "So what's going on between Donna and Mick. Biscuits and tea huh?"

"Oh at the station Mick offered Donna a British lesson. Making the English cup of tea with biscuits to dip it in. "

"She accepted it. "

"By the look of it."

" Oh boy. "

"I know."

"She can't be into Harry Potter. "

"I don't think she is. I think she only invited him around for information."

Dean sighs with relief.

"Probably. Sounds like the type of thing she would do. "

A sound causes both brothers to stop. Dean raises his hand as a signal to stay put.

Sam shakes his head.

"No I'm coming with you. "

Dean looks to his right.

"It's coming from this way."

" Dean "

The giant walks off gone from Sam's view within a couple of footsteps. Sam sighs with frustration.

_So much for sticking together_

Sam picks up the pace and goes in the direction his brother went. Dean stayed on alert his eyes darting left and right waiting for the sizeshifter to show himself. A bang comes from behind. Dean whips round but there was nothing there.

Suddenly Dean started choking. He looks and sees arms wrapped round his throat. Dean punches his attacker in the face. The other giant didn't let go. Dean started to turn pale and struggles to breathe.

The hunter raises his leg and back kicks the other giant between the legs. His attacker let's out a cry and let's go. Dean turns round and glares at the other giant who is laying on the ground.

"I got you now Colin." He raises his fist but pauses when his eyes set on to the giant's face. Dean frowns. "Your not Colin."

"Ahem."

Dean turns and receives a punch in the face sending him to the ground. Dean blinks and groans. He looks up and sees two giants towering over him. Dean's eyes widen with horror.

_There is more of them!_

The giant who punched him leans towards him. Dean eyes the giant up and down. He gasps. It's a woman.

Before he could react, the woman punches him this time knocking him out cold.

* * *

Sam walks still having no luck on finding his brother. He suddenly hears a bang followed by a vibration that shakes the ground. The walking turned into a sprint. Sam darts through the woods shouting out his brother's name.

"DEAN."

He pauses. By his feet is blood. A big puddle of blood. What horrified him was the giant footprints. There wasn't just one pair of footprints, there was lots. There has been more than one giant here.

_Colin. Dean shit!_

Sam turns on his heel and runs back to where he came from. He spots the armed men talking his mom and Ketch.

"HIS GONE." Sam yells.

Mary looks round and frowns at her son.

"Sam?"

Sam stops in front of them and takes a few breaths.

"Sam. What's happened?" Ketch asks.

"It's Dean."

"Dean. Is he okay?" Mary asks looking concerned.

"The sizeshifter his got Dean. His taken him. I have no idea where his gone."


	11. Chapter 11

Donna applies pale pink lipstick to her lips. She closes the lipstick and tosses it into the make up bag. She checks herself over in the mirror.

The door bell rings nearly causing the Sheriff to jump.

"Coming" She yells. She looks in the mirror one last time before going down stairs to the door. She opens it.

Mick's eyes bug out. Donna wore a pink T-shirt and blue jeans. It was weird seeing The Sheriff out of her uniform.

Donna frowns at him.

"What?"

" Oh...uh...nothing. You...umm... "

"What about me?"

"You look...beautiful."

Donna smiles touched by that comment. He smiles back. Donna looks at the carrier bag. "Those the biscuits?"

Mick raises the bag ."Yes" he gets out a packet and grins "I got chocolate just what you requested for."

Donna's smile turns into a grin. She steps to the side. The Englishman walks in.

"I'll take these. You go and sit down." Donna says.

"Okay." He hands her the packets. He goes into the living room. He nods "Nice house you have here."

"Oh thank you." She yells from the kitchen.

Mick sits down making himself comfortable. After a few moments. He had a thought.

"Hey Donna don't you need my help?"

"No I'm good."

He frowns ."How are you making the tea?"

"Oh...umm" She peers round the door. Mick looks at her. He covers his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. The woman had crumbs around her mouth. Donna smiles sheepishly at him "I was gonna get to that."

Mick stands up "It's fine. I would have done the same." He joins her in the kitchen. "You have a tea-pot?"

" Nope"

"Guess we're using the kettle instead."

The kettle boils as Mick gets out the box tea bags from the bag. He puts one tea bag per mug and waits. After the kettle switches off, Mick smiles at Donna.

"Want to do the honouring."

Donna grins and pours the hot boiling water into the mugs. The Englishman tells her when to stop. He pours a bit of milk and gets a tea-spoon of sugar.

"How many?"

"Two" she answers.

Mick nods and does it. He hands her the mug.

"Careful its hot."

Donna sips it and fans her mouth as to say yeah it is hot. She places her mug on the table. Mick holds his mug in one hand and a bowl of biscuits in the other. He places it all down.

"Hey sit here." Donna says gesturing to the spot next to her on the sofa. Mick sits down and takes a sip. Donna blows her tea before taking a sip. She nods and does a thumbs up. "Not bad. Not as good as coffee though."

The Englishman chuckles. "Suit yourself." Donna dunks the biscuits and eats. Mick eyes her up and down a grin forming on his face. "You know with those clothes you are wearing you really are Barbie."

"Shut up." The Sheriff says.

"Actually your better than a Barbie doll." Mick mutters under his breath but the Sheriff caught it and started grinning in her mind.

"If we won't on duty I would be getting the alcohol."

Mick nods "Me to."

He checks his phone.

"Any updates?" She asks.

The Englishman shakes his head and puts his phone down.

"Not yet."

"So...This British Men of Letters. Is it like 007 but with the supernatural?"

"More Hogwarts I say."

"Really. You got a wand hiding in your back pocket."

"Hmm I wish."

"How long have you been part of this Letters thing?"

"Since I was a boy."

"What? Damm that's young. What in God's earth were you doing as a kid. Hunting monsters?"

Mick sighs sadly. He pushes the memories that still haunts him to this day to the back of his mind and clears his throat.

"That is something I would rather not talk about."

"Oh. It's okay I uh..."

She looks at the pain in his eyes. He didn't need to say that he had a tough childhood. Donna can see it in his face, his been through something that has obviously deeply upset him and scarred him to this day. After meeting Jody and the Winchesters, Donna learnt that being raised surrounded by the supernatural is not easy, people have lost lives or been through experiences that has traumatized them. Mick who is in this type if business must have been through something similar. If he didn't want to talk about it, she won't force him.

The Sheriff nods "It's okay I will not push you to not talk about it."

Mick looks at her with a small smile and relief spreads across his face. Donna takes another sip.

"Tell me about you? If that's okay with you?"

"Sure. I ain't got nothing to hide. Your already know I'm a hunter."

"How did you get into the business?"

"Oh well basically all the Sheriffs got together at the Sheriff 's Retreat. There was these series of bodies they had bite marks. I was confused I was hell. My questions were answered when I saw one of the Sheriffs feeding off another Sheriff.'

" Was he a vampire? "

"Yeah. Turned another Sheriff. Jody Mills..."

"Ah yes I heard about her. She to is a hunter." Donna frowns at him. "Uh um...The British Men of Letters have contacts. We know a lot of hunters."

" I suppose you would do. "

"Anyway um...continue."

"Oh so um...found out monsters, ghosts all that are real and..." She grins "The vampire was my first kill. Although it was disgusting, I enjoyed it. I really wanted to know more about this hunting business. Jody filled me on the details and from that day I been hunting since."

Mick nods looking interested.

"Do you sometimes regret getting into the business? This type of job comes with many risks. You make a lot of enemies."

Donna signals a no with her finger while swallowing a biscuit.

" Don't regret it at all. I love the job."

"That's new. Most people I know would love to get out of the business. Have a normal life."

"I still got my normal life. I'm still a Sheriff but I try to balance it out with my hunting life. It's not always keeping it a secret but so far I been good."

"Ever been in a relationship?"

"I was married once but it all fell apart." She sighs "He dumped me cuz I'm fat."

"What!" The Englishman becomes horrified by that comment "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Think I was an embarrassment to him."

"That man is wrong. There is nothing wrong with you. His the idiot to break up with you."

The Sheriff shrugs and frowns.

"It happened ages ago. I'm over it now."

"What about your Deputy?"

"Who Doug? Oh..." She chuckles "His a sweet guy but I don't think me and him are gonna get anywhere. "

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm gonna have to keep lying to him. I can't have him knowing the truth. Doug his harmless I think him finding out about what we do it would be too much for him to take in. I don't wanna scare him off. I personally think that me and him should stay as friends. His invited me out ...as friends. That's how it gonna be ."

Mick frowns "Your not letting people in cuz of your secret job."

" I just don't wanna get him hurt. It wouldn't be so bad if he knew and had an experience like you for example. You would be ideal. But unfortunately that isn't the case. " She sighs " I don't like being on my own. "

" But you're not in your own. " He places his hand on to hers. They both look into each other's eyes. This lasted for a few moments. Then Donna leans forward. Seconds later Mick does the same. They were inches away from locking lips when suddenly the phone rings. They both pause. Mick blushes "Oh...uh I need to get this."

" Yeah uh go and answer it. Might be important. " Donna says who also blushed pink.

Mick straightened up and presses the button. He presses the phone to his ear.

"Davis speaking...Uh huh...What!...What do you mean his gone? Umm okay I'll be right there." He hangs up and stands up "I need to go."

"What's happened?"

"Dean. His gone."

Donna's eyes widen. "What!"

"I need to go down there now. Thank you for having me. I really enjoyed um...company. I really must be going. "

"Hold up I'm coming with you."

Donna stands up and grabs her coat.

"No. Donna this could be dangerous."

" What I have just said to you."

"I know you're a hunter and Dean is your friend"

"That's right Dean is my friend and if his missing I wanna be the one to search for him. I wanna help as much as possible. Please Mick."

Mick sighs heavily. He knew there is no way he was going to keep her at home. He felt awkward to have her by his side after what happened. They nearly kissed. Mick never would have thought it would go that far.

_It was never meant to go that far._ _Damm_ _it._

"Mick?" Donna repeats.

Mick looks at her. He decided he had to let her come. He nods.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

The two cars pull up by the side of the road. Donna and Mick both get out and walk straight into the woods. Donna follows the Englishman who had his phone to his ear listening to the directions they had to go in.

They both finally arrive and see the others in a group chattering to each other.

"How did you lose a giant?" Mick yells.

Ketch turns round.

"Your finally here. Took you long enough." He frowns at the woman who stood beside Mick. "Who is this? "

"Donna. Sheriff of the town and you lot have lost Dean. How on Earth can you lose someone who's like over 50ft tall."

"His been taken." Ketch says.

"What?"

" Sizeshifter got him. "

"Your joking." Mick says. He looks at the armed men. "Where were you lot?"

"Turns out they decided to let Dean go because he needed to go to the toilet."

" We couldn't follow sir. That is invading his privacy. " One of the men says.

Ketch shakes his head at them.

"Gentlemen. When people say they need to go to places such as the toilet, that is most of the time an excuse to get away. Dean did not want to go to the toilet, he wanted to get away and look for the monster himself. You men fell for that excuse. I am disappointed in you. You should have known better."

The armed men said nothing . Sam and Mary come out of the bushes followed by more of the British Men of Letters.

"Any luck?" Ketch asks.

"Nothing." Mary answers .

"We checked most of the perimeter. No sign of him or the sizeshifter. " Another man answers.

"But we're not giving up. " Sam says. "He could have not gone far. "

"I say we spilt up. Spilt into two groups .We can cover more ground. " Ketch suggests. He smiles "Mary your with me and Sam. Oh Mick seems your with the cop. "

Donna and Mick look at each other feeling awkward. Sam notices their expressions.

"I'll join them. If that's okay." Sam says.

Mick and Donna both sigh with relief.

Ketch shrugs.

"Fair enough. Mick you going a bit pink are you alright?"

" Uh yeah just I'm feeling a bit hot. "

"Mick. It's night-time."

" It's a warm night. " He says laughing nervously.

"Okay. Hope you're not coming down with anything. " Mick notices a smirk forming on his colleague's face. Mick looks away. Ketch smirks enjoying Mick's reaction. He quickly returned serious and clears his throat. "I'll spilt the men up once that's done, we can start the search party."

As the others got ready, Sam stands still feeling more worried than ever. He checks his gun for bullets .

_Hang in there Dean we're coming_

* * *

Dean wakes up to the sound of voices talking. He couldn't fully understand what they were saying but he did hear the word hunter a few times.

"His awake." A female voice says.

"You checked the ropes?" A male voice asks.

"Yes I have. They are secure. If he tries to escape we pin him down. "

"Hello?" Dean says his voice hoarse. He tries to sit up but finds himself tied down to the ground. "The hell?" He looks up at his two kidnappers "Who the hell are you lot?"

He tried to sound calm but inside he was panicking. He had no idea what these sizeshifters are going to do to him.

The two giants look down at him. The male giant had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a green shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. The woman had long brown hair tied up into a pony tail, hazel eyes and wore a orange T-shirt, black leather jacket, black leggings and ankle length boots.

The male giant leans forward into Dean's face.

"You hunter. You know Colin. "

Dean glares at him.

"You know that son of a bitch."

"Yes. His our brother."


	12. Chapter 12

"Brother?"

"Yes."

"But we are not like him." The woman says "We don't mean no harm."

"Oh really. So this is no harm huh." Dean says his eyes looking down at the ropes.

"We knew you wouldn't come willingly and you are a hunter so we tied you up to protect ourselves. We don't want anyone getting hurt." The woman answers.

"We wanna talk." The man says.

"We want you to hear us out." The woman says.

"What is there to hear? You are monsters. Your...brother is killing innocent lives. He bit me."

"We are very sorry for what has happened to you." The man says.

Dean snorted "Right. Bet you are working with him. The whole family hunting together."

"No. Like my sister said we are not like him."

"People are gonna start looking for me. When they find you..."

"They won't, we are far from the woods. Hardly anyone comes to this field at night."

Dean glances at the grass .He frowns.

"You picked a field?"

"There wasn't anywhere else we can take your giant ass." The woman says.

"Don't bother crying out for help." The man warns "If you do, it won't just be your arms and legs that are tied up, we'll shut that trap of yours as well."

"All we want is for you to listen." The woman says.

Dean sighs and looks at his hands tied up.

"It's not like I ain't got anything better to do at the moment."

"Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Spencer. This is my younger sister Ellie. Colin well you already met him."

"Yeah and that meeting went very well."

"Colin is the youngest of the family. He is young and reckless. He is  not thinking straight."

" He bit me. "

"We know. He should have not done that. He broke a family rule."

"Family rule?"

"You see a lot of us died in the hands of hunters. Our dad got killed by a hunter. Mom couldn't take anymore of these deaths so she decided to make changes to the family. Mom raised us to have normal lives. Hunting humans and terrorising towns and cities, it all stopped. Mom raised us as humans. Fed us human food, sent us to school to have education. Mom did everything in her power to protect us. Me and Ellie were willing to fulfil this life however Colin." He sighs "Not so much."

"He was a boy with a lot of questions. " Ellie says. "He was always asking mom what happened to dad. What a hunter was but she never told him anything. She didn't want him to know. He was only little. She didn't want to scare him. Colin was an innocent boy. Mom didn't want him to know the bad things that are there."

"What about the size business?"

"Mom used to say we were special." Ellie says "That we had genes that are different to the other children at school. She told us not to tell anyone. It was our secret."

"She did teach us how to use our powers." Spencer says "The genes are activated during the teen years when all the hormones start. While humans have a normal growth spurt. Ours well...it was painful. Mom made us grow almost every day at night where no one was around .As our body started adjusting to it, it went down to twice a week."

"I bet it was painful for you." Ellie says.

Dean made a face. The woman took it as a yes.

"Colin enjoyed it. He loved what we are." Spencer says. "He wanted to go out and show it to his friends but mom said that we should not embrace who we are to the public. It will scare them and we will have the hunters after us. This made Colin even more curious again mom shut him down. Showing our ability puts us in danger. Colin wouldn't understand. He wouldn't accept the family rules. He didn't understand how serious it was."

"He became rebellious and went out almost every night partying, getting drunk, having one night stands." Ellie adds "Poor mom was a nervous wreck. She feared he might lose control and expose us all. She did ban him from going out but like any other teen he didn't listen and still went out."

"He didn't listen to mom. He didn't listen to me or Ellie. None of us couldn't get through to him. After mom's passing I became in charge of the family and I wanted to continue what mom started. A normal life. Me and Ellie finished our education, got a job, earned a living. We still growed twice a week so we stayed in control. Colin. He started attending this club where all the other monsters hang out. Don't ask for the location because we do not know. It gets held at different places. Colin started to hang out with other sizeshifters and they were all trouble. They started to teach him how to kill and hunt and..." The man swallows "Feed."

"Feed like the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk?"

"In the lore about giants. Feeding humans, that is about us. Sizeshifters do feed on humans. Unlike some monsters who have an urge to feed, we don't. Its optional if we wanna eat a human."

"But luckily Colin never fed on a human." Ellie says coming back to the story "He was good in that way but he went out and hunted with the other sizeshifters. Bodies started appearing in town. We both knew it was Colin."

"We tried and tried to tell him. But he wouldn't listen. Kept saying his being what he was born to be. A monster. Those sizeshifters were messing with his head. They are a bad influence on him. So me and Ellie have been taking turns watching him every night without him knowing. We hate it. Colin is not only ruining his life but his ruining ours as well. We have to babysit him . Watch his every move."

"You haven't done a good job of it." Dean says.

"We know. We were too busy spying on his friends. We didn't realize he was out hunting alone. On the night you got bit, it was my turn to keep my eye out. I was at the bar where his mates usually go."

* * *

**Flashback**

Spencer walks in the bar. His eyes scan the room. He spots a group of men sitting in the corner with pints of beer. He noticed his brother wasn't with them.

 _Colin where the hell are you?_ He thought.

He walks up to the men.

"Hey Archer!"

The man who appears to be Archer looks up and grins.

"Aw Spencer. Good to see ya. Hows the little bro of yours."

"Cut the crap Archer. Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Colin. Where the hell is?"

"I dunno."

"Don't lie to me. You know where he is."

"I don't I swear. None of us have seen him these last few nights."

Spencer frowns. "You haven't seen him at all."

"No."

"Maybe his gone out on his own. His a big boy now. He knows how take care of himself." Another man says.

"No. He wouldn't go alone. He should not be out there alone."

"Max has a point. The boy did seem eager to adventure out there on his own." Archer says.

"The boy has skill. Knows how to cover his tracks." Max says.

"Agreed." Archer says with a nod.

Spencer clenched his fists. Angry for what these men have turned his brother into. A cold bloodied killer.

"Wouldnt do that if I were you young man. Not in a public place. You know punch ups never go well for us."

Spencer glares at the leader of the gang. He knew the man was right. Fights most of the time never went well for sizeshifters. Spencer shoves his hands in his pockets and walks out.

He walks feeling both angry and worried about his brother's whereabouts. He arrives at the door to his house. He goes to unlock the door but notices the door is slightly ajar.

Spencer walks in and closes the door.

"Hello"

No response came. Spencer goes and gets a knife from the kitchen and makes his way upstairs. The sound of water running came from the bathroom. The young man opens the door and finds the shower running with water. But no one was in it.

Spencer turns the shower off and goes back out.

"Whoever who are come out."

"Hey brother."

Spencer turns round. Colin strolls out of the bedroom with a bag over his shoulder.

"Didn't realize you would be back so soon."

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Oh. That's your first question. Thought you would ask me what's in the bag." Spencer pins his brother to the wall causing Colin to drop the bag. "Hey what the hell brother?"

"You fed."

"Fed. What no."

"Don't lie I can smell a human off you."

"Really. I just had a shower. I should be smelling of lavender."

"A human smell does not go away. The scent is strong." His face darkens "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Who did you kill this time?"

"I actually didn't kill anyone tonight."

"What happened!"

"I bit someone."

Spencer lets off his brother. His face puzzled.

"What?"

"I bit a hunter."

"You bit as in."

"Yeah. Like a werewolf. Sunk my teeth right into his skin."

The older brother stares at him for a few moments but suddenly punches Colin in the jaw.

"YOU IDIOT .DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DONE."

" Jesus man your rough tonight. " Colin says as he rubs his jaw.

"YOU BIT A HUNTER. A HUNTER."

" Yeah I know. "

"You know what happens when a sizeshifter bites a human. They turn into one."

"Ah but we don't know that. Hasn't been tested out. The guy might be alright."

Spencer runs his hand down his face.

"On God we're in trouble."

"Brother relax."

" WHAT WERE YOU EVEN DOING WITH A HUNTER. "

"Basically he was out looking for a giant. Spoiler alert the giant is me. I decided to go and meet him see what he was like. I'll say he is not a bad guy but he was a hunter so I couldn't be besites with him. I was gonna kill him but he fought back and had his blade aimed at my face. Then his baby bro called him that gave me a chance to escape. I panicked so first thing that came to my head was bite the bastard and make a runner. I only realized later what I just did. If he doesn't turn then we're good. "

"He will be after you. After us."

"So. "

"So. We could die. "

Colin chuckles "Brother. You do know that pathetic little hunters are no match against us."

" Oh really even though you had a knife in your face. "

"I was warming up. Next time. I will do it. I will kill a hunter."

" There will be no next time. You are never to go near a hunter ever again. "

"You can't tell me what to do Spencer. I'm old enough now."

" I'm still your big brother. You still do as I say. "

"Oh here we go again. Same old story. "

"This is not funny Colin. This is serious. You have just put us all at risk."

" Why do you think I'm here. " he picks up the bag and slings it over his shoulder "Came here for money and clothes. Gonna hit out of town. Then if hunters do come they will go after me not you or Ellie."

Spencer shakes his head.

"Colin."

" I got it under control brother. I want them to come after me." He smirks "I wanna see their scared faces."

"Colin. We can deal with this together. Turn or not turn we'll deal with the consequences together as a family. Please don't go. "

Colin smiles "I like that idea. " Spencer's face softens. The younger brother shakes his head "But it's not going to happen."

Colin grabs his brother by the shirt and slams him into the wall . Spencer hits face first into the wall and slides down to the ground.

Spencer groans as he looks up to his brother.

"Colin. Don't do this...your making a lot of shit for yourself. You are gonna get yourself seriously hurt. "

Colin turns his brother on to his back and smirks at him.

"I'm doing a good thing here brother. I'm standing up to our enemies. Hunters killed our dad. Why should we just sit back and let them continue slaughtering us all. Why should we have to give up something we were born to be because of these hunters. I say its time for a change. I say it's time we stopped hiding and come out showing everyone who we are."

"It will go bad. It always does. "

"Not this time. If I see the hunter who I bit, I will kill him but if he does turn into one of us, boy I will have plans for him. A hunter becoming the thing he has always hunted, wouldn't that be exciting." Spencer reaches out to pull his brother to the ground but Colin kicks him in the stomach before he could do it. "Oh Spencer getting slow for your age. What's next the grey hairs." Spencer looks up to him weakly. Colin clears his throat "I shall be off. Do not even think about following me. You and Ellie stay the hell away. I swear if you follow me you will regret it. Understand." Colin leans into his brother's face "I said do you understand." Spencer gives a small nod. Colin smiles "Good. Now cheerio."

The young man gives his older brother a wave before going down the stairs and going through the door.

* * *

"That was the last time I saw him."

Dean blinks a few times. It was still sometimes weird for the hunter to hear that a monster wanted a normal life. Years ago he thought all monsters were bad. However after meeting Benny and a few other monsters, his opinions have changed.

Both brothers have become more open-minded towards the supernatural. They do not hunt down every monster. If the monster is doing no harm and using alternatives ways of survival such as a vampire using blood bags instead of feeding on people, they can live. But if they are then the Winchesters have no choice but to kill them.

After hearing Spencer and Ellie's story it seems they are one of the good monsters to. Dean still did not trust them. The siblings would have to earn his trust. Earning his trust is a big achievement.

He had a thought.

"You are in Minnesota so you clearly have done the opposite to what your brother has said"

"We had to search for him. Whether he liked it or not." Ellie says "He maybe an idiot but his family."

"You would do anything for your family." Spencer says.

Dean agreed with them. There has been times when the brothers have been down dark paths but they always stood by each other no matter what.

"We found out about you. Spencer answers.

* * *

**Flashback**

Spencer sits with a mug of black coffee. Its been a few days since Colin left town and neither sibling has had any sleep. Both have been working day and night to search for him. Like Max said Colin knew how to cover his tracks.

Spencer checks his phone but no updates have come through. He sighs and puts his phone down. He hears a conversation from across the café.

"I say the owner of the mansion must be devastated. All that hard work into keeping it magnificent has crumbled thanks to the bloody Winchesters."

"The Winchesters are always known into getting into something."

"Yeah but Philip how did Dean Winchester. A hunter become a...giant."

Spencer's ears perk up on that part. He knew straight away what this was about.

 _This_ _must be_ _the hunter Colin bit._

"Belinda. Whatever happened that night at least the...monster is locked up now. The British Men of Letters will handle him now."

"I know and good riddance. He nearly killed us. He caused me to spill wine over my new dress."

"Oh Belinda. To be honest I didn't like the dress anyway. Made you... too out of shape."

"Are you saying I'm fat."

"No. I'm just saying..."

"Oh Philip how dare you!"

The couple started arguing. Spencer drew his focus away from the conversation not needing to hear anymore.

The young man sighs.

_It worked. The hunter turned. Shit!_

Spencer stands up and walks outside. He goes into the alleyway.

"Come on Ellie pick up."

The phone rang for a while. Until his sister's voice came through.

_"Spencer"_

"Ellie. I..."

"I have news." Both say at the same time.

 _"You first."_ Ellie says.

"The hunter. He turned."

_"What!"_

"It's not a myth. Its true. Apparently his locked up."

_"Locked up?"_

"These British Men of Letters have him."

_"Who?"_

"I don't know who they are."

_"Question is how long?"_

"I don't know but if he escapes. He is gonna go after Colin."

_"We can't let that happen."_

"We won't. What's your news?"

 _"Car accident in Minnesota. Woman claimed she saw a giant monster._   _Ring any bells."_

"Oh crap. Colin."

 _"Why would he_ _reveal_ _his_ _location_ _?_   _He doesn't want us to follow."_

"It's not for us. His getting the hunters attention. His trying to draw them in. We gotta go there. Now. Meet me in our spot. Its gonna be a big night."

Big night was their code. Their code to go to the safe area and grow. Being bigger will get them both to the location quicker.

" _I'll see you there."_

* * *

"We had to grow big. Really big. The biggest we ever been so we can cover more ground. We arrived later in the evening." Spencer says.

* * *

**Earlier**

Spencer and Ellie shrink down to their human height and duck behind a bush.

"Okay. Colin is bound to be here. This will be the safest area for camouflage. He can hide using the trees." Spencer says.

"We'll get him by surprise." Ellie says.

The siblings creep through the bushes. An armed man walking holding a gun came along.

Spencer's eyes widen.

"Shit get down."

Both of them get down. The man stops his eyes turn on to the bushes. He peers over with his gun aimed. It was empty.

"Just an animal." The man mutters behind his mask.

He walks off. Spencer and Ellie step out of the bushes now three inches tall.

"That was close." Ellie says.

"Mom always said we were masters of hide and seek." Spencer says with a chuckle.

"Who the hell was that?"

"He sounded British maybe  he is the British Men of Letters."

"Great. So Colin has not only drew hunters in. Now we got a British SWAT team. Argh Colin I'm gonna kill you myself when I get my hands on you." She looks at her brother's amused expression. "What?"

"Your cute when your angry." Ellie elbows him in the ribs. The man winced "Oww. I was only teasing."

"Shh. You hear that?"

Spencer goes quiet.

"Sounds like men talking."

"I think its more than men talking. Sounds louder than an average human."

The siblings grow to their normal height and listen in.

You not really going to the toilet aren't you." One man says.

There was a loud smirk followed by a "Nope."

"If you did. Where would you go? "

"You are seriously asking that?... I dunno the lake."

"Really. Dean. Animals and people use the lake. "

"Dean. Shit no." Spencer says.

"Where else would I go? Can't exactly take a piss in a bush. I'll flood the damm thing. Anyway I think if animals or people see a yellow lake they would know to keep away...I just needed to get away. Staying in one spot is not gonna get us anywhere. I prefer to go out and find the son of a bitch myself. "

"Shit yeah that's the hunter." Ellie says.

"We gotta get to him before Colin does. You make a distraction. I'll gank him. Got it."

Ellie nods. "Got it."

"Okay. Lets go."

* * *

"You know the rest." Spencer finishes.

"So. Wait if you have been growing and shrinking, how come your clothes are in tact."

"We use a spell. It stretches your clothes so when we grow, it will grow with us. When we shrink, it will shrink with us. It's a simple spell. Doesn't require a witch." Spencer answers.

"You got me. You don't want me to go after your baby bro. Why not just kill me."

"We are not killers." Ellie says.

"We want to help you." Spencer says.

"Help me? I'm a hunter. Why help me?"

"You are one of us now. A sizeshifter."

"No I'm not. I'm gonna get cured. That's why I want your brother. I need him for a cure."

Spencer looks at him sadly.

"Dean. There is no cure."

"You don't know that. You didn't know I would turn. I did."

"Dean. Your DNA has been altered. The sizeshifter gene is in you. Its part of you now. There is no going back. This is who you are now."

"Bullshit. I ain't staying as a giant for the rest of my life. "

"You not gonna be. Me and Ellie can help you. Help you with your control."

"My control. What to change size. Already tried. I'm still big."

"That's because you only just turned. You do get stuck for a while. You are going through what a teenage sizeshifter would go through."

Dean did not want to believe any of this. He did not want to be a monster. What is his mom and brother going to think that this could be permanent. That thought worried him tremendously.

He feels a hand goes on his hair. Fingers running along his short strands. Comforting him.

"I get your scared." Ellie says as she strokes his hair. "We want to help you. Help you with your sizeshifting abilities. It will benefit you and us. We don't want our kind exposed more than it already has."

"Colin. Leave him to us. Get your friends to stand down." Spencer orders.

"Those men of dicks are not my friends."

"I don't care what they are to you. I want them to stop looking for my brother."

"They will not stand down. They are not like that."

The older sibling sighs.

"Okay. Well. At least give us some time to sort him out and if he does cross the line one more time, we'll turn ourselves over to you. Then you can do what ever the hell you like to us. " Dean frowns not feeling convinced. "You know I can put back to your normal size right now."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll do it if you keep your hands off Colin and leave me and Ellie out of this. We will help you from this day forward. Do we have a deal?"

Dean still didn't trust them but if they can put him back to normal then he will go for it. This can be a way to keep an eye on the family. Get to know them so he can see for himself what they are like.

He came to an decision.

"Yes. Now do what you need to do."

* * *

Sam took the lead with Mick and Donna following behind and the British Men of Letters at the back. The atmosphere was awkward. Hardly anyone spoke.

"Are you two okay?" Sam asks breaking the silence.

"Yeah we're fine. Why you asking.?" Donna replies her voice sounding anxious.

"You both been acting weird. " Sam says.

"We are worried about your brother Sam." Mick says

 _I'm sure there is more than worrying about Dean._ Sam thought.

Every time the Sheriff and Englishman look at each they immediately break eye contact. It was like they are embarrassed about something. Sam really wanted to know what the big deal was but now wasn't time.

There was a sound of leaves rustling. The group turn round with their weapons aimed. A figure steps out from the darkness. Sam stares at the person. The green eyes, freckles, Sam knew the face from anywhere. It was his brother and he was normal size again.

"Dean? "

Dean smiles.

"Hiya Sammy. "


	13. Chapter13

"You are saying the sizeshifter got you. You both got into a fight. You nearly had him but suddenly you shrunk back to your original height and the sizeshifter got away." Ketch says.

"Yeah." Dean says with a nod.

It's been an hour since Dean's return. Everyone got back together and left the area after the hunter told them Colin escaped. Mary booked rooms in a local motel for the Winchester family to stay in. She insisted her first-born gets a good night sleep tonight. The British Men of Letters disagreed but Ketch laughed it off and allowed it. This was a Mary Winchester request after all.

"Dean. I'm glad your okay." Mary says with a small smile.

"How do you feel?" Sam asks for the tenth time.

"Fine. At least I got a bed to sleep on."

"How did you shrink down?" Donna asks.

Dean shrugs "Dunno. Just happened."

" Maybe you unstuck yourself. " Mick answers.

"Sizeshifting abilities must have kicked in." Ketch added.

"When we do know his gonna you know..." Donna says.

"Uh we don't that's the thing." Ketch answers. "We got to keep a close eye on him. We will allow Dean to stay here tonight but tomorrow his going back to the compound."

"No. " Sam says "His not going back there. How normal now. He doesn't need to be hidden away."

" His a sizeshifter Sam. He could trigger any minute. " Mick says.

"I don't care his not going back in there."

"Sam." Dean says. He looks at the Englishman "I can't be locked up. Colin is after me remember. You are not gonna find him without me."

"Fair point. " Ketch says.

"He knows we are after him now." Donna says.

"When monsters know they have enemies on their tail they tend to lie low before planning another attack. The sizeshifter wants Dean. Now he can't because we are in the way. So he will quiet down for a while then something will pop up." Ketch explains.

"How long will that take?"

"Usually a few weeks. A month."

"What about Dean?" Mary asks.

"I assume he would not want to be a guinea pig for us."

" The hell I'm not. " Dean says.

"I wouldn't allow it." Mary says glaring at Ketch.

"Do not worry because we think a born and raised sizeshifter will give us better results." Mick says "We will not do anything to Dean. Right Ketch."

Ketch smiles. A sly smile.

"How about this. Dean stays in the bunker. Then if he does trigger at least it will not be in a public area." Sam says.

"What!" Dean says.

"That could work." Mick says "If he does then bring him to the compound until he shrinks back down again."

" I ain't being under house arrest. "

"It's the only way Dean." Mary says agreeing with the plan. "You will have to give up the hunting until we get the sizeshifter and find a cure."

"Mom." He snaps " I can't just be in lock down in the bunker. I'm needed. You got Colin, other monsters,..."

 _Kelly Kline_ He thought not saying it out loud. He did not want the British Men of Letters to know.

"We know and we're sorting it." His mom says.

"Dean. It's probably for the best. We can't risk bringing you out . You are..."

" I'm a monster."

"No Dean."

"It's alright Sam I get it. You don't want to hunt with your monster brother like mom doesn't want to her monster son out in the public."

"Dean!"

"Its true mom its embarrassing for you. Having a monster in a family of hunters. Gives the Winchesters a bad reputation."

"Dean. I love you no matter what."

Dean folds his arms. His eyes lower to the floor.

"Dean you are not thinking clearly. We are not doing this to be cruel. We are doing it to protect you. You really want to expose yourself to the public. People wouldn't see a man. They would see..."

"A monster. Now you're doing it to Mick."

"Whats going on with you Dean. You been acting weird since we found you. Soon as mom mentions a cure. You looked like you were close to losing it..."

 _There isn't a cure_ Dean thought sadly.

No cure means no more hunting. Dean would be forced to stay in the bunker in case his monster side came out. Staying in one place all the time will drive Dean insane. His brother, mom, Jody, Donna will all be out hunting while he has to stay and do nothing.

It wasnt so much triggering that worried him. It is the thought of being useless, not being able to do nothing. This sizeshifter business could separate the brothers. Break the family apart.

"Dean." Donna says placing a hand on his shoulder noticing the older Winchester is clearly upset.

"Just go Donna. Please."

Donna nods not wanting to intrude. This is a family matter. She left.

"I think we should let Dean get some sleep." Ketch says. "Two will be on guard outside."

This is another thing Dean hated. Being watched. It felt like his privacy is being invaded.

"I'll be next door." Mary says. "And um..." She hesitates not sure what to say "I'll see you in the morning."

The huntress left. Ketch and Mick walk out. Mick spots Donna leaning on her car.

"Problem?" Ketch asks.

"Um. You go ahead. I'll umm catch up."

"Okay. If you say so."

Ketch smirked and went on his motorbike. He drove off. Mick walks towards the Sheriff playing with his hands, doing his best to calm his nerves down.

"Hi" Donna smiles at him surprised his approached her. Mick leans next to her and folds his arms. "Today has been a long day."

"You can say that again." Donna says with a nod. She sighs "If the giant is lying low then I guess he will be out of town to. "

"Very likely yes." Mick answers.

"So does that mean your going."

"Yes." Donna frowns and looks the other way. Mick sighs "Donna. What happened, that was a mistake. It should have not happened."

"Mistake?"

"Yes."

"What part of our time together was a mistake?"

"You know the answer Donna."

"Did you want to do it? Kiss me?"

Mick groans in his mind .He couldn't say no that would be a lie. He did want to do it.

"Yes." He admits .

"I wanted it to." The Sheriff admits. "How is it a mistake. If we both wanted it."

" I wasn't suppose to go that far. There is a boundary. Me and you work on a professional level. Just like how I work with other Sheriffs or hunters. There is line that I know I should not cross. Being a member of the British Men of Letters..."

"Don't bring your work into this. I can see your using your work as an excuse." She narrows her eyes at him. "Your scared."

"Scared?"

"I can see it in your face Mick.

"Donna. You only just met me. You know nothing about me. Not everything anyway. "

"You were the one showing the signals."

"signals. No." Donna raises her eyebrow. Mick sighs "I was just being nice."

Donna scoffed with disbelief.

"You are a bad liar honey."

"Donna. You can do better than me. So much better. You got Doug."

"What did I tell you about Doug. Anyway his a sweet guy but..."

She looks at him with doll eyes. Mick breaks the eye contact and shakes his head.

"No."

"Why? Is it me?"

"No. Donna it's not you. Your...amazing." Mick stops shocked he used them words.

"What is it?"

"Its me. If you knew the things I done. You wouldn't look at me the same way."

"What have you done?" Mick flinched. Donna folds her arms. "Go on what have you done?"

"I...I can't tell you."

"How do you know that I'm gonna look at you differently when I don't even know what the hell you done."

"I know you will. You will look at me with disgust. You will probably hate me."

"I'm hating you now for not being honest with me."

Mick places his hand on the Sheriff's shoulder. Donna flinched away from him clearly looking upset.

"Donna. This is for the best. I'm doing it for your own good. You may not see it now but later on you will. You will eventually thank me for what I done." He walks to his car and opens the door. "It was a pleasure meeting you ...Sheriff Hanscum."

The Englishman smiles and gets into the car. Donna turns away not answering him back. Feeling angry she gets in her car and zooms past Mick. Mick watches her go. His head goes on the steering wheel and he lets out a groan.

 _You did the right thing Mick_ He tells himself.

 _No you didn't. You upset her. You made her feel worse than before_  Another voice spoke up inside him.

 _If she knew what you did, she will think your sick and she will never forgive you. She will hate you for the rest of your life_ The first thought argued back.

 _Why turn away someone you actually have feelings for. You can't stay in this_ _shell_ _forever Mick. You can't let the guilt weigh you down. You got to forgive yourself and move on._

_Go and tell the cop he killed his best friend when he was a boy. That's moving on huh._

Both sides started getting into a heated debate. Mick touches his head feeling a migraine coming on. The thoughts got louder so loud Mick thought his head is going to explode.

"SHUT UP." He screams.

The two sides fell silent.

"Its better this way." Mick says. He looks in his reflection. "She can't know." He tells himself. His reflection nods. Mick nods and starts up the engine.

Meanwhile inside, Dean lies with his back to his brother, showing he didn't want to talk to him. Sam got the message and laid down his own bed.

"Night Dean."

Sam switches off the lamp and turns on his side. Dean eventually hears his brother's soft snores. Confirming his asleep. Dean lies on his back and stares at the ceiling.

He thought back to the conversation earlier with the siblings after being put back to normal.

* * *

**Earlier**

Spencer first touches Dean's clothing. He chants. Dean felt a wave of energy go through him.

"That's the clothes sorted." Spencer says. "Now the size." He places his two fingers on both sides of Dean's head. "Look at me and keep looking at me."

Dean does. Spencer focuses and sends a series of commands from his mind into Dean's. The room started spinning.

Dean's eyes dart left and right feeling panic rise inside him.

"Keep looking at me." Spencer orders.

Dean does. Spencer was now far away from him. Towering over him. Dean gulps when he realizes whats happening.

The spinning stops. The hunter rubs his eyes. His head still in WTF mode after that bizarre experience.

Dean stands up. He checks himself. The clothes shrunk down with him. That worked. Dean frowns. Shouldnt he be facing a giant boot.

"Behind you." A female voice says.

Dean turns round and faces the siblings who have returned to their human height.

"You must be feeling dizzy." Ellie says. "Do not worry that is normal."

Dean touches his head his vision still slighty disoriented.

"What did you do?"

"I sent commands through my mind into yours. It only works if you are a sizeshifter. Its changing size by force. We only use as an emergency."

"Well thanks."

"That doesn't mean its permanent. Sizeshifters don't have the urge to feed or attack but they do have one urge. That is the urge to grow."

"Your sizeshifter side does not like being ignored." Ellie explains.

"What do you mean?"

"Monsters cannot ignore who they are." Spencer explains "If they neglect their abilities it can lead to disastrous results. They lose control. Sizeshifters can lose control if they refuse to shift. Losing control is one of the worst things that could happen to a sizeshifter. It's not pretty."

"To maintain control you have to grow at least twice a week.". Ellie says.

"How do I exactly do that?"

"Think. If you wanna be big you got to think it. You do not need to be too big just the height you were when you first grew Do not try too hard. This ability doesn't require a lot of effort. It comes naturally to sizeshifters." Spencer answers.

"Stay that size for the night then in the morning think to be small again. Think of your height so 6ft or whatever. You should shrink down. The process becomes painless as it goes on." Ellie adds.

"This is not optional hunter. You have to do it. Go somewhere quiet and do it. You must never ever neglect this sizeshifter part of you. If you do you go back to square one again. You will be stuck again and in a great deal of pain."

"What if I grow and I can't go back?"

"You will. All you gotta do is stay calm. Panic does not help either. You hunters are good at staying calm so this should be a piece of cake."

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

"Why would we lie Dean." Ellie says. "Why would we bother explaining all that if we were only wanted to pull your leg."

 _Good point_ Dean thought.

"We done our end of the bargain now its your turn to do yours." Spencer says. "You are gonna say Colin got into a fight with you but you triggered so Colin managed to get away. Okay the men will probably not give up finding him but at least it buys us time to get Colin and kick his giant ass back home."

"Is it gonna work?"

"We are not letting Colin getting away with it this time." Ellie says.

"If you do not hear anymore giant sightings then you know we got him."

"You gotta trust us. Do not let him be punished by hunters. Let us handle him."

Dean looks at them both before letting out a sigh.

"Fine. I'll give you a chance. But if you mess up."

"We know. We will turn ourselves over." Spencer says.

Dean nods.

Ellie folds her arms.

"You are free to go."

* * *

 _Grow twice a week. I can't do that._ Dean thought.

He looks over at his sleeping brother.

 _Sam would understand. Those British_ _dicks_ _will take action if they see a giant me walking around. Then I'll be back in that cell again._

Sam will take Dean somewhere quiet if he had to grow. Dean knew too well those British Men of Letters will be spying on them from the distance. Dean didn't even want to be back in that monstrous state. What if he did get stuck? What if he accidentally hurts someone on his way up? Sam will definitely not let him out of the bunker. His brother and mom may start seeing him differently. See him as a nusiance that is pulling everyone down. The weak one of the family.

Dean shakes his head.

He couldn't have that. He had to prove to them this sizeshifter problem will not affect their job. He had to prove to his brother he can still hunt without the risk of triggering. That his not a bomb that could explode any minute.

Dean looks down at himself.

 _I don't wanna be a_ _sizeshifter_ _. I don't wanna use these abilities. I ain't doing it. I'm not growing. I do not want_ _to be_ _the giant mess of the family._

He thought back to the warning. The risk of losing control.

 _Maybe it won't happen to me. I wasn't born a_ _sizeshifter_ _. I might be alright. If I do have this urge, just push the feeling down. Ignore it. Eventually it will go away._

Dean thought those siblings are being over dramatic. His already been big for a few days he don't need to grow again.

The hunter nods.

 _Yeah. That is what I'm gonna do. Fight the urge. Not let it take over me. At least then I will not_ _appear_ _to be_ _a threat anymore. I have other things on my plate apart from this giant business. Those other things come first._

Dean turns on to his stomach and snuggled down into the pillow.

 _I'll prove those_ _sizeshifters_ _wrong._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's all I done so far. This story is from my account on another website. I am still working on this story. I will be posting the next chapter soon :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will include the episode Ladies Drink Free. There will be a few changes. The sizeshifter storyline will come back later. :)

 

* * *

Its been two weeks and there has been no sightings of the sizeshifter. Spencer and Ellie must have kept their promise and dealt with Colin.

However the British Men of Letters remained on guard looking into any cases that may look like a regular vampire or werewolf case but it could be the sizeshifter pretending.

Sam has helped out as much as he can, going on cases Mick sends him through text. This has been going on constant Sam was rarely in the bunker now.

Although it was beneficial to Sam because he can save more lives, this new line of work did not help the older Winchester.

Dean has been forced to stay in the bunker while his brother will go out for a day or more. This annoyed Dean. He started getting bored and he felt useless just sitting around doing nothing.

The urge to grow has affected the hunter massively. Muscles, bones everything inside him feels like its going to explode. Its like something wants to come out. Something big. Dean couldnt risk it and he didn't want to be big. So he pushes the urge down and swallows pills and alcohol to keep it down and to ignore the pain that comes with it.

This urge has been coming and going during the two weeks. Each time it came back, it came back stronger. Its been getting harder to ignore it but Dean wouldn't let this monster side get the better of him. So he fought back stronger to. He needed to prove to Sam he can hunt again.

Sam has been feeling concerned about his brother's recent behaviour. He always looked like he was in pain. Almost every time he saw Dean he was clutching to his stomach. Sam would ask him whats wrong but Dean would shut him down and change the topic.

Sam didn't know if this is a side effect to being a sizeshifter but it seemed the pain has worsen. This upset the younger hunter to see his brother in such a state.

_Hopefully this will all stop when we have a cure_ He thought.

One day, Castiel calls. The older hunter looks at the phone with surprise because the Angel has been quiet for a while.

Dean answers.

"Hey Cas." He leans back on his chair and puts his feet up on the table. "Hows the hunt for Rosemary's baby getting on?"

_"Dean. Hey um...I think I have a lead on Kelly Kline."_

"Really?"

_"She's with Dagon, Prince of Hell."_

"Okay. What do we know about him?"

_ "Actually, it's a her. And not much. It's just rumors and stories. Dagon is mostly known for her psychotic savagery." _

"Great. Where is Kelly?"

_ "Well, she was in Coeur d'Alene, Idaho. Now, I'm not sure." _

" All right, well, we'll spread the word. Let us know if you find anything."

_"Of course but um Dean is everything alright?"_

"Why you asking?"

_ "I got voicemails from Sam from a few weeks ago saying something happened to you. What happened? Are you okay?" _

Dean bit his lip. No way Cas can't find out about this little or more like big problem. The Angel needed to find Kelly Kline not worry about him. Lucifer's unborn child is more important than anything else that's going on.

_"Dean. You there?"_

"Ah yeah Cas it was nothing. Just an injury on a hunt. No big deal."

 _ "Sam sounded really wor _ _ ried." _

"You know Sam. When he gets into mother hen mode, his anxiety levels go sky-high. He worries too much" He laughs "I'm fine Cas. I'm serious I really am."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes. Now go back to finding Kelly. Don't worry about us. Got it Cas."

_ "If you say so but if something is wrong do not hesitate to call me." _

"We will. Okay see ya Cas. Bye."

_"Goodbye Dean."_

Dean puts the phone down.

"Who was that?" Sam asks as he sits down next to his brother.

"Cas. Got a lead on Kelly. She is with a Prince of Hell called Dagon. Oh and get this the Prince of Hell is a she."

"Really? Why is Dagon a Prince?"

"No idea but Cas will let us know if anything pops up."

"Great."

Sam hears his phone ring. He checks it and lets out a sigh.

"Let me guess Mick?"

Sam nods "Yeah. Wisconsin. Hayden Foster and her brother got attacked. Only Hayden survived. Brother was found with no heart."

"Werewolf"

"Possibly."

"Why would a werewolf leave one of them alive? Wouldnt werewolves kill them both."

"Or is it a werewolf. Might be a sizeshifter pretending. Could be Colin."

"Sam. Every case you think it might be Colin and it always turns out to be something else."

"You don't know. This could be a sizeshifter. I'm gonna meet Mick up the hospital." Sam stands up and gets his bag. "Might be gone for a few days. I'll call you if I have time."

"I wanna come."

Sam pauses with his jacket. He sighs.

"Dean."

"I haven't triggered for two weeks Sam. I must be alright now."

"Dean that doesn't mean its gone."

"I got it under control."

"I don't know Dean. You been in a lot of pain recently."

"Pain?"

"Dont deny it cuz I seen you. Knocking down the pills. Drowning down the beer. I aint stupid Dean."

Dean laughs "Its nothing Sam. It's just the odd aches and pains from the extreme growth spurt I had. I'm surprised it didn't leave any stretch marks."

"Dean. I don't wanna bring you out if you're in pain."

"But im not. I'm not in pain and I'm not gonna trigger. You don't have to worry about me bringing the hospital down." Sam still looked unsure. "Sammy." Dean stands up "I can't take it anymore. Staying in this bunker day and night. Its gonna drive me crazy. I need to hunt. I need to do what I'm good at. I want to hit the road with my brother. If something does go wrong then you know not to take me out again. Please Sam."

Dean gives his best puppy eyes. Although Sam's puppy eyes are better, Dean was not far behind. The look worked most of the time. Sam closes his eyes trying to avoid that look. Even with his eyes closed he can still see his brother's face. Begging him.

Sam eventually gave in.

"Alright. You win."

Dean smiles "Awesome. I'll get my stuff."

"Just to let you know Mick is not gonna be happy."

"Screw Mick. He don't even need to be there now. Call him say you don't need back up."

"Can't do that Dean."

"Alright so his gotta put up with me cuz I'm coming."

Dean goes off to get his things.

Sam sighs.

_Mick is seriously gonna be pissed._

* * *

After a day's drive, the Winchesters arrive at the hospital where the victim is being kept. Mick waits outside wearing a long beige coat. He smiles when he sees the younger Winchester approaching the entrance.

"Sam. Thank you for accepting the case and letting me tag along. Its been a while since I been out."

 _Since I pushed Donna away_ He thought but quickly shoved it to the back of his mind.

The Englishman frowns.

"What is he doing here?"

"Oh and its good to see you to Mick." Dean says joining his brother's side.

"Sam. You know his not..."

"I know Dean is not supposed to be out but Mick its been two weeks and Dean has not shifted. His been the same height."

"For now."

"I got it under control Mick." Dean says. "I swear to you we'll leave this place and it will still have a roof over its head."

Mick shakes his head and gets his phone out.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna have to call this in."

"Mick please."

"Sam we can't risk it. We can't have a...um..."

"A monster walking in the public streets I know what you were trying to say Mick." Dean says trying to not look bothered.

Mick sighs

"Dean"

"Can't a man have some air Mick. I been stuck indoors for two weeks. I had to go out. What if this is permanent would I never be allowed out? Hmm. I can't live like this. I'm a hunter Mick. You Brits are preventing me from doing my job. "

"Dean is right Mick. Dean can't be locked away forever. Maybe he does have control. We should give him a chance. If he does trigger at least we know his not like any other monster. His not bad. His still the same brother I always known." Mick looks at his phone, his finger hovering over the button. Sam glares at him "Mick if you not happy then instead of ringing your colleagues, just leave. You are not needed me and my brother have got this."

"Yeah. It's not like you can fight or anything." Dean says folding his arms.

Mick looks at his phone then back at the brothers. He sighs heavily.

"You got one chance." He puts his phone in his pocket "But if he ends up King Kong size that's on you Sam. I ain't getting blamed for it."

"We understand." Sam says with a nod.

Mick nods "Good. I hope you do not make me regret this."

"Don't worry you will not regret it at all." Dean says. "Now shall we go in."

Mick was about to go through the door but Dean brushes past him causing the Englishman to stumble backwards. Mick shoots a glare at the older hunter.

"I can always change my mind you know."

Dean chuckles "Yeah okay Mick." The hunter smirks and walks in.

Sam gives the Englishman an apologetic look before walking in.

Mick shakes his head.

_I bet I am going to regret this._

* * *

The three men wait outside Hayden's room. The door opens. A nurse walks out and goes down the hallway.

"Now its our chance." Mick says.

"Wait, wait. Let me and Dean do this." Sam says. "Talking to a grieving family, it's tougher than you think."

"Oh, I'm a quick study."

"Well, good for you." Dean says with an eye roll "Okay, stay here, keep watch. Anything comes up...I don't know, whistle."

Mick frowns. "Whistle?"

The Winchesters get out their fake FBI badges and walk in leaving the Englishman outside.

The victim's mother sits by the bed holding her daughter's hand.

Sam clears his throat getting the woman's attention.

"Ms. Foster? Sorry to bother you." Both brothers raise their badges "Agent McVie. This is my partner, Agent Fleetwood. Um, we'd like to ask your daughter a few questions."

"She's sleeping." Mrs Foster says.

"We'll be quick. Promise." Dean ensures her.

"I said no. Hayden needs her rest. She's..."

"Good morning. And how is our patient today?"

The brothers turn round. Confusion appears on both of their faces. Mick's coat is replaced with a white doctor's coat. He holds a clip board close to his chest and smiles trying to look as professional as possible.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Mrs Foster asks with a frown.

"Dr. Buckingham. Hayden's attending doctor, Dr. Markum, asked me to look in on her."

_Buckingham?_ _You named yourself after the palace?_ Dean thought.

"Um, would it be okay to ask you just to step outside for a moment?" Mick asks the woman.

"I, um...Of course, Doctor."

"You to. Agents."

Sam nods "Sure."

"Thank you."

While Sam and Mrs Foster waited outside, Dean came with a cup of coffee.

"For you."

Mrs Foster smiles a little and takes the coffee.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The woman takes a sip and gives the brother a apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, about all that."

"Oh, please. After what you've been through, you have no reason to apologize." Sam says.

Back inside, Hayden's eyes flutter open. She lets out a groan. Her eyes shift to the side expecting to see her mom but she wasnt there. Instead a doctor was in her mom's place.

"Where's my mom?" She asks.

"She's just outside." Mick answers. He leans forward "Just gonna take a quick look, make sure you're okay." Hayden nods and relaxes. Mick smiles "Brave girl."

He pulls up back the bandage on the girl's arm revealing two nasty slices.

"I don't know what happened. It was so fast." Hayden says.

"You've had quite a shock." Mick says.

He pulls a bandage on the girl's other arm revealing a long gash.

 _So far so good._ Mick thought.

He pulls back the last bandage revealing a deep bite mark.

Mick sighs.

_ Well that's just great _

Outside, the Winchesters and Mrs Foster still stood waiting for Mick to finish his examinations. Mrs Foster takes another sip her hands trembling.

"I just...I don't even know what my kids were doing out there. You know, Hayden was supposed to be sleeping at her friend's house, and ...and Ben..." She sighs heavily " I just keep thinking this is a nightmare, you know? That I'm gonna wake up...I'm just glad the FBI is here, not those crazies."

"Crazies?" Dean asks with a frown.

"Bigfoot truthers. Calling, sending e-mails. They thought Hayden was...Like I said. Crazy. Some girl even came by here saying she was from the Fish and Wildlife Service. Barely as old as Hayden." The woman scoffed "I mean, like I'm gonna buy that."

Sam looks at his brother with his eyebrow raised.

"You remember what she looked like?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. Blonde. Bad attitude. I actually I have her card right here."

Mrs Foster hands Dean the card. Dean nods and takes it.

"Thank you."

Mick opens the door and steps out.

"Wound's healing up nicely. Nothing too serious."

"Oh, that's so...thank you so much." Mrs Foster says with a smile.

Mick smiles back "Pleasure."

"May I..."

"Of course you can go back in."

Mrs Foster gives the Winchesters a smile before walking in to sit with her daughter.

"Doc" Dean says in a sarcastic tone.

"Agent." Mick speaks back his tone also sarcastic.

"Hey um Hayden has she been bit?" Sam asked.

"No. No, she's a lucky girl." Mick lies.

_They must not know otherwise they will let her live_ The Englishman thought.

Sam nods looking relieved. "Good. What about, uh, Fish and Wildlife Service? Think it's another hunter?"

"Huh? What's happened?" Mick asks.

Sam explains what the victim's mom told them. Mick lets out an oh.

"Yeah. Someone else is looking into this case."

"But who?" Mick asks.

"Young, blonde, pissed off. Sound like anybody we know?" Dean says with his eyebrows raised.

Sam thinks for a few moments. He sighs.

"Claire."


	15. Chapter 15

Claire leans against her car as she reads the text she received from Jody. One of her other phones rings from inside the car. Claire quickly picks it up answers it.

"Hello? Uh, this is Agent Beatrice Quimby."

_"Oh thank God. There's a bear. It's the size of a freaking tank."_

The voice sounded male with an exaggerated Canadian accent. The voice clears it throat.

_"I think it wants my_ _pic-a-nic_ _basket!"_

This time the voice sounded like the famous Yogi Bear.

Claire sighs knowing who it is on the phone.

"Hi, Dean."

* * *

The Winchesters and Claire sit in the lobby of a hotel Mick has booked for them all. Dean did secretly love the place but he didn't want the Englishman to know.

While Mick went off to get some beverages, Dean leans forward.

"So Fish and Wildlife? Really?"

"Claire, what are you doing here?" Sam asks.

"Same as you. Werewolf case."

Mick joins the group.

"Beers all around." He says with a smile.

He places the bottles on the table. Claire frowns at him.

"Who are you?"

"Oh." He laughs a little "Where are my manners." He reaches out and shakes Claire's hand "Mick Davies. British Men of Letters."

Claire shakes his hand feeling confused yet fascinated.

Dean sighs.

"Long story. And, like, "Downton Abbey" boring, so..." Claire nods and reaches for the beer but Dean takes the bottle and shakes his head. "No. Uh. Uh."

The girl sighs.

"Okay. Anyway...I've been on this a day. And guess what?.The girl, Hayden? Her story about what happened the night of the attack? One big lie."

"Her mom said the same thing." Sam says.

"Where was she?" Dean asks.

"She was at the local dive bar, getting trashed." Claire answered. "I tracked her phone and asked around and..." She grins "Bartenders love me. It's a gift."

"Right. You get anything else?" Sam asked.

"The guy I talked to was a scumbag. Tribal tat, motorcycle, grabby."

Dean looks at her with an annoyed expression. "Grabby?"

"I'm a big girl. I handled it."

Mick looks at his watch and stands up.

"Right. Think I'm gonna call it a night."

Sam looks at his own watch and frowns.

"Dude, it's 5:30."

"Yeah, but my report's due at 6:00 sharp. All work, no play." He smiles at Claire. "Nice meeting ya. Oh and Sam..." He gives Sam a stern look. A look to say watch your brother.

Sam nods.

"Everything will be fine."

"What will be fine." Claire asks puzzled by that interaction.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Mick ensures her.

 _Hopefully there will be nothing to worry about._ He thought.

The Englishman walked off. Mick bringing up the growth problem has made Dean feel fidgety. He looks at his hands that are trembling.

"So, your foreign exchange student is totally lame." Claire says.

Dean looks and smiles forgetting about his size issue.

"Yeah. He's Sam's best friend. They're like nerd soul mates."

Sam sighs heavily by his brother's comment.

"Anyway, why are you alone?" Sam asks changing the topic of discussion.

"Jody's busy with sheriff stuff. And she said to call if I found anything.

"So you called her?"

'Eh she's great and so is Alex." She shifts in her seat not really wanting to talk about it. "So, should we go to the morgue?"

"Take it easy, Claire. Morgue's closed." Dean says.

"By the way, when's the last time you had a hot meal that didn't come from a-a Gas-n-Sip microwave?" Sam asks.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." Dean says giving his brother a look.

"It's been a while." Claire admits.

Well... " Dean clears his throat and hands Claire a menu. "Go nuts. It's on, uh, Harry Potter."

Claire takes the menu and laughs.

"Cool."

Dean sits back and chuckles. He looks at his hands that have stopped trembling. He sighs with relief.

_See I got this. I can stay in control._

"You can stay here tonight." Sam says.

"Its better than a motel room. I'm telling ya." Dean says.

"Would Sherlock mind?" Claire asks.

"Trust me his cool with it." Dean says with nod. "Oh and..." He leans forward "You get chocolate under the pillow."

"Oh classy." Claire says with a giggle. She stands up with the menu pressed against her chest "I am actually relieved I bumped into you guys now. "

"Hey go and get me a pie." Dean says gesturing to the counter.

Sam rolls his eyes.

"What one?" Claire asks.

"Your choice." Dean says with a grin.

"Coming right up sir." She teases.

She walks off. Dean looks at his brother his grin widens.

"Man you gotta love pie."

* * *

Mick approaches the patient's room in his doctor uniform. After Mrs Foster leaves, Mick walks in. He looks down at the sleeping Hayden and sighs heavily dreading on what's his about to do.

In his pocket, he pulls out a large syringe. He looks at Hayden sadness in his eyes and whispers.

"I'm sorry."

As he injects the syringe into Hayden's IV line, the clouds clear and the moon shines in the window. Hayden's eyes pop open and turn bright yellow. Her nails grow into long, black points. She lets out a growl and lunges on to Mick.

They both fall on to the ground. Hayden pins Mick to the ground shrieking and growling. She raises her hand to attack but pauses when Mick plunges the syringe into her chest.

Hayden falls off Mick and her eyes return to normal colour. Mick places his fingers on her neck. There is no pulse.

Mick stands up after confirming with himself that the girl is now dead. He leaves the room clutching his shoulder which has been clawed by the werewolf.

As he heads down the hallway Mrs. Foster and some nurses enter Hayden's room. Mrs Foster stops her eyes widen as she sees her dead daughter lying on the ground.

"No!"

The woman got on to the ground tears forming in her eyes.

"No"

She wraps her daughter in her arms and lets out a scream.

"NO"

* * *

The next day, Sam, Dean, Mick and Claire go to the hospital after receiving a call about Hayden's sudden death.

"Thanks for coming by so quickly. Ms. Foster gave us your number." The doctor says.

"You have any idea what happened to her?" Dean asks.

"Autopsy's tomorrow, but it could be an arterial embolism, cardiac arrest."

"A heart attack at her age?" San says looking puzzled.

"It gets weirder. When we admitted her, she had defensive wounds to her arms. Now... " The doctor pulls back a blanket covering Hayden. He gestures to her arms "they're gone." The four of them look at the body looking bewildered. The phone starts ringing. "Just, uh, give me a second." The doctor says as he goes out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Okay...what the hell?" Claire says.

"You checked Hayden out. Did you notice anything weird?" Dean asks the Englishman.

Mick shakes his head.

"No, but, uh, the girl could have had internal injuries or..."

"But somehow, her external injuries all healed? No way." Sam interrupts shaking his head looking confused. "This is almost like, uh...You know, what if she turned?"

"What, like, "wolfed out" turned?" Dean says.

"Explains the whole Wolverine healing factor thing." Claire says

"Yeah, no, but that'd be crazy because that means she would've been bit. And Mick here says that didn't happen. Right, Mick?" Dean looks at the Englishman waiting for a response.

"Uh..." Mick looks at the three of them nervously. "Uh...Uh, no, not that I saw...unless I made a mistake."

"Hell of a mistake." Dean snaps at him.

"I am very sorry Dean."

" You messed up. How the hell did you miss it."

"I uh...I Dean...I..."

Dean starts hearing a loud drumming sound. The hunter frowns wondering where the sound is coming from. It got faster and louder. His eyes lower to Mick's chest. The drumming sound was coming from him.

_Is that the heart?_

Dean ignores Mick's stuttering and focuses on the sound.

_Holy crap it is the heart. I'm hearing his heartbeat._

Mick stops and frowns at the hunter.

"Dean"

Dean continued staring. How is he hearing a human heartbeat? It sounded so loud so clear.

_Must a_ _sizeshifter_ _thing._

Mick's heart continued going fast. Question is why? Before Dean could go into it further, Claire speaks up.

"Hey. Whatever got Hayden is still out there."

Dean looks round and nods at the girl.

"Uh...yeah." Sam gives him a puzzled look. Dean clears his throat. "So let's say the night of the attack, wolf ices big bro, chomps down on a little sis, and then...poof, vanishes? Does that make any sense?"

"Maybe he let her go." Sam says with a shrug.

"On purpose? Why?" Claire asks.

"Perhaps he didn't want her dead. He wanted her turned." Mick answers.

Sam nods considering that answer. "Right. Which means this wasn't random."

"Which means it would've been somebody who knew her. Friends, family." Dean adds.

"Or someone from the bar." Claire says.

"Okay. All right, Sam, you and Claire, you go talk to the girl that she was supposed to be crashing with, and me and amateur hour will hit the bar, see what shakes loose."

Mick looks at Dean.

"Me and you?"

"Yeah you got a problem?"

"Uh...no." He laughs a little. "Course not."

Again Dean hears the Englishman's heart rate go up again and beads of sweat started pouring down on the sides of his head. He clearly looked nervous.

 _His hiding something_ Dean thought.

The only way his going to find out is to get Mick on his own with him.

* * *

Dean and Mick are walking along the sidewalk towards the bar. The pair of them remained silent. Mick looks at Dean with an apologetic expression.

"Dean, what happened back there...my mistake, it won't happen again."

"Better not." They went back to walking in silence. Dean eyes the Englishman up and down noticing how tense he looked. "Are you alright?"

"Uh yes why wouldn't I be."

"You didn't look too happy when I suggested we team up."

"Dean. I'm fine I was just umm...shocked that's all. I didn't think you would want to partner up with me."

"Really?"

"I thought you would rather be with your brother."

"Guess I fancied a change."

"How you feeling?" Mick asks changing the topic.

"Fine."

"I mean you know."

"Fine its like I never got it. No pains. No urges nothing."

Although deep down that was one big lie. Dean is not going to open up about his aches and pains to a member of the British Men of Letters. They are the people Dean least trusted at the moment.

"Hmm weird. Sounds too good to be true." Mick says with disbelief.

Mick goes to open the door but pulls his hand back. He lets out a sigh.

"Problem?" Dean asks.

"The old carpal tunnel."

"Well, allow me, your lordship." Dean says his tone sarcastic.

Mick smiles. "Thanks."

Dean opens the door and he and Mick enter the bar. They walk up to the counter. The bartender is unpacking bottles of alcohol from the boxes

"Howdy" Dean shouts out getting the bartender's attention.

The bartender turns around.

"Uh hi."

Dean gets out his fake FBI badge

"Agent Strummer. This is Agent Vai."

"Agents um...what brings you both here?"

Mick places his phone on the bar. On the screen was a picture of Hayden.

"Do you recognize this girl? She was here three nights ago."

"Yeah. Not really."

"Yeah, I'd lie if I served underage girls, too." Dean says giving the I know what you did look.

The bartender sighs.

Look, man, I...I really need this job. I..." He takes a deep breath. "She started coming in a few weeks ago after Connor got hired."

"Connor?"

"Yeah, the other bartender. They're having a thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"Ask him." The bartender points at a man sitting on a chair. He wore a white t-shirt and had a large tattoo on his neck. The bartender picks up a box. "I can't help you anymore."

Dean nods and walks over to the man who the bartender pointed out to them.

"Hi, Connor."

Connor looks up and frowns.

"Uh hi."

Mick and Dean sit down.

"So you like high school girls, do you? Hmm?" Dean says. Connor looks at Dean both surprised and confused. "You get older, they stay the same age. Is that it?"

Connor shakes his head.

"That's not how it was."

"Oh, so you weren't dating Hayden Foster?" Mick says.

"Dating? No, I let her in from time to time. She is stupid hot. Okay? But that's it. I swear."

"And the night she got attacked, did you let her in that night, too?" Dean asks.

"Look, I don't know what happened. I was behind the bar the whole night. I didn't even see her leave."

"Hmm. And then what'd you do?

"Uh...Guess I went home."

"You guess?" Well, it's a simple question, Connor. I ask what you were doing, then you tell me. For instance, what were you doing last night?"

Dean looks at Mick. Mick frowns and points to himself.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I was writing my report."

"And then?"

"Well, I watched an episode of The Great British Bake Off and went to bed."

"Ha! See? Simple."

"I went home, man. And I didn't do anything to that girl, okay?" Connor says now starting to become defensive.

"Yeah. Well, we'll see." Dean gets up to leave. He stops and turns back towards Connor. "Oh, one more thing. Um...Did you happen to meet a, uh, blonde girl the other night? About yay high. Feisty?"

"Yeah, yeah. Said she was Hayden's cousin. Crazy bitch threw a beer at me."

"Huh. Well, from what I heard, you earned it."

"What are you, her dad? Dude, come on. Girls like that?" The young man snorted. "Yeah."

"You ever touch her again,"Dean leans in and whispers "I'll break your face."

Connor goes pale. Dean grins and leans back. He started getting the familiar sharp pain again. Dean clutches his stomach and grunts in pain.

"You alright?" Mick asks him looking concerned.

"Umm...excuse me." Dean hurries off to the toilets.

He goes in and turns on the taps. He quickly glances making sure Mick didn't follow. Then he gets out a tub of pills and knocks a few back. He swallows using the tap water to keep it down.

Dean sighs with relief and turns off the taps.

_Phew_

"You are in pain."

Dean whips round and sees Mick by the door.

_How the hell did I not hear him coming in._

Mick looks at the pills and Dean who still had his hand pressed on to his stomach.

"Dean"

"Its nothing."

"Nothing? Dean. How long?"

"What?"

"How long?"

"It's just a stomach ache that's all."

Mick shakes his head.

"You lied. You lied to me."

"Mick its nothing."

"Sizeshifters who are in pain is never nothing. Look what happened at the gathering."

Dean sighs.

"I got it under control Mick."

Dean suddenly lets out a groan and bends forward the pain now going to his back.

Mick shakes his head and gets his phone out.

"I don't like where this is going. I'm going to call your brother and call the others. You need to be removed now." Mick was about to press on to Sam's number but he suddenly gets shoved to the wall. Mick blinks and looks at the hunter "Dean. What are you doing?"

Dean pins the Englishman to the wall.

"You can't call them. Please. Yes I have been in pain but I got it under control. I'm not gonna trigger."

"But you still lied."

"And you havent."

"Excuse me."

"See, here's the thing about 16-year-old girls, especially 16-year-old freshly minted werewolf girls they don't just die. And you've been acting sketchy all day."

"Oh, I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean grabs Mick's injured shoulder and squeezes it hard. Mick lets out a groan.

Dean glares at him.

"What did you do to her?"

"I did what needed to be done."

"And that means?"

"I...Um...Last night, I injected her with silver nitrate."

"So you killed her?

"Well, she attacked me. She tore up my shoulder. And..." He sighs "I had orders."

"You had a choice."

"Did I? Killing monsters is what we do. Or maybe palling around with demons and witches, you've forgotten."

The hunter points his finger at the Englishman.

"Do not question how I do my job. Not all monsters need to die. Not all of them are bad."

"What makes you so sure?" Mick shakes his head. "Dean. A monster is a monster. It doesn't change anything. They can't live a normal life like us. They need to die."

"Why have you not killed me?"

"You are needed."

"Oh so once the sizeshifter is found you gonna kill me. What you gonna do inject me with the crap you injected into Hayden huh."

"Dean"

"You gonna shoot me?"

"Dean."

"Do your messed up experiments on my damm corpse."

"Dean."

Dean looks at him with disgust.

"Wait until Sam knows about this. I'm sure he will not want to work with you dicks ever again."

"Dean. Your hand."

The Englishman looks down at Dean's finger that is still pointing at him. Dean looks down. His finger started stretching out increasing in size.

Dean steps back and stares at his hands that started increasing in size.

_Oh no._

He looks down at his feet that also started expanding in size.

"No. No not now." Dean mutters now panicking.

Mick leans against the wall as he watches the hunter growing.

 _Oh God this is not Good_ Mick thought.

Dean smacks his head on the ceiling causing him to wince.

"So much for having it under control." Mick sighs "I knew I was going to regret this."

There was a knock on the door.

"Uh sir. Is everything okay? People have been reporting banging and shouting." The bartender from earlier shouts out.

"Um...everything is fine." Mick lied.

"SON OF A BITCH"

Mick looks round. Dean has knocked over the bin causing rubbish to spill everywhere. The hunter has taken up the corner of the room now.

The door knocks again.

"Uh sir. I'm sorry but if you do not open this door I have to come in."

"You can't come in." Mick yells at the door.

"Okay that's it I'm coming in."

Mick held his breath as the door knob turns.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam and Claire are sitting in the car outside the school. Claire pulls out her headphones and places them around her neck.

"So... really? Things are good"? Sam asks

"Yeah. They're awesome."

"Really? You sure?"

Sam looks at the girl having a feeling she was hiding something.

Claire sighs.

"Dude, take the yes."

Sam sighs.

"Okay."

Claire opens the car door.

"So, you wait here."

'What?"

"Sam, no offense, but who do you think the kids are gonna wanna talk to? Me, or some old skeezer?" Sam goes back offended by her comment. "Exactly." Claire says. She gets out of the car. "Be right back."

The young hunter puts her headphones on and walks towards the school.

* * *

"Okay that's it I'm coming in."

The bartender grabs on to the door knob. He turns to open it but the door opens and Mick steps out.

The bartender steps back.

"Oh...Agent...um..."

"I am so, so sorry." Mick says as he quickly closes the door behind him. "We didn't realize we were causing a disturbance."

"What are you doing in there? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh well you see my partner he suffers from really bad stomach cramps. When I mean really bad I mean so bad it sends him screaming."

Another bang louder than the first one comes from inside.

"And he tends to knock things over." Mick finishes with a nervous laugh.

The bartender eyes the door down looking suspicious.

"He must be having one hell of a stomach ache."

"Don't believe me ask Connor. You must think why would the FBI lie. Hmm."

The bartender sighs.

"Okay but please can you try to keep it down. If your partner is seriously in pain he should go to hospital."

"I'm sure that will not be necessary. Now haven't you got customers to serve?"

"Uh yeah."

The bartender goes back to the counter. He glances over at the Englishman. Mick smiles and quickly goes back inside shutting the door behind.

"Okay we're good for now. Dean we got to..." His voice trails off as he turned around.

A chunk of the wall has collapsed and scattered across the ground leaving a massive hole.

"Oh no"

Mick goes and examines the wall. This explains the bang he heard while talking to the bartender.

Dean has managed to break himself free.

If his outside that means...

_He could be seen._

Mick goes pale.

_He could be caught._

How is going to explain how the wall went down.

_Oh yeah a giant decided to kick it down so he can get out before he ends up bringing_ _the whole_ _bar down with him._

Wouldn't that story go down well.

Mick steps over the rumble and quickly gets out of the alleyway. He walks down a couple of blocks making a distance between him and the bar. He turns left into another alleyway.

After confirming nobody followed him, Mick gets out his phone and presses Sam's number.

* * *

Claire walks back to the car. Sam leans on the car with his arms folded waiting for her.

"I was kidding before, but you really do look like a creeper." Claire says with a chuckle.

"Funny. How'd it go?"

"BFF found. Beans spilled. Hayden was hooking up with this older guy on the DL, and she was really into him, but he was a total stalker. Texting constantly, ultra possessive. Skeeved her friend out so much she narc'd to Hayden's brother."

"Guess that explains why he was there."

"I did good, right?"

Claire walks around the car and opens the driver side door. Sam stands up and turns towards her.

"Claire, why does Jody think you're in Madison looking at colleges?"

Claire paused and looked at him.

"You called her?" She bit her lip. "Did you tell?"

"No. Not yet. But why are you lying to her?"

The girl sighs and closes the door.

"Look, I know, okay? I know how much I owe Jody. But we tried the whole hunting thing, and I just ended up sitting in the car while she does everything."

"Guess she's taking it slow."

"She wants me to be normal, go to nursing school like Alex."

"Did she actually say that?"

"She doesn't have to. I'm better off on my own. This way, everybody's happy."

"Claire, Jody's not gonna be happy when she finds out. And if something happened to you..."

"I'm careful!"

"You need to tell her the truth."

Claire walks up to Sam and glares at him.

"You know what? Screw you. I'm so sick of you guys dive-bombing my life, pretending like you care."

"We do care."

"Then stop treating me like a stupid kid!" She yells her voice raising with anger.

"Then stop acting like one." Sam snaps.

Claire shakes her head and walks away hurt by those words. Sam sighs immediately regretting what he just said.

"Claire..." He was about to go after her but stops when he feels a vibration from his pocket. The hunter lets out another sigh as he gets his phone out and presses the number. "Yeah?"

Sam really hoped Mick and Dean have some useful information.

_"Sam. Its Dean. He triggered."_

"What? Where?"

_"In the bar. Don't worry he got away but I have no idea where he went."_

"Crap um...Mick whatever you do, do not call for back up."

_"But..."_

"Please don't. I know my brother he will keep his head down. He will likely go and hide somewhere until it gets dark. Give him a chance."

 _I don't want my brother locked up again._ Sam thought.

A sigh came from the phone.

_"I been too generous to you both but...fine I'll give him a chance to hide. If he fails then I am calling for back up. Do you understand?"_

"Yes. Yes I understand."

_"Let me know if you find anything?"_

"I will."

The call ended. Sam grew with concern again. His got a giant brother on the loose and a feisty blonde who is pissed off.

His eyes widen at the thought of the girl.

_Shit Claire._

* * *

Claire walks down the path listening to music through her headphones. A crunching noise causes the girl to stop and remove her headphones.

She turns round.

Facing back at her is a masked figure. Claire pulls a switch blade out of her pocket. The figure lunges towards her but she makes a cut on his arm. The figure winced with pain. Claire goes to make another move but the figure grabs her wrist and shoves her to the ground.

Claire screams as the figure leans forward with his teeth out and bites on the back of her shoulder.

Later on, Claire wakes up gasping in pain. She sits up a little to reach around her shoulder. On her shoulder was a big, nasty looking bite.

_Oh no. It_ _can't be_

She has a closer look at it.

"Oh, my..." Claire looks at her hand and sees the blood from her wound. "No. No."

So many thoughts and emotions started spinning in her mind. What is Jody going to think? What is Sam and Dean going to think?

_They will see me as a monster. They will kill me._

Being killed was something Claire wanted. No way she wanted to live as the thing she hunts.

"Argh"

She let out a cry. Even the slightest movement was extremely painful.

"Claire. Don't move."

"Dean." Claire mutters.

She rolls her head to the side and frowns. The surface felt soft and clammy. It wasnt cold or hard.

_I_ _must be_ _imagining it._

"Claire. Its okay. We'll figure this out."

Claire groans and covers her ears.

"Do you have to be so loud."

"Sorry" He lowered his voice this time.

Claire rolls on to her back. It still puzzled her how the ground was so soft.

"Mm"

She opens her eyes and looks up. Looking down at her was the older hunter but something was wrong. His face looked bigger. She noticed the fabric on his shoulder is teared apart.

"Dean?"

'Claire...I..." His eyes look down at himself "I can explain."

"What?" The girl tries to stand up but stumbles and falls back down. "Oww"

She looks down and froze. She was high up in the air.

_But how?_

If the ground is all the way down there.

_What the hell am I standing on?_

As soon as she looked she let out a gasp . She is on a hand, a human hand.

_Who's hand?_

She thought back to how off Dean looked. Her eyes widen.

_No way_

Claire turns round. Dean's clothes are ripped and teared. Some pieces of fabric was clinging to him and his trousers now looked like ripped shorts.

_Oh my God_

Claire started scrambling away from the monster. She falls off the giant's hand but ends up landing on the other hand.

"The hell Claire. You trying to get yourself killed?" Dean shakes his head "Claire. Its me."

"PUT ME DOWN YOU GIANT FREAK!" Claire yells.

"Claire!"

Claire looks down and sees Sam jogging up to the giant's boot.

"Claire. Its okay." Sam ensures her.

Claire looks at both brothers. Fear and anxiety rose inside her.

She lets out a scream.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean's body demanded for room. He was growing faster than last time. He winced as his suit started to rip.

_There goes another suit of mine._

He hears Mick outside talking to the bartender. Question is how long can the Englishman keep going? the bartender didn't sound fully convinced.

Sooner or later Dean will out grow this bar bringing the place down. The hunter did not want anyone hurt or killed because of him.

The hunter sits down now not being able to stand and thinks of a plan. He looks at his feet that are now too big for regular shoes.

_Wait_

He looks at the wall.

Dean looks at back and forth at the feet and the wall before coming to a decision.

_It's the only option I have. Booting my way out._

He raises his leg that was still escalating and kicks the wall. He gives the wall another mighty kick causing it to tumble down. Dean slides himself out and finds himself in the alleyway.

The only problem now was how is a giant going to get across a town without being detected?

Dean looks at the tall buildings and billboards.

_That could cover me._

Dean stands up. The muscles in his body burning it felt he was being burned alive. Trying to walk while growing, it turned out to be harder than the older Winchester expected. While trying to take the small roads keeping his head low, the growth spurts kept coming each one sending a sharp pain through him.

He had to keep going. He had to hide. He couldn't be seen otherwise he will make the headline news.

The next wave of pain hurt the hunter so much he had to stop and sit down.

That's when the growing stop.

Dean rolls on to his side and whimpers as he hugs himself his body crying out in pain.

Dean swore to himself he would not lose control. To never become a monster.

_I messed up big time._

Big was the literal word to this situation.

_Sam is gonna freak. The Brits are gonna lock me up and mom is gonna..._

So many worries ran through Dean's head he couldn't think straight. He already felt a migraine coming on.

_I get what Spencer means now. It definitely is a bitch to experience._

What Dean is feeling is two weeks of growth that has hit him in one go. This worst feeling definitely went up there next to hangover.

It sucked.

He suddenly heard a scream. Dean sits up and looks ahead.

It came from the school where Sam and Claire are.

Dean stands up still feeling a bit dizzy and makes his way over there. He ducks behind a group of trees and looks to see where the scream came from.

Laying on the path was Claire who had her eyes closed.

_Claire_

Dean steps out and reaches the girl in two steps.

"Claire"

He kneels down and narrows his eyes at her shoulder. It had a bite mark on it.

_Shit._

Claire has been bit by a werewolf. That means once a month she's going to be a monster.

Dean swallows already imagining a feral, wild monster with blonde hair running in the woods. The first person who he knew would be deeply affected by it is Jody and Alex. They are family to Claire. If Jody sees Claire as a monster, it would break her heart. It would take Jody a lot of strength and effort to kill Claire if she went rogue. That kill would break Jody.

A groan came from below causing Dean to look down. Claire now awake winces on pain clutching to her shoulder. She moves causing her to cry out.

"Claire. Don't move." Dean says.

"Dean." The girl mutters.

"Claire. Its okay. We'll figure this out."

Claire groans and covers her ears.

"Do you have to be so loud."

Dean did sometimes forget being big he couldn't always talk using his normal volume voice unless he wanted to burst someone's ear drums.

"Sorry." He says quieter this time.

Claire rolls on to her back and looks up at the giant. Confusion appears on her face.

"Dean?"

'Claire...I..." He looks down at himself "I can explain."

"What?" The girl tries to stand up but stumbles and falls back down. "Oww"

A few moments Claire realized she is standing on a hand. Her eyes look up at Dean.

Fear appears on her face and she starts to scramble away. She falls off the giant's hand but ends up landing on the other hand.

"The hell Claire. You trying to get yourself killed?"

Dean paused and sighed. He couldn't be mad at Claire for acting like this anyone would be scared if they realized they are in a giant's hand.

He shakes his head.

"Claire. Its me."

"PUT ME DOWN YOU GIANT FREAK!" Claire yells.

"Claire!"

Claire looks down and sees Sam jogging up to the giant's boot. Sam had to push the weirdness to the back of his mind and focus on the scared hunter. "Claire. Its okay." Sam ensures her.

Claire responds with a scream.

"Claire." Claire wouldn't listen to the giant and continued screaming.

Dean looks at his brother clearly looking hurt by the girl's reaction. Sam frowns feeling again useless not being able to help with Dean's current state.

"Sam" Dean lowers his hand down to the ground. "She's been bit."

"What?" Sam looks at the Claire's shoulder. "No. " The screaming turns into crying. Tears roll down Claire's face. "Claire hey." Sam carefully wraps his arms around her and lifts her up. "Claire. It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

The brothers look at each other feeling the opposite to what the younger brother was saying.

When have things ever been okay?

Claire sobs in Sam's arms. Sam awkwardly rubbed her back trying to give some comfort. Dean wished he could help but with his hands. He looks at his hands with hatred. He couldn't do anything.

"Dean"

" Sam. What the hell happened? Where were you? "

"We got into a fight. Claire went off and um..." Sam looks at the bite with a look of guilt. "It's my fault she's got bit. If I didn't say the things I said she would have got in the car and drove off. Just like I should have not left alone that night when the sizeshifter was after us. You and Claire would be okay if I... "

"Sam." The giant cuts him off. "What happened that night was not your fault. What happened to Claire..." He sighs "You know what she's like she's hot-headed easy to start an argument with. Don't blame yourself for none of this. "

"Dean look at you." Sam says gesturing to the ripped clothing. "You don't deserve this. You don't deserve to be in all this pain. I should have been the one who got bit."

" No. Don't say that. Sam I'm relieved you didn't get bit. I wouldn't be able to put up with the British douchebags like you do. I wouldn't be able to let you be locked away in a cell. I would always be worried when you would trigger. You are already an Sasquatch I don't need you becoming Godzilla. " Dean chuckled slightly. He went serious again. "I'm glad you don't have to go through none of this."

"But Dean. You are..."

Sam I'm fine. Big but fine. I'll shrink down don't know when but I will. Don't worry about me. You gotta take Claire back to the hotel now."

"Dean"

" I'll stay here. In those trees. Sam before you ask I'll be fine. " He gives his brother a smile.

Sam gives in and nods.

" Okay I got to call Mick. I'll get him to meet me at the hotel. "

"Uh yeah about Mick. There is something I gotta tell you. "

* * *

Sam places Claire on the sofa in the hotel room with her injured arm wrapped round in bandage.

The door opens and Mick walks in.

"Sam. Is your brother? "

" Yes his lying low like I told you so. "

Claire let's out a groan gaining the Englishman attention.

"What happened to her?"

"She got bit. Werewolf. "

"What?"

" Dean found her. "

The mention of his name causes Claire to sit up looking alarmed.

"Where is he? Where's the monster who is wearing Dean's face?"

"Claire" Sam places his hand on her good shoulder.

Claire moves away her instincts kicking in to go out and hunt the thing she saw earlier. The thing that had her in his hand.

"Sweetheart what you saw was Dean." Mick says. He notices sweat on the girl's brow. He touches her forehead. "She's burning up she needs a blanket. Got to get her to sweat it out."

" Oh what sweat her to death. Hmm. "

Mick frowns at him.

"Excuse me?"

" I know what you did. Dean told me after I found Claire. "

Mick sighs heavily.

"I get it your angry."

"Mick, you killed a kid. I'm not angry. Me and you are done!"

"Sam. I had my reasons."

" I don't wanna hear what you wanna say. I told you we're done. " Sam looks at the injured hunter over. "Claire."

"I want you to kill me." She begged. "Please."

"We are not gonna kill you. " Sam says glaring at Mick as he said it.

"You have to. If there's any chance I could hurt Jody or Alex...or anyone...I'd rather die."

"I know she's your friend Sam but she has a point she could hurt someone. It's for the best if I do what needs to be done."

" No. There has to be a way. " Sam opens a book and reads through. Something caught his eye. "Blood Therapy."

" Sam. That doesn't work. "

"It says right here, uh, 1 out of 9 test subjects was cured."

"Cured?" Claire says looking surprised.

"Yes."

"That study was on mice. We experimented with the blood of sire werewolves and we found it was possible to reverse the early stages lycanthropy... in rodents."

"So you never tested on humans?"

"Once."

"And?"

"The subject died in agony. Sorry."

"Yeah. Maybe second time's a charm. I want to do it. "

"Are you sure? Claire the chances you will be cured are significantly low."

" I don't care Mick I want to do it. We don't know if we don't try right. "

"Exactly. " Sam says with a nod. "Mick what's the ingredients? "

"We need blood, live blood, from the werewolf that bit her."

"Good. Great. Who we looking at? "

"The person who has likely bit her is Connor the man me and Dean spoke it. Dean did threatened Connor before the umm the incident. "

"Guess that makes sense. Timeline fits."

"Then we should go. The full moon rises in less than an hour. If she turns and feeds, our cheery success rate drops to zero."

"Right well you stay here. I get Connor."

" You want me to stay? "

"Someone has to. I don't trust you but with Dean unavailable."

" I get it. I'll stay and watch her. I know if I do anything your brother will probably kill me. "

"Yeah he would."

Claire looks at the younger Hunter with a worried expression. "

"Sam, if you're not back..."

"I'll be back." He promised.

Sam left the room. Mick closes the door.

"You said that was Dean. How? "

Mick turns round.

"Right um Dean yes." He goes and sits on a chair. " I suppose I better tell you what happened to Dean. "


	18. Chapter 18

"Dean is a sizeshifter."

"Yes."

"A sizeshifter is like a shapeshifter but instead of changing appearance, you change size."

"Yes."

"The reason Dean was a giant because he lost control."

"Yes."

Claire looks at the wall. Her face blank.

"Damm. I thought my life sucked."

"Sizeshifters are complicated." Mick explained. "So I guess what Dean is going through is...complicated."

Claire frowns.

"I probably made him feel worse."

"Why do you think that?"

"I called him a giant freak."

Mick sighs.

"Claire. Dean understands. You were freaked out. I would be if I came across a giant especially one that wore my friend's face. You just got bit so your mind was in a very panicked state."

" I should have listened to Dean. He told me not to freak out. I still went and did it. "

"Like I said your mind was in a panicked state. Your reaction was normal. If you didn't react then..." He laughs a little. "...you wouldn't be human."

"But I'm not human."

They both look at the area where Claire got bit. Mick grimaced feeling stupid for what he just said.

Claire clutches her stomach and bends over in pain.

"Aah! It burns!"

The young hunter stands up and goes to the mirror. She pulls off her bandage. The wound starts to fade then it was gone. It was like the bite never happened.

_Oh no_

Claire turns and goes to grab the gun. Mick takes the gun before she does.

"Don't even think about it." He says his voice stern.

"You do not understand, it's happening." She shows the Englishman her shoulder. "It's healed .The bite it's gone. The transformation has started." Fear appears on her face. "I'm gonna become a werewolf."

* * *

Connor walks out of the bar. He goes up to his motorcycle and reaches for his helmet. Sam steps out of his hiding spot and clears his throat.

"Connor!"

Connor looks up and receives a punch in the jaw .

"The hell."

Sam pushes the man up against the wall and turns him around.

"Don't move." The hunter warns as he gets his knife out ."It's silver."

Sam makes a small cut on Connor's hand. The guy showed no reaction.

Sam looks at the cut feeling surprised.

"He's human."

* * *

"No." Mick says "I will not let you do it."

"Then you do it, please! It's happening! And you don't understand how this feels!."

Claire gives the Englishman a desperate look. Begging him to pull the trigger.

Mick points the gun at her.

"I know a man who would shoot you right now without a moment's thought. And every instinct I have says he's right... that I ought to do my duty." He thought back to Hayden laying on the floor dying. Remembering how he followed his order and killed the threat and left without looking back. "But...But my instincts haven't been so grand of late.. "

He sighs. Resisting an order was a challenge for the Englishman. If this girl wasn't a friend of the Winchesters he would have killed her as soon as the bite healed.

"Sit down." He orders. Claire obeys without questioning him. She sits down with a blanket wrapped round her. She hugs her knees and watches as Mick picks up the leather straps. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Firstly, we're gonna restrain you right? For my protection. Okay? And then...then we're gonna sedate you." He holds up a small bottle ."Also for my protection. With any luck, when you wake up, this will all be over. "

"If I wake up." Claire says sounding doubtful. "I gotta call Jody. She's gonna be so mad at me."

"Mad. Probably but I'm sure she will forgive you."

Claire sobs already imagining Jody's reaction. The woman would be horrified.

"This will break her." The young hunter said her voice cracking. "It's all my fault."

" Claire. It's not your fault. You getting bit, no one saw that coming just like no one thought Dean would her bit by a rare monster. Life surprises us in many ways. Whatever happens we... " He gets cut off when the door opens and the masked figure who attacked Claire storms in. Mick's eyes widen. "Claire, get back!".

Mick goes after the figure. The figure throws the Englishman across the room. Claire smashes a glass vase on The figure's back.

" Get away from him. " She yelled.

The figure faces her and pulls off their mask .Claire gasped. It was the bartender. Claire remembered him letting her have a drink despite being under age.

"Bet you never thought it was me." He hissed .

He punches Claire in the face. The hunter falls on the ground. Unconscious .

The werewolf smirks and drags the girl out of the room.

* * *

Sam walks in. He sees the broken the vase.

"Claire?"

A groan came from across the room.

"Sam?" Mick's calls out his voice weak.

Sam frowns.

"Mick." He helps the Englishman up. Mick touches his head feeling dazed after being thrown across the room. "Mick. Where's Claire?"

"The wolf, he took her." Mick answers .

"What!"

"I tried to stop him, okay? . It all happened so fast. " Sam runs his fingers along his hair feeling worried. Mick gets out his phone. "I can find her. I put a tracker in her pocket."

Sam looks at Mick with disbelief.

"You planted a bug on her?"

"Look, you can kill me later, after we find Claire."

Sam agrees with him.

_I'll come back to the bug later._

"We gotta tell Dean. "

"We can't involve Dean in this. "

"He has the right to know. Also we don't know how many werewolves we are dealing with. There could be loads. You are not exactly...hunter material. "

"So what bringing a giant is the answer. "

"That giant is my brother Mick. He is a good hunter. One of the best. Come on. We're going to him .Now. Whether you like it or not."

Mick looks at Sam surprised by how defensive he became over his big brother. By the look of Sam's face now wasn't a good time to argue.

Mick sighs.

"Okay, let's get your brother."


	19. Chapter 19

Sam pulls up in front of the trees where his brother was hiding. Sam got out of the car.

"Dean!" He yells.

The trees shook and a large shadow steps out. Sam held in his breath and reminded himself that the giant is his brother. Not a monster just his brother.

Dean kneels down his hands on his lap.

"Sam." The giant shifts his eyes on to Mick. "Sam. What's he doing here?"

"We need him Dean. He has a way to cure Claire."

"Cure her?" Dean says with disbelief.

Mick nods. "Yes. But I can't promise you that it will work."

"What is it?" Sam and Mick started explaining the process of blood therapy. Dean shakes his head. "No."

"We have to try Dean."

"Sam. There is a risk she could die. I'm sorry but I ain't losing anyone from an experiment that was created by British assholes."

"Dean. Claire has chosen to do it." Mick says. "It's the her life. Her choice. You can't stop her."

"No. When I see her. I'm gonna tell her that what she is doing is stupid."

"Dean. Claire is gone."

Dean frowned at the Englishman.

"What do you mean gone?"

"She got taken by the wolf. I tried to stop him but the wolf was too quick." Mick answers.

Suddenly Dean grabs the Englishman and raises him to his face.

"You son of a bitch. First you kill an innocent girl and now you let another innocent girl get taken. What kind of sick psycho are you?"

Mick goes pale and panics as he tries to get out of the giant's grip. Dean increases his grip not afraid to crush every bone in the man's body.

"Dean." Sam speaks up ."It's not Mick's fault. Put him down. "

"His like them Sam. He can't be trusted."

" I know but we need him. He knows where Claire is. "

Dean stops.

"How?"

" I...Put a tracker on her. " Mick answers feeling shaken up.

"You what!"

"Dean we'll deal with that later. Right now we gotta find Claire. Before something bad happens."

Dean sighs and abruptly puts Mick down. Mick stumbles but regains his balance. He glares at the giant. But a small glare had no effect on the giant.

"Where is she?" Dean asks his voice demanding.

Mick gets out his phone surprised to see it hasn't cracked.

"Fortunately she hasn't moved from when I last looked. I'll point out directions to Sam and you follow."

"We'll take the small roads. Dean will less likely gets seen." Sam says .

"Wise idea Sam." Mick says with a nod.

"But guys that's time consuming."

" Dean we can't afford you being seen. "

"Sam. I don't care if I get seen. I want to get Claire and get her somewhere safe."

Dean picks the two men up and stands up.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam yells.

His brother ignores him and dumps the hunter into his pocket. Sam lands on his head. He groans and gets on to his knees . Sam couldn't see a thing or was dark. Really dark.

"Sam" Dean's voice boomed down the pocket. The pocket jolts causing Sam to fall. Dean opens the gap of his pocket with his finger. "Although my clothes are ripped. Pockets survived."

"DEAN. WHAT THE HELL?" Sam shouts.

"Can't hear you Sam." Dean answers. Sam knew Dean heard that. Dean raises Mick. "Right. You..."

"I ain't going in no pocket." Mick says. "Put me down Dean. Right now."

"Your not traveling by pocket. " Mick sighs with relief. "Instead your staying in my hand." Mick panicked again. Dean points at the tiny phone. "You are giving me directions. You better tell me the truth because if you lie. " Dean looks down at the ground. "You have a long way down."

"Okay. I'll do anything you want." Mick squeaked. His voice going high pitched.

Dean nods.

"Good mouse." He says teasing the Englishman.

Mick holds up his phone. His hand shaking.

"Okay. You gotta umm go this way."

Dean nods and starts walking. He glances at his pocket making sure Sam wasn't attempting to climb out. He looked at his Baby parked up.

 _I'll come back for you soon honey._ Dean thought.

Dean left the field and took the road. Sam sits in the pocket.

 _Never in my life I would have thought I would be in my brother's pocket._  He thought.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asks.

_Okay. No I'm not_ _fine_ _. Sitting in a giant pocket is too weird even for me. This_ _is messed_ _up Dean._

All that came out was .

"I'm fine Dean."

"Okay Sam." Dean answers his voice not convinced.

Now wasn't the time to worry about his little brother. Claire was the main focus. Dean has to get to her before the girl will do something that she will regret.

* * *

The werewolf ties Claire up to a chair. Claire tries to get out but the ropes are wrapped round her tight. The werewolf goes round and starts throwing stuff into a small duffel bag.

"I know this is sudden, but you and your friends, you should've let me have Hayden. She was miserable here. She...We had big plans."

"Yeah? Was that before or after you bit her?" Claire says with a glare.

"I had to know if she could survive the change. Not everyone does." Claire groans. The pain shooting through her body. The werewolf quickly checks her over. "See? It hurts at first, but eventually, it's like the best drug ever times a thousand."

"Right. Eat me, Teen Wolf."

"It's not like I want to do this. My pack, we were happy. We didn't hurt anyone. And then hunters with weapons that I've never seen before, they show up and...take out 20 of us, just like that. The ones that made it, we split up, but we weren't meant to live like that. A werewolf needs his pack. You'll see, I'm a nice guy."

"Yeah? You know who says they're a nice guy? Clingy, insecure bitches with mommy issues."

The werewolf ignores her and walks over to the refrigerator.

"That's just the change talking." He pulls a package off the shelf and walks over to Claire. "You'll feel better once you eat." He takes an animal heart out of the package and shows it to the young hunter . "Try it. You'll like it. "

He shoves the heart into her mouth. Claire muffled a scream. Her newly wolf instincts wanted her to swallow it but the other part of her refused to give in. She didn't to become a wolf.

The werewolf smiles

"As soon as I saw you, I knew...you're just like me. Alone."

Claire fights her temptation and spits the meat out.

"Wrong. I have a family, and they love me."

"Now you have a new family. You have a pack. You have me."

"I'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOU. " She screams.

She leans forward crying in pain again. A bang gets the werewolf's attention.

"Daniel?" The werewolf shouts out. He goes to the door and opens it. "Dan?" The werewolf peers out .

Suddenly something comes down and hits the roof. It rolls down and hits the ground. The werewolf slowly approaches and looks down. It was a body. He turns the body round and gasps.

"Dan!"

The ground vibrates nearly sending the werewolf off his feet.

"What the?"

He looks up. Facing him was a giant foot. As his eyes goes up and up and up. He suddenly meets the giant's eyes.

The werewolf gulps by this monstrous sight.

"Holy shit."


	20. Chapter 20

"Holy shit. "

A hand swoops down ready to grab the werewolf. The werewolf shrieked and turns to run but the giant was quicker and grabs the werewolf. He raises the werewolf off the ground up to his face so he was eye level with him.

"You are the one that bit Hayden." Dean snarled.

"Don't eat me." The werewolf cried.

Dean looks at the tiny werewolf's nervous face. He frowns.

"You?"

"W...What?"

Dean squinted his eyes and focused on the tiny face.

"You." He repeated. "You're the bartender I spoke to. The one who was severing drinks to under age girls."

The werewolf froze and looks at the giant starting to recognize the voice.

"Agent." The werewolf says with disbelief.

Dean glared at him.

"That why you pointed Connor out to us so we would be off your tail."

"Agent. How...You?" The werewolf thought back to when the other agent said about his partner having a severe stomach ache. The werewolf gulps. "That wasn't a normal stomach ache wasn't it?"

"Not exactly more like growing pains."

The werewolf's brows go down in confusion. His eyes widen.

"Sizeshifter. Oh God no, not a sizeshifter. I thought you would leave us alone. "

"Leave you alone?"

"You son of a bitches have chased us down . We were already screwed when the men with guns killed almost the whole pack. Then the sizeshifters turned up and started taking us one by one."

"I thought sizeshifters hunted humans."

"That's what we all thought. Seems you guys had a change of taste."

Dean notices genuine fear in the werewolf's eyes. He was really afraid.

"Hey." Dean sits down but does not loosen his grip. "Is that why you bit Hayden and Claire?"

"We were a happy pack. We didn't feed on humans. We ate animal hearts. But because of what's happened, I had no choice but to turn people. Build the pack up again. You know I would have took good care of them. Treated them like family."

Dean listens to the werewolf's heart beat as he spoke. It was fast that was fear but nothing seemed off to the giant. The werewolf is telling the truth .

"It's still wrong what you did."

"I picked ones who were alone and miserable. Those girls were the perfect choice."

"That's no excuse. You still bit them without their consent. I know how that feels." Dean glances at his hand with a frown. He looks at the werewolf. "I need your blood."

"What?"

"For a cure."

The werewolf shakes his head .

"You can't be cured. There is no cure for a werewolf bite. And even if there was, you really think I would hand it over. I need a pack. We don't travel alone."

" I know but I can't have you turning innocent people. You are gonna give me your blood... "

"I need her." The werewolf growls.

The giant shrugs.

"Okay I'll just do what I did to your friend. Crush your bones."

Dean stands up and turns the werewolf upside down and starts to increase his grip. The werewolf 's bug out when he sees how high up he is.

"ALRIGHT!" The werewolf screams. "ONLY BECAUSE I WANT TO LIVE."

Dean stops.

"See that wasn't so hard."

The werewolf closes his eyes and sighs.

"All I wanted was a pack. To keep us going. To protect ourselves from the armed men and the sizeshifters."

Dean knew the armed men are the British Men of Letters. He couldn't stop them from killing monsters unless he wanted to be in a cell again. The sizeshifters.

Dean has a thought.

_Why didn't I think of this sooner ._

"What if I can help you." The giant says .

Dean sits back down.

The werewolf frowns. "Help me?"

"What if I can stop this sizeshifter problem.'

The werewolf snorted.

"You would turn on your own kind."

"You see I'm not really on their side. I'm a hunter."

The werewolf stares at him looking shocked.

"Hunter?" Dean nods ."A hunter sizeshifter. Okay now that's new."

"I was bit." Dean explained. "By a sizeshifter called Colin."

"Colin. Did you say Colin?"

"Yes .You know him?"

"I heard a Colin being mentioned when we had the group of them hunting us down. I also heard an Archer."

Dean remembered Spencer mentioning an Archer. He was the leader of the group that Colin hunts with.

"I know what you're talking about." Dean says. "I can help you. I'm looking for them. I'll help you if you give me the blood. Do we have a deal?"

The werewolf thinks for a few moments unsure whether to trust the sizeshifter\hunter. If he can really stop this monsters hunting other monsters business then the werewolf will accept.

The werewolf nods.

"Deal."

* * *

"Next time please beg your brother to let us take the car." Mick says.

"Don't worry I will." Sam says. "I ain't doing that again."

"I'm glad Arthur didn't witness it. " Mick mutters under his breath.

Sam opens the door and walks in. He sees Claire tied up to the chair with get head down.

"Claire." Sam goes up to her. "Claire. It's us."

The hunter goes to undo the ropes. Claire looks up and growls. Sam jumps back as the girl's eyes turn yellow and fangs form.

"We need the blood now." Mick yells.

Claire with her new strength breaks the ropes and lunges at the younger Winchester. She pins Sam down to the ground and growls. She raises her hand showing off her newly formed nails and goes for the chest. For the hunter's heart.

Mick raises a lamp and hits Claire across the head. The newly turned werewolf goes on the ground with her eyes closed.

"That will not keep her out for long. Dean better get that blood from the wolf." Mick says. He helps Sam up. "When she does wake up." Mick gives a bottle and syringe. "Sedate her." Sam takes the syringe. Surprised Mick saved his life. Mick goes outside . "DEAN. WE NEED THE BLOOD LIKE RIGHT NOW."

The werewolf walks up to the Englishman. He holds out his arm.

"Take what you need."

Mick looks at him puzzled.

"You being serious."

The werewolf glances back at the giant and quickly nods.

"Yes. " He squeaks .

Dean grins. Mick gives Dean a baffled expression.

_Did he scare the wolf to death._

"Mick." Sam yells.

Mick grabs the werewolf's arm and injects a syringe in it. He removes it once the blood fills up.

"Thank you." Mick says and goes back in.

"I'll watch him." Dean says.

Claire lies on the sofa starting to show movement.

"She's waking up." Sam says.

Mick looks at the girl with a sympathetic expression.

"This is going to hurt."

He injects the syringe into her back.

* * *

Everyone waited for something happen. So far nothing changed. Claire screamed and cried but her eyes remained closed. Mick started looking doubtful but Sam didn't give up. He still has hope.

A green eye looks through the window.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

Sam nearly jumps. He shakes his head.

"Uh no."

"It's not gonna work." The werewolf says. "There is no cure."

"Dean why are you keeping him alive?" Sam asks his eyebrow raised.

"I need him."

Sam frowns.

"Why?"

"I uh..."

A groan comes from Claire.

"Look." Mick says.

He points at the nails that start returning to its original form. Claire's eyes flutter open. The yellow was gone from her eyes.

Claire looks at the two men.

"You guys look like crap."

Sam sighs with relief. Mick shakes his head.

 _I can't believe it worked._ The Englishman thought.

Sam helps Claire out of the cabin. Dean smiles .

"Claire."

Claire looks up.

_It's Dean remember._

"Dean." She says with a smile . She frowns. "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Claire don't be sorry. It's my fault that I scared the hell out of you." He grins. "You really look like a Bar..."

" If you say Barbie doll I'll rip your head off. "

"That will take a long time." Dean says with a chuckle.

"It...worked." The werewolf says looking shocked yet amazed.

Claire looks at him.

"You."

She goes to attack but Dean quickly places his hand down using it as a wall.

"No Claire. We need him."

"Need him? Why?" Claire asks.

Dean told them everything what the werewolf said.

Sam frowns.

"Dean. How do you know his telling the truth?"

" He is. I know he is. Sam this gives us a lead. "

"I'll call for back up." Mick says looking happy with this new piece of information.

Dean does a stop signal.

"No. Me and Sam go. Alone. "

Mick shakes his head.

"I can't let you run wild Dean."

" Mick. If you bring more people, it could blow our cover. " Sam says.

"Less people the better." Dean adds.

Mick groans. But he knew the brothers are right.

"Fine."

Dean gestures to Claire.

"Mick you can take her back to Jody. If you don't... " his face darkens. " I will kill you."

Mick nods . "Got it." He gets his phone out. "Before you say anything, no I'm not travelling in your hand or pocket. "

"You travelled in his pocket?" Claire says looking amused.

"I did." Sam says with a sigh .

Claire laughs.

"Wow. That's literally made my night. Dean carrying his toy dolls. "

"Hey!" Dean snaps at her.

Claire laughs louder enjoying the brothers reactions.

"Brilliant."

" I'm getting a cab. " Mick says. He looks up at Dean. "You better hide."

"I gotta get back to the car." Dean says . "Sam you can watch Scott McCall."

Dean picks his brother and the werewolf up.

"Uh Dean. I would rather walk." Sam says .

Dean dumps the two of them in his pocket.

"It's quicker Sammy."

The werewolf starts to get nervous. He turns and growls at Sam. Sam gets out his sliver blade.

"One move and your dead." He warns .

The werewolf backs off and sits in the giant pocket clearly looking embarrassed. Sam sits down but keeps his knife aimed at the monster.

Sam sighs.

_This is gonna be a long night._


	21. Chapter 21

Mick and Claire arrive at the Mills house. It's been a long drive, the cab got there early hours in the morning. Claire sleeps on the Englishman's shoulder.

The driver holds out his hand.

"Money sir."

Mick nods and hands over a big chunk of cash. The driver takes it and places it in his money bag.

"Have a good day sir." Mick says.

"You to sir." The driver answers satisfied with the money his made.

Mick shakes the girl's shoulder.

"Claire we're here."

Claire groans and wakes up.

"Already? That was quick."

"You were asleep." Mick said chuckling slightly.

Claire opens the car door and gets out.

"I need a bed." She mutters.

"Claire."

Claire looks over and sees Jody standing by the door.

"Jody." Before the Sheriff could respond, Claire runs and wraps her arms around the older woman. "I'm so sorry." The girl sobs.

Jody nods aware about what happened recently. She hugs back letting Claire cry into her chest.

"It's okay. I'm here." She runs her fingers along the strands of blonde hair. "I'm here." She repeats. Claire pulls away and looks at Jody. Jody notices dark circles under the girl's eyes. The girl looked exhausted. "Go and get some rest Claire. We'll discuss this later."

Claire nods and wipes her tears. Jody steps to the side and let's the young hunter in.

"She is a very lucky girl." Mick says.

"Yes." Jody says. She eyes him up and down. "You must be Mick Davis. Sam told me you were coming."

"Yes. Claire, she has learnt a lesson from all this. But, the bite. Don't be hard on her. It wasn't her fault."

" I'm angry she lied to me but..." The Sheriff sighs. " No way I would be hard on her. The girl has been through a lot. I'll give her some time before we talk about it. "

"Good idea."

Jody cocked her head.

"Why don't you come in?"

Mick shakes his head.

"Oh no. Wouldn't want to intrude."

"I insist. You had a long drive. At least let me make you a coffee."

 _I'm sure one cup won't hurt._ Mick thought.

"Okay but you really don't have to do this."

"Just get in." Jody says with a smile. Mick steps in. "Please remove your coat. Make yourself comfortable."

Mick hangs his coat on the hanger and sits down. Shortly after, Jody walks in with two cups of coffee.

"You looked like a man who likes his coffee strong."

She places the mug in front of him. Mick takes it and sips the hot steaming liquid. He puts the mug down with a look of distaste.

"Oh um..." He coughs . "That's umm strong .Oh..." He again coughs. "Strong indeed."

"Oh let me give you something to sweet it up."

A bag of biscuits gets put on the table. Mick picks up a biscuit and smiles.

"Chocolate. You like the chocolate biscuits huh."

"Uh huh. Got them a few weeks ago from Donna. We were both eating it while discussing a British guy who shut her down." Mick pauses halfway through the biscuit. Jody raises her eyebrow. "Yes Mick. I already knew who you were. Donna told me all about you. These are the biscuits you gave her. I decided to keep them hoping I was gonna meet you. Well here we are."

"You spoke to Donna?"

Jody sits opposite him.

"Course I did. I'm her friend. That's what friends do right. We chat. Donna came to my door in tears. Heart broken. "

"Sheriff Mills."

"Jody."

"Jody." Mick sighs. "We barely knew each other."

" Yet you nearly kissed. " Mick raises his eyebrow. Jody nods. "Yeah know about that to."

"It was a mistake."

"No need to waste your breath telling me. Donna told me everything." Jody leans forward. "You knew about her ex Doug yet you still played with her feelings."

"I did not. Did you really think I wanted to cut her off. I didn't but I had to."

"Ah yes Donna did you say you were hiding something. What is it?"

"Can't tell you. It's personal."

"So personal that if you told her, she wouldn't look at you the same way."

"That's right."

Jody scratches her chin.

"So we got a guilty conscience." Mick lowers his eyes. "Mick. You know telling someone does make you feel better. It's not good to bottle it up."

"There is some things that should never be mentioned." Mick takes a deep breath. " Donna. I had no problem with her. I told you there is nothing wrong with her. I only knew Donna for a little while but... "

He goes quiet.

"I know that look. You still have feelings for her."

Mick groans in his mind. He hasn't thought about this for weeks. He pushed Donna to the back of his mind and now all those feelings have returned to the surface.

Mick shakes his head.

"These feelings, I should not be experiencing. This talk shouldn't even be happening."

Mick stands up.

"Sit down." Jody orders .Mick sits down. Blushing bright pink. Jody stands up and sits next to him. "Donna admitted to me she was falling for you." Mick closes his eyes. "Now she feels stupid."

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "I really am. I wish it could have ended better."

" I would really like to know what the big secret is. To me you look like a reasonable guy. "

_If you knew what I did. You wouldn't find me reasonable._

"You love her right?" Jody asks.

Mick sighs.

_I been wanting to avoid this question._

"Donna is a nice woman. A good sheriff."

"You are not answering the question. Do you love her?"

Mick looks at Jody. His mind was screaming yes. But the Englishman felt there was no point admitting his feelings.

"It doesn't matter." He answers. "She's better off without me." Mick stands up. "I told her she will move on. I'm sure she will move on. Donna is an attractive woman she is bound to get someone."

Jody sighs.

"It's a shame. She really took a liking to you. Said she found you sweet. " Again Mick groans. This talk was really playing with his emotions. "What if we talk to her, together. Would that be better? " the Sheriff suggests.

Mick gets his coat.

"Jody. I get you are trying to help but some relationships can never be formed. What happened between me and Donna, was a mistake. My mistake. Don't drag her back into it. I will simply just say no again. I'm sorry." He puts on his coat. "I really must be going. I wish Claire a quick recovery."

Jody shakes her head and stands up. She couldn't let it go. Jody wanted to know why Mick wanted Donna far from him as possible.

"Mick."

Suddenly her phone rings.

 _Perfect timing._ She thought with a sigh.

Jody answers.

"Hello...yes...Deputy Stover what's the problem?...Whoa slow down...What!...Okay I'll be right over. "

The call ends. Jody lowers her phone. Her face goes pale. Mick who stopped by the door frowns at the Sheriff.

"Is everything okay?"

Jody looks at him.

"It's Donna."

Mick let's go off the door handle.

"Donna? " Worry appears on his face. "Has something happened?"

"Donna, she's missing."


	22. Chapter 22

"There you are Baby."

Dean kneels down and strokes the roof of his beloved car.

_Damm_ _you are so beautiful._

He carefully wraps his fingers around the car.

_I'm sure one quick hug will not notice._

He was about to bring the car to his chest.

"Dean! " Sam yells from his pocket.

Dean pauses and lowers the car to his side.

"I'm moving Sam." He quickly stands up hiding his annoyed expression.

"I was just gonna ask if I can take the car."

"Oh." The giant puts the car down and nods. "Sure she's all yours. One scratch and I'll..."

"I know Dean."

Dean carefully takes Sam out of his pocket and puts him down next to the car.

"What about me?" The werewolf asks whose name was revealed to be Austin. Sam found out halfway across the journey.

"You are staying with me.' Dean answers. Austin mutters a damm it. Dean looks at the tiny passenger. "These attacks happened recently? When was the last one?"

"Couple of nights ago. We were on our midnight run. We wolves like to run free. Then they just suddenly came out and started grabbing us one by one. I really don't know why. We haven't done anything to offend them. "

"When they mentioned Colin. Did they say anything about him?"

"Umm. I heard them say he is an idiot for turning a hunter. That hunter was you. Um I think they also said Colin went too far."

"Anything else?"

" I heard another voice say we'll do better than Colin. We'll go after something stronger. "

"That explains why you are being hunted." Sam says . "They are trying to be compete against Colin. Colin bit a hunter, so they think let's kill the monsters. A sizeshifter defeating a werewolf. That makes them look fierce in their records."

Austin raises his eyebrow.

"Seriously? So them going after us is nothing but a game to them. A game to piss off their mate. I wanna kill them so badly. "

"That's why we are helping." Dean says. "We are gonna go after them son of a bitches. Take them one by one."

"That is a terrible idea."

Dean turns round. A woman steps out of the bushes. The giant looks down at the tiny face. Recognition appears on his face.

"Ellie."

Ellie looks up at the sizeshifter.

"Hello Dean."

"Who are you? " Sam asks.

"Uh Sam." Dean frowns at the woman "Why you here? Thought you didn't want to be exposed."

"Dean. You know her?" Sam asks.

Dean sighs.

"It's okay you can tell your brother." Ellie says.

"Tell me what?"

Dean sits down.

"Uh..."

"First let the werewolf go." Ellie orders. "He does not need to be part of this discussion."

" We need him he has a lead. "

"Do it or I'll happily crush the mutt I'm wearing boots today."

Dean gives in and puts the werewolf down.

"We will take it from here." Dean says.

"What? I want revenge."

" Sorry Austin... "

"No." The werewolf growls.

"Yes." Ellie walks up the werewolf. She stands up straight gaining an extra few inches.

Austin steps back going pale.

"You're a... "

"Yeah. You better run wolfie. You turn anymore people Archer will not be your only problem. Go. "

Without hesitation, Austin runs off.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK." Ellie yells. She looks at Dean. "Don't worry I would have not killed him. I had to get rid of him. We can't have other monsters involved."

"Dean what is going on?"

" Sam. Remember I said I shrunk down to my normal size. "

"Yes."

"That was not the whole story. I was taken by Colin's family. "

Sam's eyes widen.

"What?"

"We didn't hurt him." Ellie says.

Sam looks at Ellie.

"Your related to Colin?"

"I'm his sister. Spencer is his brother. Spencer is at home. Dean we kept our promise we caught Colin, we currently got him under house arrest."

"Promise?"

"Yeah Sam. They are not like Colin. They are the good guys. We made a deal that I get put to my normal size but I had to lie on what happened. I had to lie to you because of the British Men of Letters. They couldn't know. Not only they would be locked up but so would I."

"Dean. I can't believe you kept this from me."

"Not his fault Sam. We forced him to." Ellie eyes Dean up and down. "You have ignored our instructions."

" I didn't want to be big. "

"What instructions? "

_How much stuff has Dean kept from me._

"To maintain control Dean had to grow at least twice a week. If he didn't then he would lose control."

 _Damm_ _it that's why Dean has been in pain._ Sam thought.  _How did I not see this._

Dean notices his brother's guilty expression.

"Sam. It's not your fault. Its mine."

"Damm right it is." Ellie says. "You lost control in a public area. " Ellie let out a scowl. "You could have got yourself into so much trouble you idiot. You are lucky only I have spied on you if it was Spencer, you would likely be battered and bruised."

"You been spying on me?"

" You really think we would leave you alone? Hello you are a hunter. We gotta make sure you are sticking to your promise and not gathering an army to come with your guns and kill us all. "

"Why now? Why are you revealing yourself to Sam?"

" To stop you from doing something completely stupid. Going after Archer and his sizeshifters is a bad idea. They are more experienced than you. "

"I'm a hunter."

"That will make no difference. You against a group of them, impossible. They will kill you on the spot. They will kill your brother."

"We gotta stop them. They are hunting innocent lives. They are the ones who screwed Colin up right?"

Ellie sighs.

"I know but..."

"It's time we stand up to them. "

"Spencer will not allow it. He just wants peace."

"What about you?" Sam asks.

Ellie's lip twitches. She quickly shakes her head.

"Best to not intervene."

"Your lying." Dean says. "You do wanna fight."

"No point. We will lose."

"We can help." Sam says.

"I said there is no point."

"I aint backing down." Dean stands up towering over his brother and the woman. "You either make yourself useful or get the hell out of here."

"You are being reckless Dean. How are you gonna fight when you can't even take care of yourself. I don't want you hurt Dean." Ellie says. "Me and Spencer already feel bad that you got dragged into this. We don't want you to get killed because of it."

Sam keeps his hand on his weapon unsure whether to trust the woman. He glares at her.

"Your brother bit my brother."

"I know and I'm so sorry. We don't mean no harm. I wanna make it up to you."

"Help us." Dean says as he sits back down. "Please. You know these sizeshifters more than we do."

"Spencer will kill me if I get involved." She says.

She looks at the giant's desperate face. Those big, green eyes turning her legs jelly. Seeing his body caused her heart to flutter. Ellie had to admit. Dean is hot.

"But uh..." Ellie struggles to form words. She glares at the older Winchester. "Can you stop staring at me...its creepy."

Dean mutters a sorry and leans back.

Ellie takes a deep breath and clears her throat.

"I do want those boys to pay for what they did to Colin. They ruined him. Made him into a killer. I can train you. Get you prepared."

"You can?" Sam says.

"Yes. Dean will need help. I can offer that. If you really believe you can stop them, I'm with you. My brother can't know."

"I understand." Dean says with a nod.

Ellie smiles and gestures come here to Dean. He does. She leans into his ear.

"Training starts tomorrow. Meet me in the woods."

She goes back trying her best to cover up her blushing.

_Good job its night-time. So he can't see this._

"Right now. You get some rest."

"Can you put me back to normal?"

"Hmm I think I might let you suffer a little longer."

Dean groans. Ellie grins enjoying the reaction.

"See ya tomorrow cowboy."

Ellie walks back into bushes and disappears in their sight.


	23. Chapter 23

 

* * *

Dean immediately closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He did not want to listen to his brother .

_It can wait in the morning._

Sam scolded at his brother.

"I know you are faking it Dean. We gotta talk about this eventually." Dean kept his eyes shut. Sam sighs. "Alright I get it your pissed cuz Ellie left you big. You can't stay in Mick's fancy hotels. Don't expect me to go and stay in one cuz I'm not. I'm staying right here."

Dean's eyes open.

"Hell you're not."

"Dean. I can't leave you out here on your own."

"I prefer being out here then locked up in a cell. Sam I want you sleeping on a bed. In a motel room."

" I can go in the cabin. Don't think Austin will be coming back anytime soon. "

"No. Sam don't stay cuz of me."

" I am. I want to be at this training session. "

"Fine. Wasn't gonna go alone anyway."

Sam raises his eyebrow.

"Really" He says not sounding convinced. Dean looks away. Sam walks up his brother 's huge face. " Dean I'm not mad about the siblings. I understand why you had to keep it a secret but the controlling your shifts, Dean you should have not kept that from me. "

"I had to."

"Dean. You knew what would happen if you didn't grow. Yet you..."

"Had to try Sam."

"Not if its gonna cause a lot of pain."

"I didn't want to be one of them." Dean spat out the last word like it was venom. "I'm a hunter. You guys see me as something else. It is really annoying."

"Dean we are not going through this again."

"You wanted to talk Sammy." Dean turns over having his back to his brother. "You had your talk. Good night."

Sam sighs.

"It's not true Dean. At whatever size you are still my brother. When we find a cure. This nightmare will be over."

Sam walks to the cabin.

"There isn't a cure Sam."

Sam stops and looks round. He sees Dean looking at him again.

"Spencer and Ellie. They told me there is no cure. The British Men of Letters are right."

"Is that why you were acting strange after we found you that day?" Dean lowers his eyes. "Is that why you been trying to avoid the grow?"

"Sam."

"Dean." Sam walks up to his brother's hand. He touches his brother's thumb and gives him an ensuring look. "We will found a cure."

"No Sam. As Mick said they are rare. Finding a cure is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"We found a cure for the Mark. I'm sure there has to be something."

Dean scoffs.

"You really want your human brother back."

"No. I don't want the cure for me. I want it for you. I wanna put you out of your suffering."

"That's just half of the reason Sam."

"Damm it Dean."

"Let's be real here Sam. I'm stuck like this. Ellie is gonna train me because I need it to stop Archer. Then..." Dean sighs. "I'll have to learn to live with it."

"No. We will find something. You can't just give up."

Dean frowns.

"You know what Sam." He stands up "I better make myself more hidden. I might get seen."

Sam knew that was his brother's excuse to get away. He could stop him but all Sam said was.

"Okay."

"At least you don't need to stay. Go somewhere warm."

Dean turned and walked into the trees. Sam gets into the car.

_I'm not giving up on you Dean._

Sam tries Rowena again. The witch still wasn't answering. Cas was still searching for Kelly Kline. Sam sighs as he lands on Crowley's number. This is the number Sam has wanted to avoid. Options are running out. Crowley is the best shot to finding Rowena.

_ Let's hope he has got over Gavin. _

Sam presses the number and brings the phone to his ear.

_"Moose."_

" Crowley. "

_" You have a nerve calling me after what happened. "_

"Crowley. I am really sorry about Gavin but I really need your help."

The demon scoffs .

_"My help? You really think I would help you after sending my son to DIE. Goodbye Sam. "_

"Dean got bit by a sizeshifter. "

There was a pause.

_ "Did you say a sizeshifter?" _

"Yes."

_"Your joking."_

" No. "

_"Where are you? "_

"Let me come to you. I can't have Dean knowing about this."

_" This is a secret meeting. Oh moose. I think I'm experiencing déjà vu."_

"I'll text you an address. Meet me at dawn."

Sam ends the call before the King can answer. He texts the address. He checks his watch before starting up the engine and driving to the destination.

* * *

The sunlight hits Dean in the face. He raises his hand to shield his eyes. The giant sits up. His stomach rumbles demanding for food.

_I'm so hungry I can eat a horse._

He realized he can. The giant pushed the thought to the back of his mind feeling disturbed by it.

Dean stands up. He groans when he feels the kinks in his neck.

_Hurts like a bitch ._

He was about to stretch his back when suddenly Ellie appears in front of him and shoves him to the ground. Dean looks up. He glares.

"What the hell Ellie."

"Good morning to you to Dean." She throws a pile of clothes at him. "Put these on. I got flannel, jeans, socks and boots. I see that's your style of fashion. I did the spell so it will grow and shrink. No need to worry about ruining them. "

She goes and ties her hair up. Dean stands up with the clothes in his hand.

"What's that your wake up call?"

"No it was part of the training programme. You didn't realize I was next to you all of that time."

"What?"

"Yeah. Came here about half and hour ago. I gotta say you are cute when you sleep. I was literally next to your face. You still didn't know. "

"You could have gave bme some warning. "

"Archer is not gonna give you some warning. That my friend is a surprise attack. I was my normal height. When the time felt right, I grew and attacked you. Knocked you off guard. That is what sizeshifters are good at. If you couldn't handle one sizeshifter what you gotta do when there is a group of them?"

" Is that their only method? "

"No they got more. I'm gonna teach you. You get dressed. Then..." She smiles. "We can get started."

* * *

Jody and Mick arrive at the sheriff station. Doug gets out of his seat looking frantic.

"Anything from Donna? " He asked.

Jody sadly shakes her head.

"When did she go missing?" Mick asks.

"Last night. There was a case. Again she kept me out of it. Said she was going to investigate it. I called her to check up on her. Then... " He swallows. "I heard her scream and the call ended. I got officers out on a search party. So far nothing. I called you because I know you and Donna get on well. "

"You did the right thing." Jody says.

"You mind if we see the case?" Mick asks.

" Sure. " The deputy gets the box and gives it to the Sheriff. "Here."

Jody takes it.

"Thank you. You mind if we use her office to have a look through?"

"Sure go ahead."

Jody and Mick go into the office. Mick closes the door as Jody looked through the case. She finds a photo of the victim.

"Mick."

Mick joins her.

"What did you find?" He asked sounding anxious.

"Look at the body."

Mick narrows his eyes as he examines the photo. He sees two holes on the neck . The Englishman steps back looking anxious as ever.

"Bite marks to the neck .Vampires. Oh this is not good. "

"We need to find her."

 _Alive ._ Jody thought.

"I'll call you for back up. I want Donna to be found. I want every last vampire to be taken out. I'll do it myself if I have to."

Mick stops. Surprised by what he said. He just volunteered to join the search.

_I have to. I can't stay behind. I gotta find her._

Mick calls his colleague.

_"Ketch speaking."_

" Arthur get down to Minnesota we have a missing person."

_"This is to do with me because..."_

"It's vampires. They have taken Sheriff Hanscum. "

_"Oh."_  Ketch chuckled _"Your girlfriend."_

" No time for jokes Arthur. Her life is in balance. So get down here and help me find her. That is an order. "

 _"Mick..."_ Ketch goes back sounding surprised by the change of tone.  _"Is this the real Mick Davis I am talking to."_ He tries to joke. Mick wasn't in the mood to be amused.

" You have a couple of hours. I will be waiting. " Mick puts the phone in his pocket. He looks at Jody's shocked expression. Mick nods. "I got back up. Arthur would not disobey an order."

Mick sits down with the case files on his lap

"Let's see what else we can find about these vamps shall we."

* * *

Donna wakes up with water dripping on her face. Her head is pounding after being hit. She couldn't see nothing but darkness. Wherever she was it was wet and cold.

"Aw your awake."

A man approaches her. Fangs form as he grinned.

"I know what you are." Donna says.

She tries to move but sees her hands are tied up.

"Good luck with that sweetheart." The vampire runs his fingers down her cheek. "You are quite a sight. A beauty."

" Sorry pal but I'm not into blood sucking monsters. "

He reaches up to her hair. He wraps the strands around his finger.

"So soft."

"Look if you just want the blood go ahead and suck me dry. I ain't afraid. "

He let's go and chuckles.

"Oh I don't want your blood. I want to turn you. "


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Ketch strokes Mary's hair in bed. He runs his hand down her spine enjoying every bit of it.

"Arthur."

"Hush Mary. Just a little longer."

He leans forward and kisses her neck bringing it up to her cheek bone. Mary let out a groan and grips on to the bed sheets.

"Yes." Ketch purred in her ear.

He wraps his arms around her waist and brings her closer to him. He continues kissing her.

The phone rings.

"Perfect timing." Ketch said sarcastically.

"Should I answer it?"

"No. I'll take it. The call is for me after all."

The Englishman gets out of bed. He grabs a nearby towel and wraps it around his waist. He picks up the phone and answers.

"Ketch speaking."

_" Arthur get down to Minnesota we have a missing person."_

"This is to do with me because..."

_ "It's vampires. They have taken Sheriff Hanscum. " _

"Oh." Ketch chuckles. " Your girlfriend."

_Wait for it. He is going to go embarrassed._

_" No time for jokes Arthur. Her life is in balance. So get down here and help me find her. That is an order. "_

"Mick? "

 _Where did that come from._ Ketch thought feeling surprised.

"Is this the real Mick Davis I am talking to."

_" You have a couple of hours. I will be waiting. "_

"Mick."

The call ends.

"What did Mick want?" Mary asks.

"Vampires. Minnesota. Sheriff is gone. Mick is acting like a father who has lost his daughter. "

" Sheriff? Sheriff Hanscum? "

"Yes. The blonde who joined us on the hunt that day with your giant son. "

"Oh my..." Mary gets out of bed. "We gotta get down there."

" Come on Mary just five more minutes."

"No. " Mary snaps.

She gets her clothes and goes into the bathroom.

Ketch sighs .

"Yeah. Mick has officially ruined the mood."

* * *

Ketch gets out of the car. He sees Mick standing at the entrance with his arms folded. 

"Davis." Ketch calls out with a smile.

"What took you so long. "

"Traffic. Anyway I'm only...15 minutes past the deadline. Not a major issue."

" You must be Arthur Ketch. "

Ketch puts on his most charming smile.

"Sheriff Mills. Call me Ketch."

He goes to shake her hand. Jody goes back and folds her arms.

"Mick gave a good word about you. I hope he is right. Donna is a good friend of mine. Anything happens to her on my watch."

" Sheriff. You can count on me. You can count on both of us. "

Jody looks over and sees Mary getting out of the car.

"Jody." Mary joins Ketch's side. "Donna. We are gonna find her."

Mick quickly nods.

"Yes we will. Let me show you the case files."

Mary frowns at how distressed the Englishman looked. She has never seen like this. His cool, cocky attitude was gone.

"Poor Mick." Ketch mutters under his breath with a smile. He looks at Mary becoming serious again. "Shall we get to work...partner."

Mary doesn't respond. She looks away and follows the Sheriff and Mick into the building.

Ketch sighs and follows them in shortly afterwards.

* * *

"Turn me? "

"Yes."

" Why? "

"The population of my kind is running low. Lots of us are getting killed."

"Hunters."

"No. Not hunters. These people were more advanced. They had these high-tech gadgets. I don't know what they are. Then...I'm quite old school. They have found our nests and took us out just like that. They are not the only problem." His face darkens. "The other threat is sizeshifters."

"Sizeshifters?"

Donna's eyes widen remembering where she heard it from.

_That's what Dean is._

"For some reason they have decided to turn on us. Now they are hunting us. I heard we are not the only monsters experiencing this problem. Monsters across America all different breeds and types are being killed by those giants. We can't do nothing about it. There are hardly any of us left. The remaining vampires came to an agreement. That we turn people. As many as we can. We were taking people like drug addicts, alcoholics, loners. People who would not be missed. Then you decided to stick your nose in, that's why I had to kidnap you. I thought instead of killing you, why not make you useful. Become a vampire. "

"No. I don't wanna be like you. You are sick. "

" You say that now but after the transition, your opinions will change."

"You say you got all this people for your nest, where are they?"

The vampire grins and claps. 

Hundreds of candles light up. What Donna saw made her nearly vomit. Next to her going down in a line was people tied up. Their faces are pale and gaunt.

"What the hell is all this?" Donna yells.

"Say hello to your future friends." The vampire says. "Now you are probably wondering why I haven't turned them. Reason is darling because he is coming to look at them. Including you."

" Who? Who is coming? "

"The Alpha Vampire ."

* * *

"Okay. So lets start with the basics. Getting you to shift."

"Um. Hey do you mind if I go and check on my brother."

Dean had a feeling Sam might of stayed in the cabin. He felt guilty for lashing out on Sam last night. The man was just trying to be optimistic. Hopeful.

_I don't want him to break when he realizes there is nothing he can do._

Then slam.

Dean stumbles back. He glares.

"What was that for?"

"Focus. Don't get yourself distracted."

"Sam"

"He is not at the cabin. The car wasn't there when I went past."

"Oh..."

"Problem."

Dean shakes his head.

"Uh no. I told him to go. Can't believe he moved his stubborn ass."

"That's good. We get time to ourselves...Not in that way I mean time to train." She laughs. "Baby bro would get in the way. Hey. If you do good, I'll buy us lunch."

"You? Buy me lunch?"

"You haven't got a wallet on you. So I have to pay. Do you like bacon deluxe?"

"Boy do I."

"Hmm." She licks her lips and grins when she sees drool from the older Winchester. "But first."

She swings her fist. Dean blocks it before she can attack.

"Wasn't distracted this time." He says with a smirk.

Ellie smirks back and let's go.

"Good. That's great. Now shift." Dean gives a blank expression. Ellie sighs "Dean. We already explained this to you. You gotta relax and think of the height you wanna be."

"Yeah. Um..." He stands still with his arms by his side. He closes his eyes.

 _Original height. Original height._ _ My 6ft me. Come on SHIFT. _

Nothing happened.

Dean cracks an eye open to look. He sighs heavily.

"That didn't work."

"You are trying to hard. Don't push it."

"I wanna be normal." He thinks again but he still remained huge. "This is not working."

"Dean. You gotta be patient."

"I am." He waves his hands in frustration. "I'm not a born sizeshifter like you guys. I can't do what you guys do. Put me to normal right now."

"So then you can ignore your abilities for another a few weeks and again lose control. Dean I have faith in you. Come on."

The hunter sighs and walks up to the river. He looks down at how tiny it is. The water doesn't even reach halfway up his boot.

Again it made him feel big and wrong. He felt out of place.

"I just wanna be small." He says.

Ellie's eyes widen at that command.

"Uh Dean."

Dean looks round frowning at her.

"What?"

Dean suddenly drops down at rapid speed. It was so fast the hunter couldn't think what was happening.

It stops. The shock sends Dean on his back.

"Dean!"

Ellie shrinks down to her original height and walks over to him looking concerned.

She kneels down. She froze. Laying by the river was a five inch version of the hunter.

_Oh crap._

"Dean." She says keeping her voice low.

Ellie nudges the tiny body. No response came. Ellie wasn't surprised. The abrupt change can sometimes knock sizeshifters out. Especially if they were not used to the change.

"That's enough for today." She says.

She carefully picks the hunter up and wraps him in her jacket to keep his tiny body warm.

"You are gonna be so pissed when you wake up."

Ellie couldn't take him to home. Spencer is there and Colin is locked up. If they both see Dean, the house would turn into chaos.

_Guess we are gonna have to crash out in a motel._

Ellie stands up keeping Dean close to her. She goes to find her car.


	25. Chapter 25

Sam sits on the bench in a park out that was out of town. It was early morning so it was quiet. No children or parents to be seen.

"Hello moose."

Sam looks to his left. Crowley sits next to him with a smirk.

"A park as a meeting spot. I suppose..." The demon looks around. "...It is a lovely scenery. We are not here for a social chit-chat are we."

"I need Rowena. Where is she?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Not bothered to look for that ginger bitch. Wouldn't waste my breath."

"I need her to cure Dean."

"Oh yes the squirrel." He frowns . "How the bloody hell did he get bit?"

"There was a sighting of a giant. Me and Dean decided to check it out. We got separated and um...I found Dean in pain. Bleeding out. He got bit on the hand."

"When did the signs show?"

"It didn't show straight away. It was the next day. At night. He just..."

"Grew."

"Yeah."

"How big?"

Sam frowns .

"You really asking that?"

"I'm curious."

"Um. Maybe around 60ft."

Crowley looks up figuring out how tall that is. He lets out a damm and looks back at the hunter .

"That's tall. I think you may have lost your status as moose now that Dean is the bigger brother. How is he?"

Sam sighs.

"Not good."

"How long has he been big?"

" For a few days. Then he returned to normal. Few weeks later um yesterday he grew again. "

"Weeks? You decide to ask for my help now?"

"We been trying to deal with it. I don't like seeing Dean in pain."

"It's like the Mark of Cain all over again. Running around behind your brother's back."

" If Dean knew I was coming to see you, he would be pissed. "

"More embarrassed I would say."

The demon gives the I know I'm right look. Sam nods.

"Yeah that to .He thinks we are seeing him differently."

"Course you are gonna see him differently .He is a bloody giant. Does he think you are gonna hand him over the guns and go on a casual hunt act like everything is normal." The demon scoffs. "You Winchesters."

"I meant he thinks I see him as a monster not as a brother. It's really getting to him. I can see it. That's why I need Rowena. The British Men of Letters have nothing. The sizeshifters said there is no cure. I don't want to drop it. Not until all the options have been explored. I can't get through to Rowena. That's why I need you. Please Crowley."

Crowley sighs heavily.

"You really are not gonna leave me alone." Sam stares at him. Full on puppy eyes. Crowley pinches the bridge of his nose. "What I do for you Winchesters." He mutters . He looks at Sam. "Fine. That doesn't mean I have to talk to her. Once I get her she's all yours. But...I have always wanted to see a giant squirrel. I think I'll stick around."

The demon stands up.

"I'm sure mother is in a casino trying to win cash. Cheating her way through it like she always does. I'll let you know when I have the witch in my custody."

Then he vanishes.

Sam picks up his phone .He frowns at the unknown number. He answers it.

"Hello."

* * *

Jody, Mary, Mick and Ketch are in the office looking through the most recent cases to try to see if there was any connections.

Ketch is circling pictures and pieces of text that stood out to him. Mary clears her throat wanting to ask to a question despite the tension that was in the room.

"Any update about my son?"

Mick looks over a paper he is reading.

"Dean?"

"Yes. You found anything that could help him?"

Mick shakes his head.

"I'm afraid not."

" How is he? You heard from him? "

"Um..."

Jody frowns.

"Something happened to Dean?"

"Um."

 _Thanks a lot Mary._ Mick thought with frustration.

"Let's just say Dean has been big-headed recently." Ketch says looking amused by his joke.

Mick rolls his eyes at his colleague's humour.

"What exactly does that mean?" Jody asks her eyebrow raised.

"Let's get back into research." Mick says sounding nervous.

"Nope. Not until I know what happened to Dean."

"Now is not really a good time." Mary says .

Jody kept her eyebrow raised. She folds her arms and puts her leg over her other one.

"I would like to know what happened to Dean Winchester. Someone better start explaining."

Mick looks at his colleague for help. Ketch raises his eyebrow.

"Go on the woman wants to know what happened to Dean. Mary your his mother maybe it's best if you explain." Mary gives Ketch a bitchface. "Or are you embarrassed." Ketch added with a chuckle.

Now Mary was giving him the death glare.

 _She's cute when she's mad._ Ketch thought.

"Am I gonna get answers or are you all gonna keep acting like school children. " Jody says starting to get impatient.

"Apart from me of course." Ketch says.

"Especially you." Jody says with a glare.

Ketch goes back.

"Okay." He clears his throat. "You are definitely a woman with a lot of fire in you."

"You haven't seen in me in action."

"I bet it's a right view."

Mick face palms.

_Did you really have to get dirty Ketch._

Ketch grins.

"Your good reputation is dropping...Ketch." Jody says.

"Wrong. It is going up by the minute. Once I save Hanscum, it will go right up. Not as high as Dean. He is sky-high."

"Can you quit these hints." Jody says starting to get frustrated.

"Oh seems I did give something away. Sky high that is a big hint. Literally. "

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Dean got bit by a sizeshifter." Mary finally breaks.

Jody looks at the huntress. Her face puzzled.

"He got bit by a what?"

"A sizeshifter it's um..." Mary looks at Mick for help.

Ketch picks up his coffee. He sips it and grins.

"This is gonna be interesting."

* * *

Ellie walks into the motel room. She dumps her bag. She carefully places Dean on the bed. She sits on the chair and looks down at him.

Dean's face started moving. His jaw going side to side. His eyes flutter open.

"Argh."

Dean sits up. His vision swimming.

"Jesus."

The hunter rubs his head and goes to stand up. He wobbles and falls back down.

"Dean. Take it easy." Ellie said her voice soft to not hurt his ears.

Dean frowns at the soft surface. He goes to stand up. He manages to maintain his balance.

_What the hell am I standing on?_

" Dean. Whatever you do don't freak out. "

Dean looks round .He sees a much bigger Ellie looming over him. A grin spreads across his face.

"I did it. I got myself normal."

The hunter couldn't help but look in the woman's shirt where laid two big hills.

_Hmm_

"Not exactly. " Ellie says.

Dean frowns at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say your wish got granted." She holds out the car keys in front of him. "You know what these are?"

"Yeah keys. Big freaking keys. "

"Dean. It's not the keys that are big."

" What do you mean? " Ellie waits for the hunter to figure it out. Dean stares at the keys. His confusion slowly turns into horror. He looks up at Ellie eye wide. "No."

"Yeb. You wanted to be small."

"Yeah like my 6ft self small. Not Tom Thumb." His eyes snap shut. He opens them and shakes his head. "I'm not changing." He touches his head and thinks hard. "Why am I not growing. I wanna be big. " He scolded to himself. "Come on you made me small now I wanna be big."

" Your wasting your time Dean. " Ellie comes off the chair and goes down on her knees so she is eye level with him. "That abrupt change is like a massive punch. Your body is trying to recover. It's not gonna want to change."

" So what you are saying I'm stuck like this! "

"Just for a little while."

" How long is that? "

Ellie shrugs.

"Depends."

Dean shakes his head.

"That's just great. I didn't want to be stuck as a giant so now I'm a...I'm not even going to say it. "

"Ken doll."

" Now you said it. "

"You are a cute looking doll. Better than doll itself."

"Shut up."

Ellie chuckles.

_He is adorable when he is pissed._

"Do not worry Dean. Your brother should be here soon."

Dean's eyes widen.

"What? "

"I called him on the way here. Explained to him about your little problem."

" You didn't. "

"Oh I did. He had the right to know Dean."

"No. No he can't see him like this."

The door knocks.

"Dean." A voice comes from outside.

"There he is. " Ellie stands up and goes to open the door. "Hey Sam."

" Where is he? " Sam pushes past the woman. "Where is Dean?"

"Sam."

" What the hell did you mean by a small problem? "

 _Oh shit he doesn't know._ Dean thought.

Ellie points to the bed.

"I thought it would for the best if I showed you. "

Sam looks at the bed. He sees something small on it. As he leans forward, he sees a tiny face.

_No_

Sam goes down and goes in for a closer look. Dean immediately becomes uncomfortable not liking his personal space invaded. He always thought Sam was tall but this was ridiculous.

Sam's eyes widen.

"Oh my God Dean."

Dean looks up. He smiles sheepishly at his brother.

"Hiya Sammy."


	26. Chapter 26

Rowena lies in bed with cash in her arms.

"Rowena you did good last night. Their faces were priceless. Keep it up I'll be as rich as the Queen of England."

Crowley appears at the end of the bed.

"Hello mother."

Rowena jumps causing notes to fly everywhere.

"ARGH." Rowena pulls the sheets over her to cover herself. "FERGUS."

"Been gambling again mother."

"So what if I have. Its none of your business. I aint lending you a penny."

"I'm not here for the money."

"What do you want?" The witch sighs. "This is about Gavin isn't it. Fergus we already been through this. What happened to your son..."

"I'm not here to talk about Gavin. Its Dean."

"Dean?"

"Yeah. Something happened? The boys need you."

"Can't those Winchesters stay out of trouble."

"Afraid not. Trouble is their middle name."

"Let me guess another curse?"

"No. He got bit by a sizeshifter."

Rowena's face screws up. She thinks for a few moments. She shakes her head.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"They are rare species mother."

"What do they do?"

"Think of Alice in Wonderland when Alice keeps going big and small. She changes size. Think of shapeshifters they change their appearance. Now put the two things together."

Rowena's eyes widen.

"Are you whining me up Fergus?"

"No. "

"Dean can change his size."

The witch scoffs with disbelief.

"At the moment he is a bit stuck."

"As in stuck you mean?"

"That we are going to give ourselves a neck ache for looking up for too long."

"Are you saying he is stuck...big?"

"Yes."

"Bigger than Samuel?"

"Bigger than a house. 60ft tall."

Rowena studies her son's face trying to catch anything that could show he is lying. The demon looked serious.

"You really being serious about this?"

"Scouts honor. "

Rowena pictures the movie Gulliver's Travels. She changes Gulliver to Dean walking through the little town of Lilliput. How small the citizens looked compared to him.

"Wow." She says. "He must really have big balls."

Crowley closes his eyes.

_Really needed it to hear that mother._

"Sam wants you to cure Dean. Can you do that?"

"I don't know. I never dealt with a giant. Especially a Winchester one."

"Got to keep the moose happy. So come."

Rowena sighs dramatically.

"I just can't get away." Crowley folds his arms. Rowena glares at him. "Get out I got to change."

"My pleasure."

The King turns and walks out of the room.

* * *

"Dean can change his...size?"

"Yes." Mick says.

"He is still Dean. It's not like the werewolves or vampires. It doesnt make him aggressive." Mary explains.

"Unless you annoy him." Ketch says. "He does have a temper on him. Like that outburst at the mansion before bringing the place down. Still feel bad for the owner. They haven't been able to rebuild it. Dean really ruined a piece of art that night."

Mary glares at him to say you are really not helping.

"Is he still big?" Jody asks.

"No. He's normal." Mary answers.

Mick quickly nods.

"Hasn't triggered." He lies.

"Oh."

"That it? An oh?" Ketch says frowning at the Sheriff .

"Well I heard worse. Dean is a growing boy. So what? Is it so bad you wanted to hide it from me. "

"We didn't want to worry you." Mick says.

"I would have been more worried if you didn't tell me. How is he?"

"Ask him?" Ketch says. "He will probably be annoyed that another person has found out."

"We'll check up on him later. Right now we need to find Donna." Mick says.

"Annoyed, it might trigger him then...I hope the bunker is strong enough to hold a giant. Mick I think we might need to make a few precautions."

"Ketch." Mary interrupts. She puts papers down. "I found something."

"What did you find?" Jody asks.

"It wasn't in the case box. It was hidden like she didn't want anyone to see it." Mary points at the paper. "Its pictures of a cave. Here is a statement from a camper who was near there." She clears her throat. "It was late at night. Me and my friend Donny were setting up camp. I heard a noise. So I went to investigate. I saw a man being dragged into a cave with two other people. These other people were not normal. When they turned around, their teeth were sharp and they growled. A unhuman growl. I backed away before they can see me. I forced Donny to pack up and we went home shortly afterwards."

"She didn't want the cops to investigate. She decided to go on her own." Jody sighs. "She's been a bit reckless since..." Jody glances at Mick.

"The address is here." Mary says pointing above the photo. "It's in a park."

"Park? I suppose who would look in a park." Ketch says. "They are trying to be clever. It's not far from here."

"Good. We'll go now." Mick says.

Ketch raises his eyebrow.

"You as well?"

"Yes."

"I'm the man in action. Not you."

"I'm coming. May not be the best fighter but..."

" Romeo has to rescue his Juliet. I know the story Davis." Ketch smirks as he stands up. "Mary. Mick. I got machetes and dead man's blood in the trunk."

"You forgot one." Jody stands up her arms folded.

"The British Men of Letters can take it from here Sheriff."

"Ketch. Cave will be full of vampires. Four is better than three don't ya think." Jody gets out her gun and reloads it in front of the Englishman's face. "They always say more the merrier." Jody puts the gun back in her pocket. "I'll wait for you in the car."

She walks out. Mary follows her out .

"Don't underestimate Jody." Mick says.

"I wasn't."

"Can you stop saying me and Donna are a thing."

"But you are."

"No we're not."

"Mick. From the past few weeks whenever I mention her name you go embarrassed. You immediately change the subject. Love is not my area of expertise but I'm sure on this."

"Arthur. We are business partners. We don't snoop into each other's personal lives. There is a boundary. You wouldn't like it if I kept bringing up you and Mary."

Ketch scoffs.

"Wouldn't bother me actually because there is nothing between me and Mary. We work together, we hunt together. That's about it. But Donna..."

"No."

"Fine. Fine. Its finished. We do not speak of this again."

A smirk in the corner of Ketch's lips showed it wasn't going to end. He puts on his long pale blue jacket.

"Come on Davis. We better not keep the ladies waiting."

* * *

"How did this happen?" Sam asks.

"Sam. Me and Dean were training. There was a um...misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?"

"Yeah I said I wanted to be small. The sizeshifter part of me took it the wrong way and made me small...too small."

"Sam. I am really sorry." Ellie says.

Sam turns and glares at her.

"I think you should leave. You done enough for today."

"Sam."

"No its okay Dean. I was gonna go anyway." Ellie picks up her bag and slings it over her shoulder. She looks at Sam. "He should return to his normal height soon."

She gives Sam the motel keys and leaves the room.

"It wasn't her fault Sam."

Sam looks down at his brother. Seeing Dean's little face looking up at him.

_This is seriously messed up._

"She was trying to help Sam."

"You went and saw her without me."

"She came to me. Gave me a morning surprise. You won't there. Ellie told me the car wasn't there. You did go back to the hotel?"

"Uh no."

"Where did you go?"

Sam opens his mouth but gets interrupted by a...

"Hello moose." Sam turns round. Crowley smiles. "I brought your witch."

"Hello Samuel." Rowena says. She puts her bag on the table. "Fergus told me about your brother's problem." She gets out a book. "Now where is the big boy." She asks looking excited.

"Um about that?"

"What the hell are them two doing here?"

The mother and son both frown by the tiny voice. Sam scratches his head.

"Yeah um..." He steps to the side. "You may wanna look down."

Rowena and Crowley both look down at the bed.

 _Great now Crowley and Rowena are giants to._ Dean thought with a sigh.

It was already intimating having a brother size of a skyscraper. Now we have Big Ben and the Statue of Liberty to join in the fun.

 _Could it get any worse?_ Dean thought with a groan.

"That Dean?" Rowena asks her face puzzled.

Crowley eyes the tiny hunter up and down.

"60ft...more like 6 inches." He frowns at Sam. "You forgot how to measure?"

"No. He was big the last time I saw him. Something happened and now..."

"He's a mouse." Crowley interrupts. The demon looks down looking amused. "He's a little mouse."

"An adorable little mouse." Rowena teases.

"Shut up." Dean snaps.

"His voice is even high pitched." Rowena squeals. She goes to stroke Dean's hair.

Dean quickly goes back.

"Keep your hands off me."

"Aw" Rowena goes back her hand on her heart. She looks at the younger hunter. "Can't we leave him like this."

"Rowena."

"Argh fine Samuel." Rowena opens her book. "Ah here we are. Growing and shrinking spells.' She looks down at the older hunter with a grin. "We are going to have to take this outside."

"Outside? Why?" Sam asks.

"There are a few tests Dean has to do."

"Tests? What tests?" Dean asks.

"Tests to give me an idea on what spell I would need to create to cure you."

"You know what you are doing mother?"

"Course I do Fergus." Rowena picks up the book and presses it against her chest. "I'm one of the best witches."

"We'll go to the woods." Sam says.

"Fine meet you there." Crowley places his hand on his mother's shoulder.

They vanish.

Sam goes to pick his brother up. Dean jumps away from the giant hand. He glares at his brother.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Picking you up."

"More like grabbing me like I'm some sort of toy."

Sam sighs.

"Sorry. I'm not used to this."

"That doesn't give you the excuse to grab me."

"I don't think that is the only problem."

Dean folds his arms.

"Crowley."

"Dean. I was gonna tell you."

"You went to him. You asked him and Rowena for help without informing me."

"I was desperate. Dean I'm worried about you. The British Men of Letters don't have anything so that's why I turned to Crowley and Rowena for help."

"Sam. Rowena really?"

"She helped when you were cursed to gradually lose your memories and forget who you were. Now we got another problem so I asked for her help again. Dean you don't know if you don't try right."

Dean sighs.

"I don't know Sam."

Sam lays his hand down and smiles at his brother.

"Please Dean."

Dean looks at the hand.

_I can't believe I'm gonna do this._

Dean stepped on. He quickly sat down as Sam slowly stood up.

"You good?" Sam asks.

" Awesome." Dean answered sarcastically. He suddenly gets dumped into Sam's pocket. Dean tumbles down and hits the car keys. "WHAT THE HELL SAM?"

"Now you will know how I felt. Enjoy the pocket travel Dean."

Sam chuckles as he goes to the car. He ignores Dean's protests as he starts up the engine.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Dean yells.

"Eh...no."

"BITCH."

"Jerk."

Sam drives out on to the road. Dean slides down in defeat.

_This is so embarrassing._


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

"Okay." Ketch puts his binoculars away. "Saw a vamp with a umberilla go in carrying blood bags." He checks his watch. "I suppose it is lunch time."

"Is there another way in?" Mick asks.

"Some caves do have more than one entrance. I say we move around. Go across the park. You can do that Davis?"

Mick ignores the Englishman and starts creeping through the bushes.

"Wait. How about we spilt up." Mary suggests. "Two stay here. Keep watch."

Ketch nods.

"Good thinking Mary. Sheriff...Davis you stay."

"Um I was thinking you stay with Jody. I go with Mick."

Ketch frowns.

"That wise Mary."

"Yeah."  _Mick I know he would not want be on watch._ Mick wanted to be actively involved so Mary will let him.  _Maybe Ketch might leave him alone after this._

"That sounds good." Mick says with a nod.

Ketch hid his annoyed expression not wanting Mary to see and Mick to enjoy it. As Mary and Mick went off, Ketch goes down next to Jody.

"Its you and me now Mills."

"How fun." Jody said sarcastically.

Two vampires. A man and a woman stand near the entrance of the cave. Not outside. They suddenly lock lips and wrap their arms around each other.

"Seems we just stepped into a Twilight movie." Jody says.

"Or 50 Shades of Grey the vampire version." Ketch says. Jody gives the Englishman a puzzled look. Ketch shrugs. "We Brits don't just read Dickens and Austin we do like to read books that definitely have a spark to it."

He winks at her to say you get what I mean. Jody turns away.

"Okay, really wanted to know that."

"Your welcome." He said with a smirk.

"You okay?" Mary asked.

"Fine." Mick answered.

They both stop when they see the other entrance. Mary hid behind a tree while Mick crouched down.

His eyes widen.

"Oh."

"What?"

"Its him. The Alpha."

Mary glances from her hiding spot. A tall black man dressed in suit walks in with two other vampires.

"That's the guy?" Mary asks.

Mick nods.

"Yeah. We been trying to track him down for months. We finally found him." Mick frowns. "We ain't got the weapon to take him out."

"How do you kill him?"

"Colt. Which we do not have. If we go in there, Donna..." He swallows with nerves and gets his phone out. "I'll get someone to bring it down." He dials a number and clears his throat. "Mick Davis speaking. Can someone please bring the colt ASAP. It is very important...It is to kill an Alpha Vampire...I will send you the address and Mary Winchester will come and meet you...Okay thank you..Oh yes back up will be needed...Good thank you. See you soon."

Mick quickly messages the location before giving Ketch a text making him aware of the recent discovery.

"You okay to stay here by yourself?" Mary asks looking surprised.

Mick nods.

"I have to."

Mary nods back showing understanding. She keeps her head down and walks off. Mick looks back at the cave.

_Please be okay Donna._

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dean asks frowning at the witch.

Rowena puts down bottles, herbs, spices.

"I know what I'm doing Dean."

She puts another bottle down nearly knocking Dean off the log.

"Watch it!" He yells at her.

Rowena shrugs and smirks as she flips her book open.

"Okay. Dean show me where you got bit."

Dean raises his hand. Rowena leans down and narrows her eyes.

"The bite went ages ago." He says.

"I need to know." She looks at the hunter's tiny hand. "Your too small. I can't do anything." She picks the hunter up.

"Rowena."

"It's okay Samuel." The witch ignores Dean's yelling and places him down far from her equipment. "I need space. That includes you Sam breathing down my neck."

Sam takes a step back.

"Relax." Crowley says.

 _That's the thing I can't._ Sam thought.

"Height?" Rowena asks. Sam tells her as the witch writes it down and puts it into the mixture of ingredients. "Dean you will be normal in no time."

"All good Thumbelina?" Crowley asks with his thumbs up.

Although none of them can see the tiny face. Sam can imagine Dean giving the demon a glare.

Rowena raises her hands.

"CRESCERE."

Blue flames burst out of the bowl. Seconds later, it dies down into smoke. Dean opens his eyes. He frowns.

"NOTHING HAPPENED." He yells so they can hear him.

"Oh." Rowena frowns as she looks in the book. "But I followed every step."

"Maybe you said forgot an ingredient?"

Rowena turns and glares at her son.

"No I bloody haven't."

Dean sighs.

_I knew this would be a waste of time._

He suddenly gets a strange feeling in his gut.

"What the?" The hunter shoots up and hits his head on the tree branch.

"OWW." The others quickly look up. Dean rubs his head. "Bitch." He mutters.

"Dean?"

Dean looks down. He wasn't as big as last time. He must have been about 30ft.

Sam turns to the witch.

"What happened?"

Both Rowena and Crowley were too busy staring at the giant Winchester. Both amazed. Sam can see his brother wasn't liking the attention.

"Hey." He repeats. He shakes the witch's shoulder.

Rowena jumps slighty.

"What...What. Oh. Sam don't do that."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Rowena admits as she looks back up at the giant. "Seems I over did it but... I put in the spell what height I wanted him to be. I don't understand."

Dean rubs his eyes getting over the shock. He finally finds his voice and speaks.

"What the hell Rowena?"

The loudness of his voice causes everyone apart from Crowley to cover their ears.

"YOU TRYING TO MAKE US DEAF!" Rowena screams.

Dean realized he didn't to raise his voice.

"Sorry." He spoke softer this time. He sits down keeping space between him and the others. He sighs. "What went wrong?"

"We're asking the same thing squirrel." Crowley answers. "You are not so much a squirrel now."

"Do the opposite." Sam suggests. "Shrink him down to his original height."

Rowena did. She mixed the ingredients and cleared her throat. She chants. Green flames burst out before dying down into smoke.

"If this does not work." Rowena says angrily.

Dean notices he was moving towards the ground.

"Guys."

The giant stands up.

"Its working."

He got down to his normal height. Dean smiles.

"It worked." Rowena said with a smile.

"How do you feel?" Sam asks.

Dean nods.

"Good." Sam, Rowena and Crowley all frown. Dean frowns. "What?"

"Your still going." Crowley says.

Dean raises his eyebrow.

"What?"

He looks down. He was still moving down.

_Shit._

"Rowena make it stop."

Rowena orders for the spell to stop. Her eyes widen.

"It's not stopping."

"The sizeshifter side of him has took control." Crowley says.

"What? Sam says.

"The spell was a head start, the sizeshiting is continuing. Could explain why he went very big."

"Now you bring it up Fergus!"

"I just came with up it actually."

Sam gives the King a bitch face before going up to his brother. Dean was up to his brother's waist.

"Sammy."

"Dean. Your sizeshifting part of you is refusing to obey the spell. You need to make it stop."

"What?" Dean panics as he looks at himself. "How?"

"You gotta think right? Do that. Order yourself to stop."

Dean closes his eyes.

_Stop. Stop._

The panicking speeded up the process. The hunter thought back to Ellie's words. Staying relaxed. Despite shrinking at a fast rate, Dean took deep breaths.

 _I want to stop._  He takes another deep breath.  _I want to stop._

It stopped. Dean opens his eyes. He was back to the size he was back at the motel.

"Dean."

Dean looks up at Sam. He nods to say it's stopped. Sam sighs with relief and picks up his brother.

"Shall I try something else?" Rowena asks.

Dean quickly shakes his head.

"No. No more."

Rowena closes the book and sighs sadly.

"I'm sorry Dean. Whatever I do, it's going to interact with your abilities."

"You tried."

"Your abilities are too overpowering. Very demanding." Crowley says.

Dean scoffs.

"Tell me about it "

"Like the Mark. Got to give it what it wants. Wants to be big. You got to be big. Can't argue with it." Crowley says.

Sam picks up his phone.

"Hey. Its Ketch."

Dean sighs.

"Great what does he want."

Sam puts the phone to his ear.

"Ketch?"

_"Sam. The British Men of Letters are on lockdown."_

"What?"

_ "The Alpha Vampire. He knew we were coming after him. He sent his buddies up to the main compound. Everyone has been put in hostage." _

"Whoa whoa Ketch. The Alpha Vampire!"

_"The Colt has left the building and is getting delivered to the bunker. You need to go and collect it Sam and come straight to Minnesota."_

"Ketch what is going on?"

_ "Long story short. Hanscum got kidnapped, we were on a rescue mission, Alpha sensed us and I'm now the last man standing." _

"Last man standing?"

_ "Your mother and Davis have been taken. Mills...I'm not sure we got separated." _

"What?"

_"Go to the bunker, get the Colt, the address where you need to go will be on the box the Colt will be in, come and meet with me, make sure you are not being followed..."_

Sam hears a cry.

"Ketch?"

_"Sorry vampire trying to get me by surprise. I chopped its head off. Oh yes so meet me and we'll take out the Alpha. But if anything happens to me that is a big if, you go in and make sure the bastard is dead. As long as you have the Colt you are a threat to him. I got to go. Don't fail me Winchester."_

The call ends.

"Mom is in danger?" Dean asks. His face becoming worried.

Sam nods.

"I gotta go to the bunker. Get the Colt. The Alpha Vampire has her, Donna, Mick and Jody."

Dean groans when he looks down at his tiny body. How pathetic and useless he is now.

_I can't even help._

The hunter was so distracted at himself he didn't notice he was now in Crowley's hand.

"Watch him." Sam orders.

"Since when did we agree to be babysitters." Rowena says.

"You just did." Sam says. He hurries off before his brother starts arguing. 

"Sam!" Dean yells.

"He's gone Dean." Crowley puts the hunter down.

"I have you a life you know." Rowena says. "I don't wanna watch a midget."

Crowley scoffs.

"Like what mother? Chasing after men."

"Excuse me!"

"Cheating your way through your games. Sending your grandson to die."

"I had to kill my Oskar."

"Guys."

"You loved a random boy more than your own son."

"What's there to love about you. You were nothing but a nuisance. Oskar was an angel."

"That so? How do you know when you hardly paid any attention to me."

Dean stomps with frustration.

"GUYS."

"Did I ever tell you how satisfying it was to watch you break into a million pieces when your son was sent back to die. How destroyed you looked."

"You evil..."

"Witch. I know." Rowena smiles. "Heard it many times Fergus."

"Its Crowley."

"Fergus! I named you Fergus."

"I am now Crowley so get that into your ginger head of yours."

"Okay...Fergus."

"Grr"

Dean looks back and forth as the mother and son argued. He kept yelling at him to stop but he was too small to be heard.

Then.

"SHUT UP!"

The King and the witch stop. They both crane their neck upwards. Dean has shot up to at least 80ft.

"Damm. Crowley says. "They won't wrong about sizeshifters getting triggered by emotions."

Dean looks straight down at the demon feeling dazed

"What did you say?"

"I read that emotions have an impact on sizeshifters. Angry, sad it sends them everywhere. You losing the plot has triggered you. Upset because you lost your moose."

_You both didn't help._ Dean thought.

He had an idea.

"Rowena can you do a tracking spell. Find mom and the others?"

"I can."

Crowley narrows his eyebrows.

"What you up to?"

Rowena has put a map down and begins chanting. The map bursts into flames. It burns down to a certain area.

"Minnesota." Rowena reads.

"May I?" Dean takes the paper out of the witch's grip and puts it in his pocket.

Rowena backs away.

"You trying to crush my hand you giant."

Dean rolls his eyes.

"You are going there." Crowley says.

"Yes. Sizeshifters can move to places quite quick. Colin, Spencer and Ellie do it. I been to Minnesota lots of times I know where I'm going."

"Oh a giant walking down the road. No people will not find it weird at all." The demon said sarcastically.

"I won't get caught."

"So no one is going to question the sudden tremors."

Dean sighs.

"Good point."

The giant sits down feeling defeated. The sizeshifters travel at night when the streets are clear.

_I can't go at night. I gotta go now._

"Crowley can you take me there?"

"I can't take a giant sorry. Mother might be able to grant your wish."

Dean's huge eyes go on to the witch.

"Can you?"

"I can."

"Do it. The Alpha will not expect this. What can vampires do to me?"

"Samuel said."

"Sam might not get there in time. My family are in danger."

"Go on mother."

Rowena lets out a bollocks as she looks through the book.

"I just hope it don't interfere with your size issues."

"We don't have a choice. Its a risk I'm willing to take."

Rowena raises her hands.

"If moose starts I'm going to say I had no part of it." Crowley says.

"Hush Fergus."

The witch clears her throat and begins to chant. Dean crosses his fingers as he waited for the witch to finish.

There was one thing Dean was certain about.

Those vampires are going to suffer...BIG TIME


	28. Chapter 28

Everything happened so fast. One minute Dean was in the woods next he was standing next to a building.

In the middle of the street.

_Shit._

Dean quickly stands up and checks his surroundings. There was no cars or people.

He was lucky for now.

His big, green eyes shift to his left to check no one was at the windows of the building.

His eyes widen.

Looking through one of the windows was a girl probably around the age of 5 or 6.

Now Dean thought he was screwed. Any second now he was expecting the girl to burst into tears and the adults will run in and scream when they see a giant outside the window.

However, the girl did not cry. Instead she laughed. She points at the giant and beams at him.

Dean comes towards the window and points to himself to say do you want me?

The girl nods and to Dean's surprise she opens the window.

"Hello." The girl shouts up to him.

"Uh...hi." Dean replied unsure what to say.

The girl leans forward and looks down at the street. Dean prayed that she doesn't fall out. The girl spots the giant boots, her gaze goes up and up and up until she meets the pool sized green eyes.

"Your big." The girl says looking more awestruck than scared.

"Yeah." Dean chuckles as he looks down at himself. "I'm big."

"Why are you so big?" She asked.

 _How am I gonna explain this to a 5-year-old?_ Dean thought in panic.

"Got over carried away with the eggs." He answers.

 _That was a dumb answer._ He thought.

"Oh. Like Gaston." The girl says.

Dean nods.

"Yes...Yes that's it. Gaston eats eggs to build up his muscles. Right?"

"When I was a lad, I ate 4 dozen eggs. Every morning to help me get large. And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs. So I'm roughly the size of a barge." The girl sings.

Dean couldn't help but clap. That was impressive. He didn't clap too hard incase his gigantic claps caused the windows to shatter.

"I know the song. Beauty and the Beast is my favourite." She says smiling looking proud of herself for that little performance.

"You sang it very well." He beams at her.

"Did the eggs, make all of you...large?"

"Yes. Yes that's what happened. I took the Disney movie way too seriously. Kept eating them morning, lunch and dinner. Every day."

"Oooh." The girl looked curious.

"Yeah...big mistake...literally."

"Can't you get a drink me bottle and shrink?"

Dean chuckles.

"I wish." He said. He sighs. "It's not that easy."

"What's it like being big?"

"Not great." He admits.

"Why?"

"You know what a giant is?"

"Yes."

"In movies and books. What's people first reaction when they see a giant." The girl lets out an oh and frowns. Dean sadly nods. "Yeah. In their eyes I'm a monster."

_And useless._

"Me not afraid of you." The girl says. "Giants look scary, you don't. You look nice, friendly. " Dean smiles at that compliment. "Don't think...you are scary. You know...The BFG."

"Yeah I know it." Dean said with a nod.

"He wasn't bad or scary. He was friendly. Big Friendly Giant. He saved people from the bad giants. He was a hero. People liked him. Sophie became he's best friend."

"What are you saying?"

"If you help, use your size to do good things, people will not be scared. You would be a hero. Everyone will love you."

Now Dean was smiling wide, his face lights up.

"You really believe that."

"Yes I do. Something will come up. Being big...you could do a lot of things. You ate eggs." She giggles. "You are strong."

Dean flexes his muscles and grins.

"Definitely a size of a barge." He teases.

The girl laughs. She does a come forward gesture. He does. The girl tiptoes and kisses the giant on the cheek. Dean goes back surprised. The smile returns to his face.

"Good luck." She beams bright at him.

"Thanks." Dean says. He meant that.

"Lizzy." Her mom yells.

Lizzy turns and waves.

"Mommy. Come here. There is a giant outside." She turns back and sees the giant gone. "Oh..."

"Lizzy!" Her mom shuts the window. "You do not open the windows without me or your father in the room."

"I saw a giant mommy."

Her mom scoffs.

"Giant indeed. You have been watching too many fairy tales." She picks her daughter up. "Lunch is ready." She carries Lizzy out of the room.

Dean stood his back against the side of the building.

 _That was close._ He thought.

He looks down at himself. He didn't feel disgusted this time. Instead, he saw himself as a strong, invincible, big...very big human. He glances at himself in the reflection from the other building.

There was nothing hideous or monstrous. Dean still had the same green eyes, freckles, he was still extremely handsome. He looked the same but bigger.

Dean smiles a little. His reflection smiles back.

 _Prove to them I'm useful._   _Prove it to myself as well. I'm not a monster._

"I'm not a monster. I'm a hunter." He stands straight at his full height. "I'm not a monster. I'm a hunter." He repeats. He looks over the buildings and sees the park. "I do what I do best."

He grins.

"Kicking ass."

* * *

"Welcome."

The Alpha Vampire takes a step forward and smiles at the new arrivals.

"Nice of you to turn up to such a special event."

Mary and Mick both glare at the Alpha.

"Sir." One of the vampires come in. "We found another one."

Two vampires come in dragging Jody by her arms.

"Jody." Mick tries to stand up but receives a punch to the jaw.

"STAY DOWN." The female vampire warned.

Jody gets put down on to her knees next to Mary. Her clothes are soaked in blood, one eye is closed and black. The vampires gave the Sheriff a beating before bringing her in.

"Are there more?" The Alpha asks.

The vampire shakes his head.

"Don't think so. Some of us haven't returned yet."

"Hmm." The Alpha's eyes scan through the humans. Going from left to right. "I'm sure there is one more. Three people for a mission and deciding to spilt up, doesn't sound like a thing the organisation would do." Mick knew the Alpha was talking about the British Men of Letters. The Alpha looks at his followers. "There is one who drives a motorbike. He's been seen on several occasions wiping out our nests."

"Oh I think I know who are you talking about."

Another vampire walks in.

"I spotted him with her." He points at Jody. "I assume they got separated.""

The Alpha slowly nods.

"I thought he would be here. He's one of their main men." His face darkens. "Find him."

The vampires sprint off into the darkness. The Alpha looks down at the prisoners.

"Soon we will be four." He said with a smile. A calm yet creepy smile.

"Where is Donna you son of a bitch?" Mick spat out.

The Alpha raises his eyebrow.

"That how you talk to a leader." The female vampire raises get fist, her Alpha stops her. "No. The man is frustrated. He just wants to know where he's girl is."

Mick frowns.

"My girl?"

The Alpha tilts his head and smiles.

"I seen that look on many men and women's faces. I been around long enough to know what the look is. The look of love." He touches the Englishman's shoulder. "You are more tense than the other two. I can feel it. Donna."

As soon as the Alpha said the name, Mick's shoulders become tense, his breaths turn heavy, his heart was pounding against his chest. The Alpha let's go and nods.

"See."

Mick shakes his head.

"You don't know nothing. You are talking crap."

"I am for one not talking rubbish. I am speaking the truth young man. You do not want to admit it." The Alpha raises the Englishman off the ground by grabbing his throat.

"Mick." Mary said her eyes widen.

"Maybe I can help you." The Alpha says. "Get you to admit."

"I...got nothing...to admit."

The Alpha shakes his head.

"You are a terrible liar." He let's go of Mick. Mick drops to the ground with his hands around his neck. The Alpha stand up straight towering over the Englishman. "I just hope you open up before she rips you apart."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jody asks.

The Alpha raises his hand.

"Bring her in."

Three figures step out from the darkness. Two out of the three bared their fangs. The one in the middle caused Mick to stand up.

"Donna."

Donna faces the Englishman. There was no light in her eyes. Mick couldn't recognize any features on her face. Her usual bubbly, cheerful self was replaced with something darker, she looked murderous.

"Donna!" Jody yells. Donna ignores her, her eyes remained glued to the Englishman. Jody glares at the Alpha. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"She's hungry. She needs to feed." The Alpha answers. He looks at the Englishman. "This will be her first meal."

"Donna." Mick raises his hands. "You know who I am? You remember me." He shakes his head. "Don't do this. This is not you."

"Hunger can really change a person." The Alpha sneers. "They say you are not you when you are hungry. Getting through to her will be a challenge." He grins. "Remove the binds."

The vampires remove the thick ropes from the Sheriff's wrists. Donna snaps the remaining ropes in half. She locks on to her target, the desire to feed taking over her.

She bares her fangs and charges at the Englishman.


	29. Chapter 29

 

* * *

Ketch was up in the tree on the highest branch he can climb on. The vampires will be looking behind the trees and bushes. Hopefully they won't think to look up. Ketch kept his breathing at a steady pace not wanting to draw attention.

Thud thud.

The tree shook by the vibration. Ketch wraps his arms around the tree so he wouldn't fall off. The Englishman frowns and looks down thinking someone was chopping the tree. There was no one below.

Thud thud

There it was again. Ketch's leg slips off the branch, the Englishman increases his grip around the tree and swings his leg over back into position.

_What is that?_ He thought.

He feels hot air hit his back.

 _Great_.  _T_ _he vampires have climbed up_ He thought with a sigh.

Ketch turns his head around ready to be faced against their sharp teeth. Facing back at him was a massive green eye. Ketch jumps back and loses his balance. He falls off. His hand reaches out and grabs the branch. The Englishman was hanging on for dear life.

"Hey Ketch."

Ketch glances upwards. A giant Dean Winchester was blocking out the sunlight and towering over the tree.

Ketch was shocked. The guy is huge. Ketch could be crushed in the giant's fist. The Englishman slips on his mask and despite hanging off a branch he remained calm.

"I was expecting the other one."

"Yeah well Sam is running late." Dean answers.

Ketch pushes himself back on to the branch. He eyes the hunter up and down.

"Your big."

"Jeez you didn't think I noticed."

"How? I thought you were fine. In control."

"Yeah well..." Dean rubs the back of his neck and shrugs. "Long story." He glares. "Where's the Alpha?"

"Whoa." Ketch shakes his head. "You are not going after the Alpha."

"Why not?...cuz I'm a monster is that it Ketch?"

" Look at you Dean, the Alpha would hear you. Your footsteps cause a bloody earthquake. "

"But he can't fight me." Dean folds his arms. "Unless he wants to end up as a crushed ant."

His eyes go on to his boots. He taps his boot on the ground to prove his point.

Ketch sighs.

"Dean...Dean just because you are big doesn't mean you will always win."

"Ketch no need for a speech. Where is everyone? Where has the Alpha got them?"

"HOLY HELL!"

Dean looks down and sees a group of vampires looking up at him eye wide.

"Sizeshifter!" Another one said.

"N...Not another one." The third one says.

Instead of fighting, the three vampires turned on their heels and sprinted off.

"Vampires running off. That's new." Ketch says.

"I'm following them." Dean smirks.

Ketch lowers his leg on to the branch below.

"No you are not. You are staying put. Sam gets the Colt, kills the Alpha and I help him rescue the others including your mother."

"They might be dead time Sam gets here."

Ketch drops down on the branch below.

"They would be dead if a giant man intervened. Alpha will panic and kill them all. Now be a good giant and stay back. Let the real men do their job."

Dean holds his anger in.

God he really wanted pull the tree down and let go of it like a slingshot and watch Ketch go flying through the air.

That would be satisfying to watch.

Dean looks at the tall, thin tree that was the biggest out of all the trees.

 _May not be 100ft but I'm close to it. _He thought with a grin.

Ketch was about to drop down to the next branch but he suddenly feels something wrap around his leg.

The ridiculously long fingers wrap themselves around the Englishman's leg and raises him off the tree. Dean straightens up to his full height and swings the Men of Letter's leg.

Ketch goes eye wide as he saw how high up he was. The worse of it was he was upside down.

"Dean. What are you doing?"

The giant walks to the tall tree.

"Look Ketch, tree is bigger than me."

"And." Dean places Ketch on the top like placing a tree topper on a Christmas tree. Ketch quickly hugs the tree to avoid falling off and glares at Dean. "What the hell?"

"Have fun climbing down Ketch. You are gonna be there for a while."

The giant smirked ignoring the Englishman's angry protests and walks off.

Ketch stares daggers at the giant's back.

"DAMM YOU WINCHESTER."

Ketch reaches out for his bag to grab a rope and his phone. He frowns when he feels nothing on his back.

Realization hits him.

The Englishman looks at the smaller tree where he was before and sees his bag hanging off the branch.

"Oh..."

Ketch  is stuck on the highest tree with no equipment or weapons thanks to Dean taking them away.

Ketch sighs as he looks 100ft down to the ground.

"Yes seems I am going to be here for a while."

* * *

Donna pins Mick down to the ground. She bares her fangs and aims for the Englishman's neck. Mick grabs on to the newly turned vampire and pushes her off him.

Donna rolls to the side. She growled as her head slowly goes up.

"Donna!" Jody yells.

The Alpha raises his hand.

"Silence Sheriff." Then he looks at the two women. "No one intervenes. Understand."

Mick stands up. Donna was already up her hands curled into fists. Mick gulps as the two of them circled each other. Mick wasn't the strongest when it came to fighting. He can get his ass kicked  easily .

He knew one of these days he will die but he didn't expect it to be now. Especially by a woman who he had strong feelings for.

Donna charges, Mick jumps to the side and backs away. The vampires step to the side to let the Englishman have more room but they kept the entrances blocked. Donna charges again but Mick dives to the side. The Sheriff bumps into the cold, hard cave wall.

This infuriated the newly turned vampire.

The Alpha calmly watches the match. A smile plastered across his face. His eyes wide with delight.

Donna turns around, blood trickling down her head. Mick can tell by her face that he is in big trouble. Mick stands up praying he had a weapon to use to defend himself.

Donna Hanscum is a monster now. In the British Men of Letters whoever is a monster dies. They do not count as human. They are evil and a threat to the world.

Donna used to be human. Mick looks at her pain in his eyes. She didn't deserve this. She was innocent. She was forced to become this creature. The thought having to execute her was killing the Englishman.

He looks at her face again. This time he did not just see hunger, he saw anger, hurt. That's when Mick realized that there was still a human part of her. She was expressing human emotions behind the animalistic rage. This is not a whole monster he is seeing.

He thought about Claire. Another innocent one who got turned into a monster. She didn't want to hurt anyone, she had no evil intentions. The Winchesters explained that not all monsters are evil. Not all monsters mean no harm, they do try to control their urges and abilities and try to blend in with society.

Behind all that, Mick saw a woman who was afraid, not wanting to hurt anyone. She is a Sheriff, she saves people so this, feeding on people would be so wrong to her. The hurt and anger Mick knew those feelings are about him. He knows he deserves it but Donna would regret what she's done. She may hate him but killing him would be over the line even for her. Mick did not want her to experience those feelings.

He saved Claire so now it was time to save Donna.

The first thing to do was get the human side to take over the vampire side of her at least until she gets cured. But to do that he had to...

_Open up._

The Alpha said Mick has to open up but the thought of revealing his deepest, darkest secret scared the Englishman.

"Donna." Mick speaks up, his voice cracking with nerves.

Donna let out an unhuman growl. She was getting impatient. Annoyed that her food was escaping out of her grip. Mick reminded himself this the vampire side of her, the Donna he loves is in there somewhere it just needs to come out.

"Donna." The pair of them go back into circling each other. Mick raises his hands "I get it you are mad at me. I don't blame you but you should not let those emotions affect your level of control. You have to fight the urge to feed."

"Going to have to do better than that." The Alpha says. He gives Mick a really look. "Vampires are used to hearing those same boring words. Fight it. Fight it." The Alpha shakes his head. "Go on reveal your little secrets. The audience is interested."

"Its none of your business." Mick hissed at the Alpha.

Donna sends Mick flying into the rocks. He hits his head on the big rocks.

"Mick."

"Silence!" The Alpha yells at Mary.

Mick sits up. Spots appear in his visions. Donna no two Donnas are now walking towards him. Mick's eyes go left and right trying to figure out which one is the real one.

Donna grabs the Englishman by his throat and raises him off the ground. His pulse was banging in her ears, the smell of his blood was driving her insane.

"Donna...please. Think of Jody, Doug...they don't want to see you like this."

The Alpha rolls his eyes and tuts.

"Same old...Same old..."

"Donna I'm not a perfect man." Mick interrupts. "I done things I regret. Things that I can never forgive myself for."

Donna cocked her head showing curiosity.

"I..." Mick continued. "...Um...its so bad I get nightmares about it. Donna if I tell you, you will hate me more than before. I can't say it. Not in front of everyone."

Then bang.

Donna slams Mick into the cold, wet surface. Mick winced feeling extreme pain in the back of his head.

The rage returns to the Sheriff's face. She bares her fangs ready to sink in but suddenly a vampire runs in.

"SIR!"

The Alpha turns and glares.

"What?"

The vampire stops, his face full of fear.

"We got caught."

"Caught?"

"Yes. Eddy and Dom are with him."

"Him who's him?"

"S...Sizeshifter."

The Alpha raises his eyebrow. His lip twitches.

"Stop the battle." He orders.

The vampires grab Donna and pull her away from her meal. Mick drops to the ground and sighs with relief.

"Battle will resume later. I don't want to miss the Sheriff ripping her lover boy apart." The Alpha says. "Keep the ladies secure."

Mary gives Mick a worried look. The man looked like he was going to pass out.

The Alpha follows the terrified vampire out of the cave. They both face a pair of giant boots. The Alpha Vampire looks up and up and up. He sees the two vampires in the giant's fist.

The Alpha's eyes continue going up until he  meets the two giant green ones. He recognized that face within seconds.

"Well hello Dean Winchester."


	30. Chapter 30

Sam runs down the stairs of the bunker. He sees a box on the table. He opens it. In the box is the Colt and the address where Ketch and the others are.

It felt weird having the Colt in his hands again. The Colt that killed Azazel.

"Sam."

Sam whips round and nearly aims the Colt. It was only Cas.

"Cas?" Sam frowns. "What you doing here?"

"Is everything alright Sam?" Cas asks looking worried.

"Um..."

"Is Dean alright? I called a couple of days ago and asked if he was okay but he insisted he was fine. But you called me a few weeks saying something bad happened to him. He told me it was an injury but...I'm sure Sam you would not sound so desperate and worried if it was just a regular injury. After the call, I couldn't stop thinking that Dean was hiding something. Now I know I shouldn't intrude but you wanted my help Sam, so here I am."

"Uh Cas now is not a good time."

"Where is Dean? You are here but where is he?"

Sam sighs.

"Cas. Do you know what a sizeshifter is?"

"A sizeshifter? They are monsters who can change their size. I remember when I came down to Earth for...Lily Sunder we umm encountered a sizeshifter and...it was very big. Not as big as my true form but it definitely had big feet. It stepped on my dress." Sam frowns. Cas waves "I was using a woman as a vessel."

"Oh..."

"It didn't turn out to be a pleasant experience. Ishim got covered in the giant's guts and blood." Cas shrugs "He's fault. He took charge and slashed the monster, ripping him to bits. I still remember it like it was yesterday."

* * *

**Flashback.**

The angels follow their leader Ishim through the woods towards Lily's house to exterminate the nephilim. Cas followed in the back with his hands clasped together and posture upright.

Then Ishim stops and raises his hand.

"I hear something."

The angels stop.

"What is it sir?" Benjamin asks.

Ishim's eyes scan through the trees.

"Not sure." He answered.

Then thud.

The ground shook.

"That is not the angels." Ishim says. He narrows his eyebrows and looks round.

"Is it a horse sir?" Cas says.

Ishim frowns at the angel.

"Are horses big enough to cause an earthquake Castiel?"

Cas shakes his head.

"No sir."

"Hmm. Think before you say ridiculous things Castiel."

Ishim turns away and continues walking. Cas's twitches the female lips showing a hint of frustration. He could not answer back to angel who has a higher status to him.

A giant foot steps out and crashes into the mud causing a massive footprint. Ishim stops in his tracks. His wings straightened up in shock.

The giant had to be 80ft tall. He towered over them casting a massive shadow that went of miles.

"Well. What do we have here?" The giant smacks his lips and grins. "We have humans."

Cas blinks his long eyelashes looking awestruck. The giant takes a step forward. His toe landing on the angel's dress. Cas backs away pulling the dress with him. Piece of the fabric rips off and floats down to the ground.

Cas glares at the monster. The giant chuckles.

"Think you're so tough princess."

Cas raises his eyebrow. The giant found the woman cute.

"We are not humans." Ishim says.

His eyes glow. Cas and the other angels eyes glow. The giant takes a step back looking more curious than scared.

Ishim vanishes and appears on the giant's shoulder. The giant looks round surprised.

"How?"

Ishim swoops down his wings extended out and slashes the giant's body. Long cuts formed as the angel flew around the giant.

The giant cried out in pain and drops down to his knees. The others watched amazed by their leader taking down such a hideous beast.

Ishim lands. His wings lower as he walked up to the giant. The giant's eyes widen and goes to back away.

Ishim smirks and raises his blade. A long cut goes straight down the giant's stomach. Suddenly guts, organs, blood pours out and lands on the angel. The giant goes forward and lands face first into the ground.

Cas looks down at the deceased monster. His massive head away from Cas's high-heeled boots.

"Ishim." Benjamin calls out.

Ishim comes out from behind the giant's leg covered from head to toe in blood and guts. Benjamin's face twitches, his lips curling upwards into a smile. Cas covers his mouth trying to hide his smile.

"It is not funny!" Ishim roared. He spits out blood and looks down at his clothes. "I can't continue the mission like this."

"No you can't." Benjamin says with a chuckle.

Ishim glares at him. Benjamin's mouth shuts afraid on what his commander will do to him. Cas lowers his hand and goes back straight-faced.

"Maybe we should continue the mission another time sir?" An angel suggests.

"Yes. We do not know what that monster was." Another angel says. "There could be more."

"No! Akober needs to die and so does the nephilim. Lily..." His face darkens. "I will deal with her." The angel runs his hand down his clothes. His eyes glow. Seconds later, Ishim is clean and blood free. It was like it never happened. Ishim smiles. "Not a problem anymore."

"Sir what was that?" Cas asks. "We lived for centuries and I have never came across a monster that huge."

"You all been in Heaven. You rarely had visits to Earth. The monster you saw is rare. I will tell you what it is after the mission has been completed. Understand?"

The angels nod and continue following their leader.

* * *

"Ishim did tell us after we went back to Heaven. They are called Sizeshifters. They may be strong and big but angels are much stronger however we had our wings then..." Cas sighs. "Things have changed. The angels have been weakened."

"Cas, have you seen any other sizeshifters?"

"No. Why?"

Sam opens his mouth but his phone starts to ring. Sam sighs when he sees the 666 on his screen. He presses the button.

"Crowley."

_"Sam...well I wasn't originally going to tell you but I think your big brother is going to do something stupid that is going to send your mama dearest to the grave...again."_

Concern appears on Sam's face.

"What do you mean! Where's Dean?"

_"He grew and mother sent him to the place where you are heading."_

"What? He grew?"  _He was literally small when I left him._ "You let him go?"

_"How was I suppose to stop a giant Winchester whose stubborness has grown along with him. Hmm."_

"You had one job Crowley."

_"Thank me moose for calling you that King Kong Squirrel is on a rampage. Bye."_

The call ends.

"Grew." Cas frowns at Sam. "Did Crowley say Dean grew?"

"I uh..."

"You were asking me about sizeshifters."

Cas now looked extremely worried.

Sam puts the Colt back into the box.

"I'll explain on the way Cas. Right now we gotta get to Dean and the others before things get messy."

He puts the box into his bag and swings it over his shoulder.

"Others?"

"Yes. Everyone is danger and we are running out of time."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but the next chapter will be action packed and a long one to read. The flashback is linked to the episode Lily Sunder has Some Regrets.


	31. Chapter 31

 

* * *

"This is an interesting development." The Alpha Vampire says. "First a vampire now a sizeshifter. Monsters must really want you part of their pack."

"At least I haven't formed fangs like last time." Dean says.

"But you still are a monstrous sight." He raised his eyebrow. "So who turned you?"

"None of your business."

"Was it...what's the leader's name Archer?"

"You know him?"

"Yes. He is a celebrity in the monster world. Almost every monster knows him. He and his pack have been the ones who have been killing my vampires. Have you come to finish what he started."

"I came for my family."

"Ah yes. Mary Winchester." He smirks. "I can see the resemblance."

"Let them go or I'll..."

"What step on me." The Alpha chuckles. "Oh Dean. You are bigger but I am faster. I am the Alpha Vampire. I am much older, more powerful than you."

Dean uncurls his fist. The two vampires fall out of the giant's hand and crash into the ground.

"Oh my Dom, Eddy."

The vampire leaves his master's side and goes down on his knees. The two vampires eyes are pouring with blood and their bodies are crumbled up.

"Broke every bone in their body." Dean said sounding dangerous.

The vampire stands up.

"Oh shit. Oh shit." He turns to his Alpha. "We gotta let them go."

The Alpha looked surprised.

"Let them go?"

"Yes. Give the sizeshifter what he wants. I don't wanna end up like that."

"You are giving up?"

"I'm doing what I can to survive."

"Here's the thing young vamp. Choosing to run." The Alpha plunges his hand into the vampire's chest. "You still die."

Then he rips the heart out and lets it fall to the ground. The dead vampire falls next to his friends.

The Alpha looks back up. He frowns. The giant was gone.

"Where are you Dean Winchester?" The Alpha gets out a napkin and wipes the blood off his hands. "I know you are here somewhere."

What the Alpha didn't notice was a 5 inch version of the hunter creeping up behind him. He stops by the Alpha's polished shoes.

_Come on please let this work._

Dean shoots up to 30ft and pins the Alpha down. He growls in frustration. He failed to grow to his normal height.

_Still went over the limit._ Dean thought with a sigh.

At least 30ft was better than 5 inches. He picks the Alpha up and stands up. The Alpha looked like a doll in his hands with doll sized fangs. Dean didn't find him very threatening at all.

Then.

"OWW"

Dean drops the Alpha and clutched his finger.

_Bastard twisted my finger._

Dean looks the other way as he holds on to his twisted finger and pulls it back to where it should be.

He glares ready to crush the Alpha but he was gone.

* * *

"Dean is a sizeshifter."

Sam looks at Cas waiting for the reaction. Cas looked at him.

"How?" He asked.

"He got bit while we were on a hunt. I couldn't stop it, we got separated."

"Dean...is a sizeshifter like the giant I saw with Ishim."

"Uh yeah but Dean is still Dean but...he is..."

"Bigger."

"Sometimes smaller. To be honest I don't what size he is one minute to the next."

"Sam. This is what you been trying to contact about me about?" The angel sighs. "Sam. I am so sorry. I been busy searching for Kelly and the unborn child...I...Dean...of course he would insist he was fine. He wouldn't want me to be off task."

"Yeah that sounds like Dean but Cas I understand. Lucifer's baby is more important."

"So is Dean." Cas quickly says. "I should have been there to provide assistance Even Crowley knew before me. Now everyone is in danger. Dean has gone after the Alpha." Cas shakes his head. "I should have been here."

"Cas. Don't blame yourself. You had your own worries. Its end of the world right if that baby is born."

"And most likely the universe."

"Exactly. You did a good thing staying on task." Sam sighs. "But now you are here."

"I want to be here. Others angels are searching for Kelly Kline. I'm sure they will be fine without me."

"Well...um...I been searching for solutions."

Cas raises his eyebrow.

"And?"

"So far nothing. My latest shot was Rowena but..."

"It did not work."

"Nope."

"Sam. The chances of finding a cure is low. There are not many sizeshifters around to be able to see if there is a cure. But...I could seek advice in Heaven see if they know anything."

"Really?"

"But Sam. I can't promise that I will come back with good news."

"Oh yeah. I understand but its worth a try."

Cas nods and clears his throat.

"How is Dean?"

"He is..." Sam shakes his head. "Not well Cas. He hates this. He thinks we all see him as a monster."

"Dean has been through a lot." Cas turns his head towards the window. "Now he has this to worry about."

"Its pulling him down Cas. He ignored his urge to grow for weeks just so the British Men of Letters won't take him away again."

Cas turns back. A flash of anger goes across his face.

"They are doing what?"

"When Dean first grew, the British Men of Letters took him away and put him in a cell."

"You let them."

"I didn't get a say in it Cas. They just drugged him and took him away." Sam's hands grip on the steering wheel. "I wanted him out as much as he wanted out. I tried...even mom tried but they couldn't let Dean out cuz he is a potential threat."

"No wonder Dean thinks people see him as a monster."

That got Sam thinking. Ever since Dean first grew he has been treated differently. He was immediately seen as a threat, people were scared of him and he had a gun aimed at him almost every minute of the day.

Most members of the British Men of Letters have labelled Dean. They refer him as a sizeshifter or monster not Dean Winchester. How dehumanizing is that. It was like Dean has lost his identify.

_ He probably felt like he was a freak show when Rowena was sending him up and down. I forced him to do that. _

Sam suddenly felt guilty.

"I get where he is coming from now." he says "I myself haven't been treating Dean as Dean."

"You have been worried about him."

"Every time I look at him, my thought is when is he going to trigger? Now, later, the next day? Even when he does, I sometimes flinch when he approaches me. Its like I'm scared of him but I'm not scared of him if you get what I mean."

"Its his presence. Dean being at such a great height he would come across as intimidating. Sam its a natural reaction."

"He is my brother. I tell myself that but..."

"I know. Remember Sam. It is still Dean. Don't see him as something..."

"That's about to go off?"

"In those words yes. No matter what height he is, he is still Dean." Cas has a thought. " Dean really is a big brother now." 

Sam laughs at Cas's attempt of trying to be humorous. Sam pats the box where the Colt was.

"This will kill the Alpha. After everyone is rescued, I am gonna make sure Dean stays with us. They are not taking him away again."

"I will help you."

Sam smiles a little, feeling a bit better after having this talk.

"We should be there soon." He says as his eyes go back on the road.

* * *

The vampires look at each other anxiously wondering what was taking their Alpha so long. Then there a loud cry that shook the cave.

"What the hell is that?" A vampire asks.

"I don't know." Another one answers.

"Go and check Josh."

"Why me? You go and check Courtney."

Courtney scowled.

"Cuz I'm babysitting the humans."

She pins Mary down to the ground to prove her point.

"I'll swap." Josh says .

"Should I tell the Alpha you are being a coward right now."

Josh quickly shakes his head.

"No need. I'm going."

The vampire hurries off. Courtney pulls Mary back by her hair. Mary spits out the dirt and coughs. This made the vampire smirk.

Suddenly there was a scream and Josh gets thrown back. He crashes into the rocks. Josh sits up shaken by that encounter.

Courtney looked at Josh horrified.

"Josh? What the hell?"

"Holy mother in hell!" Another vampire yells.

Everyone looks and sees a big green eye staring angrily at them. The eye took up the whole of the cave entrance.

"Don't bother calling for your Alpha." The giant spoke.

Mick goes pale when he hears the familiar voice. Mary gives the Englishman an alarming expression.

"He's gone." The giant continued.

"Gone? What he left us?" The vampire says.

"Hmm. You are next."

The giant moves away. His long arm goes into the cave. His fingers stretch out ready to grab one of the fanged creatures. The vampires take several steps back looking terrified.

The hand stops.

Courtney rolls up her sleeves.

"We are vampires you idiots. We don't run. We fight."

Courtney approaches the giant's hand. She bares her fangs ready to fight. The fingers immediately wrap round her and she gets taken out of the cave. Minute later she gets thrown back in. The vampires go eye wide when they see the crumbled up vampire.

"Oh my God."

The vampires look at each more scared than ever. The giant looks in and smirks at their expressions.

"What is that thing?" A vampire asks as he looks at the giant. 

"That..."

Mary looks at the vampires with a same matching smirk.

"That is my son."


	32. Chapter 32

"How would Dean get into the bunker?" Cas looks at Sam with a frown. "The door is too small."

"I guess Dean wouldn't be able to go into the bunker. "

"Dean needs to sleep somewhere especially on the nights you said he has to be big."

"I guess he could..." Sam voice trails off.

Dean has to sleep on the cold, hard ground or the field. What happens if it rains? Or snows? Or it was a really cold night.

 _Damm_ _it why didn't I think about_   _this._

"We will sort something out Sam." Cas says reading the hunter's expressions.

Sam nods.

"Yeah. We will."

They both stop and look around. Sam gets out an instructions.

"According to Ketch. The cave should be..." Sam turns to his right and points "That way." He looks back and frowns. "Cas?"

"Argh"

The voice came from below. Sam looks down. Cas was on the ground with Ketch on top of him.

"Thanks for the soft landing halo." Ketch said sarcastically. He rolls off the angel and stands up. He brushes himself down. Cas stands up looking annoyed. Ketch ignores the angel's glare and looks at the hunter "Sam, you finally arrive."

"Ketch? Where the hell did you come from?"

Ketch points upwards.

"Up there. Your brother put me up there."

Cas frowns.

"He what?"

"The giant put me on the highest branch."

"Why?" Sam asks.

"To get me out of the way. Sam, what happened to keeping an eye on him."

"I didn't know he was gonna be here. I only just found out. I was planning on coming alone. I got the Colt." Sam shows the weapon. Ketch reaches out to grab it but Sam takes a step back. "It stays with me."

Ketch sighs.

"Thought so. I am now empty handed. My stuff is in the other tree. I need a weapon."

"The Colt stays with me." Sam repeats.

"Use your fists." Cas says sarcastically.

"Oh why did I not think of that." Ketch replied also sounding sarcastic.

"Both of you stop. We gotta get to Dean and the others before the Alpha..."

"Before I do what Sam?"

The two men and the angel spin round and face the Alpha Vampire.

The Alpha smiles.

"Hello Gentlemen."

* * *

"Son?"

Mary nods.

"That's right and I'm his mom."

Mary stands up and punches the vampire in the jaw. The monster stumbles back in shock. Another vampire tries to grab Mary from behind but Jody quickly steps in and hits the vampire around the head with a rock.

The vampires group together and bare their fangs at the women.

"Great and we are weaponless." Jody says with a sigh.

Mary clenches her fists.

"That gonna stop us." She says.

"We need Donna." Jody says. "

The vampires protect Donna following the Alpha's order to ensure she stays alive and has her first meal. A fresh Englishman.

Mary and Jody feel something go around their waist and they both get removed from the cave. Jody yelped in surprise as the pair of them are raised up and up off the ground. They face two, big green eyes.

Dean notices the surprised look from Jody's face.

"Oh my are you both okay. I wasn't rough when picking you up was I?"

Mary shakes her head and smiles.

"You were fine."

Jody blinks a few times.

"Wow Dean. You grown since I last saw you." She says sounding awestruck.

Dean chuckles.

"Yeah." He looks down at himself. "A lot." He frowns. "Mom. Why are you not questioning that I'm..."

"Why would I?"

"Because I triggered. I was supposed to maintain control."

"Dean." Mary gives him an ensuring smile. "I'm not mad. To be honest it was funny watching the vamp's reactions."

"You scared the crap out of them." Jody adds. "Next they will go crying for mama."

"Or Alpha."

Both women laugh. Mary's laughter brings a smile to Dean's face. Its been such a long time since he heard that laugh. He rarely saw her now because she was always away working with the British Men of Letters.

The memories of the argument from the night he first grew resurface again. Dean quickly shoves down the guilt. He couldn't let the guilt distract him. Not now.

He had a thought.

_Donna._

"Donna."

"She got turned." Jody answered sadly.

Dean's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Mick is in there to." Mary says the worry returning to her face.

Dean puts his mom and the Sheriff down. He eyes the cave up and down.

"What if I could pick it up."

Jody's eyes widen.

"What? Dean."

"Or maybe."

Dean kneels down. He wraps his hands around most of the cave. He began to pull outwards. Sweat pours down his face as he tries to break the cave apart.

_I need_ _to be_ _stronger, bigger._

The giant got his wish. As he grunts and pulls, he increases in height. Mary and Jody watch as the hunter grew bigger and bigger. At 80ft, Dean lets out one last grunt and then...

Snap

The cave breaks in half. Dean picks up the two halves of solid rock and stares it shocked by what he has done.

"Dean."

Dean looks down at his now lego sized mom.

"I'm good."

The vampire all look up with their mouths open and their eyes as wide as saucers.

Dean looks at the rocks in his hands. He smirks.

"I think I know who is gonna end up like this piece of rock."

The vampire squeak and turn to run. Dean reaches out and scoops them up in one hand. His smirking expression changes into a more serious and darker expression.

"This is what happens when you mess with my family."

Dean stands up slowly, making himself a terrifying sight. Mary and Jody step back as the giant's shadow looms over them. His boots cause a tremor that spreads through the ground.

"He is definitely a big boy." Jody says.

"Say that again." Mary says with a small smile.

The vampires look up at the giant's huge face.

"P...Please don't kill us." The vampires beg "We were just following the Alpha. We were doing this because there isn't many of us left."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to turn innocent people." Dean yells in their faces. He didn't care if it burst their ear drum.

"We don't want a war." Josh speaks. "We will stop. The vampires at the compound will stand down to."

"Your Alpha won't stop." Dean says.

"We will stop." Josh says. "If you let us go."

Dean thinks about it. He scratches his hair with his free hand. He then shrugs.

"Okay. I'll let you go." The vampires sigh with relief. A grin appears on Dean's face. "I think you are gonna regret it."

Then with all his strength, Dean throws the vampires. The vampires soar through the sky and they keep going until they are nothing but a dot in the distance.

Dean whistles and flexes his muscles.

"I should join the Olympics. That was a perfect throw." He looks down at the women expecting a reaction. He notices them looking at something. Dean goes down looking concerned. "Everything okay?"

Jody swallows.

"Donna."

Donna has her arm wrapped around Mick's throat. Her eyes are on his neck. Her teeth are out and ready to bite.

"Don't do this Donna." Jody says trying to keep her voice calm. "This is not you."

Dean leans forward to intervene but Jody does a stop signal.

"Donna." Mary says.

Donna looks back and forth at both women. She raises her hand.

"DONNA DON'T!" Jody screams.

Donna turns Mick around and sprints off into the woods with him.


	33. Chapter 33

 

* * *

Sam raises the Colt and aims at the Alpha Vampire. The Alpha looks at the weapon and chuckles.

"Ah, my, my. The Colt. Powerful weapon. Sam, you are aware that there are five creatures on this Earth that the gun cannot kill. I'm one of them."

" If that were true, I'd be dead already. " Sam says.

"The Colt can kill you." Ketch says. "Why do you think we arranged the gun to come here in the first place."

The Alpha looks at the Englishman with a spark of interest.

"We been searching for you."

" I figured. Your vamps didn't get far. "

"For now. My pack is increasing. My newest children are in transition. They will all come after every single one of you."

"Why are you not with your...children." Cas says.

"I think Sam knows the answer to that." The Alpha raises his eyebrow "How does it feel Sam? Having a brother who is a monster."

" He is not a monster. " Sam says.

"Sizeshifters are monsters. Dean is a sizeshifter so that makes him a monster. It's facts."

"You turned him into a monster once."

"Who let him turn."

The Alpha smirks at the hunter's guilty expression. Sam has many things he regrets from the time he was soulless. One of the things was letting Dean turn just so he and their granddad Samuel can track down the nest. How selfish was that. If Sam had a soul he would have killed the vampire before the monster bled into Dean's mouth.

That brings Sam's thoughts to the night Dean got bit by the sizeshifter. Sam failed to stop Dean from becoming a monster again. He had a soul this time so that makes him look worse.

"Don't let him get to your head Sam." Ketch says. "Shoot him."

"He is drowning in guilt." The Alpha points out. "Every time he tries to help his brother the problem worsens. Here is the thing Sam you are incapable of helping your brother."

"Shut up." Sam says his voice shaky.

"God damm it Sam shoot or I will." Ketch says looking annoyed.

"I'm gonna cure my brother. I don't care what anyone says. There has to be cure out there somewhere."

"Where is that going to lead you?" The Alpha questions * What problem would you boys face next? Does Dean even want to turn back?"

"Yes he does."

"You sure? Back at the cave I saw a man who looked like he was enjoying this new power."

"Shut the hell up."

"He didn't have the chance to embrace the vampire life but he did have a taste of sizeshifting life. Most people who go down the monster path don't want to go back to their powerless weak state."

"That doesn't mean Dean will feel that way."

The Alpha shrugs and smirks.

"I could be right or I could be wrong. You Winchesters are full of many surprises but the cure, you doing it for Dean or for yourself."

"For Dean."

"For some reason I am not convinced."

"I am doing it for Dean. I want Dean's suffering to stop."

"Or is it you can't accept the change in your brother. Is it jealousy? You jealous of him? He is now the all mighty bigger and stronger brother or is it because he is a burden to you? You can't deal with this thing swimming around in your brother's body or is it guilt? You are guilty and you want to find a cure to redeem yourself, forgive yourself."

"Shut up."

"Keep telling me to shut up Sam. It's not making you look tough. I can hear your voice cracking. You are breaking down. Showing weakness. You hate hearing the truth."

"Sam. It's not true right? He is getting you to think like that?" Cas says.

Sam's eyes go on to the angel. Hesitation shows on his face.

"He can't answer you." The Alpha says. "Because he knows deep down I am right. It is definitely one of those answers I said. Which one? Or is it all three?"

The Alpha Vampire zooms forward and snatches the Colt out of the hunter's hands. Sam goes to attack but the Alpha slams Sam into the tree. Cas raises his angel blade but gets met with a blow to the face. Ketch lunges from behind and grabs on to the Colt but the Alpha elbows the Englishman and tosses him into the bushes.

The two men and the angel groan and look up at the Alpha who was holding the Colt like it was treasure.

"Fine weapon this is. Samuel Colt put a lot of work into this, such a shame it has to be destroyed."

"Destroyed? Oh I don't think so."

The Alpha turns and receives a punch to the face. Mary rubs her fist and glares at the Alpha.

The Alpha Vampire shakes his head a few times and looks at the huntress with an amused expression.

"Cute Mary but your human strength is no match against mine."

"What about my strength?"

Dean steps out of the trees and pulls the Alpha off the ground. He raises the monster by his jacket. The giant spots the tiny weapon in the Alpha's hands. Dean plucked the gun with two of his fingers out of the Alpha's hands.

"Nice try pal." Dean said with a smirk.

The Alpha still stayed calm despite being the one in trouble here.

"Me and your brother had a very interesting conversation. You should have seen it."

"Don't care." Dean says "I don't wanna hear what comes out of your mouth." The giant kneels down "Sam. Take it."

Dean drops the Colt into his brother's hands. Sam grips on to it and nods at his brother.

"Your brother doesn't like the way you are Dean." The Alpha says. "You're a responsibility to him..not let me rephrase that a liability."

"Whatever."

Dean puts the Alpha down but makes sure he doesn't go anywhere.

"You are a monster Dean Winchester. Sam is going to abandon you like the previous times. I know because you were one of the children. I felt your pain. Sam will give up on you when he realizes there is no cure. Your mom might follow. Why have a son who is nothing but an abomination. A sizeshifting freak. She will abandon you and run off with your brother continuing the family business without you. "

"That's not true Dean." Sam says.

Dean's face was blank showing no emotion. His eyes look down at himself. His eyes go on to his brother and mom. He frowned on how normal they looked compared to him.

Would they leave him?

He feels a hand on his ankle. Dean looks and sees his mom with her hand on his ankle. She beams at him showing her motherly side towards him.

"You are not an abomination." She says. "Not in my eyes."

Dean's face softens. She smiles looking proud of him. The hunter wanted to reach out and hug his mom but now wasn't the time.

The Alpha's relaxed posture started becoming tense. Worry lines appear on his face.

Dean looks at his brother.

"Shoot him."

Sam obeys and shoots. The bullet hits the Alpha in the chest. The bullet sparks and the Alpha's face glows. He let out a scream before falling face first to the ground.

"Well." Ketch clears his throat. "That's that." He turns his attention to the huntress. "Are you okay Mary?"

"I'm fine." She answers.

Ketch frowns as his eyes scan the crowd.

"Where is Davis, Mills and Hanscum?"

"Donna got turned. She took Mick. Jody went after them before we can stop her." Mary explains.

Ketch sighs.

"Great."

"Donna is a..." Sam's voice trails off.

"She hasn't fed yet." Mary says.

"That means she can be cured." Dean says.

Sam sighs in relief.

"That could change." Ketch says. "She has Davis. A blood lust vampire could do anything."

"We better find her." Sam says "Get the Campbell cure in her."

"Lets move out." Ketch ordered.

The others follow Ketch. Dean was about to stand up but stops when he sees Cas staring at him.

"Cas?" Dean looked at him with a surprised expression. "What you doing here?"

"Dean." Cas cranes his neck upwards. "You are...big."

"Ah right yeah. Even I am still trying to get used to it." The giant frowns. "Did you know?"

"Sam told me. I thought about what you said to me on the phone. I felt something wasn't right. I arrived earlier today. That's when Sam told me." The angel sighs. "Dean you shouldn't have kept that from me."

"I had to Cas. You had enough crap to deal with. Kelly Kline...Lucifer's baby."

"That's no excuse. "

"Cas."

"Dean. Its okay other angels are searching for Kelly. I am not needed. I want to stay and help."

"With what? Cas there is no cure."

"We don't give up. I told Sam I will seek help from Heaven. They might have answers."

Dean scoffs.

"I doubt that."

"It's always best to try Dean."

Dean's eyes roll upwards towards the sky.

"So your buddies up there might have a solution."

"Ishim knew about the sizeshifters."

"Ishim? The dick who was involved in the Lily Sunder case."

"Yes him. It was quite an amusing story but now it's not the time to tell it but...I learnt about sizeshifters from him. Heaven knew what they were so they might know how they can be cured." Dean said nothing but stared at him. Cas tilts his head his blue eyes squinting at Dean's huge face. "That is what you want right?"

"Uh yeah."

Cas furrows his eyebrows replaying the Alpha's words in his head.

_"Most people who go down the monster path don't want to go back to their powerless weak state."_

The angel gives Dean a concerned look. Dean waves it off.

"I'm fine Cas." Dean smirks. "May even pay you guys a visit. Might be able to reach up to Heaven."

"Sizeshifters can grow very big. Bigger than an angel's true form."

Dean blinks in surprise.

"What's that? Like over 3000ft?" Cas nods. Dean looks up. "Damm." Dean can see Cas getting worried. Dean laughs. "Relax Cas. I'm not gonna get that big. No way. This height is big enough for me."

"Do you like this height?"

Cas realized he asked such a stupid question. It was too late to take it back.

"I never really thought about I guess."

Cas looks at Dean shocked by his answer.

"What do you mean?"

Dean rubs his arm and lets it drop to the ground.

"I don't know. I been going up and down a lot recently but I guess today feels different. For weeks I been trying to run from it but today I faced it and took advantage of it to rescue mom and the others and...it felt...good."

Straight away Cas didn't see that as a good sign.

"So what you saying you like it?"

"The height? I guess it's not that bad. It does the job." His eyes scan his surroundings. "I actually grown to like it."

Dean's eyes widen.

_Where the hell did all that come from?_

The answer came out of nowhere. Dean had a horrifying thought.

_ Must be my sizeshifter side. Its affecting my thoughts. I don't like this. I hate it. _

Dean couldn't bring himself to say he hated it. He liked the power, the strength, and he felt free. Dean realized that taste of being a sizeshifter has already got to him.

_Shit._

Dean studies the angel's expression.

_Great. Really got myself into it this time._

"Don't tell Sam." Dean stands up "Pretend this conversation never happened."

"How can I pretend it never happened when it did happen?"

"Well uh...just don't tell Sam. Please."

Cas frowns. Keeping a secret never goes well. The angel nods.

"Fine."

Dean mimed thank you. He didn't want to Sam to know. Dean needed to think about what he said. It was worrying him now.

"We need to find the others." Cas says.

Dean snaps out of his thoughts and nods.

"Yeah. Uh let's go." The giant was about to walk but he suddenly has an idea. "Want a lift?"

"A lift?"

Dean bends down and picks the angel up. He places Cas on his shoulder. Cas sits on the shoulder looking puzzled. Dean looks and suddenly bursts out laughing.

"Would you look at that. Angel on my shoulder. All I need is the other guy."

Dean raises his other shoulder to show what he was talking about.

"What you talking about Dean?"

"There is this thing. The angel the good guy is on one shoulder and the devil the bad guy is on the other shoulder. It's in cartoons."

"Dean I'm an angel sitting on a giant shoulder. Why would you want the Devil on your shoulder?"

Dean laughs. He had to take several breaths to calm himself down.

"Oh God." Dean wipes a tear and smiles. Cas's confusion made the situation funnier. Dean stops himself from going into another round of laughter. They had a mission. "I'll show you later. Then you know what I mean."

"Okay." Cas says looking curious now.

"Dean!" Sam walks back after hearing his brother's laughter.

"Coming Sam."

Sam frowns at Cas.

"You got an angel on your shoulder."

Dean giggles.

"I know."

"I don't understand how this is funny." Cas says.

"There is room for one more." Dean teases his eyes going on his other shoulder.

Sam shakes his head.

"No thank you."

"Thought so."

"Dean."

"What Cas?"

"Sam is not a bad guy. He can't go on your other shoulder."

Dean sighs.

_Oh Cas_


	34. Chapter 34

Mick hits the tree and tumbles down to the ground. Donna hovered over him staring daggers at him.

"Donna."

Mick stands up.

"I can hear it." Donna spat out.

Mick looks at her shocked to hear her speak.

"Hear what?" Donna's eyes lower on to his chest. Mick sighs. "My heart."

"Its fast...your scared."

"I'm scared for you."

Donna clenched her fists. Mick winced as blood drew out of the newly turned vampire's hands.

"You don't know much I wanna rip your head off and take in that..."

She stopped and closed her eyes. Blood was the only think she could think of. The smell, the taste. She craved it.

"You are resisting it." Mick said with a smile.

"Barely. Its gonna take over again."

She leans on a tree and sucks in some air.

Mick relaxed slighty and approached the Sheriff. At least the feral side has subsided for now.

"We can cure you."

Donna glances over her shoulder.

"Stay the hell away from me Mick."

"You want me to stay away .You just dragged me out here. You couldn't keep your hands off me in the cave."

He tried to humour the situation but by Donna's face he can see she wasn't in the mood.

Donna let out a cry.

"IT'S COMING BACK. ITS COMING BACK."

"Donna if you come with me..."

Donna moves away.

"Don't take another step further." She warned . She sighs "I wasn't thinking straight. Don't know why I kidnapped you."

"You are not yourself at the moment."

"Ya think?"

"You need to calm down."

" I can't... " She clutched her stomach. "It's building up."

"What's building up?"

Mick thought about the hurt and anger on her face back in the cave.

_Oh._

"I know what's going on here. Your emotions have heightened. What you have been feeling it's affecting your level of control."

"Ha. So what am I feeling Davis. Got any ideas." She says sarcastically.

Mick folds his arms and sighs.

"Jody told me."

"Told you what?"

"You know."

Donna raises her eyebrow.

"She got involved. God damm it Jody."

The Sheriff falls on to her knees and lets out a growl. Mick flinched but tried to remain calm.

"I'm sorry." He says. "I...what I did. I thought I was doing a good thing. Seems I made it worse."

Donna slumps against the tree and shields her eyes from the sun. Her eyes felt like they are on fire.

"Bit late for a sorry don't ya think." She turns towards him "You still wouldn't say what your little dirty secret was."

"Not in front of everyone."

"Even if there was no one there you still would have not said it. Mick this secret of yours is what caused us to fall out."

"Fall out? We just met." He sighs. "I am not going through this again. We spoke about it weeks ago."

"Its been bugging me. Can't get it out of my head." She groaned. "You even got me into a habit. I'm pouring tea instead of coffee."

Mick chuckles.

"I rubbed off on you."

"Mick. I'm a cop. I understand not everyone likes to share things but you..." She shakes her head. "I'm too curious. I saw it Mick in your eyes when you were around my place you were happy. When you ended it, I saw guilt and darkness."

"Darkness?"

"You done something wrong. I know cuz you said I would not look at you the same way."

"Haunts me to this day." He admits quietly.

"What is it Mick? After weeks of thinking, that night was not my damm fault, its you and this thing you got on your chest. If you say it, get it off your chest it could help you. I might understand."

"Donna."

"I guess it's too late." She puts bluntly. "I'm now a thing you Brits kill." She suddenly lunges at the Englishman and pins him down to the ground. "I'm sorry Mick. The urge is too strong. I can hear the voices telling me to kill you. They say you are a bad person."

"They are not wrong."

"HOW?" She yells in his face. "WHAT DID YOU DO MICK DAVIS?"

"Fight this Donna."

Again the rage builds up. The secrets it was killing the Sheriff. She wanted to slash his neck with her newly vampire teeth. Consume the blood from a man who messed with her feelings.

Mick struggles under the vampire's weight. He looks at the fangs. Maybe he should let her kill him. At least it would put him out of his suffering and forever be in eternal slumber. No more nightmares, pain.

_No more carrying the guilt._

Donna would feel carry the guilt of killing him. That will be a burden that she will not let go. If she kills him she will forever be a vampire.

_I can't let that happen._

"I killed someone." He says. Donna stops her fangs brushing again his skin. "I killed someone." He repeats. "A friend of mine. A good friend. When I was a boy, I was sent to Kendricks Academy where I learnt about the British Men of Letters and the supernatural. I developed a friendship with these boy name Timothy. We were best friends. 1987, me and Timothy were called in and we had to face a test. On the table was a knife. One knife. We were told only one of us will be walking out of the room alive. To pass the test one must kill the other. If we both refuse we both die. Timothy wanted to run he didn't have it in him to kill. I..." A tear forms and rolls down his cheek. "I picked up the knife and...I stabbed him to death."

Tears roll down the Englishman's face. Donna leans back her face blank.

"You killed your friend?"

"Yes. I regret it. Its one of my biggest regrets. I can't go to sleep without dreaming about it. I hate myself for what I did. I killed an innocent boy. I should have refused but no I picked up that blade and killed him without no hesitation. You are not a monster. Dean is not a monster. I'm the monster."

He chokes on his sob. Tears streaming down his face.

"I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve you or anyone. I am not a proud of the man I have become."

He closed his eyes waiting for what he deserved. A scream, a punch, death. He was waiting for it. Instead he feels arms wrap round him.

"Its okay." Donna says. She raises him up and rocks him back and forth. "It's okay let it out. Just let it out honey."

Donna didn't feel the urge to feed anymore. She was angry but not at him. She was angry at the people he worked for.

_How can they force a child to kill his own friend. What kind of_ _sickos_ _is he working for._

Mick looked vulnerable in Donna's arms. She suddenly felt guilty. No wonder he didn't want to tell her. That's a secret you would not want anyone to know.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled in his ear. "I should have never put you in that situation." She strokes his hair. "I'm not mad. It's not your fault you were just a kid. You were following orders."

She ignores the blood lust and goes closer. Mick suddenly locks lips with hers and kisses her. Donna responds and kisses back. She pulls away and grins at him.

"After the cure." She purred.

Mick smiles and lies on her shoulder. They both sat there for a while until the others arrived.


	35. Chapter 35

 

* * *

Its been a few weeks since the Alpha got killed and things were starting to look up.

Sam and Cas have created a bed for the older Winchester for his 'big' nights. Dean made the angel sit through the cartoons to understand the angel on the shoulder joke. Cas was puzzled. He did not understand why people would choose the devil over the angel. That is wrong.

"The bad guy is more fun." Dean answered.

Eventually Dean gave up. Cas was not understanding the idea. It made Cas horrified and insisted those types of cartoons should be banned because its giving people the wrong message.

Dean continued his training sessions with Ellie. He improved. He had more control over his abilities compared to he when first started. He even managed to attack Ellie by surprise.

The hunter was certain he was ready to fight against Archer and his pack. He had a new boost of confidence inside him. Ellie was proud of the work she has done. How far Dean has come. She couldn't admit it but she liked spending time with him. Her heart fluttered every time he got close to her. Ellie stopped herself each time for showing any slightest emotions. They were working together on a professional level, to stop a threat. That's all. The feelings she is experiencing will fade away after the mission is complete.

Things are rough at back at home for the young sizeshifter. Colin was a prisoner and Spencer has turned into a prison warden. The two of them kept throwing comments at each other to see who will break first. Spencer was the first to break, Ellie has always seen him as the emotional one out of the family.

Spencer takes his anger out on his sister. Screaming in her face.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS." He bangs the table with his fists. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE."

"Spencer." Ellie places a hand on his shoulder. "Colin will get over this. He doesn't mean all those things he said to you."

Spencer glares at her.

"Its been weeks no months Ellie. He won't accept the rules. He never has. That son of a bitch Archer and his group have filled his head with crap. They made him turn on his own family. "

"He will get over it. We have to be there for him. We gotta be strong for him."

"We?" Spencer scoffs. "You are rarely home. All you do is sneak off. You been so secretive."

"Excuse me? I told you. I been spying on the hunter."

"We promised to take turns in shifts. You are taking both yours and my shifts."

"I thought you would be better with Colin."

"I ask you what the hunter is up to, you struggle to give me an answer. Hell you don't even discuss it with me anymore."

"What's there to discuss about if the hunter is doing fine. He is happy and accepted who he is."

"How do you know that?" Ellie hesitates. She really put her foot in it this time. Spencer leans into her face. "Have you been talking to him?"

"Well uh..."

"Have you been seeing him?" Spencer backs Ellie into the corner of the room. Ellie gulps. "What the hell have you been up to Ellie?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." He bangs the wall next to her.

"I'm not..."

"TELL ME THE DAMM TRUTH."

Ellie's face screws up.

"Don't start on me cuz you had a bad day with Colin."

"I'm worried Ellie. I need to know what you been doing with the hunter. Please tell me."

Ellie takes a deep breath.

"Alright you wanna know what I been up to. I'm standing up to Archer. We both are."

"Both?"

"The hunter."

"What!"

"Yeah. Seems the hunter has more balls than you. He wants the bastard dead. I been helping him control his abilities and getting him ready for the fight."

"Ellie. Are you out of your mind?"

"Someone had to do it Spencer. We can't keep hiding away and pretending to be normal while Archer is out there on a rampage. It has to be stopped."

"A hunter."

"He is one of us now."

Spencer shakes his head.

"No he's not. May have our abilities but he is not our blood. He has hunter blood in him. Once a hunter always a hunter. It's not gonna change."

"He won't hurt us."

"His friends might. We can't risk this. Exposing ourselves in a battle. This crazy mission has to stop."

"Spencer we are almost there. Dean is ready. All we gotta do is track Archer down and take out his men one by one. You should join. More the better."

"No. El you seen Archer he is a sizeshifter to not mess around with. None of us will get out it alive. Not even a highly trained hunter can win this."

"You are just scared. A coward." Spencer puts his hands behind his back before he does something he will regret. "I'm fed up Spencer. I just wanna live in peace not fear. Dean might be the person we been waiting for."

"Who our brother bit."

"Things happen for a reason."

The elder sibling scoffs and turns around.

"What's next you have feelings for the hunter." There was no response. Spencer looks at his sister's face. His eyes widen. "Oh my."

"Nothing has happened between us." She quickly says.

"So far."

"It will never happen."

"Damm straight it won't. A relationship with a hunter. Imagine the hate we will receive."

"Here we go again. You and your reputation. You are so paranoid on what others will think about us."

"Archer would certainty have a lot to say if he found out you slept with a hunter."

"Like I said it's not gonna happen. I'm helping Dean. That's as far as it's getting." She checks her watch. "I gotta go. He will be waiting for me."

She slips on her jacket and grabs her bag. Spencer grabs her arm.

"You step out of this door young lady. I'll..."

"Do what? Ground me. You are not my dad Spencer."

"I'm your guardian. I promised I would protect you and Colin."

"You are doing a great job so far." She says sarcastically.

She pulls her arm out of his grip and walks out slamming the door behind her. Spencer stares at the door. Fury building up inside him. He lets out a scream and tosses the chair into the wall. The chair breaks and a crack forms in the wall.

Spencer felt the rage take over. He needed more things to break. He storms out of the back door into the garden. He lets the need to grow take over.

He thuds to the nearest patch of trees and begins wrecking them one by one.

Down in the basement Colin heard his brother's yells. The younger sibling smirked and leaned against the wall enjoying his brother's tantrum.

_ One day I'll be out of here and you both will not be able to stop me. _

* * *

Ellie arrives at the usual meeting spot. She sees a 60ft Dean sitting in the field looking up at the sky.

She gets out and walks up to the giant's boot.

"Enjoying the view up there."

Dean didn't answer. Ellie craned her neck and frowned at him.

"You okay?"

"I thought I was ready." The green eyes go on to Ellie. "I thought I could control it."

Ellie grew and sat down next him.

"Did you go and confront Archer?"

Dean shakes his head.

"No. Dagon."

"Dagon?"

"Prince of Hell. We had a lead. We been tracking this woman called Kelly Kline. She's important to us." Dean didn't go into much detail why. He didn't want to scare her. "We got Kelly but Dagon found us. We fought but Dagon was strong. I grew hoping to crush the bitch but..."

"The demon made your abilities do the opposite."

"Yeah."

Ellie sighs.

"One of our disadvantages. Everything stronger than us such as demons can control our shifts."

"You tell me this now?"

"I didn't know you were gonna go against a demon. I been training you to fight Archer not a Prince of Hell."

"She made me small. I was growing but I suddenly went the other way. Worse thing was I was stuck. There was a fight going on above my head literally. I couldn't do nothing but avoid getting stepped on. Eileen she's a hunter took the shot but Dagon vanished. The bullet hit one of the Brits. He died."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Eileen can't forgive herself for what she done. If I was..."

"Don't start saying its you fault."

"I failed to stop the bitch. Now she has Kelly. Time is running out." Dean puts his head in his hands. "I messed up."

Ellie sighs. She couldn't tell him everything was going to be okay. Things are never going to be okay.

She awkwardly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to do training today."

"I had to. I was practising before you came. I wanted to make sure I didn't screw up again."

"At least you are not small anymore." She said with a smile. Dean didn't smile back. Ellie runs her fingers along her hair. "You are not the only who had a shitty day." Dean looks at her now interested. "Big pain in the ass brother, he found out about us."

"What!"

"Yeah. He didn't take it well. He wanted us to stop this crazy thing we are doing."

"Archer."

"Yeah."

"We can't let Archer continue..."

"I know but Spencer thinks we will die." She rolls her eyes. "He is so dramatic."

"He is being protective. He obviously doesn't want you hurt. Neither do I."

Ellie looks at him shocked by them words.

"I can handle myself you know."

"If anything happened to you..." His voice trails off.

Ellie takes his hands into hers.

"We went into this together. We will defeat Archer together. I want to see that bastard die. What happened with Dagon, it's just one of those things. Can't win every battle. Fighting Archer anything could happen. Spencer can't say we are gonna lose. You don't know if you don't try right. You have surprised me Dean. You really pulled through this. I thought a hunter would do anything they can to run from this. You stuck by it and improved your abilities." She pat his back. "Well done."

Dean smiled.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Ellie blushed. Dean leans in and kisses her on the lips.

Ellie's eyes widen. She quickly moved back. Dean goes back with a look of guilt.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldnt have not done that."

"No. Its okay. I was...uh...not expecting that." Dean frowns. "I liked it."

Dean smiles. Ellie thought to herself.

_Screw you Spencer._

They both kiss and wrap their arms around each other. Dean removes his jacket and shirt goes on to his back. Ellie removes her clothing and goes on top of him.

She pauses.

"We are still big."

"And."

"Gotta shrink down Dean."

"Or we could try giant sex."

Dean was curious about his body at this size especially the certain part in his pants.

"Giant sex might be too soon for you." She teased.

"I can play rough." Dean smirked.

"Hope you can catch up."

Dean rolls and gets Ellie on to her back with him on top.

"I'm a fast learner." He swings his hand and accidentally snaps a tree in half. "Whoops."

"Yeah you gotta watch out for the little things. Ellie giggled.

Dean grins and leans in. He brushes his lips against hers. Ellie groaned as he moved down her body. Dean kissed deeply into her skin.

"More. More." She begged.

She let out another moan as he slowly made his way up. His eyes lock on to hers.

"Your turn?"

Ellie nodded. They both roll and now Ellie was back on top. She copies his actions moving down then going back up. She bites his lip causing him to groan. She moves on to his neck and sucks on to his skin.

The hunter rolls his shoulders in excitement and hugs Ellie close to his chest. Ellie kissed the muscles and hugged him tight.

Ellie eventually rolls off and lies next him to catch her breath.

"Wow." Dean says. He turns his head to the exhausted sizeshifter. "I like giant sex."

Ellie snorted and went back into his arms.

"You up for round 2."

"What do you think?" He grinned.

"I take that as a yes."

She moves in and kisses him again.

* * *

Mick walks into the headquarters still not over by what's happened. Letting Eileen live was the toughest thing he ever did. He disobeyed the Code. Mick has never done a thing like that until now.

Eileen killed one of his so it was by the Code he had to kill her. The Englishman couldn't bring himself to do it. Months ago yeah without no questions asked but things have changed. The Winchesters, Donna. They all had a big impact on him.

After Donna got cured, her and Mick have taken it slow. Things were better between them since he opened up to her. The weight on Mick's shoulders have been lifted since he opened up. He didn't have to keep avoiding it anymore. Donna stayed by his side and didn't see him differently instead they were more close than ever.

Whenever Mick had free time he would visit Donna and both head straight to the bedroom. When he was with her, he felt happy. The worries would go out of his mind.

Ketch teased Mick a lot about it but Mick ignored him thinking Ketch was acting childish. Mick sure had lots of things to say about Ketch and Mary but he kept his mouth shut. He already brought Mary up once and Ketch quickly dismissed it.

A buzz comes from Mick's phone. He gets it out and opens the message.

Donna sent him a photo of a Welsh Rarebit she cooked herself. Mick chuckled.

_Been attempting British dishes I see._

He typed.

**Looks delicious.**

She answered seconds after he sent it.

**It tasted delicious. Still don't know why it's called Welsh Rabbit. It's not a rabbit. Its cheese on toast.**

Mick again chuckled. Americans did crack him up sometimes.

 **Its Rarebit.** He answered.

 **Still its a weird name.** She answered back.

**Try Beef Wellington next.**

** Beef Wellington what the hell is that? A boot. **

**I'll explain next time I see you.**

**Love you x** She typed out.

Mick smiled.

 **Love you to.** He typed.

She answered with a heart emoji. Mick puts his phone away and walks into the room. He sees Ketch standing near the table.

"Ketch. Why'd you call me here?" Mick asks.

"Oh, I didn't." Ketch answers.

Mick furrows his eyebrows.

"Mr. Davies."

Mick turns round.

"Dr. Hess. I didn't think you left London."

"I don't." She says "But I have been tasked by the other elders to fix this rapidly deteriorating situation."

"Ma'am, please. I'm...

"Are you about to tell me that you are doing the best that you can?" She interrupted. "Two days ago, according to your own report, you let a Prince of Hell escape and the mother of Lucifer's child. And one of my best men was murdered by an American Hunter, whom you allowed to live."

Mick swallowed in nerves. He knew his choice was going to have consequences. He didn't think he was going to face it now.

"If I might...

"These Hunters are out of control. The brothers Winchester, in particular, which Lady Bevell has exhaustively documented."

"Ma'am, if... if you could just listen...

"To what? More excuses?" She snaps at him. "No. I don't think I will. Hunters are dogs, Mr. Davies. You give them an order, and they obey. That's how it works. So tell me, do they? Do they obey you?"

Mick couldn't give an answer. He glances at Ketch hoping he will help his case. Ketch remains silent.

Hess shakes her head.

"No. Of course not. So... this Eileen Leahy will be found and killed in accordance with the Code. As for the Winchesters, like any rebellious Hunter, they will be investigated. And, if found guilty, executed."

"If they're found guilty? Aren't Hunters always found guilty?"

"Be careful, Mr. Davies."

"No. My entire life with the Men of Letters, I never broke a rule. And yes, at first I was shocked at how Sam and Dean operate. But what Lady Bevell doesn't mention is the lives they've saved, monsters destroyed, and outcomes made better not because of the Code, but because of Sam and Dean Winchester's sense of what's right."

"And that is the crux of the matter. The Code is not a suggestion. It's an absolute. The Code is what separates us from the monsters. It is the order by which we all live."

"No. The code is what makes a young boy kill his best friend. When I was a child, I had nothing. I owed you everything, and I obeyed. But I'm a man now, Dr. Hess and I can see the choices, and I choose to do the right thing."

Then bang.

Mick falls forward and lands by Hess's feet. Hess looks at the blood pouring from the Englishman's skull going on to the floor causing a puddle.

She looks up and nods at Ketch. Ketch lowers his gun and nods back.

"You know what to do."

Ketch again nods and immediately gets to work.


	36. Chapter 36

 

* * *

Dean stepped into the bunker with a dreamy expression. He walks down the steps having a spring to his feet. Sam steps into the room with his arms folded.

"Where have you been?"

"Me." Dean dumps his bag on the table. "Training."

"All night?" Dean smirked and looked away. Sam catches the expression and straight away figures out what his brother has done. "Dean."

"A giant has gotta have some fun right." Dean walks into the kitchen with his brother following behind. The elder Winchester bends down and gets a beer out of the fridge. "Heard from Cas?"

"Nope. Haven't heard from him."

"So much for staying." Dean shuts the fridge. "We had Kelly. Cas needed to be there. Where the hell has he gone?"

"He went off to look for a cure for you remember."

"Doesn't he see this is more important." Dean sits down "We literally had her. I screwed up."

"Dean. That wasn't your fault."

"Ellie told me. Demons, angels anything stronger than us can control my shift."

"So what Dagon shrunk you?"

Dean nodded and sighed.

"It sucked cuz I couldn't change back."

"Once Cas has the cure there will be no more sizeshifting for you."

Dean sipped his beer and didn't respond. He asked Ellie after the Alpha incident about his state of mind. Why he admitted to liking it. Turns out it's not the sizeshifting taking over it was him really now liking it.

He can still remember the conversation he had with her.

* * *

**Flashback.**

Have you ever been spoken down to in your life?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean frowned.

"Ever had people constantly belting out orders to you."

That was personal. John Winchester is the person Dean has followed almost all his life. Blindly following orders. He rarely disobeyed John. If he did he would get punishment. His father was hot-tempered.

"Yeah." He admits. "My dad."

"How long?"

"Since I was a boy. My mom died in a fire, later she came back. The fire was caused by a demon. That night changed my dad. He trained me and Sam to be hunters. Started at an early age. I didn't have a childhood like anyone else."

"When you were around him, did you feel like you were two inches tall?"

Dean thought about it. He thought back to the days when he was boy how his father towered over him barking out orders and raising his voice when something bad happened. Thinking about it Dean did small around his dad even when he grew up John still had the same impact on him.

The hunter nodded.

"Any other examples?" She asked.

Dean thought to when he was rescued from Hell how he became both Heaven and Hell's puppet on strings. Alastair's presence used to shake him up. The demon broke Dean piece by piece per day and gained control over him turned him into his student. Dean had no say in Hell all he could do  was obey and torture the souls.

The Mark of Cain was another example. It started controlling him more than he can control it. Most times he gave in and killed just to ease the burning from the Mark. During time the Mark became more than just a thing on his arm, it became an enemy that Dean lost to every time. Dean's humanity was shrinking by the day. The Mark got bigger, stronger in Dean's mind. It overpowered him.

The giant shivered at those memories. There has been many times he felt small. Even arguments with Sam. Sam angry at him really pushed him down. He felt powerless in those situations.

By Dean's face Ellie can tell he had a long list. She didn't push him to answer.

"You see when you are at this height, do you feel strong, more secure."

"Secure?"

"I mean like no one can walk all over you when you are this height. You have more control over things. Like...if your dad was here would you trigger?"

"What no. I would never do that."

Dean thought about the anger that built up through the years. How much he wanted to stand up to John. If he grew he would overpower his father and be able to speak up without getting punished. John couldnt punish his son not while Dean is this height. The hunter imagined it. Having Sam in his hands to protect him while yelling down at his father.

"Oh crap." Dean said his face horrified that he now that urge to do that. He looks at Ellie. "Maybe I'm not sure."

He almost sounded scared by that.

"Sizeshifters and emotions." She snorted. "Big deal seriously."

_Crowley said something like that._

"Why?" He asked.

"It's all connected I guess. When you are sad you feel low. So usually your sizeshifting side makes you low literally. You shrink. I guess that makes sense. Otherwise we will be having the pool of tears like that scene from Alice in Wonderland. Angry you tend to grow most sizeshifters want to destroy things." She chuckled. "We do have a right temper on us. If you are one of those who are really protective, you will have problems. I remember when we were first training Spencer was and still is the protective one he kept triggering every time someone or something encountered us. We had to get him to hide. Mom would go nuts saying Spencer watch what you are doing."

She laughed at that memory. Dean blinked at her. Being protective was his main trait.

"So what am I gonna do?"

Ellie looks at him.

"Try to back off a bit."

"How? It's always been my job to protect my brother."

"Maybe its time to stop that. He is a man Dean. He can protect himself. Its time you stepped down."

"I can't."

Dean felt his muscles twitch. Ellie grabbed his arms to stop the excessive growth from happening

"You want to be in control, you gotta change some things. Otherwise you will tick off."

Dean stands up with Ellie following him.

"I was raised to protect Sammy. That will never change." He lets his arms drop to the sides. "If anything happened to him it's one me. It will always be on me."

Ellie nods.

"I see. If you can control your emotions and abilities at the same time, you would be Superman."

"And Batman." He joked.

"That makes me Catwoman." She giggled.

They both got back into training.

* * *

"Dean."

Dean looks up from his beer.

"How's Eileen?" He asked. 

"Uh well I had to explain about the sizeshifting to her after you went ant size." He shakes his head. "She is not doing great. She really won't forgive herself for what she did."

"It's not her fault."

"I know. Its got to her. She left last night. I think she is going to Ireland. Clear her head. Have a break."

"That's probably for the best."

Sam picks up his phone after hearing a buzz.

"Its Mick."

He presses the button and puts it on loud-speaker.

_"Hello Winchester."_

Both brothers frown. That wasn't Mick.

"Ketch?"

_"Ah hello Dean. How's the growing pains. You got yourself a blue dress yet?"_

Dean rolls his eyes.

"Where's Mick?" Sam asks.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? He flew back to London last night. After all the... Oh, unpleasantness with Dagon and Renny, well...Mick has a lot to answer for. So for the time being, you'll report to me."

Dean sits up.

"Seriously?" He says.

"I don't like it any more than you do. I'd much rather be with your mother. Hunting. For...Chupacabra in Texas. I will be sending you jobs. I'll be very grateful if you do them." Sam sees a job alert flash across his screen. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh yeah." Sam answers.

_"Excellent. We'll be in touch."_

The call ended.

"So now we're reporting to low-rent Christian Bale? Seriously? I don't like that guy. He creeps me out." Dean says.

"Yeah."

Dean shifts in his seat with the beer still in his hand.

"And he rides the oldest, worst, most unreliable bike."

* * *

Deep in the woods a fox was sniffing the ground looking for food. Its eyes lock on to a rabbit. It charges at the rabbit. The rabbit immediately leaped and headed towards the bushes.

The rabbit's little heart pounded as it increased in speed. The fox was fast and smart. The rabbit jumps into a hole. The fox came to an abrupt stop. It looks down at the hole. It was small but the rabbit was able to just squeeze through. The fox leans in. Its pointed nose making contact with the soil.

Suddenly a hand shoots out. The fox  yelped and jumps back. Another hand shoots out and lands in the soil. Its fingers dig into the dirt. A moan comes from below. The fox sprinted off in fear forgetting about its meal.

A head popped out of the mud and grass followed by his body and legs. After one last push he was finally out. He collapsed as the  sunlight shone on his face revealing his dirty features.

He stood up, his legs shaky. He brushed himself down and coughed. His throat felt as dry as sand paper. He had a major headache. He squints his eyes as he looked at the sky.

Mick Davis looks round puzzled by how he got here. He rubs the back of his head as he tried to figure out what happened. He lowers his hand and sees blood on it.

The Englishman's eyes widen. He touched his head again. He felt something hard. He put his fingers in and feels something soft.

_What the?_

He touches the hard thing again. He wraps his fingers around it to get an idea what the shape was. Horror appears on his face.

_That's a bullet._

Images of his talk with Hess flash across his eyes. The sound of the gun being fired before he blacked out.

 _No way._ Mick thought.

He touches the soft thing and pokes at it. If he got shot in the head. The bullet would be in his...

Realization hits him.

_That's my brain._

Mick quickly removes his hand in shock.

_I been shot!_

The bullet falls on the ground. Mick panicked fearing the bleeding would get worse. He touches it. He couldn't feel anything. He pats it but there was nothing.

The wound closed up.

Mick  is stumped. How did a head injury heal on its own. How the hell did he survive?

Or did he survive? 

Mick had an vision of himself walking into a white light but then he got pulled back and the light slowly faded as he got dragged back through the tunnel. The first thing he did when he awoke was breathe. It was like he hasn't breathed in years.

Mick gulps and looks down at himself as pieces of the puzzled formed together.

_I was murdered...I died._

He looks up at the sky feeling shocked.

_I just came back from the dead._

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I was gonna let Mick stay dead and end Monna. Lol. It's a ship name I came up with lol. Donna and Mick = Monna lol. Next chapter coming soon. :)


	37. Chapter 37

* * *

Ketch pulls up outside a night club on the outskirts of town. He gets out with a briefcase and walks towards the big double doors. The bodyguard blocks the Englishman's way.

"Name."

"I'm not here to party." Ketch answers. "I'm here to speak to your boss."

The bodyguard frowns.

"Come again?"

Ketch leans and whispers in the other man's ear. The bodyguard clears his throat.

"Come with me."

The bodyguard orders his colleague to keep watch and gestures at Ketch to follow.

The two men walk through the crowd. People were dancing, DJ had the music blaring out of the speakers, bartender severed cocktail after cocktail and men threw cash at the pole dancers and panted like a dog as the dancers stripped off their layers.

A waitress approaches the Englishman. Her hips swaying back and forth. Her heels clicking together as she walked.

"Wanna a drink handsome?" She purred.

Ketch shakes his head.

"No thank you."

Ketch brushes past the woman who looked shocked that he turned down a drink. The Men of Letter follows the bodyguard downstairs. They stop outside a door.

"Wait here." The bodyguard orders.

Ketch waits patiently as the bodyguard walks in. The doors shut so Ketch couldn't hear the conversation. Minute later the door opens and the bodyguard steps in.

"You can go in." He says.

Ketch nods and walks in.

Sitting at a desk is a man wearing a white shirt and black trousers and black polished shoes. Top of his shirt was unbuttoned revealing his chest. Two women ran their hands down his chest. One of them had a cherry in their mouth. She bends forward. The man turns and bites the cherry out of her mouth. He chews it and winks at her. His eyes go on to Ketch.

"Hmm." The man swallows and waves. "Girls you are dismissed."

The two women nod and leave the room. The man sits up and swings his legs off the table.

"Arthur Ketch. That is your name right?" The man asks.

"That's right." Ketch confirms.

The man gestures to Ketch to sit. The Englishman sits down.

"You know who I am." The man grinned.

"Yes."

"What is it you come to see me for Mr Ketch?"

Ketch puts the briefcase on the table.

"I'm here to make a deal Archer."

* * *

Mick walks down the road that seemed never-ending. The Englishman was exhausted, he was close to collapsing. He has walked for hours and not one vehicle drove part. His throat felt as dry as sand, his stomach started to rumble.

Mick groaned and stopped to have a break.

_Way things are going I'll be dead...again._

It still puzzled Mick how he got brought back. He was certain angels don't give a damm about him. He is not worthy to Heaven. Mick always thought he deserved to go to Hell for committing such a terrible sin. Murder.

Did someone make a deal with a crossroads demon?

Mick shakes his head.

The British Men of Letters wouldn't bring him back not after being the ones who killed him in the first place. The Englishman couldn't think of who else would want to bring him back.

A horrifying thought came to him.

_Donna_

Oh hell no.

Mick straightened up forgetting the pain he was in.

Would Donna really go that far for him?

She is a Sheriff. A Sheriff helps people. As a hunter she also saves people. Especially ones she cares about.

Mick is one of those people who Donna deeply cares about.

Mick's eyes widen. He finds himself walking, faster this time. He was frantic. If Donna made a deal she will be taken to Hell by the hellhounds and get tortured forever. Everything she has built up through the years will crumble all because she decided to sacrifice herself for him.

He had to get to her he had to find out. If she has made a deal her life for his, he had to break the deal.

* * *

"A deal. You are making a deal with me." Archer says.

"That's why I'm here." Ketch nodded.

The sizeshifter leans back in his seat looking amused.

"Monsters and humans negotiating a deal." He chuckles. "Never in my life I thought that would happen. Don't you work with the men with guns eliminating the supernatural population."

"Yes."

"I would be on hit list."

"I can remove you from that list."

Archer raised his eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"The British Men of Letters, I can get them to stay off your trail. In one condition, you work for me."

"Work for you? Do I look like a guy who wants to be a human's bitch."

"You been killing monsters."

"Boy what fun that was. Sizeshifters have got themselves on top of the leader board" Archer smirks. "Seeing vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, ghouls scared is so delicious to watch."

"What about hunters?"

Archer puts his elbow on the table and frowns at the Englishman.

"What about them?"

"Why don't you hunt hunters?"

"That is none of your business."

"Is it fear? You scared of them. According to the statistics there isn't many sizeshifters left. They all got killed by hunters. One of yours recently turned a hunter." Fear flashes across Archer's eyes. Ketch's face goes smug. He had the sizeshifter right where he wanted him. "You are scared. Scared on what that hunter will do. The hunter knows all your secrets, all your strengths and weakness. You know he is coming after you. I think you are not just killing the monsters for the sake of it I think you are doing it to scare the hunters showing them what you are capable of."

"You know nothing." Archer growled.

Ketch smiles.

"Oh I think I do. I have a solution."

The Englishman opens the briefcase. Inside was papers.

"What is this?" Archer asks.

Ketch scoops the papers out and puts them on the table.

"Files" He answers. He spreads the papers out across the table. "Of all the hunters in America."

Archer scans through looking at the names and photos of the hunters.

"This is to do with me because..."

"The British Men of Letters have had a change of plans. All hunters in America are set to be eliminated."

"Let me guess  me and my pack do your dirty work. This is what you meant when you said you wanted me to work for you." Archer pushes the papers towards the Englishman "Forget it."

"I haven't said the deal yet."

"Kill the hunters you will leave us alone. Mr Ketch me and my pack are doing just fine."

"Look at these files." Ketch taps the papers "I have everything on the hunters. Where they go? what they do? who they talk to? everything. You and your pack can use this to your advantage. You will know everything about the person you are hunting." Ketch picks up a paper and shows it "Eileen Leahy. Hunter. Deaf. Lost her hearing due to a banshee."

"Deaf huh."

"She killed one of ours recently. She must pay for what she did. She needs to die."

"Why don't you simply do it yourself."

"Not everyone knows about this plan. There are certain members who can't find out." 

"I see." Archer looks at a file. "She's pretty for a hunter."

Ketch sees the file of Mary Winchester. Archer grins at the photo. Ketch takes the file.

"That must have fallen in." Ketch puts the file his briefcase "Don't worry about her."

Archer spots one photo. He picks the file up and examines it.

"This is the one. The one who Colin turned." He says. 

"Dean Winchester." Ketch nodded.

"I found out who he was as soon as the news went round."

"I know him very well." Ketch grins "That brings me to the next part of the deal. I provide the information, resources that will benefit you in killing the hunters. You and your pack will kill every hunter that is on this table."

"What do we get in return?"

"Protection. Dean Winchester won't get anywhere near you. I'll make sure of it."

"How?"

"He will be dead."

"How you planning on doing that?"

"Like I said I know Dean very well. I got him and his brother wrapped round my finger. They work for me now. I can lure the brothers right into a trap. They would be oblivious thinking its a hunt. You and me working together Dean Winchester will be out of the picture...forever."

"How do I know if I can trust you."

"I'm a man of my word. So you hunt and feed on the hunters and I will let you be the last monsters standing. Dean Winchester your greatest enemy will die. How does that sound?"

Archer's lips turn upwards into a wide, creepy smile.

"Hunters are full of flavour. We both seem to have a common enemy. I think we got something here."

Ketch stretches his hand out.

"Do we have a deal."

Archer eyes the hand. He grabs the Englishman's hand and shakes it. A grin spreads across his lips.

"Deal."

* * *

Mick sighed in relief as he approached the Gas Station. He stumbles through the doors and latches on to the shelves to stop himself from falling over.

"Hi are you okay?" The shopkeeper shouts out looking concerned.

Mick walks and collapses on to the counter.

"I need a phone." He says.

The shopkeeper eyes the Englishman up and down frowning on how muddy he looked.

"Why?" The shopkeeper asks.

"Its urgent." Mick said sounding desperate.

"Who is it you want to call?"

"My partner. Please I need to talk to her."

The shopkeeper didn't look keen. This man who looked like hell stumbles into his shop wanting to borrow the phone. The shopkeeper looks at the puppy eyes Mick was attempting to do. Eyes wide and desperate.

The shopkeeper sighs.

"Alright." He gets out coins from the till "Use the telephone box outside."

Mick takes the coins and gives a weak smile.

"Thank you."

Mick walks out and heads towards the telephone box. He puts the coins in and begins dialing the number.

The phone rings for a while until suddenly a female voice came through.

_"Hello."_

Mick smiles at the voice.

"Donna."

 _"Mick?"_ Donna said sounding surprised.

"Yeah its me."

_"Oh Mick how? where?"_

"Donna." Mick interrupts worry starting to take over. "Did you make a deal?"


	38. Chapter 38

Donna was sat in the Sheriff station eating a white powered doughnut with a cup of coffee. She glances through the window and sees Doug sitting on the chair typing in the computer. He looks round and their eyes meet.

Doug waves and smiles. Donna smiles back and waves. Doug laughs at the Sheriff's white powered fingers. He points it out to her. Donna looks and giggles. She licks her fingers and grins at him. Doug's expression changes. Goes from teasing to serious. Donna knew that look and she quickly breaks the eye contact before the moment between them escalates.

Every little friendly interaction Doug takes it as something else. Donna can see he fancied her.

_I can't put him in danger. He can't know about my life._

She smiles.

_And I'm taken now. Doug has gotta move on._

Donna's personal phone rang. She picks it up and frowns at the screen. She didn't recognize the number. She presses the button.

"Hello."

_"Donna."_

Donna's eyes widen. She looks at the number again but it was not Mick's. It didn't look like a mobile number. Why was he using another phone?

"Mick." Donna says.

_"Yeah its me."_

Donna turned curious.

"Oh Mick how? where?"

 _"Donna_." Mick cuts her off. _"Did you make a deal?"_

"A deal?" Donna frowned.

_"Deal to bring me back."_

"Bring you back? Mick what are you talking about?"

The other end went silent for a few moments.

 _"You didn't bring me back?"_ Mick says his voice small.

"Bring you back? Bring you back from where?"

_"Uh...nothing."_

"Mick." Donna's voice goes stern. "What happened?"

_"I...I um..."_

"Mick spit it out you're scaring me."

_"I can't talk about it over the phone."_

"We meet up. Where are you?"

_"I don't know."_

"What do you mean you don't know?"

_"I don't know where I am. I'm talking to you using the telephone box."_

"Wait." Donna connects her phone to the computer. "I can track you down."

 _"Donna. You always have plan._ "

Donna can hear the relief in his voice. Mick is not here but Donna can tell he smiled as he said it. The loading bar reaches to hundred and an address pops up on the screen.

"Gotcha." Donna grinned. She puts the phone to her ear. "See ya later Mickey."

She puts the phone down.

Doug knocks on the door.

"Sheriff."

Donna stands up.

"Doug?"

"You were talking to him again." Doug frowns. "At work."

Donna sighs. These last few weeks Doug has been weird. His happy self vanishes when Mick is mentioned. A hint of jealously shows on Doug's face when Mick meets up with the Sheriff. Donna knows Doug fancies her but he has really got to let this go. Its affecting their friendship. Like now he was happily waving at her outside and now the jealous side is showing again.

Donna raises her eyebrow.

"So."

"You are at work." Doug says.

"This is urgent."

Donna puts on her jacket.

"You going to see him." Doug says.

"I have to. Like I said its urgent."

"Want company?"

"I'm good."

Doug didn't look surprised that she turned down the offer. Donna gets her stuff and brushes past him.

"I'll be back before you know it." She says trying to sound like her usual happy self.

Deep down she is worried about what happened to Mick.

* * *

Mary walks in and sees Ketch sitting at the computer. She frowned when she noticed something was off.

"Hey isn't that Mick's desk?" She asks.

"Was." Ketch answers.

He spins round and faces the huntress.

Mary's frown deepens.

"Was?"

"He left. Went back to London."

"Really? Why?"

"Business." Ketch stands up and walks up to Mary. He stops and looks down at her face. "Its mine now."

"Yours?"

"I taken over from Mick. I give out the jobs now."

"I work for you."

"Yes but..." He cups her cheeks with his hands and stares deeply into her eyes. "...it won't affect our relationship. In work I mean. "

Mary's hands go on to his. Her face remained puzzled.

"Does that include emails to?" She says.

Ketch frowns.

"Pardon?"

"Mick's emails have stopped. I tried calling him but he is not answering."

"Mary. I wouldn't worry. Mick is probably busy. When you get called to London by the old men, it's not all pints of stout and trips to Savile Row."

Mary folds her arms.

"Is he coming back?"

Ketch shakes his head.

"Mick's work here is done. If he does get called back to America great but now its you and me." He grinned at the last part. "A shapeshifter got brought in I was going to go and have a chat with it. You want to join me?"

"Sure." Mary answered.

Ketch smiles and escorts the huntress out of the room. Mary followed Ketch but she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something going on.

Something she didn't know about.

Mary looks at the Englishman who was rambling on about the shapeshifter. Ketch might be good at covering up things but Mary had a feeling he was hiding something from her. Mick wouldn't just leave like that.

Mary was going to have to do the one thing she is good at.

Investigating.

* * *

Donna spots Mick standing by the telephone box. She was shocked by the Englishman's appearance. He looked awful.

 _Has he gone digging?_ Donna thought as she looks at the mud stains on Mick's suit.

Mick approaches the car window. His face lights up as he sees the familiar blonde sitting in the driver seat.

Donna rolls down the window.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asks.

"Can I come in?" Mick asks.

Donna unlocks the door and nods. Mick goes round to the other side and gets in.

"You need a shower." Donna says.

Mick closes the door and rubs his head feeling a headache coming on. He looks at the bottle of water next to the Sheriff.

"May I?"

Donna nods.

"Help yourself." Mick opens the bottle and gulps almost half the bottle down. Donna raises her eyebrow. "Well damm someone is thirsty."

 _And hungry._ Mick thought.

"Right." Donna folds her arms as Mick puts the bottle down. She looks at Mick straight in the eye. "Talk."

Mick shifted in his seat feeling uncomfortable to discuss it. Donna drove all the way to see him.

_No going back now._

He has to tell her.

"Donna. Whatever you do don't freak out okay."

"Why would I freak out?"

"Just don't do it please."

"Umm okay."

Now Donna is worried.

Mick clears his throat.

"I died."

He looks at Donna dreading to say the next part.

"And I came back."

Donna frowns.

"What?"

Mick takes a deep breath.

"I came back from the dead."


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

Donna studies Mick for a few moments.

"You came back from dead like...as in heart stops then it starts beating again. Did someone do CPR on you?"

"No. I was shot. Right here." Mick shows her the spot on his head. Donna looks and sees a scar. "It healed." Mick explains. "Donna I got shot in the head. I died. I woke up buried in the middle of nowhere."

"That's why you look like you gone grave digging."

Mick huffs a laugh.

"Yeah. It was my grave." Donna again studies him. Her eyes narrow. Mick started getting frustrated by the silence. "Say something."

"Oh."

Mick frowns.

"Oh?"

"You done a Mary Winchester. Got brought back to life."

"You are not shocked?"

"I heard Sam and Dean had a trip to the after life and come back. They been to Hell and back." Donna becomes curious. "So what was like being dead?"

Mick frowned.

"You really asking that?"

"I'm curious."

Mick shrugs.

"It happened all so fast." He says.

He didn't really want to go into much detail about his after life experience. He ain't lying it did happen fast.

Mick received a small kiss on the lips. He looks and sees Donna grinning at him.

"Wanted to see what it was like kissing a dead man." She says.

Mick laughs.

_First time I laughed since I came back._

Donna was the one who made him laugh.

"You didn't bring me back." Mick says. He looks at her "If you did know I was dead, would you bring me back?"

Donna's humor vanishes.

"Well if there was a way without consequences."

"Don't do it. Understand me." Mick's face goes stern. "You should never mess with the dead. Okay Sam and Dean got brought back because they are important. They need to be here. Me." He shakes his head. "I don't have no purpose."

"Maybe your friends brought you back."

"I doubt it. They were the ones who killed me."

Donna's eyes widen.

"What!"

"Shortly after talking to you I was called in. My boss has come to America. She was there with Ketch. I stood up to her. Told her what they are doing is wrong. I didn't stop because I had enough. I didn't want to be one of them anymore. Then bang. Bullet to the brain. Ketch shot me. I know that because it was only him and my boss in the room. He was behind me. I got shot from behind."

"He murdered you." Anger flashes across the Sheriff's eyes. Mick winced. This was the reaction he was expecting. "He is gonna pay." Donna growled. "Jail time."

"No." Mick quickly shakes his head. "They can't know I'm alive. If they find out they failed to kill me, they will come after me. They will come after you." Mick squeezes her hand. "If anything happens to you. I will wish I stayed dead. We got to keep this between us. Don't tell the Winchesters or their mother or anyone who is working with the British Men of Letters. It will get around. Please Donna."

"I don't think I can."

"You can." He smiles at her. "For me."

Donna sighs.

"Alright. We are gonna look into how the hell you are alive and breathing again."

"Donna maybe I should do that alone."

"No we do it together. I wanna know who brought you back and why they did it."

"I want that to."

Mick leans forward. Donna holds up her hand.

"Shower first."

"You kissed me."

"Only a quick one." Donna starts up the engine. "We get into that business after you shower." Mick laughs. His stomach rumbles. Donna glances down. "After you eaten." She adds. "What do you fancy one of your dishes?"

"I'm thinking more American." He grins at Donna. "Surprise me."

Donna becomes surprised.

"Oh." She puts her hands on the steering wheel. "I know the best diners in town."

Mick smiles.

"I bet you do."

Donna starts driving. Mick watches her. Even though he lost a big part of his life that has been with him since he was a boy, he is happy that he still had the love of his life.

He hoped things will get better now that the British Men of Letters think he is dead.

 _Fingers crossed everything will be okay._ He thought.

Mick leans back and closes his eyes.

He eventually falls asleep.

* * *

Mary and Ketch walk out of the room leaving the now dead shapeshifter behind.

"Ketch, it was a waste of time, that little torture session." Mary says.

"Oh, you mean the information gathering session?" Ketch says.

"Yeah." She frowns at him. "But we didn't get any intel." The two of them stop and face each other. "That shifter was never gonna betray his family, and still you..."

"Sometimes pain works. Sometimes it doesn't. But anyone who tells you that torture is never the answer, they haven't been under the knife.

"But you enjoyed it, because that..." Mary shakes her head. "I have never seen that side of you."

"Yes, well, Mary, I'm sad to say that you won't become the Jiminy Cricket of the British Men of Letters." Mary glares at him and folds her arms. Ketch sighs getting annoyed by this conversation. "We don't need a conscience." He continues. "Such a trite idea, but we firmly believe the ends do justify the means."

"They didn't this time."

"Ah, but look, you're still with us."

"Mick would have not done that."

"Mick wouldn't even step foot into the room."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"I couldn't exactly give him a call while we were in the middle of..."

"Torturing a monster." Mary blocks Ketch's way. She leans on the wall. "Give him a call now. See what he is up to?"

"I don't think Mick will want to hear from me. The man has business to attend to." 

Mary huffs and walks off.

Ketch looks at his phone seeing a message flash across

"I'm going out. I'll catch up with you later okay." He shouted.

Mary continues walking and doesn't look back. Ketch sighs and goes off to get his stuff.

* * *

Eileen packs her bags and zips it up ready to take to Ireland. She sighs and runs her fingers along the strands of her hair. She looks at the mirror and sees dark circles under her eyes. The huntress is exhausted. Eileen couldn't sleep not after what she did. She killed a human.

Sam told Eileen it wasn't her fault it was an accident but she couldn't forgive herself. Accident or not the man still died. The blood is on her hands.

Images of Renny getting shot flash across Eileen's eyes. She sees herself firing the Colt and the bullet hitting the Men of Letter's chest. Straight for the heart.

Eileen closes her eyes and grits her teeth. She puts both hands on the table and tries to calm herself down.

_Breathe. Breathe._

The huntress takes several breaths and the panic attack slowly starts to go. Her heart rate returns to normal.

Eileen takes another deep breath and opens her eyes. She notices something small standing between her hands. Eileen squinted and goes in for a closer look.

It is a little person.

Eileen pokes the tiny person but the person remained still. The huntress picks the person up and examines it.

The person was a woman. She had fiery red hair, long black lashes, denim jacket and leggings to match, cargo green T-shirt and long black boots.

The woman had a wide smile showing off her teeth. Eileen has seen a lot of dolls in her life but this was the most realistic one she has ever seen.

_Maybe a family was here before me. Kid left its toy behind._

Eileen puts the doll down on the table for the cleaners to collect. She goes into the bathroom and turns on the taps. She splashes water on her face and grabs a towel. She dries herself and puts the towel away.

The huntress  walks out and stops. The woman on the table was gone.

"What?"

Eileen looked on the floor but there was no sign of the doll anywhere.

 _Okay I really do need sleep._ She thought.

Eileen goes back to her bags. One of the bags is open. Inside the bag was the woman laying on the tops.

Eileen scratches her head and picks up the doll.

 _Did I put you in there?_ She shakes her head.  _I couldn't have. I don't remember doing that._

Eileen looks back at the doll. The doll was in a different position. She now had her hand up like a wave and one eye closed. Doing a winking expression at the huntress.

A horrible feeling started rising in Eileen's gut. Her hand slowly goes in her back pocket when suddenly the woman grows and sends Eileen to the ground.

Eileen looks up and finds the woman now human sized pinning her down.

Eileen's eyes widen in horror. The woman grins and punches Eileen across the jaw.

The hunter instincts kick in. Eileen snaps out of her shock and pushes the woman off her.

"Sizeshifter." Eileen says as she gets to her feet remembering Sam's words.

The woman smirks and stands up.

"A cute one to." The woman says.

Both women get into hand to hand combat. Eileen swings a punch but the woman shrinks down a few feet and moves to the other side. She grows and pushes Eileen up against the wall. Eileen turns and receives a kick causing her to nearly go sideways. Eileen gets out her gun and shoots at the sizeshifter.

The bullet hits the woman in the chest. The woman grins and rips the bullet out letting it drop to the ground.

"Nice try hunter."

The sizeshifter gets kicked and slammed into the wall. Eileen gets out a knife and puts it up against the monster's throat.

"How did you know I was here." Eileen asked.

"Reliable source." The woman answered.

"From who?"

"From the ones who want justice for the man you killed. What was his name...Renny." Eileen goes pale. The woman laughed at her reaction. "I'm sorry darling but you are not getting out of here alive."

Eileen glares.

"Maybe you will fall first."

"Oh really? I don't think my boyfriend will let that happen."

Eileen frowns.

"Huh?"

Woman looks over Eileen's shoulder. Eileen looks round and frowns. There is nothing there. A man grows and plunges his hand into Eileen's chest. Eileen's eyes go wide as saucers as the man rips her heart out.

Eileen's eyes go on to heart. She falls and lands face first into the ground. Blood goes everywhere making a puddle.

The man looks at the deceased hunter. He kicks her with his boot and grins.

"Nice job honey." He looks at his girlfriend. "You kept her distracted."

"Well done to you for giving her what she deserves."

The man raises the bloody heart.

"I heart you Lea." He says.

Lea licks the blood of her lover's fingers and grins.

"I heart you to Max."

* * *

Ketch waits in an old abandoned warehouse. He sees Archer walking in with Max and Lea following behind. Archer had a smug expression.

"You came." Ketch says.

Archer stops. The smug expression remained.

"Of course. We killed your first target. Eileen Leahy."

"Did you bring evidence?"

"You said we can feed so we did but we left a part for you."

Archer holds up a bag with two ears in it.

"Oh." Ketch says looking surprised. 

"You said she was deaf." Archer smirked. "I thought why not leave the ears as a reminder." He hands the bag to Ketch. "Keep it. Gift from me."

Ketch eyes the two ears.

"It is hers. Do a DNA test if you don't believe us." Max adds.

Ketch clears his throat and puts the bag in a briefcase.

"Thank you."

"We will meet again with your second and possibly third hunter." Archer says.

"That's um... great."

Archer leans forward and sniffs down the Englishman's neck.

"You still wanna keep the deal on?" He says in Ketch's ear.

"Yes." Ketch takes a step back. "Deal is still on. "

Archer licks his lips.

"Very well. Good day Mr Ketch."

Archer turns round. Max and Lea do the same.

The three of them walk out of the warehouse leaving the Englishman behind.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Winchesters. Another case hunt. I'm going to use Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell episode with a twist ;) they will go on the case soon.
> 
> It's now been a while since Eileen's death. Yes killing her was so hard. I love Eileen. I had to do it :(
> 
> Mick is safe with Donna :)
> 
> Wow chapter 40. I never thought this story would be this long lol

The Winchesters come back from yet another hunt. Dean walks in covered in blood and gore. He grinned.

"I did it Sammy." Dean stops and looks down at himself. "I didn't trigger. Not once." He holds up a bloodied barbed wire-wrapped baseball bat. "Dad would love this thing."

Dean puts the bat on the table and smiles feeling proud of himself. Sam smiles it was good to see his brother in a good mood. Sam was worried at first to take Dean on a case because of the risk of triggering. Dean was right he did not trigger. Not even grew a feet. He stayed normal the whole time. The best thing was Dean was in no pain.

The 'big nights' have been helping the older Winchester. He gets his urge to grow out of his system. The brothers have been away for a few days. Sam was sure Dean needed another 'big night'.

"Hey." Sam stops when Dean sits down. "Dude." Sam groaned.

Dean gives his brother an innocent look.

"What?"

"Dean, you're covered in ghoul, man, and... and ... and wraith. You… you have a piece of siren in your hair."

Dean pulls the bit of siren out of his hair. He grimaced at it then he laughed.

"Gross."

Dean flicks the piece of siren across the room. Sam gives him a seriously look. Dean giggles and leans back in his chair.

"Yeah. Gross." Sam agreed "Dude, why don't you take a shower and change your clothes. You've been wearing the same pair of boxers for four days."

"Okay, one, weird that you know how much underwear I packed."

"That's what's weird about this?"

"And B, it's two and two. Doesn't count if you flip 'em inside out."

Sam does an yuck expression. His phone buzzes. Sam gets it out and opens the message.

"Its Ketch. Another case."

"Seriously? Does that guy not want us to rest for like 5 freaking minutes."

"Sheridan County, Nebraska. Missing camper. Bloody aftermath." Sam reads out.

Dean sighs.

"Alright. I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing it for the people."

"First shower." Sam says .

Dean stands up.

"I got baby wipes in the car."

"I'm serious, man. You smell like roadkill."

"That's cause I do all the heavy lifting." Dean smirked. Sam frowns at him. Dean rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'm using that fancy shampoo you keep hidden from me."

"Oh and one more thing."

Dean pauses at the door and looks back.

"What?"

"Big time."

Dean's shoulders slump understanding what his brother was talking about.

"Seriously."

"Dude its been a while."

"I'm not in pain."

Sam sighs. He really had to encourage Dean sometimes to trigger.

"We got to prevent the pain."

Even though Dean has accepted his sizeshifter abilities there are still times when Dean tried to push them to the side. Sam can tell Dean was doing it for him. Sam felt that was his fault. He still keeps talking about a potential cure. Sam can see Dean doesn't want to talk about it but Sam still goes on. Cas had no luck so far and Crowley has gone quiet since their last meeting when they tried to help Dean.

Sam had to admit the Alpha was right. He was desperate to cure Dean. Dean not triggering on the last few cases Sam wondered if that's what Dean really wanted. Did Dean not want to grow or he wanted to but couldn't because of Sam.

 _That explains why Dean has spent more time with Ellie._ Sam thought.

Maybe for once Sam needed to stop thinking about the cure and start trying to let his brother not be afraid to embrace his sizeshifter side.

"Hey." Sam smiled. "Why don't we do something."

"Like what?" Dean frowned. "I can't do anything while I'm big."

"I'll think of something." Sam nodded.

Dean furrows his eyebrows.

"Okay." He says sounding uneasy.

"First shower."

"Yes mother." Dean rolled his eyes and went off down the hallway.

Sam scoops out his phone. He presses a button and puts it to his ear.

"Hey mom. I need a favour."

* * *

After drying himself Dean walks back into the main room freshly cleaned and dressed.

"Sam."

He looks round and frowns on how quiet it was.

"Sam?"

Dean looks in the rooms but there was no sign of his moose sized brother.

 _Great._ Dean sighs.

Dean puts on his jacket having a feeling where his brother was. He walks to his usual spot where he grows. Sam was nowhere to be seen. Dean looks at his boots then at the sky.

"I know you are here Sam." Dean glances round. "You don't need to hide." The hunter frowned when he heard no response. He sighs. "Fine. I'll do it."

Dean closes his eyes and thinks of the height he wants to be. Seconds later Dean opens his eyes and finds himself at 80ft tall. Dean looks down at his now bigger boots and sighs heavily. He sits down and stretches his long legs across the land.

"Happy now." Dean says.

He folds his long arms and lays down. He watches the sun slowly set over the horizon. It was a beautiful sight. It wasn't anything special to Dean. He has seen it lots of times.

Dean heard the familiar purr from his beloved Baby coming from his left. He turns his big head round and faces the toy sized car. He sees Sam sitting in the driving seat with a smile.

"Sam?" Dean frowns. "What are you doing with the car?"

Sam reverses back slighty his smile turning into a mischief grin. Dean sat up at once causing tremors to go through the ground.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?"

Sam nearly reverses into a tree. The trunk nearly hitting the stump. Now Dean was up on his feet.

"Sam knock it off."

Sam sticks his head out of the window.

"Gonna have to catch me first." He says.

Sam spins the car round and drives off. Dean's mouth drops open as he saw his brother zoom off.

"Oh we are playing this game now are we Sammy." Dean begins walking "Two steps and you will be in my hand." He glares "No one messes with my car."

Sam can already hear Dean approaching him. He can hear how pissed off Dean was. Sam wasn't going to stop. His grin widens and he turns the car right and drives. Dean's head snaps round at the direction his Baby is going.

"Sam!' Dean yells.

The leaves rip off the branches by the giant's yell and fly off. The giant huffs and continues walking faster this time. As he got closer to his car, the giant reaches out. His hand casting a shadow over the Impala.

 _Not today Dean._ Sam thought.

Sam increased the speed. Dean's hand goes flat on the ground missing the car by a few inches.

"Bitch." Dean muttered.

Dean looks ahead of the road. Anger flashes across his eyes. He had thoughts of Sam crashing his Baby. He imagined glass shattered to pieces, wheels burst, scratches. The giant shuddered. Thinking about it made him feel sick.

The giant continued chasing the tiny Impala. Then Sam turned and drove on a path through the trees.

Dean stopped.

"Sam are you freaking kidding me!"

 _I'm gonna hang Sam off a branch by his_ _damm_ _pants._ Dean thought.

Dean steps over the trees and walks a bit further. He then stops.

There was a table and chair that was the same size as Dean.

_What the?_

The giant approaches it his hands curling into fists. Dean looks at the table. What he saw shocked him.

On the table was burgers, fries, rashes of bacon and an apple pie. It was all perfect for his size.

Dean's face screws up in confusion.

_Where the hell did all this come from?_

"Dean." A small voice comes from below.

Dean looks down and sees Sam standing by his boot.

Sam looks up and beams at his big brother.

"Surprise."


	41. Chapter 41

 

* * *

Dean looked at Sam with a stunned expression.

"What?"

Sam smile's widens.

"I made dinner."

Dean looks back at the table.

"You did...this?"

"Uh huh."

Dean got down on to his knees making sure his brother backed up as he did it.

A thought came to him.

"Where's the car?"

"Over there parked up."

Sam points. Dean sees the Impala parked up.

"The car is fine." Sam ensured his big brother.

Dean reached his hands going over Sam's head. He scoops the car up and checks it over.

The Impala looked alright from the giant's view. He didn't see any scratches or broken windows. 

"You are so lucky right now." Dean says. He carefully puts the car down and removes his giant hands. "One scratch and there would have been trouble."

Dean you know I take good care of the car." Dean raises his eyebrow. Sam sighs "I mean her. I take good care of her."

Dean looks at the table forgetting for a second it was there.

"You really did all that?" Dean asks.

"I asked mom to grow the food for you like that time when you had breakfast remember. She did a table and chair as well. She arranged it to be transferred here."

"You and mom did this?" Dean sighs "Sam."

"I wanted to. You deserve a proper meal on your big night."

Sam walks towards Dean's hand. Dean lowers his hand and lets Sam step on it. The giant slowly stands up keeping his little brother close to his chest. He puts Sam down on the giant table.

Seeing Sam on the table was weird. It was like he was the one out of place. Dean sits down on the chair. He smiles at all the food.

"Sammy you really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." Sam repeats.

Dean spots a tiny chair and table near the apple pie.

"Is that?"

"For me yeah." Sam nodded. Sam sits on a chair made for his size and looks down at his burger. "Thought we could eat together."

Now Dean was touched by this small...okay big gesture.

"Thanks Sam."

"Dig in big brother." Sam grinned.

Sam stops and looks at Dean thinking he might have upset him.

Dean laughs.

"I certainty will little brother."

The brothers chuckle as they dig into their food. Dean ate slowly to avoid making mess and he didn't want to spray crumbs that would be rock sized from Sam's perspective.

After a while Sam clears his throat.

"So." Sam looks up as he watches Dean devour his first burger and fries. "How's Ellie?"

Dean swallows and nods.

"She's good."

"Training?"

"Better."

"Learnt anything new?"

Now Dean  is puzzled. Sam was aware of the training but he never bombarded Dean with questions about it. Sam rarely spoke about Ellie. All Sam spoke about was finding a cure. Dean has learnt some new skills but why bother mentioning them if his brother only cares about getting the human Dean back.

"Um not much just going up and down." Dean shrugged not giving much away.

"You got better." Sam praised.

"Hmm."

"I hope I can see it on hunts. We wouldn't have to worry about monsters you can just step on them."

"I could." Dean looks at his boots. "I don't fancy monster's guts on my boots."

"That's coming from someone who had siren in their hair earlier."

Dean laughs. Sam loved seeing him laughed. Dean rarely laughs now. The worry lines fade from the giant's face and his green eyes go brighter. Again Sam loves it that's the brother he wishes he can see more often.

"Do you like Ellie?" Sam asks. 

Dean looks at his grinning brother. The giant wasn't sure if he should lie and say no.

_You know what screw it._

"Yeah I do." Dean smiled.

"Even though she is a..."

"Monster. Sam so am I. Me and her are the same."

"When you get cur..." Dean frowns at him. Crap Sam was doing it again. Bringing up the cure talk.

"If I get cured I'll miss out on the giant sex." Dean tried to joke forcing himself to smile.

Sam frowns.

"Giant sex?"

Dean giggles and eats the strips of bacon.

"You could try it. You are a Sasquatch."

Sam gives him a bitch face for that.

"I like her Sammy." Dean admits. "I really do. I don't think its my sizeshifting side messing around with my head. I feel happy when I'm with her."

Those words hit Sam hard.

Dean felt happy with her!

"I didn't mean it like that." Dean quickly says "You make me happy to Sam its just I don't wanna be horrible but...she's more understanding. You know..." The giant gestures to himself to show what he meant. "If it wasn't for her I would still be pushing my abilities to the side and refusing to use them. I felt ashamed of it. She has helped me to accept them."

"Yet you don't like doing it when I'm around."

"No."

"Yes." Sam stands up and walks up to his brother's plate. "If you accepted them then why don't you do your big nights without me having to tell you."

Dean thinks of an excuse. He can feel those two tiny eyes staring right through him.

The giant sighs.

"You don't accept me."

Sam frowns.

"What?"

"You don't like what I am."

"Dean are we really doing this talk again. I told you I don't see you as a monster."

"The Alpha what else did he say to you?"

"The Alpha? Dean seriously."

"Tell me. You been off since that day. I didn't want to push you to talk but you keep doing it to me so..."

Now Sam flinched as his brother's eyes stare at him waiting for answer.

Sam sighs.

"He said its me. I'm looking for a cure for myself not for you. I want the cure more than you. Its true Dean. I do want the old you back. The one who I don't have to worry about the triggering, the pain. It upsets me what happened to you. You do not deserve any of this. I wanted this cure so I can finally give you something good. Be helpful for once. I been useless. I haven't been helping you, I haven't been there for you. I been doing the opposite. Dean you are not a monster...I am I..."

Dean scoops Sam up and brings him in close to his chest.

"Shh Sam."

Dean gently hugs his brother being careful not to crush him. Sam found it weird at first being hugged by a giant but he quickly dismisses it and hugs Dean back. Hug whatever he can.

"You are not a monster Sam." He looks down at Sam warmth in his big green eyes. "You are not useless. I'm the one who should apologize." Sam looks up and frowns. Dean clears his throat. "I have not been honest with you."

He puts Sam down.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"That day,  um something else happened. Me and Cas talked. He asked me a question. He asked if I liked this height. I didn't say no."

"What so you like it?"

"I told Cas it felt good having these abilities. I liked...it."

Sam becomes alarmed. Dean didn't look surprised by the reaction.

"You like being a sizeshifter?"

"I don't know. Its complicated. I asked Ellie thinking my sizeshifting side was affecting my thoughts." Dean rubs his head. "I don't think it is. I think I like it because people can't talk down to me. Order me around."

"Dad."

Dean nods.

"He made me feel small. Even when I grew up he still...had an effect on me."

"Dean."

"It didn't stop. Alastair, Heaven, the Mark, Amara. They all overpowered me. When I'm like this I feel nobody can touch me. I tell myself I'm safe while I'm all the way up here."

Sam places his hand on his brother's big one. He tries to keep his emotions together. He didn't know Dean felt like that.

"I'm sorry dad treated you like that. I'm sorry you went through all that."

Dean smiles sadly.

"Not your fault Sam. Most of the crap I did to myself. Like the Mark."

"Dad. Dad was wrong to treat you like that."

"I couldn't be the bigger man Sam. It was dad. I had to obey. Although I didn't always agree with what he said. If I failed well..."

Dean remembered his dad yelling at him. It made Dean feel so low he just wanted to hide. There were times he was scared John.

Dean shakes his head pushing the memory to the back of his mind. Sam didn't need his brother to explain. He knew he has seen John punish Dean when Dean messed up.

"Dean..." Sam couldn't believe he was going to ask this. "Do you want to be cured?" Dean looked surprised by that question. Sam smiles "Its your choice. I shouldn't choose for you. You can tell me."

Dean looks at his hands. He thinks about Ellie. He thinks about what he said to Sam.

_When I'm like this I feel nobody can touch me. I tell myself I'm safe while I'm all the way up here._

"I don't know Sam." Dean admits.

"Dean."

"I mean it I really don't know. This feels so right yet it's so wrong. If you really want the old me back then yeah go ahead continue looking."

"No. Stop thinking about what others think. What do you want Dean. I will accept your decision. Your my brother."

Dean sighs heavily struggling to come up with an answer. He really did not know. Sam notices the anxiety  in his brother's face. 

"I'll give you some time to think about it." Sam says.

Dean nods feeling relieved.

"Thanks."

"Don't be afraid to tell me. I promise I won't be mad. I will miss being the big brother."

"Really I should be the big one." Dean teases "Baby brother being taller than me made no sense at all."

Sam grins. Dean grins back.

"Hey." Sam points to the pie "You gonna eat that?"

"Obviously."

Dean cuts into the pie. He puts the slice on his plate. He looks at the slice and breaks a bit off.

"Here."

He puts the crumb on Sam's plate.

"Hey Dean you don't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Dean smiled.

Sam smiles back touched by the small...it really was a small gesture. He sits down.

The brothers dig in.

"Sam." Dean swallows "Mom picked a good pie."

"She knows your taste Dean." Sam puts his fork down. "Dude we just had a big chic flick moment."

"Big. You can say that again." Dean looks at the pie. "You know I used to have dreams of eating a big pie."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Getting covered in the crumbs and cream."

Sam saw a hint of mischief in his brother's eyes.

"Dean."

"Give me a sec."

Dean shrinks down but keeps his hands on the edge of the table. Now normal again Dean pushes himself up and rolls on to the table.

"Wow." Dean looks round. "Everything looks so different from down here."

His eyes go dreamy as he spots the giant pie.

"Dean no."

Dean walks up to the pie.

"She's so beautiful." He beamed.

He scoops the cream with his finger and licks it.

Sam bursts out laughing. It was hilarious what he was seeing. Dean climbs up the giant spoon to get a closer look. The spoon falls forward. Dean slips and falls into the pie.

Sam stops. Worry appears on his face.

"Dean?"

Sam climbs up the pie. He looks in. A hand shoots out and pulls Sam in. Sam lands in the thick substance.

"What?"

Laughter causes Sam to turn around. Dean is covered in apple sauce but he didn't care he was laughing at Sam.

"Dean what the hell?"

Dean continues laughing.

"My dream came true Sammy." He licks the apple sauce and grins. "I'm in a giant pie."

Sam smiles. Dean picks up an apple slice and throws it at his brother. Sam dodges.

"Hey."

Dean giggled.

"Oh okay two can play at that game." Sam grinned.

He picks up an apple slice and throws it at Dean. It hits Dean in the face.

"Ha got ya."

Cream falls on Sam's hair.

"The pie got you." Dean laughs.

The two brothers look at each both having the same thought.

"Food fight."

They both start throwing bits of pie at each other. Dean climbs up but falls when Sam throws a giant-sized crumb at him.

They fell, they laughed, they got messy...really messy.

Eventually the brothers climb out of the pie.

"Look at the state of us. I already just had a shower." Dean says.

"Guess you are having another one." Sam says.

Dean sighs but smiles.

"Thanks for this Sam. I really needed this."

"No problem."

Dean looks at the night sky.

"Guess we gotta get back. Getting late."

"We'll head out tomorrow."

Dean nods.

"Yeah. Um Sam."

"Yeah."

Dean looks at his brother.

"I'm driving us home."

Sam chuckles and nods.

"Of course you are."


	42. Chapter 42

* * *

Mary knocks on the door to Mick's office that has now become Ketch's office.

Ketch quickly sits up straight and looks round.

"Uh...Can I help you with something?" He asks.

"I use Mick's computer for e-mail." Mary says.

"Oh." Ketch stands up and gestures to Mary to sit down. "Here you are."

Mary sits down. She wanted to see if Mick's email was still off. Ketch stood beside Mary watching her as she logged on.

Shock appears on Mary's face.

"There's a message from Mick. It says he's gonna be stuck in London a few more weeks."

"Hmm. Well..there you are." Ketch smiles "See Mary he's fine."

"What's that?" Mary asks looking at the papers.

"Oh this?" Ketch puts them behind its back "Just assignments."

"Can I see."

"They are not your concern." The Englishman answers.

Mary can see Ketch was starting to look agitated. The phone rings breaking the tension.

Ketch looks at the screen and quickly shoves the phone in his pocket.

"I have to go."

Mary frowns.

"Again?"

"I'm filling in for Mick now. I have places to be."

"You are out almost every day."

"I'm a busy man Mary."

"You need back up?"

"I don't think back up is necessary."

Mary wasn't surprised by the answer.

"I'll see you later." Ketch nodded.

Ketch leaves the room.

Mary reads the email again. Now Mick's email is working. The huntress couldn't shake off the feeling was wrong. Ketch is secretive, constantly going out, avoiding conversation, sending her off to hunts alone. Ketch always used to hunt with Mary.

A buzz snaps Mary out of her thoughts. She gets out her phone and presses on to the message.

**Dean loved the meal.**

**Pie especially.**

**Thanks mom xx**

Mary smiles at the text. Good to hear her sons are okay. Dean has been another worry for her.

 **That's great xx** She replies.  **How is Dean?**

 **He's good**  Sam replies.

 **The sizeshifting? **She asks.

 **Good. He is coping with it better than I thought he would.** He answers.

 **Any of luck on finding a cure?** She asks.

This time Sam didn't reply. Mary assumed he had to do something. He might answer later.

She logs out of her email and walks out the office.

* * *

Sam puts his phone away. He couldn't answer his mom's question. Sam didn't want to tell her the talk him and Dean had last night. One he didn't want to fill Mary with more information on John's bad parenting and two it was for the best if Dean told her. It's not Sam's place to tell her how Dean feels about being a sizeshifter.

Dean's emotions are all over the place at the moment. He didn't know if he wanted to be cured or not. He was stuck in the middle.

Sam decided to not push his brother to make a decision. These things needed time.

The Winchesters arrived at the scene dressed in their suits and got their fake FBI badges held high. The Sheriff nods after the brothers introduce themselves. He leads them to the crime scene.

"You ask me, a bear got him. Maybe a cougar. Found a fair amount of blood over here and some there, but no body. Figure whatever did this dragged him off. So unless you guys are looking to make a federal case on some critters…"

"Sir, you said there was a survivor." Sam asks.

"Yeah, Gwen Hernandez. Uh, but she's pretty shaken up, saying all sorts of strange things."

"Like what?" Dean asks.

"Like that they were attacked by a wolf- an invisible wolf." The Sheriff chuckles "Girl says that, you know, it came outta nowhere and that it's coming after her next."

The Sheriff laughs finding the story hilarious.

"Sheriff, thank you." Dean said with a nod.

The Sheriff walks off to talk to his colleagues.

"Invisible dog." Dean looks at his brother waiting for the answer.

"invisible dog? Sounds like a hellhound to me." A voice says from behind.

The brothers frown and turn around. Dean's eyes widen.

"Ellie?"

Ellie smiles.

"Hey Dean."

"What you doing here?"

"Doing my job keeping my eye on you making sure you are not exposing our kind."

"Really? Ellie come on you know me now."

"I know you." She looks at Sam. "Him not so much."

"He is not gonna say anything."

"I wouldn't." Sam nodded. "I wouldn't put my brother in danger."

Dean looks at Ellie's wide, fake smile.

_Wait a sec._

Dean puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me." He whispers in her ear.

Dean gets Sam to wait and escorts Ellie out of the area. He takes her to the car.

"Okay." Dean folds his arms "What are you doing here?"

"I just said..."

"What are you actually doing here?"

"You don't look to happy to see me." Dean raises his eyebrow at her. Ellie sighs. "Me and Spencer had another argument."

"Was it about me?"

"Its Colin. He is trying to turn me and Spencer against each other."

"Is everything alright?' Dean asks feeling concerned.

"Family drama. Siblings fighting. Its normal. Not when you accidentally break a section of the wall with your left elbow. Yeah it was Spencer. He lost his temper and triggered. Ceiling survived...barely." She sighs. "Sizeshifter life."

"Sizeshifter life." Dean repeats also with a sigh.

"So when I noticed you didn't text me about training. I went down to your hideout and saw the car go off so I followed."

"You followed us?"

"Took the side roads, used billboards for cover and I don't stomp like the boys do you included. I am light-footed." Ellie grins "Hunters didn't know they had a sizeshifter on their tail." Dean rolls his eyes. "I'm here because I want to join you on a hunt."

"What?"

Ellie nods.

"I wanna be your hunting partner."

Dean shakes his head.

"Ellie."

"You had a taste of my life now I wanna have a taste of yours. Yes hunters are bad news to us but its you Dean. You are the shifterhunter." Dean chuckled at the name. "So." Ellie leans on the car "Are we gonna hunt down the dog?"

Dean sighs.

"Ellie. I would let you join but..."

"Sam." Ellie nods "I know." She straightens up and shrugs. "I tried. Thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. Just wanted to distract myself I guess. Do something new, exciting. Maybe you could have taught me a few things."

The sizeshifter sighs.

"Nice seeing you Dean." 

Ellie walks off.

"Wait."

Ellie stops and turns round. Dean walks up to her.

"Fine." He says. He stops and gives her a stern look. "Stay close to me and do exactly as I say."

"Yes father." She teases. Dean frowns. Ellie sighs ."Alright. I will. What about Sam?"

Dean smiles.

"He will have to put up with it."

Ellie eyes the hunter up and down .

"I gotta say you look good in a suit."

Dean pats the suit and smiles.

"I did the stretcher spell on it. Hopefully it does not rip."

"Good you are learning."

Dean goes in his lips brushing against hers then...

"Dean!"

Dean moves away. Sam stood with his eyes wide. 

Dean clears his throat. 

"Sam." 

Dean looks at Sam and smiles. 

"Sam. Ellie is coming on a hunt with us."


	43. Chapter 43

* * *

Ellie sat at the back in the Impala. Dean offered her to sit shot-gun but she refused. She didn't want to take Sam's spot.

"Dean. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asks. "What if she triggers?"

"I have complete control over my body Sam." Ellie says "Its my brothers that mess up."

"Yeah one certainty messed up." Sam says.

Both Dean and Ellie knew which brother Sam was referring to. Sam still wanted to meet the son of a bitch who bit his brother. It worries him how Dean is over it and not interested in hunting Colin down. It had to be because Ellie is Colin's sister. Dean wouldn't want to hurt her brother. No matter what Colin did he is family to Ellie.

The car pulls up outside Gwen's house.

"Okay. We are gonna tell her the truth." Sam says.

The younger Winchester gets out the car and starts heading towards the house.

"What?" Dean says.

Dean and Ellie get out and follow.

"This is dumb. It's a dumb idea." Dean says.

"Listen, Gwen saw something kill her boyfriend, and she thinks it's coming for her next. We just gotta tell her..."

"Tell her what?" Sam sighs. Dean shakes his head "No, seriously, Sam, what are you gonna say? "Hi, my name is Sam Winchester. This is my much handsomer brother Dean. We hunt monsters. Oh, and that guy you were banging? We're pretty sure he made a deal with a demon, so a hellhound came and dragged his soul to Hell. But you? You're cool. And since there's nothing around for us to kill, peace out."

Sam stops and frowns at his brother.

"Yeah, we don't say that, Dean. We'll say something that'll give her peace. You know, help her sleep at night."

"Oh, so we lie?"

" Yeah. A lot." Sam frowns at Ellie. "Why you out of the car?"

"You never told me to stay in the car."

"How are we gonna comfort the girl if we got a monster in the room."

"She's not the only monster Sam." Dean says "Does that mean I stay outside as well."

"Uh no. No. I didn't mean it like that."

It annoyed Sam how defensive Dean has become. Protecting the monster community. He let the werewolf live who tried to turn Claire, he is leaving Colin alone, Ellie he doesn't fully know her she could be using him or only liking him because he is a sizeshifter. If Dean did get cured she could change towards him. Sam didn't want Dean to be heartbroken by a monster.

Ellie rings the doll bell.

A woman answers. Her eyes are red and tears stained on her cheeks.

"Yes." The woman spoke her voice hoarse.

"Gwen Hernandez? Uh, Agents Baker, Clapton and..."

"Agent Hannah." Ellie grinned.

Dean looks at Ellie.

 _Daryl Hannah. 50 ft woman._ Dean was grinning in his mind.  _Of course she would use that as a fake name._

"FBI. May we come in?" Sam says.

"I… I don't want any…"

"We just wanna talk. That's all. About Marcus."

Gwen closes her eyes trying to keep her emotions together. Marcus's death has kept her up at night. She has been having nightmares about it.

She couldn't turn the Feds away. She might as well should let them in and get it over and done with.

"Uh, you can have a seat."

The hunters and the sizeshifter walk in.

"Nice house." Ellie says.

"Uh thank you."

"Right. Gwen," Sam clears his throat. "Uh, we're here today because we, uh, we know what you told the police, that you feel like something… supernatural is after you. But we've concluded our investigation, and the thing that killed your boyfriend..."

"Was a bear." Dean says.

"Was a bear. Now, we found it and put it down. So you're no longer in any kind of danger, okay?"

"I don't… I...I know what I saw." Gwen says. "I'm sure it was not a bear."

"Gwen, when you go through a traumatic experience, sometimes your mind can make things up."

Anger appears on Gwen's face.

"Get out."

"Sorry?"

"Get out of my house."

"Sweet heart." Ellie raises her hands. "You saw your boyfriend right? Were you only looking at your boyfriend."

"Yes but."

"You didn't see what attacked him? You only saw him. You didn't pay attention to anything else."

"I did see it. It growled. I saw the claws go down his shirt. It was invisible. I swear it was not an animal attack.,

"Okay, calm down. We're just trying to help."

"I don't need your help." Gwen cuts Dean off. "I know what I saw."

"Gwen..."

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

"Alright. We're going."

Dean walks out with Sam and Ellie following behind. Gwen glares at the fake Feds and slams the door.

"Oh, yeah. She's gonna sleep like a baby." Dean says sarcastically.

"Now what?" Ellie asks.

"Case closed." Sam says.

Ellie's eyes widen.

"Case closed."

"We can't do nothing. Hellhound took Marcus. That's what happens when you make a demon deal. We can't save him. Case closed." Sam puts coldly. "You can go now."

"Hey." Dean goes beside Ellie. "Sam what the hell? I thought you were okay with us?"

"Dean."

Dean frowns.

"You're jealous."

"What?"

"I know Sam. I can see it in your face."

"I am not jealous Dean. I am worried. She's related to him. The guy who bit you."

"He's messed up. He needs help."

Sam's eyes widen. Did Dean admit Colin needs help.

"Dean. You wanted to kill him."

"Guess things have changed."

Dean looks at where he was bitten. The anger he had towards Colin has faded. Part of Dean is sort of thankful for what's happened.

Dean winced.

Damm his muddled thoughts.

"We all wanna kill Colin. What are we gonna get out of that?" Ellie says "Your brother will still be one of us."

"He is not one of you and he never will be."

"Sam!"

"Dean!"

The brothers glare at each other.

"What happened to standing by me. Accepting the choices I make."

Sam sighs and runs his fingers along the strands of his hair.

"I don't know Dean its hard."

"Was all that talk bull shit last night. "

"Dean. I'm thinking how things will change if you get cured. She might turn on you."

"She is standing right here." Ellie says "No I wouldn't turn on Dean. I like him as a person not cuz he is a sizeshifter. He cares. He puts people first. He worries about you a lot Sam. Do you know how much he has struggled with these abilities huh? I had to pull him through. Where the hell were you?"

"Shut up."

"No I won't shut up. Dean has been preparing himself to take down Archer. Where were you to help him? He has me yes but he needs his family to support him to."

"Ellie."

"No Dean. Sam you obviously got a problem with me so don't take it out on your brother. Being mad is not gonna help him. "

"You don't know him. You don't know what can help him."

"Actually I do. He told me about John."

Sam looks at Dean in shock.

"You told her before me!"

"She was there to listen Sam."

"But Dean you barely know her."

"I do know her like I knew Benny. You didn't trust him either. Seems whenever I make friends with monsters you have a problem Sam."

"No its just.. " Sam sighs.

"You can't give me answer." Dean frowned.

Dean turns to get in his car. Sam glares at Ellie.

"Thanks a lot."

"Oh so you are blaming me. I was just telling the truth. Truth hurts."

"We were getting on fine until you came along."

"I wanted to help. I am on your side Sam."

Dean pauses and listens to the two of them arguing. His muscles twitched as his name kept getting brought into it. It got louder and they are now shouting at each other. The argument was all over Dean.

Then.

"SHUT UP!"

Two big hands separate Sam and Ellie. Pushing them away from each other. Sam looks up and sees his giant brother looking down at him clearly stressed out.

"Oh Dean." Ellie remembered how badly sizeshifters can get affected regarding emotions. "Shoot I'm so sorry."

Dean looks down at himself feeling angry he triggered over a stupid argument.

"Dean."

Dean looks at his brother who now looked concerned.

"Sam..."

"HOLY CRAP."

The three of them look and see Gwen looking through the window with her mouth dropped open.

"Ah shit." Ellie says "Dean we gotta go."

"He's coming with me." Sam says.

"I know how to handle am emotional sizeshifter."

"He is my brother."

"Stop it the both of you." Dean glares at them "I'll go...alone." He sighs sadly "Now I'm gonna be part of Gwen's nightmares."

The giant turns to walk but suddenly a scream comes from Gwen's house. They look and see Gwen getting dragged down from the window.

A loud growl comes from the house.

Ellie's eyes widen.

"It's the hellhound. It's here."


	44. Chapter 44

* * *

Dean took of reaching the house in two steps. He rips the door off and peers in. Gwen was on the ground scrambling away from the hell hound. Dean couldn't see it but he can hear its growls.

Gwen whipped round to the sound of her door. Her eyes widen at the giant green eye that took up the space of entrance.

"WHAT THE!"

She was so distracted she didn't hear the hell hound approaching. She gets pulled by her trousers.

The woman screamed as the invisible dog got closer and closer ready to rip her face off. She feels something go around her shoulders and she suddenly gets pulled outside. The trousers rip and the hell hound falls back the fabric in its mouth.

Gwen suddenly finds herself high up in the air.

"What? What?" She kept repeating sounding like a broken record.

Sam charges in with a shot gun. He sees fabric hovering in the air. The hunter shoots. A cry comes from the hell hound. Sam goes to shoot again but the hell hound leaps through the window smashing glass and runs off vanishing in seconds.

"Gwen."

Gwen looks and faces those horrifying eyes. She screams.

"MONSTER." She looks down frantic "MONSTER. HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME."

"Hey hey." Dean spoke "Calm down."

Gwen wouldn't stop. The woman was crying now. First an invisible dog and now a freaking giant. What next?

"Oh shit this is not good." Ellie mutters. She looks up and waves "DEAN PUT HER DOWN."

Dean nods and does. Gwen stumbles out of the giant hand. She grasps on to Ellie's jacket her eyes watery.

"You gotta help me there is a monster. I swear to you I am not joking. This is not my mind playing games with me."

"I know." Ellie says "I believe you."

"Hell hound got away." Sam says.

Gwen looks at the Agent with the shot-gun in his hand.

Did he just say a Hell hound.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?" Gwen cried.

The woman was panicking. So many things were happening at once. Gwen turns and receives a punch from Ellie. Gwen stumbles and falls over.

"Gwen!" Sam kneels down and checks the woman.

"She's fine." Ellie says.

Dean glares at her.

"What the hell Ellie!"

Ellie raises her eyebrow.

'What? I had to knock her out she was causing a scene."

"Yeah and what do we do when she wakes up." Sam says with a glare.

Ellie looks up at her big friend.

"Can you shrink?"

Dean closes his eyes. He shrinks down to 15ft. He opens them and frowns.

"That's it."

"What you mean that's it." Sam says "Dean you gotta go all the way."

"I can't it's not..."

"No no you did great." Ellie says with an encouraging smile "30 to 15. That's half you done. Good job."

Dean tries again but it seemed the argument has affected his abilities. Upset him in somewhere.

"I'm stuck." Dean says.

"At least you can get in the house now. Sure you can squeeze through the door." Ellie looks at Sam. "You bring the girl."

Sam did. He swings Gwen over his shoulder and walks in the house with her. He lays her on the sofa making sure she is comfortable.

Ellie was the next one to walk in. She turns round.

"Alright Dean. I want you to relax."

"Why don't I just stay outside. Go and hide."

"Someone else could spot you. I need you in here so I can talk you down."

Dean frowns.

"Talk me down?"

"You can't be alone."  _You don't deserve to be alone. _"Come on Dean."

"What about Gwen?"

Ellie knows Gwen's reaction upset him. She saw the hurt on his face when she was screaming. He was supposed to be a hero to these people now they are afraid of him. Ellie knows that must suck for him.

"The girl has seen it." Ellie says "She can't unsee it now. Too late for that. Come or I'll climb out the broken window and shove your giant ass in here."

Dean quickly nods.

_Don't wanna get on her bad side._

Dean lies down on his back. His boots go in first followed by his legs. They slide in easily. It got complicated when it reached his torso.

"I think I'm stuck."

"No you're not." Ellie says "Once you're in and start to relax you will get control over your body again. Then you can return to normal. Think of that."

Dean grits his teeth and rocks side to side. Eventually the hunter gets through and he quickly leans on the wall and bends his knees so he didn't make a hole in the wall. He keeps his long arms on his lap.

"See." Ellie beams at him. "You did it."

"Now I'm stuck in a cramped space." Dean sighed.

"But you are here and you passed another sizeshifter lesson handling tight spaces."

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious."

Sam looks at Gwen who was slowly starting to wake up.

"Guys."

Gwen's eyes flutter open. She groans and rubs her head.

"Jesus." She sits up.

 _Had the most insane dream._ She thought.

Gwen turns. Her eyes widen. It was the Feds. She looks over them and sees two long legs. Her eyes follow the legs fear rising inside her. She sees the giant that had her in his hand.

His hand!

"Oh my God. It wasn't a dream." Gwen opens her mouth to scream.

"Don't." Ellie raises her finger to silence her.

"There is a giant in my house!"

"I am not going to hurt you." Dean ensures her. Gwen stares at him. Dean smiles at her "I'm a good giant."

He uses the smile that makes most women fall to their knees. Despite his size Dean was sure he was still a handsome son of a gun.

Gwen continued staring at him. Recognition shows on her face.

"Aren't you the Agent?"

"Yes."

"I don't remember you being this tall." Gwen frowned.

"Because he wasn't." Sam says. "He grew into this state."

"Grew?"

"He is a sizeshifter."

Gwen's frown deepens.

"A what?"

"The thing that attacked Marcus was a hell hound." Dean says.

"What the hell is that?"

"A Hell hound. Kind of hard to explain. Uh, basically, giant, invisible hounds from Hell. Huh." Dean chuckles "Wasn't hard at all."

Gwen looks at each person.

"So you guys are not cops, are you?" She says.

"No, not exactly. Um...My name is Sam. That's my brother Dean."

"The giant?"

"Sizeshifter." Ellie corrects her. "Oh and I'm Ellie by the way."

"Me and my brother we hunt monsters." Sam says.

"Isn't he a monster." Gwen said her eyes never leaving the giant.

"Not all of them are bad." Ellie says "You get good ones. Him trust me honey he is a huge softie."

Dean frowns. Ellie grins at his reaction.

"Huge. You can say that again." Gwen says.

"We've dealt with hell hounds in the past." Sam says "A demon knife or an angel blade will kill them."

"Uh… wait, so why did you tell me that Marcus got killed by a bear?"

"Make you feel better." Dean answers. He points at Sam his long finger stretched out like a tree branch "It was his idea."

Sam sighs.

"Listen, I know this sounds insane..."

"It does. But… like I said, I know what I saw. And what I saw was insane. I got a giant...sizeshifter in my living room and that's 100% insane."

"At least you know giants are not ugly like the ones in the movies" Dean grinned.

"Handsome or not you were still scary." Gwen says. "It's not about the looks it's the size. Its..." She shivered.

The smile drops from Dean's face.

"Right." He says.

His looks can't help him. He is still a big scary monster.

Sam clears his throat.

"This is awkward, but, um… hellhounds only come after people who sold their souls… to a demon. So about ten years ago, did you really want something? Anything? Did you make a deal?"

"No."

"What about Marcus? Did he… would he..."

"No." .

Dean sighs.

"Hmm. Great. So what the hell?"

"I don't know. But I do know who we can ask."

Sam looks through the contacts. He clicks on the 666 number.

A voice comes from through.

 _"Moose."_ Crowley spoke _._

"Crowley."

Sam puts the call on loud-speaker.

_"How's squirrel? Still having trouble with his height?"_

"We got a problem Crowley."

_"And its to do with me because?"_

"Hell hounds, Crowley." Dean speaks "One of your mutts is going after folks who didn't sell their souls."

_"Not possible_.

"You sure about that?"

There was chatter. Dean rolls his eyes and mimes Crowley's yammering with his hand.

_"Painfully."_ Crowley speaks into the phone again. _"I'll be right…_

The King of Hell appears in the living room. Gwen jumps up in shock by the unexpected arrival.

"...Here." The demon finished.

Crowley puts his phone away and turns to Sam with a smirk on his face.

"You miss me?"


	45. Chapter 45

* * *

The demon looks at the two women.

"You are the ones having a mutt after you?"

"She is. I'm here just to help." Ellie says.

"Who?"

"Crowley. King of Hell." The demon smiles at Gwen.

Gwen frowns.

"King?"

"One and only."

"Hell has a King."

"Someone has to maintain Hell. Now where's the squirrel."

Crowley steps back and suddenly falls back. He lands on his ass.

"What the..."

Crowley sees a long leg staring back at him. The demon turns and sees the bigger version of Dean staring back at him.

 _Oh come on._ Crowley thought as he looks at the giant leg.  _Thanks for ruining my entrance._

Crowley stands up and glares when he sees Ellie giggling.

"It is rude to laugh at a King."

"You should have watched where you were going your majesty." Ellie smirked. "Dean was not hard you miss you know."

Crowley stares daggers at her. Who was this bitch trying to insult the King.

"Crowley. Back off." Dean warned. The demon frowns. "She's with us." He added.

The demon sighs but took the warning. Going after anyone who is with Winchesters you end up in trouble...Big trouble. Seriously you would really end up in big trouble if you messed with someone who is a friend of the Winchesters.

"What happened you wanted to stretch your legs?" Crowley asks.

Dean ignored him and focused on Gwen.

"The hell hound Crowley." Sam says getting the demon back on topic.

"Ah yes. You see a hell hound escaped from Hell. You have to understand, this isn't just a hell hound, this is the hell hound."

"That means what?"

"Right after God said, "Let there be light," he made a whole bunch of things. Posies, koalas, hell hounds. He wanted The Creator's best friend, but the hounds were too vicious. So he planned on having them all put down, until along came our favorite fallen angel. He rescued one of the hounds a pregnant bitch named Ramsey."

"Why don't you just tell her to heel?" Dean asks.

"I can't control her. No one can. She's loyal only to Lucifer."

"Wait, like the Devil?" Gwen says.

_Holy shit the Devil is real._

"Yeah, but he's locked in a cage." Dean says.

 _That's what you think_. Crowley thought.

Lucifer was actually locked up in Crowley's humble home. The demon wanted to have payback. Make Lucifer's life Hell just like how he his during the time Lucifer was possessing Castiel. If the Winchesters find out Lucifer did not go to the cage they would kill Crowley.

So the demon had to keep it a secret.

Gwen nods.

"Oh. Good."

Dean nods.

"Yeah."

"First a hell hound, a giant, a King of Hell and now the Devil." Gwen laughs "Could my day get any crazier."

"Oh darling its just getting started." Crowley smirked.

'All right, so where's Ramsey now?" Ellie asks.

"Well, if I had to hazard a guess, I would say huddled up in some nice, warm den."

"Why is she after Gwen?" Dean asks.

Crowley shrugs.

"Ask her."

"I… I don't… um… When it attacked us, I did hit it. With an ax." Gwen answers.

"Well, there you go. The bitch does tend to hold a grudge. So, we either kill Ramsey, or the hound eats her." The demon clasps his hands and smiles. "Fun."

"Wait a second. "We?" Sam says.

"Pup like that out and about is not good for business. Makes it look like I'm not in control. But that mutt's head mounted on my wall? Good for the brand. So, yes, Moose. For now, we. You..." Demon looks at Ellie. "Think it might be too beyond for you sweetheart. Moose and squirrel are advanced hunters. Best you can get in these type of situations."

The Winchesters look at the demon. Did Crowley just complimented them?

"I'm not a hunter."

Ellie walks towards the demon. She increases in height going up to around Sam's height. She looks down at the demon and smirks.

Crowley looks up and let out an oh.

"This just got interesting." The demon says.

Gwen gasps.

"Another giant..."

"Sizeshifter." Ellie corrects her.

"What do you can do? Step on the bitch." Crowley says. 

Crowley imagined it. A large boot stomping on the Hellish mutt. Hearing the dog cry. Keeping stomping on it until the hell hound feels dazed then stab her with the angel blade.

"Actually that's a good idea. I can take a picture and frame it or put in my book of best torture sessions." Crowley says. 

"Wait you have a book." Dean frowned.

"Like to look back at the highlights. You do get the good ones. Okay so we have a plan."

"Crowley I was thinking..." Dean looks at Sam "Of facing this case as a hunter not a sizeshifter."

"No no no." Dean could have sworn the demon looked excited. "Always wanted to see a sizeshifter in action."

"But Sam."

"Sam and the giantess can protect the girl." The demon says "Me and you go after the bitch. Put her down for good."

Dean shrinks down to normal and stands up. He shakes his head.

"We are not gonna rely on my..."

"I wasn't born yesterday Dean. I know you want to. Look when you went after the Alpha in full sizeshifter mode."

Dean remembered how good that felt. Feeling so strong, so free.

_No I'm with Sam. We do it together. As hunters._

Sam said he would like to see Dean using his abilities but after that argument Dean wasn't so sure if that was true.

"This hell hound is dangerous. We need power." Crowley says.

"I'll go."

"No." Dean shuts Ellie down.

"Staying with the girl it is." Crowley nods at Ellie.

"Sam comes with us." Dean says.

"I'll stay with Gwen."

Dean looks at Sam. Shocked by what he said. Sam looks at Ellie. Sam didn't trust Ellie with Gwen. He wanted to stay and keep an eye on her.

"So it is going to be me and you." The demon smiles. "Good old times."

Dean rolls his eyes and goes to walk outside.

"I did some more research." Crowley says "I found out something very interesting. Its about what I can do."

Dean paused.

Crowley grins.

"Supernatural beings more powerful than sizeshifters can control their shift. I'm a demon so..."

"Don't." Dean warns.

"I can make you whatever size I like."

Everyone can see Crowley was clearly enjoying this.

"I can make you huge." Crowley said excitement rising inside him. 

"If you do you will be the one that gets crushed under the boot." Dean folds his arms. "Go on Crowley. Make me big. See where it takes you from there."

"I know you wouldn't do such a thing."

"You wanna a bet. Maybe I'll ask Ellie to get herself high heels and she can do the job."

"Happy to." Ellie grinned.

"It would be a shame cuz I know how much you like that meat suit." Sam teases.

Dean smiles at his brother. Happy to see him joining in the fun.

The demon looks back and forth at the two sizeshifters. He sighs feeling defeated.

"Fine."

Ellie nods.

"Good. Now let's go and kill a hell hound."


	46. Chapter 46

* * *

The Winchesters, Crowley, Ellie and Gwen arrive at the forest where Crowley was sure where Ramsey's den was.

Dean opens the trunk and passes the weapons to his brother and Ellie.

"So hell hounds are invisible to humans… unless you sold your soul, and they're after you." Dean says.

"Or, uh, you're wearing a pair of these. They're glasses treated with holy fire." Sam says.

Dean puts on his glasses. Sam does the same. Gwen puts on a spare pair Dean found in the glove compartment. Dean looked apologetically at Ellie.

"That's all of them."

Ellie waves it off.

"Its alright. Got these two as my eyes." She points at Sam and Gwen. "I'll be their ears."

The sizeshifter winks. Dean smiles. He goes back straight-faced.

"All right, Crowley and I are gonna hit the woods, see if we can track down Cujo. You two stick with Sam. He'll keep you safe."

Gwen nods.

"Okay."

"Good luck." Ellie says.

Ellie puts her arm around Gwen and helps her get in the car.

"Take care of her." Dean says.

Sam nods.

"Of course. Dean, look, even if Ramsey circles back, as long as we keep moving, Gwen's gonna be just…" Sam sighs "You're talking about the car."

"You tend to ride the brakes."

"Dean, I know how to drive."

"I'm just saying. Okay, just imagine she's a… a beautiful woman."

"Oh, come on. Get out of here."

"A beautiful, beautiful woman."

Dean smiles. He still wanted to get his arms around that beauty. Ellie sitting in the car was a bonus.

Sam shakes his head.

"I'm done."

He gets in the car and drives off.

Crowley pulled a face by Dean's love for the car.

"Ew."

Dean turns to the demon.

"Come on."

* * *

The demon and the hunter walk through the woods. Dean gripped on to his angel blade. His eyes are narrow squinting through the darkness. Crowley walks with his hands in his pocket. He turns and smiles at the glasses in Dean's face.

"Fancy. Really bring out your eyes."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"I mean it, Crowley."

"I mean it, Crowley."

"Go to Hell."

"Go to Hell. Really, Dean, all these years, you're so predictable."

"Yeah, well, I guess we've all changed. I got predictable. You got soft. I mean, a few years ago, who'd have thought you'd be helping us save the girl of the week?"

"I don't care about her."

"Yeah, well, maybe we rubbed off on you."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"You saved Cas."

"Just to spare myself the Winchester Manpain...you lot moping about like a bunch of schoolgirls."

"Well, I just wanna say thank you."

Crowley was taken back by those words. He was touched. People rarely thanked him for anything. He hides his reaction with a smirk.

"Or...a few years ago, who would've thought you'd be working with the King of Hell? Maybe you've rubbed off on me. Maybe I've rubbed off all over you."

Dean shuddered by that thought.

"Ugh."

They continued walking.

"So your friend Ellie right. How long have you known each other?"

"A while now."

"How did you meet?"

"Our first meeting wasn't pleasant."

Crowley scoffs.

"Never is."

"We're good now."

"Moose doesn't look keen on her." Dean frowns. Crowley nods. "I may be a demon but I can tell how someone feels about someone. Moose gave off bad vibes towards her." Crowley raises his eyebrow. "I'm right?"

"He...he is just gotta get used to it." Dean says.

"Any luck on this cure?"

"No."

"You don't look bothered."

"It's not really my priority at the moment."

"Do you like what you are?"

Dean stops and sighs. First Cas then Sam and now Crowley. What is with everyone wanting to know his feelings recently.

"I don't know."

"Is it the girl pulling you back." Crowley smirked.

"Ellie?" Dean scoffs. "Me and her are just friends."

"You keep telling yourself that."

The demon smirks as he walks up ahead. Dean catches up and rejoins the King.

"The Mark." Dean spoke.

"What about it?" Crowley replied.

"It had power over me. Forcing me to kill."

"How can I forget."

"This...its tempting to."

"Your abilities? That's being a monster for you. You want to use them."

Dean leans on the tree. The thought of talking about his sizeshifting side made his muscles twitch.

"I try not to. Ellie said we have the urge to grow but I feel like it almost all the time. Sometimes I grow unexpectedly like earlier or I grow cuz I have to so I won't be in pain." The hunter sighs. "I don't know since that day with the Alpha all I wanted is to..."

"Be big. Be better than everyone us."

Again Dean twitches. It was like his shifter was bouncing up listening in because it was the topic of discussion.

"That's why I wanted to avoid it on this hunt. I think I'm..."

"Getting addicted. Understandable."

"Ellie doesn't feel like this all the time."

"You got turned Dean. This is all new to your body. These abilities, these feelings. Sizeshifters turning people is new to all of us. You could say its experimental."

Dean frowns.

"Are you saying I'm an experiment."

The demon shrugs and smiles. Dean looks down at himself. Crowley was right he was an experiment. This was all new for him to take in. Dean thought to his shifter side, that was not used to a human body. He wasn't raised with it from birth.

_Could explain why its such a demanding bitch._

"Does moose know?"Crowley asks.

"Sort off. We did talk about it." Dean kept quiet about the memories he discussed with Sam. "I don't know how to make sense of it myself."

"You wanna grow now?"

_God yeah!_

Dean did have the urge and thoughts to grow almost all the time. Being out here in the dark with a hell hound his body was screaming for it.

_Up there I'm safe._

Dean quickly shakes his head and tries to push the thoughts away.

"We are not going there Crowley."

"Why are you close to hitting your head on the tree branch."

Dean looks and sees he was inches away from the lower branch. He triggered and he didn't even realize. He was about 10ft now. The small glasses slip off his nose and land in the demon's hands.

"Damm it." Dean cursed.

Crowley studies the anxiety on the hunter's face.

"It's the hell hound isn't it."

Dean frowns.

"What about her?"

"Come now Dean. We know you and hell hounds are not best friends. They dragged your ass to Hell."

"That was years ago."

"Dean I saw how tense you looked just now. You are scared."

"I'm not."

Crowley raises his eyebrow. Dean sighs. Okay he wasn't a fan of hell hounds. He had to hunt them but their presence made him flinch. The growls, the barks brought Dean back to when the hell hounds came after him. Clawed into his body, shredding him to bits. It was at top of most traumatic things that ever happened him in his life.

He still remembered Sammy's screams. Crying out for him. Dean was screaming for Sam. In Hell he still cried for Sam.

Now they are out here with the Devil's hell hound. If Dean messed up it was game over for him.

_She would tear me apart. I would go through it all over again._

Dean's breathing increased. Negative thoughts spinning in his mind. The panicked hunter stops when he feels a small hand on his ankle.

Dean looks down and down at the demon.

"You grew again." Crowley says. "Your fear must have heightened. Told you sizeshifters are emotional wrecks."

Dean looks down at his 40ft self.

"Its okay I'll shrink down. I need those glasses."

Dean thought to the size he wanted to be. His eyes are closed. His face is screwed up as he thought hard.

"Anything?" Dean asks.

"No." Crowley answers.

Dean opens his eyes and sighs.

Why? he was doing so well on the last few hunts. He didn't trigger once. Yet here he is stuck again.

_"It's the hell hound._Crowley's voice rang in his ears.

Dean for once had to agree with the demon.

 _Up here I'm safe._ _Hell hound can't get me up here_.

Being a sizeshifter really does make Dean feel vulnerable. Exposing his fears and when his lying. Sizeshifters can't bottle it all up, Dean hardly gets the chance to do that now.

"So we are doing this my way." Crowley smirked. "Stepping on the bitch. I can be your eyes."

Dean gave in and nodded.

"Guess so."

Dean turns and spots something off the path in the underbrush. He goes down and puts his hand in. He picks up something. Crowley shines the torch so Dean can see.

It was a body."

"Oh..."

Dean drops the body and wipes his hands on his clothes.

_Gross_

"Ramsey dragged Marcus back… to her den." Crowley says.

"It's empty."

Dean frowns at the demon.

"So where is she now?"

* * *

Gwen sat in the seat. Marcus's death replays in her mind over and over. The woman bursts into tears.

"Stop the car!" Gwen yells.

"You okay?" Ellie asks.

"STOP IT."

Sam obeys and stops. Gwen opens the car door and drops down to her knees outside. Ellie looks away when Gwen starts to vomit.

"Oh great." Ellie muttered.

Sam gets out and helps Gwen up. Gwen had sick round her mouth, her eyes red and pouring with tears. Ellie moves and has her arms out.

Gwen stumbles into the seat. She goes to cry on Ellie's shoulder. Ellie holds up a tissue.

"Mouth first."

Gwen nods and wipes her mouth. Ellie brings the girl in and comforts her. Gwen cries on Ellie's shoulder. Letting it all out.

It didn't bother Ellie. She was used to Colin crying his eyes out when mom use to yell at him. He would always run to his big sister and they would both hug each other in bed.

Ellie did miss the old Colin.

"You okay now?" Sam asks as he gets back in the car.

"I...I don't think I even know what okay means anymore. Marcus… going camping was my idea. I took him out there even though I knew. I knew it was over. I liked Marcus. He was sweet and kind. And he loved me. More than I ever loved him. More than… If I'd just told him… If I… Why couldn't I just tell him the truth?"

"Gwen..."

"Yeah, but I didn't. I lied. I lied to make things easier. I… I'm sorry. I… We should go."

"Right."

Sam is about to start the car when he sees Ramsey right in of him. Facing him through the front window.

"Sam. We moving?" Ellie asks.

"The hell hound." Sam says. "She's here."


	47. Chapter 47

 

* * *

Ramsey leaps on top of the Impala. Her claws digging into the roof. Gwen screams. She screams so loud Sam and Ellie are surprised the windows haven't shattered.

Sam gets out an angel blade and opens the car.

"Stay in the car." He ordered.

Ramsey did not care about Sam, she wanted Gwen.

Sam needed a way to get Ramsey to target him. He needed to piss her off. The hunter gets out a gun.

"Hey!"

He fires a few shots at the hell-hound.

Ramsey cries and whips her head to face the man who shot her. The hell-hound had a new grudge. This man, Sam Winchester has to die. She leaps off the car and lands in front of the hunter.

Sam killed a hell hound before so this shouldn't be a problem.

_You did this once you can do it again._ Sam thought.

However Ramsey is different compared to the other hell hounds. She is Lucifer's top dog. Most dangerous hell-hound out of Hell.

The hell-hound charges. She pounces on the hunter sending them both to the ground. Ramsey growls and swipes at Sam. Sam dodges the sharp claws that could easily tear off his skin. Sam raises his blade but a swipe from the paw sends the blade flying.

"OH MY GOD." Gwen screams.

"Give me your glasses." Ellie says.

Gwen gives the glasses not wanting to see beast anymore. Ellie puts the glasses on. She sees the smoke, the growls of the hell-hound.

The sizeshifter orders Gwen to stay put. Ellie gets out of the car and picks up the angel blade. She runs and raises the blade. Ramsey turns its glowing eyes locking on to the sizeshifter.

_Shit_

Ellie grows a an extra few feet and leaps over the hell-hound and Sam. She lands now standing at 8ft. Ramsey becomes puzzled by the woman's change in height. Sam pushes the mutt from Hell of him and scrambles to his feet.

"Give me the blade." He yells at Ellie.

Ellie goes to throw the blade but suddenly the hell-hound grabs on to Sam's boot. Ramsey pulls the boot which causes Sam to fall on the ground.

"SAM!"

Ramsey howls and runs into the woods dragging the hunter with her.

Ellie runs through the woods following the trail the hell-hound left. She stops when she reaches three routes. The trail was gone.

"Damm it."

Crowley walks down the path. He scolded at the sizeshifter.

"You one job sweet heart."

"Sam has been taken by your mutt."

"Lucifer's mutt." Crowley corrects her. He then raises his eyebrow "What do you mean taken? The moose is gone?"

"I don't know if he is even alive." Ellie panicked.

"Squirrel is not going to like this." The demon mutters under his breath.

"Not gonna like what Crowley?"

Crowley cranes his neck up and faces the two giant green eyes.

Dean folds his arms "Yeah I got big ears so I can kinda hear everything now."

Ellie frowns.

"Dean. Why you big?"

"Because he is scared of the hell-hound." Crowley answers.

"No I'm not." Dean says.

"He is. He has a bad past with them."

"Oh Dean." Ellie gives him a sympathetic look.

"And he is stuck because of it." Crowley says.

"Personal shit to the side Crowley. Now what was I not gonna like?"

"Moose is gone."

Dean's eyes widen.

"What?"

"The bitch got her." Crowley sighed.

"I tried Dean but she was too fast." Ellie said with an apologetic look.

"Where's Gwen?" Dean asks.

"In the car."

"Go back to her. I'll find Sam. I got a good view from up here."

Although Dean can't see the hell-hound he will be able to see his brother. Where Sam is Ramsey will be there to.

"Dean, you're stuck." Ellie says.

"And?"

"It's not gonna help you."

"It will." Crowley smirked.

"Stomping on the hell-hound is not gonna be the answer."

"It will weakened her." Dean says "Then we kill her. Angel blade."

"You gotta be flexible Dean. I said in training Archer is gonna keep changing sizes. You are not gonna be able to fight your enemy by relying on one height. Even if your enemy like the hell-hound, a small enemy, you can't underestimate them. I get it being big makes you feel stronger, you feel safe but it can have its downsides."

Dean bites his lip.

"But I want to." He says.

"Because you are new to it. You are gonna keep wanting to grow. Just like a vampire always wanting blood. There is a limit. Being too dependent on your abilities will push you further to the monster side."

"Ellie we are talking about this now?"

"Spencer and I told you twice a week. That's all. If you are in danger then yeah use your abilities but be creative when you use them. Combine them with your hunter skills. That will make you a perfect contender against Archer and his gang."

Dean frowns. The woman had a point. The battle against Archer it made Dean wonder if he was going to fully rely on his abilities. Was he going to change his height or stay big? He feels invincible when he is big. Being a sizeshifter is not always about being big Dean has to think about the range of heights he can be.

The big, round green eyes looks Ellie up and down.

"Why did you grow?"

"Hell hound. Wanted to have long legs so I can jump over the beast and avoid his mouth but I didn't grow all the way because I don't need to. This height is good for running and jumping."

"I'll consider that for next time."

The King of Hell raises his finger.

"I'm getting something...I sense her I know where she is."

"Good let's go. Ellie go back to the car."

Ellie taps the hunter's boot and flutters her eyes at him.

"Okay Dean. But...I still think a sizeshifter who is stuck should not go into action." Dean frowns. Then Ellie shoots up the same height as him. She grabs Crowley from the ground. "You protect Gwen." She says.

Dean glares at her.

"Don't even think about it."

Crowley muffled behind the thick wall of skin. Ellie dumps the demon in her pocket. She ignores Crowley's protests and looks at Dean with a concerned look.

"A stuck sizeshifter and scared of hell hounds, Dean its best if I take over."

"You are not a hunter."

"But I am a good sizeshifter." She smiled.

Ellie places her fingers on Dean's head. She sends a series of commands to the other giant's mind. Dean's eyes widen as he sees the world around him expanding in size. The spinning stops and Dean is back to his original height again.

"No no." He demands his body to grow but it refused. "ELLIE."

"Can't catch me now Dean." She leans forward and smiles wide at him "Trust me Dean. I want to gain yours and Sam's trust. I don't wanna be useless."

Dean shakes his head.

"You are not useless."

"I wanna prove to my brothers I am able to defend myself." She said sadly.

"Ellie."

"Go to Gwen."

Ellie turns and runs through the forest. Her footsteps sending vibrations through the ground.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed.

He looks at the trail that Ellie was following. He follows it taking him back to the Impala. Gwen springs up from her seat.

"Sam. Ellie..."

"I know." Dean cuts her off.

Dean gets into the car. He lost his brother and now he has lost woman who he has started to care deeply for. Dean bangs his fits on the steering wheel. He didn't even know where to start. He couldn't hear the giantess footsteps anymore.

Dean was so screwed.


	48. Chapter 48

 

* * *

After several long strides, Ellie stops and removes the demon from her pocket. Crowley shoots a glare at the giant woman. The King is relieved his mother was not here to see him being held by a giant. How embarrassing would that be.

"Right I made some distance between me and Dean." Her eyes go on to the tiny demon. "I'm going to put you down. Don't get any ideas otherwise it will be you who gets crushed tonight."

Crowley would reply with a smartass answer but this time he said nothing. He answers with a nod. Ellie nods back.

"Good."

She puts Crowley down and shrinks down. She stops being a few inches taller than him. Crowley frowns. Ellie shrugs.

"You're short." She says. Crowley rolls his eyes. "Where's the dog?" She asks.

"This is stupid." Crowley says. "Dean will find us. Then you will be in trouble."

"The hell hound where is she?" Ellie again asks.

There was no time for chit-chat she needed to find Sam.

"In her den." The demon answered. "She likes to make herself comfortable before having her feast."

"Okay. Lets go and find this den."

Crowley and Ellie walk through the woods. Crowley kept his eyes peeled while Ellie listened for any sudden movements. They enter the ready made den and stop when they hear grunts and groans.

"That's him." Crowley says.

Ellie draws out the angel blade. She peers over the bushes. Sam is on the ground covered in mud and leaves. He had one boot on, Ellie assumed Ramsey took the other one off.

"Sam."

The hunter looks up hearing his name. A mixture of surprise and confusion appears on his face.

"Ellie?"

"And Crowley." The demon interrupted.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asks.

"He was feeling low." Crowley answers. Ellie frowns. "What? He was. You shrunk him. So small, low. Get it?"

"You did what?" Sam said with a wide eye expression.

"It's a long story." Ellie says.

"We better get out of here before the bitch comes back." Crowley says.

The demon spoke too soon.

Ramsey pounces out of nowhere and charges towards the new threats.

"She's all yours." Crowley says.

The demon steps to the side and lets the hell hound charge past him. Ellie gets out Gwen's glasses and puts them on. She runs to a tree. The sizeshifter dodges and smirks when Ramsey crashes into the tree.

"That's going to piss her off." Crowley says.

Ramsey turns eyes glowing with fury. Sam tries to stand up but pain shoots up causing him to wince. He sees teeth marks on his ankle. That needed medical treatment.

Ellie dodges another attack from the mutt from Hell. Ramsey crashes into another tree. The dog howls with rage. She swipes with her paw. Ellie backs away at each swipe and grows a few feet so her legs are long enough to jump over the hell hound. Again Ramsey becomes confused by the size change.

Then Ellie jumps. Thinking cleverly Ramsey turns and tugs at Ellie's jeans as she was halfway in the air.

Ellie yelps and lands on her stomach. She groans at the hard landing. The hell hound's hot breath hits her. Ramsey's breath was hot as fire Ellie is surprised she didn't receive a burn.

The sizeshifter shrinks down to five inches. Ramsey goes to sink her teeth into the juicy flesh but her target has gone. All that was left was a pair of glasses and the angel blade.

Ramsey growls and swipes the items away. Ellie grips on to the frame of the glasses and closes her eyes when the hell hound swipes the glasses and the blade away. Sam anxiously looks round wondering where the sizeshifter went while Crowley watched with wonder. Ramsey sniffs the air. She was sure the woman is here she can smell her scent. Ramsey presses her nose into the ground and follows Ellie's scent.

Ellie peers through the giant glass and sees the hell hound looking the other way. Seeing this as an opportunity, Ellie slowly grows. As she grew the sizeshifter puts on the glasses and scoops up the weapon that could end the beast.

Ramsey's head goes up. Her target's scent is strong. The woman is near. Before Ramsey can figure out where Ellie is, a sharp pain shoots through the hell hound. Ramsey roars and goes to attack. Ellie stabs again and again and again. Ramsey collapses and cries out in agony. Ellie towers over the hell hound.

"You are not having Dean's brother for dinner tonight buddy. " 

She then plunges the blade into Ramsey's head.

Ramsey howls and lights up. Then the hell hound goes limp. Crowley inspects the hell hound.

"She's dead." He says. He then nods at Ellie. "Well done giantess you killed Lucifer's hell hound."

"You didn't even help." Ellie says.

"I knew you had everything under control."

Ellie rolls her eyes at the demon.

 _More like too scared to get involved._ She thought.

"ELLIE!"

The Impala pulls up and a worried Dean Winchester gets out. His worried expression turns into anger as he approaches the sizeshifter.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"And nice to see you to squirrel." Crowley smiled.

Dean glares at the demon before turning his attention back to Ellie.

"Did you want to get yourself killed."

"Dean."

"I thought I wasn't gonna find you but then I thought of the den and I went here. I thought you were gonna be..." Dean stops and tries to keep his emotions together.

Sam stands up and leans on a tree.

"Dean."

Dean's eyes widen when he sees the pain on his brother's face.

"Sam." He throws a glare at Ellie before rushing over to his brother. "You okay?"

"I'm fine it's just a bite mark. It's not deep."

"We'll get you cleaned up and bandage it."

Dean puts his arm around his brother.

"Gwen..."

"In the car." Dean nodded.

"We'll take her to a motel. She can't go home after you...and the hell hound..."

"Yeah." Dean says remembering he broke the door down.

He escorts Sam to the car and again glares Ellie.

"Just to let you know the hell hound is dead." Crowley says.

Dean carefully helps Sam into the car. He keeps his back to Ellie. He didn't like ignoring her but what she did was foolish. He is angry. Not just with Ellie but himself to. She went out to impress him, gain his trust. She nearly got herself killed because of it. 

Ellie couldn't take it anymore. She saved their ass and this is what she got in return. Ellie holds her tears in and runs away. Tremors run through the ground. Dean turns round and sees Ellie's pony tail swinging back and forth in the distance. She grew and ran away.

"Damm it." Dean muttered.

He wanted to go after her but he needed to treat his brother. Sam is top priority.

Dean gets into the car feeling guilty.

"Is it dead?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah." Sam answers.

"Oh thank God." Gwen sighed with relief. She looks out the window and smiles at Crowley. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Crowley says. "Now I should be going."

"Hey, Crowley. Wait a second." Sam interrupts. The hunter sighs. "Um… thank you."

Crowley smiles touched by those words.

_Two Winchesters thanking me on the same night who would have thought._

Crowley vanishes leaving the three passengers alone in the car.

"He seems nice." Gwen says.

The Winchesters look at each other.

"Uh yeah." Sam says with a look of disbelief.

"Lets uh get out of here." Dean says.

* * *

"How you feeling?" Dean asked for the third time.

Sam is on the bed with his ankle bandaged up. He nods to his brother and smiles.

"I'm fine."

Dean sits on the other bed.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean." Sam laughed. "Quit worrying." Dean lies down and studies his brother. Sam sighs. "I know what this is about. You are distracting yourself."

"Distracting myself?"

"Ellie."

"No I'm just making sure you are okay?"

Sam knew. He can see the guilt in his brother's face.

"Dean. You should have not been so hard on her. She killed the hell hound." Sam couldn't believe he was going to say this. "She saved my life."

Dean lowers his eyes.

"Sam she is not a hunter. When she went after the hell hound alone I freaked."

"Which is normal. But Dean you should have seen her. She..." Sam smiles. "She kicked ass."

Dean chuckles.

"I can imagine. She was tough with me. Crowley decided to open his mouth about me and the hell hounds...so Ellie wanted to protect me." He sighs. "She was just trying to help. I wasn't grateful. Because of me being a jerk..." He frowns. "I lost her."

Sam frowns. He felt surprised to see his brother emotional like this.

_ It's a sizeshifter thing. _

"Call her. Talk to her." Sam suggested. 

"You want me to talk to her now?" 

Sam sighs.

"I guess I was wrong. Like I was wrong about Benny. She's good."

Dean smiled a little at that. He then frowns again. Ellie is not here to hear Sam admitting that.

"Night bitch." Dean says quickly changing the subject. 

Sam smiles. 

"Night jerk."

Sam switches off the lamp and turns to his side. Dean hears snoring shortly after.

_ Damm someone was tired. _

Dean turns on his stomach and buries his face in the pillow.

"It seems I got into Sam's good books."

Dean opens his eyes to the soft voice. He sees a mini version of Ellie standing on his pillow.

His eyes widen.

"Ellie!"

"Don't move or I will fall." She warns him. "I felt like I just climbed a mountain. I don't wanna go through it again."

"How did you..." Dean sighs. "You followed us."

"I couldn't help myself."

It went silent for a few moments.

Dean clears his throat.

"So uh about earlier..."

"I heard."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay I get it you were worried. I should have not made a big deal over it."

"You had every right to be mad at me." Dean reaches out with his fingers wanting to stroke her. He stops halfway and decides to scratch his hair instead. "So uh... you killed a hell hound."

"Yeah. I didn't even need to be big to kill it. I used a very small tactic."

"Small huh?"

"Good for stealth." Ellie nodded.

It went silent again.

"Thank you for saving Sam." Dean says.

Ellie smiles. Seeing her face light up made Dean smile. 

"Maybe I could join you in more hunts in the future." 

"That would be great." Dean grinned. He loved spending time with her.

The hunter leans forward.

"Whoa Dean!" Ellie yelled.

Dean stops and frowns.

"What?"

"Your lips would swallow me up."

"Huh?" Then Dean realized there is an extreme size difference between them. "Oh...sorry."

Ellie couldn't help but laugh at the hunter's embarrassment. He is adorable.

"Join me down here." She says.

"You want me to shrink? Hell no."

"Oh come on. You did giant sex. What's wrong with tiny sex."

"Its being small that's the problem."

"Being small, your brother won't hear." Ellie looks at Sam's giant form slumped on the bed snoring his head off. She smirks and looks back at Dean. "We would have plenty of room to roll around."

Dean thought about it.

"I suppose." A smirk forms on his lips. "We would be like Barbie and Ken the X rated version."

"Exactly."

Dean shrinks down to 6 inches being slightly taller than Ellie. 

The couple immediately lock lips and roll down the pillow. They land on the mattress. Dean was on top kissing every part of Ellie's body. Ellie swings her legs around him and turns them both over. Ellie was now on top. She removes her top followed by her bra.

Dean grins. This girl was meaning business tonight. Ellie instructs Dean to sit up. He does. Ellie removes his shirt and tosses it to the side.

"I'm right you definitely are tough." Dean teased.

Ellie giggles. They both roll again and Dean was back on top again. He removes his belt and jeans. He presses down on to Ellie and kisses her passionately.

"Wanna take it under the covers?" Ellie asks.

Dean nods. He stands up and takes Ellie's hand. The couple walk to the sheet. They both go down giggling as they did it. They crawled under the street.

Seconds later, Ellie's jeans are tossed out.

The couple continue their passionate night.

* * *

Mary so far found nothing. She looked through offices, the armory and even the bedrooms to find anything that proved Ketch is hiding something.

Mary sighs. She then remembered there is a room that was always locked. Her hand print doesn't activate it. She did ask Ketch what was inside. He answered and said storage where the cursed objects go. If it was just a storage room why was she not allowed to go in. Ketch dismissed it and said its not important she didn't need to worry about.

The huntress walks to the corridor where the mysterious room is located. Ketch should be still out. He is more out than in these days. A man is standing by the door scanning his hand. Mary stops and hides behind a wall. Luckily the man didn't spot her.

After a few minutes the man leaves the room. He left the door open. Once the man is gone Mary comes out of her hiding spot and sneaks into the room. She closes the door and walks up to the desk.

Mary looks up. Her eyes widen.

On the wall is pictures of people. Each picture had a word underneath. Dead or alive. Mary looks at each picture. Most of them she recognized, they are hunters. She saw her sons with status alive underneath.

"What the..."

Mary looks through the files. Not only there was pictures there is information about each hunter. Their strengths and weakness and personal life. The British Men of Letters have been spying on each individual.

"What is all this?" She questioned to herself.

She pulls a paper that was hiding in the back. She reads. Her eyes go wide as saucers.

_Oh my God._

Mary gets her phone out and presses on to Dean's number. The call goes to voicemail.

"Dean. We got a problem. The British Men of Letters, they are working with the sizeshifters. They are targeting hunters. It includes you and Sam." Mary raises her phone and takes pictures. She clicks send. "I sent you photos their plan and everything. We gotta warn everyone before it's too late. I will come to the bunker. I'll leave now."

Mary hangs up and puts her phone away. She opens the door and finds Ketch standing on the other side.

"You are not supposed to be in here." He says.

The Englishman walks in and closes the door. He didn't look bothered that his plan has been exposed. He remained calm.

"I know everything." Mary says.

"I can see that." Ketch replies.

"Why? Why are you killing the hunters?"

"Because they are weak. Your sons are sloppy. I've been cleaning up after them for months."

Mary glares at him.

"Don't talk about my boys like that."

"But its true. I took care of those federal agents they stupidly allowed to live. I killed a psychic girl they thought was... human. Now your eldest is a freak of nature."

Bang.

Ketch stumbles back. He holds his cheek and glares at the huntress.

"My son is not a freak. He is not a monster. You are the monsters." Ketch scoffs. "Sizeshifters." Mary continued "You are working with sizeshifters to kill hunters."

"Using them. Not working with them. They will soon to be eliminated. Mary no matter what you say Dean is a monster. It's a fact. He will have to be put down."

Mary punches Ketch across the jaw. She goes for another swing. Ketch moves and grabs Mary's arm. He shoves her against the wall.

"It's the end for the American Hunters. Their time has passed." Ketch leans forward and smiles. "But I can keep you safe. If you just play your part, if you play nice."

Mary shakes her head.

"I don't play nice."

Mary head butts him in the face.

"Aah!"

Ketch receives another punch causing him to groan. Ketch grabs Mary and throws her across the table.

"Are we done?" Ketch says. Mary stands up and pulls brass knuckles from her pockets. Ketch looks and laughs. "Those Enochian brass knuckles only work on angels. And sadly I'm not an..."

Then the Englishman lets out a cry. He drops to his knees with his hands on his groin.

"Brass knuckles are brass knuckles." Mary says. She towers over Ketch "Yes you are not an angel. You are a psychopath."

Mary begins punching him with the brass knuckles. Ketch spits blood out and more blood pours down out of his nose. Mary does one more punch that sends the Englishman down.

Mary lowers her fist and walks round him heading for the door. Ketch turns and shoots the huntress with a taser. Mary's eyes roll to the back of her head and she falls face first into the ground.

Ketch gets to his feet. He walks up to the unconscious woman. He turns Mary on her back and stares at her. 

"It's a shame it had to end this way." Ketch mutters. He gets out a walkie-talkie. "I need back up. Mary Winchester is now a threat. She needs to be put in a cell."

The Englishman squats down and watches the sleeping huntress.

He waited for back up to arrive.

* * *

Ellie puts on her clothes. She tried to stay as quiet not wanting to wake Dean up. She grows to her normal height and slips out of the door. It was early hours in the morning. Good time to travel. There is no one around. She wanted to stay with Dean but she had two brothers to get back to.

Ellie walks away from the motel. Once she entered the side roads Ellie grew to about 100ft. She runs, her long strides covering a lot of ground.

She reaches the house as the sun started to rise. Two hours that was a new record. Ellie shrinks down to normal and approaches the entrance.

The door is open.

Ellie frowns.

_Maybe Spencer went outside and forgot to close the door._

The sizeshifter walks in. Her eyes land on a body that was slumped against the wall.

"El..."

Ellie's eyes widen. Spencer looks up, he is bruised and blood pours from his mouth staining his shirt.

"Holy crap Spencer."

Ellie kneels down and examines him. Spencer pushes his sister's hands away.

"No." He says.

Spencer tries to stand up but he collapses back down.

"Don't stand up. You gotta heal first." Ellie says.

Spencer coughs.

"Who did this to you? Was it Archer?" Ellie asks.

"No...It was Colin."

"What?"

Spencer sits up straight and looks at his sister.

"Colin. He's escaped."


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we go into the chapter, I would like to say I would definitely recommend Vrskaandrea's stories to you guys. Her stories contain lots and lots of Sams and Deans and multiple universes lol.
> 
> The first story is Abomination which involves a very special Sam Winchester ;)
> 
> The sequel is Fallen Angel which involves quite a Devilish Dean Winchester ;)
> 
> The latest story Endgame is set after the season 14 finale and it involves all of God's discarded drafts fighting back. One of the universes she has included is Change in a Man :D Yay. I approved it and let her use my AU for her story. So if you wanna see my Sizeshifter Dean and other Sams and Deans going up against God this is the story for you :)
> 
> Okay that's enough from me now let's start the chapter. :)

 

Dean was the first to wake up. He frowns when he finds the spot next to him empty. The hunter sighs and gets dressed. He returns to his normal size and gets out of bed. He finds a note on his pillow. He picks it up and reads it.

**Had fun. Hope to do it again soon.**

**Ellie xxx**

Dean smiles. Sam groans and sits up. He looks at his brother's dreamy expression.

"Someone is in a good mood." Sam smiled.

"She's forgiven me Sammy." Dean beamed.

"Who Ellie?" Dean nods looking like a school boy having his first crush. Sam's smile widens. "That's great. So you took my advice and called her?"

"Not exactly."

Dean's eyes go to bed. Sam looks his eyebrows furrowed. It then clicked to Sam.

"Dean seriously right next to me."

"We were quiet."

"But still you did it in the same room as me."

"It was just a little one." Dean smirked.

Sam sighs and shakes his head.

"Sex is sex Dean. You don't do it next to me."

"You were asleep anyway. It's not like you saw anything." Dean grabs his jacket and slips it on. "I'm hungry." I'm gonna eat out. There is diner not far from here." He takes his phone out of his pocket. "Oh mom called."

Sam stands up and goes into the bathroom as Dean presses on to the voicemail.

 _"Dean. We got a problem. The British Men of Letters, they are working with the sizeshifters. They are targeting hunters. It includes you and Sam._.. _I_ _sent you photos their plan and everything. We gotta warn everyone before it's too late. I will come to the bunker. I'll leave now."_

Dean didn't hesitate. He immediately opened his messages and clicked on the photos. His eyes widen at the amount of deceased hunters. His heart sunk when he goes on to Eileen.

_Eileen is dead._

"Sam."

Sam opens the door wearing a fresh pair of clothing.

"Yeah?"

Dean presses the voicemail and lets his brother hear the message.

Sam's eyes widen.

"What? They wouldn't work with sizeshifters. Why target the hunters? We are on the same side."

"Sam." Dean sadly looks at his brother. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Sam frowned.

Dean shows the photos of the hunters. Sam gasped.

"The sizeshifters...they done this?"

Sam froze at Eileen. Her status dead. Sam opens and closes his mouth but not one word came out.

"Sam."

Sam glances at his brother. His face is blank.

"I...um..."

Sam sits on the bed. His eyes never leaving the screen. His fingers run along the screen. But to him it felt like he is stroking her hair. Eileen is a woman who had a place in Sam's heart. He had a soft spot for her. He winced, the last time he saw her she blamed herself for Renny's death. He remembered holding her in his arms telling her it wasn't her fault and agreeing to stay in contact when she reaches Ireland.

Eileen never reached Ireland.

Sam lowers his head and pushes down the upcoming tears. Dean watched his shock turning into anger. Those British bastards did this. The same son of a bitches who kidnapped Sam and fooled mom. Dean knew the Brits are bad news yet he joined them because of Sam. Part of Dean thought about their shared common goal having a monster free America yet the British Men of Letters have teamed up with the sizeshifters to kill humans. What they now want a hunter free America?

Dean knew Ellie couldn't be part of this it had to be Archer's gang. Why would Archer, the leader join the Brits? It made no sense. Dean didn't care he just wanted to kill them all.

The older hunter looks at his brother's pained expression. Dean knew Sam liked Eileen. There was chemistry between them. Both used to talk through the webcam smiling and laughing. Dean used his tease Sam hinting Eileen as a potential love interest. Now she's gone and the death has hit Sam hard.

Out of all the hunters Eileen is the one who did not deserve to die.

Dean takes a deep breath and sits next to his brother. Last thing they needed was Dean bursting through the roof. The hunter calms himself down but the anger remained on his face.

"They are gonna pay for this Sam."

"I know." Sam looks at his brother. The same expression he had when Jess died. The look of revenge. The sizeshifters"

"Ellie had nothing to do with it." Dean jumped in immediately defending her.

"I know and I believe you." Dean puts his hand on his brother's shoulder trying to provide some comfort. "I'm not gonna let them hurt you Dean."

"They won't." Dean ensured him "No more hunters are gonna die. I'm gonna make some calls. Call Jody, Garth get them to spread the word. Then we go to the bunker to meet mom. Okay?"

Sam nods.

Dean nods back and stands up.

"Alright."

Dean goes outside leaving his brother alone to get ready. The hunter leans on his car and opens his phone. He presses on to the Sheriff's number.

Dean puts the phone to his ear.

"Hey Jody."

* * *

Donna is in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She flips the pancake. The pancake goes in the air and goes splat on the ground.

"Ah crap."

Donna bends down and picks up yet another destroyed pancake.

"God these are not easy to make." She sighed as she dumps it in the bin.

The Sheriff stands up and begins making another mixture. She stirs it and grins when she felt a familiar pair of lips pressing on to her neck.

"Morning Mick." Donna grinned.

Donna turns and kisses him.

"This better than coffee?" He grinned.

"No but it is a close second." Donna teased as she turns back to the food.

Mick looks at the mess on the counter.

"What happened here?"

"Pancakes."

"Ah. Never bothered making them. Used to buy ready made ones from the supermarket. Less hassle."

"I know but..."

"But?" Mick chuckles and kisses her cheek. "You don't need to impress me. Act like the perfect house wife."

"I want to."

Mick sensed some insecurity. Donna's previous relationship failed so of course she will feel like this. She felt she wasn't good enough that's why her husband walked out on her. So she is trying to impress Mick fearing he will do the same thing.

"I'm not him Donna. I respect you. He didn't."

Donna puts down the spoon and sighs.

"Sometimes it is hard to forget. My failed marriage has made me paranoid I guess. So I thought cooking you meals, doing your laundry it makes me look like I care about you. My ex thinks I'm just interested in junk food. That's why I had to change my diet. Try to be good."

"You do not have to do that. If you want to get a milkshake, doughnuts, I don't care. I'll join you." Mick gestures to the fridge. "Admit it you don't like the fruit and veg in here." Donna smiles as to say yeah yeah. Mick nods. "Hmm. So how about we eat from your favorite diner. Order the pancakes with extra maple syrup, bacon, sugar." He grins. "With a cookie dough milkshake."

Donna scoffs.

"I think your temporary trip to the after life has affected your eating habits. You always crave sugar now." 

"It has. I have sugar every day." He kisses her. "My sugar, she is the sweetest out of them all."

"Okay okay stop." Donna laughed. The Sheriff picks up her phone. "Jody."

"Answer it." Mick nodded. "I'll clean up."

Donna leaves the room as Mick starts to clean up. Few minutes later Donna walks back in. She looked worried and angry.

"Something wrong?" Mick asks.

"Your friends the ones who killed you are working with the sizeshifters."

Mick's eyes widen.

"What?"

"All the hunters are a target. Sam, Dean, Jody everyone...even me."

Mick blinks. He is surprised. Why is the British Men of Letters going after the hunters? They are on the same side.

Mick remembered how pissed Hess was with how the hunters work. She was furious when Mick chose the hunters over her which led to him getting shot in the head.

"Hess." Mick says.

"Hmm."

"She did this. This is her order. The day I got killed she did not want to work with hunters anymore. She didn't like their methods. To get a monster free America the British Men of Letters have to get the hunters out of the way because they know hunters such as the Winchesters would stop them."

"Why the sizeshifters?"

Mick shakes his head.

"I don't know unless they made some sort of a deal with them. A very good deal."

The Englishman nervously runs his fingers through his hair. The British Men of Letters have killed human lives in the past. They made Mick kill his best friend but this... the British Men of Letters have never done anything like this before.

"Jody is gonna bring the girls over. Wants me to look after them. Keep them safe."

Mick nods.

"Good idea. When she comes. I'll go back to Sioux Falls with her."

"What."

"I got to do something Donna. I can't hide anymore."

"Mick you died. They killed you."

"Yeah but now I want those son of a bitches to know I am alive." He squeezes her arm. "I am not letting them or the sizeshifters hurt you. I nearly lost you to the Alpha Vampire I am not losing you again."

"I do not want to lose you again either." Donna says a range of emotions bubbling up inside her."

"I have to do this. I was part of the British Men of Letters. I was part of their plan to change America. Now I want to be part of ending them. I want to use this second chance of life to redeem myself. Do the right thing for once." 

Donna looks at him. She smiles at his bravery and determination.

"God you are hot when you act like this." Mick laughs a little. Then Donna sighs. "If you really feel like you need to do this I understand I won't stop you but please don't get yourself killed again."

"I am a cat with 9 lives." He winked.

Donna laughs and presses her lips against his. He responds and wraps his arms around her. A rumble causes Donna to back away.

"Breakfast first." She grinned.

Mick pats his stomach and nods.

"Agreed."


	50. Chapter 50

 

* * *

"Yeah yeah Garth next time we meet I'll show you." Dean speaks on the phone while focusing on the road at the same time. "Promise me you are gonna be careful. Get everyone out and find a safe house. Alright and don't forget to spread the word." Dean smiled. "I know you wouldn't forget. Okay bye...I ain't sending hugs back. Garth!." Dean rolls his eyes. "Very funny. Bye."

Dean tosses the phone to the side and puts his hands on the wheel.

'You told him?" Sam asks.

"Yeah and he took it quite well. He begged me to grow for him next time we meet. He wants to see a sizeshifter up close."

"What was so funny?"

"He thinks big me is a huge soft, loveable teddy bear that would give the biggest hugs."

Sam laughs and shakes his head.

"He could be right."

"Sam."

"Your heart increases in size so you could be more loveable." Sam smirked.

Dean glares at his brother.

"Don't."

Sam again laughs. The laugh brings a smile to Dean's lips. It was good to see Sam like this instead of being consumed by guilt and revenge. Not that the revenge is gone its there hidden underneath those layers of flannel.

The phone again rings causing Dean to sigh.

"If that is Garth again I swear..."

"Its Ellie."

Dean snatches the phone off his brother and answers it.

"Ellie. Hi um now is not a good time."

_"Colin has escaped."_

Dean jerks the steering wheel in shock nearly going off the road. Sam's eyes widen as he hears the name of the bastard who bit his brother.

"W...W...What?" Dean stuttered.

 _"I'm so sorry Dean._ _"_

"Where is he?"

 _"I do_ _n't know but Dean he will come after you."_

Dean sighs.

"Perfect timing. First the sizeshifters are working with the Brits now your brother has bust out of his cell."

_ "The sizeshifters are doing what?" _

"Working with the British douches I told you about. They formed an alliance. Taking down the hunters. Me and Sam are targets."

_"Oh my God."_ Ellie gasped.  _"The only sizeshifter packs around here is Archer's and...wait why are you telling me this? I'm one of them."_

"No you're not. May have their abilities but you are nothing like them. You are not a monster. I'm telling you this because I know it wasn't you. I trust you Ellie." He smiles certain she was smiling to.

 _"You have good instincts Dean."_ She smiled.

"Me and Sam are going to the bunker to pick mom up. We'll come to you."

_"Colin will come to you so it would make more sense if me and Spencer come to you. We might be able to track him down."_

Dean nods.

"Okay. We'll meet in our usual training spot."

_"Got it! See you soon."_

Dean ends the call. The humor is gone from Sam's face. The younger hunter looked pissed.

"Colin."

"Sam."

"He's out Dean you are in danger. We gotta stop him."

"Sam. One step at a time." Dean chose his words carefully.

Hell yeah Dean is angry the crazy son of a bitch got out but he is Ellie's brother. Taking Colin down will be complicated.

_Lets hope we get to Archer before he does._ Dean thought.

* * *

"Mom!"

The Winchesters walk in and dump their bags.

"Mom!" Dean repeats.

The Winchesters check the rooms but there was no sign of the huntress.

"She could be on the road still." Sam suggested.

Dean nods.

"Probably." The hunter shifts side to side getting agitated. He scoops his phone out. "I'll give her a call. Check up on her."

"Uh yeah you do that."

The call went to voicemail so Dean tried again. When the call again went to voicemail Dean gets his brother to call her. Sam tries but is met with the same result.

"Damm it." Dean cursed.

"She must be fine. She's got to be driving." Sam ensured his brother and himself.

Sam already lost Eileen he couldn't lose his mom to.

Sam goes into the kitchen to grab some beers. They all needed a beer after a day they had so far. Dean looks at his phone and notices he has one new message.

**We need to talk alone without Sam.**

**Meet me in Andy's Diner.**

**I will repeat alone. Do not bring back up. If you do you will never see your mother again.**

**Ketch.**

_Son of a bitch!_

Dean shoves his phone in his pocket and runs up the stairs. He then pauses and looks down. His face goes apologetic.

"Sorry Sam. I can't have you, mom or anyone else hurt."

The hunter leaves.

Sam comes back with two beers in his hands. He frowns when he notices his brother is gone.

"Dean?"

Sam hears the door shut. He looks up and sees his brother's shadow go through the door.

"Dean?"

Sam goes upstairs and through the door. His eyes widen as the Impala drives past him.

"DEAN!"

Sam runs after the car yelling his brother's name. The Impala increases in speed and zooms down the road.

Sam slows down to catch his breath.

"Dean." Sam gasped.

Sam knew there was no point calling him. Dean is gone.

For Dean to suddenly take off like that something was wrong. Sam tries to call his brother but the calls go to voicemail.

_ Damn it Dean what the hell are you up to? _

Sam runs back in and grabs his laptop. He opens it and connects his phone to it. His brother's number pops up on the screen.

_Gotcha._

Then the number vanishes from the screen. Sam bangs the table and curses under his breath.

_Dean knew I would try to track him down._

Sam didn't know what to do. Was this to do with mom? Ellie? Colin?

Whatever this is Sam is sure his brother is about to do something really stupid.

* * *

Dean steps into the diner. A diner he and his brother has eaten from a few times. He spots Ketch who was sat in the corner with a cup of a tea and a smirk on his face.

Dean approaches the table.

"Dean." Ketch smiled. "You come alone?" Dean nods. "Good." The Englishman gestures to the seat opposite him. "Have a seat."

Dean sits down. Ketch wasn't bothered by the older Winchester's enraged expression. He casually sips his tea and waits for the hunter to talk.

"Where is she?" Dean growled.

Ketch puts the cup down.

"Do you know why I chose to meet you here? Because it is a public place. You can't Hulk out in public." His expression goes smug. "So I'm safe."

"Answer the question Ketch."

"At the Headquarters. Locked up."

"Locked up?"

Ketch turns his phone and presses play. On the screen, Mary is sat on a bed with her head down.

"She's been a naughty girl." Ketch taps on the screen pointing to a door near Mary's bed. "You get any ideas the chaps outside will come in and kill her. Your mother is tough but against armed men with weapons...hmm. Even if she did get out she will not make it out of the building. The security is high."

Dean looks back at the screen. Worry rose inside him.

"What do you want?"

Ketch puts the phone down. He grins at the hunter.

"I'm here to make a deal."


	51. Chapter 51

 

* * *

**Earlier**

Ketch looks through the slit of the cell watching the pissed off huntress pacing up and down the room. Her cold eyes turn towards him. Ketch quickly backs away and shuts the slit. He sighs and rubs his hand down his face. This was not supposed to happen. Mary was not meant to find out about his secret plan. Now Mary wants nothing to do with him or the British Men of Letters. Her sons know about the plan Ketch found the voicemail shortly after knocking her out. The Winchesters are probably telling all the hunters and forming a plan to take down the Brits.

The British Men of Letter's vision of America could fall apart in front of their very eyes because of those people who call themselves hunters.

 _If they were hunters they would kill the monsters not leave them alive._ Ketch thought.

Hess joins the Englishman's side. Her face remained straight showing no remorse towards the locked up huntress. Ketch may have thought Mary was special but Hess certainty didn't. From her perceptive Mary was never going to be one of them she was just another one of those Americans hunters who couldn't do her job properly. Mary's sons made her weak and Hess couldn't have a weak hunter in their compound.

"She awake?" Hess asked.

"Yes. Woke up 10 minutes ago." Ketch glances at his boss. "Please don't do this."

"Do what? Kill her."

"She doesn't deserve it."

"Mr Ketch, she betrayed us. In the Code of Conduct people who betray us get punished. They get killed. Like Mr Davis he chose the hunters over us. That cost him his life."

"She was thinking about her sons."

"The sons we sent the sizeshifters on to. Sooner or later she would have found out. Did you really think she would continue to work for us even after we got her sons killed." Hess turns round to face the Englishman. She folds her arms "But I guess I can make an exception."

Ketch frowns. Hess wouldn't let someone live not without a price.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks.

Hess gestures for the Englishman to follow her. Once they were away from Mary's cell, Hess begins to talk.

"There is not many targets left, the sizeshifters are going to want food. The sizeshifters are monsters and monsters turn on humans. They will attack." Her lips form into a smirk "Not if we get them first. I have an idea for a weapon that we can use against them. Dean Winchester."

"Mary's son. He is not going to work with us."

"We do have to make some adjustments. Miss Bevell should be arriving in the US in a few hours. She will be ready to turn Dean into our weapon."

"Oh" Ketch realized what his boss is planning to do. "I promised the sizeshifters Dean Winchester will be taken off."

"You covered up Davis's death I'm sure you can fake Dean's death. Fool those monsters into thinking Dean is dead in that way when we do attack they will be in for a big surprise."

"What about Mary?"

"The Winchesters will do anything when a family member is in danger. They would even sacrifice themselves to save their loved ones. You are going to offer Dean a deal that he cannot refuse. He surrenders to us we will let Mary go."

"You really think Mary will let us keep her son as a prisoner."

"If her and her youngest want a start a war, they are very welcome to but they got to understand that they will be putting their son's life at risk. We got to let them think we have the control here. If they step foot into our territory their son will be killed." She smiles "Simple."

Ketch looked uncertain but he couldn't question his boss's plan. So he nods.

"I will send Dean a message get him to meet me."

"Good. I want that done as soon as possible."

Ketch nods.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"You want me to turn myself in?"

"Yes." Ketch nodded.

"Why?" Dean then sighs "Because of what I am."

"You could be useful against the sizeshifters."

"The ones you and your buddies have been working with."

"Using them actually. Eventually we did plan on killing them. We can't do it alone."

"You want my help because you think I can beat them." Dean glares at him "I am not working for the dicks who killed my friends, hurt my family." 

"Dean you do not have a choice. If you don't turn yourself in your mother will die."

"Your guys will still be targeting the hunters."

"We won't. If you turn yourself in, we will let your mother go and leave her and your brother alone. We will stop killing the hunters. Our focus now is the sizeshifters."

"Archer's pack."

"And Colin. The one who bit you."

Dean nods.

"And Colin."

He didn't mention Ellie. The Brits could never know about her. He hoped Ellie will be smart enough to hide before the Brits find her.

"How can I trust you." Dean frowned.

"I don't want your mother to get hurt." Ketch answered truthfully. "When you turn yourself in your family and friends will have to stay away. Hess, she could change her mind."

Dean folds his arms and looks at his mom on the phone. He couldn't let her stay in there any longer. Despite what she did in the past, working with the Brits behind her sons back she didn't deserve this. Dean will accept the deal but he will keep his eye on the Brits. He didn't trust them not one bit. If Sam, his mom and the others decide to go up against the British Men of Letters Dean had faith that they would win. He believed in his brother. Sam has matured. He has grown into a strong individual. Dean felt that maybe he should step down and stop being so over protective. Sam can handle himself and he had Cas, mom, Jody. He had so many people by his side.

"Alright. I'm in. But first you let mom go."

Ketch nods.

"Of course and thank you Dean for doing this."

"I ain't doing this for you."

Ketch smiles.

"I know."

* * *

Mary looks up when she hears the door open. Ketch walks in. The sight of the Englishman causes Mary to stand up.

"You are free to go." Ketch says.

Mary frowns.

"What?"

"I said you are free to go."

Mary didn't like where this was going.

"Why?" She asks.

Ketch smiles.

"Thank your son."

"My son?" Mary spots her eldest at the door. Her eyes go wide. "Dean!"

Ketch nods and lets the hunter in. Dean runs in and hugs his mom. He brings her close and runs his fingers down her hair.

"Its gonna be okay everything is gonna be okay." He ensured her.

Mary pulls away.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"He is going to help us take down the sizeshifters." Ketch answered.

"What Dean no they are lying. They want you and your brother dead."

"We came to an agreement." Dean says "They are gonna leave you, Sam and the hunters alone."

Mary shakes her head with disbelief. Is her son crazy?

"Dean you can't do this. I won't let you."

"If I refuse you die. I can't lose you again mom."

Pain shows on his face as he remembers losing her the first time. Mary cups her son's cheeks and looks into his eyes.

"Your brother needs you."

"We both need you." Dean replied.

"You are giving them what they want. Dean they will kill you. I don't want my sons to die before me."

Dean holds his mom's hand.

"Everything is gonna be okay." He again ensured her.

"Okay you said your goodbyes." Ketch gestures to his men "Take her away."

The two Men of Letters walk in and grab Mary by the arms.

"Hey be careful." Dean growled at the men.

"Dean don't do this!" Mary cries out as the men escort her out of the cell.

"Be there for Sam." Dean yells.

"Dean!"

Dean can hear his mom crying out for him down the corridor. His heart ached hearing her like this but he had to do this. He still had faith that one day this British douches will go down.

"This cell will be temporary. We will move you to your original cell where we first kept you when we need you to do your shifting." Ketch says.

Then Ketch closes the door and locks the door.

Mary struggles against the men's grip as they take her outside the building. One of them shoves her through the gate. Mary stumbles through and glares at the man who pushed her.

Ketch walks and waves his hand.

"That will do gentlemen."

The two men nod and walk back in.

"You can't do this." Mary says. "I won't let you."

"It's already been done Mary." Ketch says.

"You think I'm gonna let you have my son after what you did. After what you said about him."

"He will be useful. You want the sizeshifters dead. Colin especially, this is Dean's chance. Our chance to make American monster free."

"No. No don't even go there." Mary glared "You were killing hunters."

"Now we're not. Change of plans."

Mary takes a step forward. Her face inches away from Ketch's face.

"I know exactly what you are doing. Dean may have fallen for it but I haven't." Her face darkens looking dangerous "You will regret letting me out. I will get my son back and kick your ass."

Ketch smiles not scared by Mary's threat.

"You want to start a war, go ahead but your son's life is in our hands. One move from you, Sam, the halo, Dean will be killed everyone will be killed. You really want all that blood on your hands Mary." Mary's face goes from anger to worry. Ketch nods "Thought so."

The Englishman steps back and lets the gates close. Mary stood watching the gates close. She wanted to run in and save her son from those bastards. But it was true what Ketch said, her son's life is in their hands. They have control over him now.

Mary spots the Impala. She walks over to it and frowns when she sees the keys sitting on top of the roof.

Dean has left the car for her.

Mary scoops up the keys and unlocks the car. She gets in and puts her hands on the wheel. She takes a shaky breath and starts up the engine. She sighs as she hears the familiar purr from the engine.

Part of her wanted to drive this car through the gates and crash into the building. But she couldn't. This her husband's car. She wouldn't crash the car her husband and son both adore. The car that has been a major part of their lives.

Mary strokes the wheel and reverses out into the road. She had to tell Sam. She knew Sam is not going to take the news well. She knew Sam wouldn't sit back and let the Brits have Dean in their custody.

The huntress looks at the building.

_We will get you out Dean._

* * *

Sam checks he has everything for the tracking spell. Once satisfied he picks up the book. He is about to say the spell when suddenly the door opens and Mary walks in.

Sam looks up.

"Mom."

Sam puts the book down and hugs his mom. Mary hugs him back. She quickly pulls away and clears her throat.

"Sam. The British Men of Letters, they have Dean."

Sam's eyes widen.

"What?"

"I tried to stop him. He wasn't thinking straight."

"Mom what happened?"

Mary sighs heavily.

"He turned himself in so they will let me go." Sam leans on the table taking all the news in. Worry appears on his face. "They are using him to take down the sizeshifters." Mary continued.

"They will..."

"Kill him I know that's why I tried to stop him."

"It's not your fault. Its Dean this is what he does." Sam stands up straight. "We have to save him."

"I want to save him to Sam but we can't just charge in we will put Dean's life at risk. Ketch warned me before I left to back off. They threatened to kill Dean if we try anything."

"They have Dean."

"I know and we will get him back. But we have to think this through first. Come up with a plan."

Sam looks his phone. He clicks on the message and reads.

"It's Jody. She has gathered the hunters together. They want to fight. Me and Dean were suppose to meet up with Ellie."

"Ellie?"

"She's a sizeshifter. Colin's sister." 

Mary's eyes widen.

"Sam."

"She's on our side." Sam smiles. "She's a friend. She's nothing like her brother."

Mary trusted Sam. Her sons had good instincts. Sam's phone rings. The caller ID was unknown.

He answers it.

"Hello?"

_"Sam."_

Sam frowns.

"Ellie? How did you get my number?"

_ "Got it from Dean. I thought it was best for me to have your number in case your brother triggered and you won't around. Big bro needs his little bro in these situations you know. Anyway I called you because I'm at the meeting spot waiting. I called Dean and he is not picking up. Everything okay?" _

Sam looks at his mom's surprised expression.

"Something happened to Dean. We need your help." Sam says. 

_"Please don't say he triggered and got stuck."_

"No. The British Men of Letters have him. We need your help to get him back."

_"The men with the guns."_

_"Forget it Ellie!"_ Spencer's voice yells in the background.

 _"Shut up!'_ Ellie yells back at her brother.  _"Yes we'll help."_

"Great. I'm gonna have to change the meeting spot. Meet me at this address I'm gonna send you."

He types out Jody's address and sends it to the sizeshifter.

_"I got it."_ Ellie says.

"Great uh how long will it take you to get there?"

 _"Not long_. _"_ She smirked.

 _Right giant travel._  Sam thought.

"I better get going. See you soon."

_"You to."_

The call ends.

Sam picks up his bag.

"Lets go." He says.

Mary decides to drop the questions and follows her son out of the door. They both get into the car.

"I better tell Jody she is gonna have a couple of giants swinging by her house. Put her in the picture before the hunters go nuclear on them."

Mary nods agreeing with her son.

"Sam."

"Mom. We are gonna get him back."

Mary again nods and smiles.

"I know."

Sam puts on a smile trying to stay positive.

_We are gonna get Dean back._

* * *

Dean stands up when the door opens.

A woman walks in. Her hair is tied in a bun, her face is smug and she wore a black suit with high heels to match. Dean recognized that face within seconds. He glares at the men at the door.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Lady Toni Bevell sits down with her notepad.

"Nice to see you to Dean." She says sarcastically.

The door shuts leaving the two of them alone in the room.

"What do you want?" Dean asks.

"I'm here to prepare you for the fight. To make you into a perfect weapon."

Dean shakes his head.

"I never agreed to this."

"You have the abilities but your mind is not in the right place. Once I'm done with you, you will be a machine. Programmed to kill. Your emotions will pushed to the side so it doesn't affect your performance."

Toni opens her note pad ignoring the anger that flashed across the hunter's eyes.

She smiles.

"Now, let us begin."


	52. Chapter 52

It took some convincing but eventually Jody agreed to allow Mick to tag along with her. Donna insisted that Jody had the right to know why Mick was not with the British Men of Letters but the Englishman was not keen to be revealing his personal business to everyone.

Jody is Donna's best friend and Donna trusted her. If Donna trusted her Mick trusted her as well. He had to tell Jody because the Sheriff was curious and Mick's anxious expression showed that what happened between him and the Brits was big.

The two wished Donna and the girls goodbye and started their journey back to Sioux Falls. Mick explained everything. From the time Ketch shot him to waking up in the middle of nowhere.

"The bullet was lodged in my head." Mick explained. "I felt it. Then it fell out and when I touched my head again I was healed."

Jody looks at the scar on the back of Mick's head. She let out a damm.

"So Donna is going out with a dead guy."

Mick rolls his eyes. First Donna cracks the dead jokes and now Jody.

"Was a dead guy." He corrects her. "I'm very much alive now."

"You sure I don't need to get the salt to double check?" She joked.

"No you're good."

"So you have no idea how you came back?"

"No. Not a clue."

"Do you feel any different?"

"No."

Jody sighs.

"Lucky you."

Mick sees pain on the Sheriff's face as she said it.

"Something you not telling me?" He frowned .

"My son Owen, he came back from the dead." She explained while trying to keep a straight face. "Me and Sean my husband we were...God it felt like a dream seeing our son alive and back in our arms again.I wasn't the only one other residents in the town loved ones came back from the dead."

"You didn't find that weird?"

"Yeah at first but..." Jody's face screws up. "...seeing Owen again alive and well I didn't care. Me and Sean felt we had the family back together. It was a miracle...so we thought. Owen had a fever. When your kid is not well you take care of them, make them comfortable. I came to checked up on Owen later on and..." Jody swallows. "I found him feeding on Sean."

"O...Oh."

Jody nods.

"Yeah like something straight out of a zombie movie. That's when realized that wasn't my son. If I acted on it sooner, Sean would still be alive."

"Don't blame yourself. Most people would have done the same thing. You were happy you didn't think about the consequences."

Jody sighs.

"I still think about them sometimes. How my life would have been if they were still alive. I would have not developed a close relationship with Sam and Dean, I would have never met Claire and Alex." She laughs slightly. "Maybe I would have met the girls but I would have never took them in not while I had my own family. I gotta say those girls are the best thing that has ever happened to me in a long time."

"Donna talks about you and the girls a lot." Mick smiled. "You are family to her."

"She's like family to us to. I remember me and Don made a joke that I was the mom, the girls are my daughters and she is the aunty." The Sheriff raises her eyebrow. "Guess that makes you uncle."

Mick felt touched by those words. The Sheriff approved him. He is part of the family.

He finally had a family.

From starting off as an orphan who used to pickpocket on the street to having the most beautiful woman alive and her family Mick felt blessed.

As they drove towards Jody's house, a group of men and woman stood outside.

"Ah they are here." Jody smiled.

Mick looks at the Sheriff.

"Are those..."

The Englishman gets cut off when Jody parks up and gets out of the car.

"Thank you all for coming." Jody greets her fellow hunters.

As she talks one of the hunters looks over her shoulder and spots the Englishman getting out of the car.

"I know him." The hunter growled. "He's with them."

Mick goes pale as pairs of angry eyes go on to him. He held his breath as one hunter reaches for their gun.

"Tom put it away." Jody glared.

"He is one of them Jody." Tom glared back.

"Was one of them actually. Mick chose us. He betrayed his people to help us. He didn't want to be part of an organization who kills innocent lives."

"How we can trust him?" A female hunter asks.

"We can trust him Debbie."

"He could be a spy." A third hunter speaks up.

The hunters start talking over each other. Jody yells at them to stop but the arguing becomes louder.

A bang causes everyone to stop. The hunters look at the Sheriff who had her gun pointed in the air.

"You finished?" Jody says. The hunters remained silent. "Good. Now get your ass inside and we'll start getting a plan together." The hunters look at the former Men of Letters. "If none of you want to work with Mick then I'll suggest getting off my yard. The sizeshifters are out there so if you want to be the next meal by all means go ahead." The hunters become nervous. "Or you can stay and help. More people, more of a chance we'll beat the Brits and their pets." She opens the door. "What you say? In or out?"

The hunters look at each other for a few seconds. Then they walk into the house.

"Thought so." Jody nodded. She looks at Mick. "You coming in or not?"

Mick quickly walks in not wanting to piss the Sheriff off.

Jody grins and walks in closing the door behind her.

* * *

The men cuff Dean. Dean looks at the cuffs and smirks.

"Ya think these can hold me."

Dean starts to grow. Then electricity shoots through his body causing an electric shock.

"Oww!"

The hunter returns to his normal height.

"Those are more than just regular cuffs." Toni explained as the men begin wiring Dean up to the machine. "You try to shift those cuffs will shock you. Keep doing it the shocks will get worse and it could eventually kill you."

Wires get attached to Dean's head.

Dean glares at her.

"You really are a bitch."

Toni smiles.

"I been called things much worse sweetheart."

Toni gestures for the men to leave. She stands up and puts her notepad on the table.

"Right." She types on the computer. "Just got to login in then we can start the process."

As she goes to press the activation button, Dean's eyes close and he slumps forward.

"Dean?"

Toni grips her gun as she approaches the hunter. She leans forward.

"Dean?" She lifts his head. She lifts an eye lid and waves a hand in front of him. "You can't fool me Winchester."

Dean flops back down not showing any response.

Toni puts her fingers on his neck. There was a pulse but it was weak. Toni slaps him around the face hoping that will wake him up. Again no response.

Toni takes a step back now looking worried. The hunter is not faking this. He really is unconscious.

"I NEED HELP!" She screams.

The men run in. They pause frowning at the sizeshifter.

"He's not responding." Toni says.

The men remove the wires and lift the hunter up. They carefully lay him on the ground. Toni gets on top of Dean and starts doing chest compressions.

"Dean! Dean wake up. You are not getting me in trouble." She says starting to sound frantic. She looks at her colleagues "Get the doctor."

"He's a monster. We should let him die." One suggests.

"And a weapon for Hess. So he can't die. Get the doctor now!"

One of the men nods and leaves the room.

Toni keeps going.

"Wake up Dean!" WAKE UP!"

Toni's words echo in Dean's head. The hunter suddenly gasps and wakes up.

He sits up and looks round.

The Woman of Letters and her men are gone. The room was more grey than usual.

Dean frowns and stands up.

"Dean. Been a long time. "

Dean looks round. His eyes widen.

"Colin!"

Colin sits up on the bed. He grins at the hunter.

"Did you miss me?"


	53. Chapter 53

 

* * *

Dean stood with an eye wide expression as the sizeshifter who bit him rose from the bed. Dean glances at his hand where Colin bit him. Dean could still feel the sizeshifter's teeth sinking into his skin.

"You are looking really good." Colin smiled looking pleased. "You haven't considered a bullet to the head yet. You stuck to it. I am really impressed." He then raises his eyebrow. "Are you not going to ask how I am."

"Your brother and sister are looking for you." Dean says.

"I know. They won't leave me alone. Their stupid."

The sizeshifter walks around the hunter. He smirks at Dean's tense expression.

"You don't have to do this." Dean spoke doing his best to stay calm.

"I'm only popping in to say hello Dean. God. You act like I'm gonna do something really evil."

"You have a family who care about you. They don't want you to get yourself hurt."

"I'm a man. I'm grown up. I don't need Spencer and Ellie babysitting me every minute of the day."

"If you stopped hanging around with Archer."

"Archer. He is my hero. He helped become the sizeshifter I am today. He taught me skills, hunting, setting up traps to lure humans in and eat them...they eat the humans I watch. But I kill. I am a very good killer which you already knew."

"Did you know Archer has hunted other monsters while you been on lockdown."

Colin frowns.

"You're lying."

"Not lying. I'm telling the truth."

"Why would he do that?"

"To show whose boss. Get on top of the leaderboard."

"No he wouldn't kill monsters. We don't eat vampires, werewolves..."

"He's killing them and recently he has teamed up with the men with guns."

Colin looked stunned.

"Now you are whining me up."

"I'm not. Archer and his pack have been working with the British Men of Letters to take down the hunters. The Brits have given them information about each hunter. The sizeshifters are doing the dirty work."

"No. No Archer wouldn't work with humans. He wouldn't rely on human resources to help him hunt.

"Seems you don't know your hero that well."

Colin blinks a few times. He couldn't believe this. The man who he always looked up to is working with humans? Monsters and humans working together that's wrong. Colin saw humans as enemies. He wouldn't go down to their  level and work with them. Archer taught him to show who was boss who had the control.

As for hunting monsters well Archer must have had a good reason. The vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters must have attacked, harmed or killed one of the sizeshifters. Archer and his pack wanted revenge.

The young sizeshifter looks at Dean. His face turns into rage. He let Dean get to him. Colin almost fell for this story the hunter came up with.

Colin should never believe a human. Humans lie.

Although Dean is a sizeshifter he was once a human to.

Colin glares and shoves the hunter. Dean hits the wall and tumbles down.

"I KNOW ARCHER. I WORKED WITH HIM."

Colin grabs Dean by the shirt and throws him across the room.

"ARCHER IS LIKE A DAD TO ME."

Dean throws a punch but gets blocked and receives a kick to the stomach. Colin towers over the hunter. His hands curl into fists.

"I thought you would change. I thought me turning you into one of us would change your view of the world." He punches Dean across the jaw. "I made you into a monster. I gave you a gift and this is how you repay me? by LYING."

Dean rolls away and gets to his feet.

"Colin. I don't wanna hurt you."

"Liar. You do want to hurt me." He sneered. "You are holding back because of El." He laughs. "I thought after you banged my sister...do not deny it I know you had sex with her. The arguments pretty much revealed it all. I can hear it in El's voice. The lies. You made her into a liar. Then I thought you into my El you would maybe warm up to me. I'm her brother." He shakes his head. "I guess I was wrong."

It is true Dean is holding himself back. He really wanted to go and beat the bastard up. But he didn't want to betray Ellie.

Colin looked like one of those guys who wanted it. Wanted to be punched. He wanted Dean to give it his best shot so he can humiliate the hunter.

_Triggering the hunter. He will do something he will regret._ Colin thought with a sly smile.

Colin is going to break Dean. He just needed to hit a soft spot.

Colin runs his fingers down the wall.

"While you are locked up in here, I'm out there." He chuckles. "Roles have reversed. I can do so many things. Kill some people, destroy cites, towns,...go after a certain baby brother." His smile turns into a grin. "Could strangle him with his hair. It is long enough."

"Stay away from him. Or I'll..."

"You will do what Dean?" Colin goes up to the elder Winchester. "Kill me." He mocked. "I'm thinking of targeting a mom. Looks a bit like you, has blonde hair."

Dean's face darkens.

"You won't win."

"I am a sizeshifter. I could crush your brother and mom with my feet." Colin raises his foot. "This one for the brother." He raises his other foot. "This one for the mom. Don't say my bro and sis are gonna stop me, I know how to cover my tracks, cause detours, make distractions. If they did find me it would be too late your loved ones will already be dead."

Dean felt anger bubble up inside him. Colin knew he hit a nerve.

Now Colin is going in for the kill.

"Guess where I am now? I'm in Lebanon Kansas. I wonder who lives there? Anyone I know who I could get my hands on."

That was it. Dean couldn't hold it in anymore.

He charges and lunges at the sizeshifter. He brings Colin down on the ground and starts beating the crap out of him. Colin laughs and laughs enjoying every single moment of this.

"Oh Dean." Colin laughed. "You are beating me up and I'm not even here. I'm in your head." He then scoffs. "The poor men and woman back in the real world. You are scaring the hell out of them."

Before Dean could ask what the hell Colin is on about the sizeshifter claps his hands and Dean suddenly finds himself on top of an armed man.

The anger forced Dean to continue. He sends the approaching guard into the wall and twists another's guard arm.

Colin has got to Dean. Triggered the anger in him. Dean couldn't stop.

The enraged hunter tries to grow but gets an electric shock. This made Dean more mad. He wanted to grow. He had to grow. These cuffs are preventing him.

Toni is pressed against the wall her eyes wide with fear as she watched the Men of Letters struggling to keep the monster down.

Ketch runs in after just hearing the news.

"What happened?" He asked looking pissed.

"I don't know he just snapped." Toni answered.

Ketch looks at his colleagues failing to restrain the sizeshifter. The men give up and aim their guns.

"Don't kill him you fools." Ketch yelled.

The Englishman gets out his taser and joins in. He dodges Dean's incoming attacks and manages to get to the other side. He goes to shoot but Dean quickly spins round and knocks the taser out of Ketch's hands.

"This is how you want to play?" Ketch says.

The Englishman pounces on to Dean sending them both to the ground. They both swing punches at each other.

Then there was a cry and seconds later Dean falls forward and hits the ground.

Toni steps back the taser in her hand. She then drops the weapon and shakes her head. 

"I'm not doing this. I'm done."

She leaves the room.

Ketch stands up clutching his arm. He looks at the hunter with hatred.

"Sir. What do you want to do?" One man asks.

"Chain him up." Ketch answered "I'll talk to Hess see if there is anything we can use to make him less of a threat." He looks at the unconscious hunter. "Now if you excuse me."

The Englishman leaves the room and walks down the corridor. He walks into the bathroom and turns on the taps.

He splashes water on his face and takes several breaths recovering from the rush of adrenaline he just had.

Ketch turns off the taps and looks at the mirror. His eyes go down to his arm that is stained with blood.

He slowly pulls his sleeve up and looks at the damage. 

Ketch closes his eyes. The worst thing that could ever happen to him has come true.

He got bit.


	54. Chapter 54

Jody reads her texts about the  Dean problem and Ellie and Spencer coming to her house.

"God damm it." She sighed.

 _Hunters are gonna love that._ She thought.

"Everything okay?" Mick asked.

Jody turns to the Englishman.

"Your friends had Mary. Dean turned himself in to save her."

Mick's eyes widen.

"What!"

"Yeah. Dean made a deal to help them hunt the sizeshifters down. They believe Dean would be useful."

Mick didn't like the sound of that. The Brits teaming up with a hunter\sizeshifter, that's something the Brits would not do. Dean was a target why now the sudden change of mind?

Mick thought about what Jody said. The British Men of Letters finding Dean useful.

"Oh crap."

Jody's face turns worried.

"What?"

"They are up to something. Hess must know that the alliance with the sizeshifters is not going to last. The British Men of Letters need a way to eliminate the sizeshifters. Dean is a sizeshifter. He is capable of defeating the sizeshifters. But...I believe Dean is not going to have a say in what happens."

"Why is that?"

"Hess likes to have control. She likes us to work and act in a certain way. That is why we have the Code of Conduct. She doesn't like how the Winchesters work so...she might want to make some adjustments."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"We all been through it. Programmed, brainwashed. Why do you think Arthur...Ketch is the way he is. Mission comes first. Emotions pushed to the side. The Winchesters, Donna, they saved me. I wasn't too far gone but Ketch..." He sadly shakes his head. "I think Hess took his humanity away from him. His parents were strict as well. If he dared expressed any emotion even a little bit his dad would..."

Mick shuddered at the childhood memory. Mick can remember a time he peeked into a room and saw Arthur being whipped by his dad. Ketch's dad believed it was a way to make his son stronger.

 _"Feelings make you weak boy!_ "

Those were the very words Arthur Senior used to say to his son.

Seeing Ketch's parents sometimes made Mick feel relieved he was a orphan.

"So you're saying your guys might brainwash Dean?"

"There is a possibility yes. With him being a sizeshifter aswell I don't see a good outcome."

Jody wanted to tear those bastards apart. They had the man who was like a son to her locked up. It scared the Sheriff what Dean must be going through in there.

"We gotta get him out." Jody says.

"Agreed. I just hope it will not be too late." Mick frowned.

"Dean is not the only problem. Turns out Dean made some friends." She leans towards Mick's ear and whispers. "Sizeshifters are coming here."

"What!"

The hunters look round and frown at the Sheriff and Englishman.

"Something you wanna share?" Tom asks.

Mick gives Jody an anxious look. Jody steps forward and clears her throat.

"Yeah. We got a new problem. The Brits have Dean Winchester in their custody."

The hunters gasp.

"The Dean Winchester." One squeaked.

"The one who has said to have died and come back lots and lots of times." Another says.

Jody nods.

"Yeah that one."

"How did the Brits capture him?" Debbie asks.

Jody felt it wasn't a good idea to announce what happened to Dean. The hunters could take it the wrong way. It will be worse if the hunters decide they want to kill Dean fearing he will be a threat.

"No idea." Jody lies.

"They are killing hunters, why decide to keep Dean alive?"

"They want him because he is Dean Winchester. Greatest hunter of all time." Jody answered. Again telling another lie. "They must be cooking something extra special for him."

"We still gonna go in guns blazing?" Tom frowned.

Jody was about to answer but there is suddenly a knock on the door.

"That must be Sam." She smiled.

"The one who got possessed by Lucifer." A hunter squealed.

Jody sighs.

"Yeah that one."

She opens the door.

A woman and a man stood on the door step.

The two are not Sam and his mom.

The woman smiles.

"Hi I'm Ellie. This is my brother Spencer. Friends of Sam and Dean. Can we come in?"

* * *

Ketch stepped outside the changing room. He had a new suit on and disposed the stained one. He pulls his sleeve over the bite. He hoped no one would notice the medical dressing around his wrist. He again pulls his sleeve down to make sure it is hidden.

After finding out he got bit Ketch handled it like any other injury. Antiseptic and dressing and first aid kit. He is quite relaxed about it all. On the outside he looked relaxed. Ketch couldn't freak out and panic that's not what the British Men of Letters do. The British Men of Letters deal with their injury and move on.

Ketch kept a straight face and heads towards Hess's office. He knocks on the door.

"Come in." A voice came from the other side.

Ketch opens the door and walks in.

"I cannot be in the same room as that monster." Toni argued.

Hess calmly looks at the distressed woman.

"Why not?"

"You heard what happened? He turned aggressive, he was out of control. I didn't even start the process."

"When you do start the process. The anger will be kept at a minimum. His emotions will not get the better of him. We just need his abilities and skills not him. We don't care what his favorite hobby is or favorite film, all that matters is how he fights. Problems like him losing control we will have to work on. We can't have a poor quality weapon." She looks over Toni's shoulder. "Right Mr Ketch."

Ketch nods.

"Yes ma'am."

Toni sighs.

"Yeah but my work has been done on humans not monsters."

"This is new." Hess cocked her head. "Why are you resisting such a perfect opportunity Miss Bevell? Is it your son. Is he holding you back?"

"When I agreed to come here I expected to have jobs that would not put my life at risk."

"Men and women would sacrifice themselves for the British Men of Letters if required. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Men and women do whatever job no matter how risky it is. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you turning down this job when you know you do not have a choice." Hess shakes his head. "You used to be a top pupil Miss Bevell but now you are falling tremendously. Maybe you should have never had a child. They say children make you weak. They have...quite an effect on mothers."

Toni stiffened at that comment. She wanted to argue back say how much her son means to her and she didn't want to die and have him raised without a mother. But she couldn't. Argue with the boss could cost her life.

"Now what will you be doing Miss Bevell?" Hess asks her voice stern.

"Providing you with a weapon that can kill sizeshifters." Toni quickly answered.

Hess smiles.

"Excellent. Mr Winchester is asleep at the moment thanks to Miss Bevell."

"I was defending myself."

Hess raises her hand and silences the woman.

"We shall continue the process later. Mr Ketch. You were going to speak to me about reducing the threat, its been sorted. Our scientists have injected this drug into the subject. It reverses growth. Miss Bevell if you can't handle Mr Winchester at his original height."

Hess goes down behind her desk and picks up a glass box. She puts it on the table.

In the box laid a 6 inch version of the hunter who was snoring softly. Ketch touches the area where the bite is. He grips his arm hard causing pain to shoot up. The Englishman hid the pain. Expressing pain makes him weak.

"It will only be temporary. His body will want to grow again." Hess explained.

"What am I suppose to do? He is tiny." Toni asks.

"You have lots of methods Miss Bevell. He still has a brain." Hess winked giving a hint.

Toni nods with understanding.

"Very true."

"Good. If you please take the sizeshifter with you and leave the room. Both of you."

Toni carefully picks up the glass box.

"Yes ma'am." She says.

Ketch stares at the tiny hunter as Toni carries him out of the room. He rubs his arm. A heavy feeling rises inside him. He felt like he is waiting for a bomb to go off. He is the bomb.

"Mr Ketch." Hess frowns. "Something wrong?"

Ketch loosens his grip on his arm and puts on a smile.

"No ma'am."

The Englishman leaves and closes the door behind him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Endgame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757911) by [vrskaandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea)




End file.
